Veela's addiction
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Walburga Black ne veut pas déshériter son ainé, Sirius. Jamais la famille Black ne souffrira pareil déshonneur! Mais que faire? Sirius, en tant qu'ainé, va devenir chef de famille, or il est indigne de la famille Black.
1. Introduction

**õõÕõõ**

**Veela's Addiction**

**Partie une : Little Doll**

**Auteur :** Beautiful Draco

**õõÕõõ**

**Disclam :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son univers, ni ses personnage et encore moins son histoire. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec la publication de cette fanfiction.

**õõÕõõ**

**Rating :** M (+18)

**Genre :** Romance

**Catégorie : **Yaoï

**Résumé :** Walburga Black ne veut pas déshériter son ainé, Sirius. Jamais la famille Black ne souffrira pareil déshonneur! Mais que faire? Sirius, en tant qu'ainé, va devenir chef de famille, or il est indigne de la famille Black. C'est pourquoi elle échafaude un plan pour que son second fils devienne légalement l'héritier principal. Et elle sait comment forcer Sirius à y participer.

**õõÕõõ**

**Remerciement :** Je remercie d'avance tout les lecteurs, commentateurs ou non, de cette fiction pour prendre le temps de me lire et pour leur patiente entre chaque chapitre.

**õõÕõõ**

**Bonne lecture!**

******õõÕõõ**


	2. prologue

disclam: les personnage sont à JK Rowling

Remerciement: à ma bêta, Hallolo, qui s'arrache les cheveux sur mes fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

- J'avais des projets pour toi, mon fils.

Sirius avait déglutit puis s'était redressé lorsqu'il avait entendu les quelques paroles que sa mère lui avait adressé pour introduire la conversation. Soudain, il s'était sentit mal. Le salon du manoir avait été trop sombre et trop froid, il aurait voulu le quitter. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Pas parlé. Il l'avait juste regardé en attendant qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Oui, j'attendais beaucoup de toi. Mon ainé. Mon fils. Mon sang.

S'était à croire que prononcer ses quelques mots lui écorchait la langue. Ce devait sans doute être le cas. La vieille Walburga Black, vêtu d'une robe sorcière datant sans doute du quinzième siècle, aussi sombre que le salon ou elle l'avait convoqué, le fixait d'un œil triste, un mouchoir sur sa bouche pour étouffer la toux qui la prenait.

Sirius avait pourtant deviné que la « cordiale invitation » qu'il avait eut pour venir voir sa mère n'était pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais il avait été si surpris que son frère, Mangemort soupçonné, entre dans son bureau, au service des aurores, qu'il n'avait pas put la décliner.

Et là, sous le regard triste de la vieille Walburga, il se sentit encore plus mal. Non pas qu'il regrettait d'être ce qu'il était : aurore à l'esprit si Gryffondore, résistant reconnu à Voldemort, Don Juan de ses dames et incorrigible farceur. Non, il regrettait d'être un Black. Parce que Walburga n'était qu'une mère, qui n'avait jamais voulu que le meilleurs pour ses enfants. Jamais elle ne leurs aurait fait de mal. Malgré toutes les déceptions qu'il lui avait causé, jamais elle ne lui avait fait de mal, à lui. Alors, il regrettait d'être son fils parce qu'ils s'étaient fait souffrir l'un l'autre sans le vouloir.

- Vous vous êtes décidé à me déshérité ? demanda Sirius, préférant jouer la carte de l'insolence.

- Non. La famille Black ne souffrira pareil déshonneur. Répondit-elle en se servant une tasse de thé.

- Si vous voulez que Regulus hérite…

- Il héritera.

- Je suis l'ainé donc temps que je…

Le sourire confiant de sa mère le coupa. Sirius hésita une seconde entre prendre la fuite et écouter son plan machiavélique pour que son petit frère hérite sans pour autant le déshérité lui.

- Vous connaissez Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgé de thé.

- Azkaban ? répétât-il, surprit. La prison ?

- Bien sur la prison. Elle est gardé par les… quelle bête déjà ?

- Des Détraqueurs. Mais je…

- Des Détraqueurs oui ! Quels monstres affreux est-ce ! N'est-ce pas ? En avez-vous déjà croisé ? Sans doute, puisque vous êtes aurore !

Sirius retira ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure immédiatement. Voir sa mère joyeuse, lui parler d'Azkaban et de ses gardiens ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour lui. Il était évident qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?... S'il vous plait ?

Si l'insolence ne marchait pas, Sirius devait se résigner à se montrer polis. Après tout, il était adulte, il pouvait bien avoir une discutions civilisé avec sa mère, non ? La vieille femme étouffa une quinte de toux et lui sourit, comme heureuse de cette question.

- Comment va votre ami… Romulus je crois.

_- Remus_ va bien. Il a trouvé un emplois. Coté _moldu_.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, sachant pertinemment le mépris qu'elle avait pour les individu incapable de faire de la magie. Il eut le plaisir de voir son sourire faner un peu mais ce ne fut que temporaire. Elle reprit, joyeuse :

- Ce doit être horrible de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, non ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais s'était quoi cette question ? pourquoi lui parler de Remus pour ensuite revenir au Détraqueur ? Est-ce qu'elle avait finalement complètement grillé un câble ? Ca ne l'étonnerai même pas, à force de s'enfermé dans se manoir obscure, ne parlant qu'à des tableaux aussi cinglé qu'elle !

- Pensez-vous qu'une personne malade ayant subit le Baiser continu à souffrir des affres de sa maladie ? Comme par exemple… un loup-garou ?

- Un loup-garou ? Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi me…

Puis Sirius compris. Il blanchis à vu d'œil, le regard fixé sur un point, dans le dos de sa mère. Cette dernière perdit son sourire et parla de la voix froide qu'il lui connaissait :

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes animagus. Si ce n'était pas pour venir en aide à un vulgaire loup-garou, je vous aurais peut-être félicité.

- Trop aimable. Articula-t-il d'une voix blanche

- Je sais bien assez de chose sur vous… Oui, je parle bien d'une certaine sortie, en sixième année… Pour que votre _loup _ finisse dans les bras des Détraqueurs !

Sirius déglutit en passant une main dans ses cheveux brun.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Voyons, mon fils, on se moque du comment.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse, alors que lui se sentait mal. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter d'endiguer la panique qui le gagner à l'idée que sa mère savait son plus grand secret.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Walburga perdit son sourire. D'une voix toujours froide, elle expliqua :

- Je veux que Regulus hérite. Il est bien plus digne que vous de diriger la famille Black.

- Alors déshéritez moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'énerva Sirius en se levant, énervé.

- Non. La famille Black…

- Ne souffrira pas pareil déshonneur. Je sais. Vous me le dite depuis que j'ai treize ans.

Il tourna le dos à sa mère, faisant mine d'observer un tableau dont le cadre était vide. En réalité, il s'en fichait bien. Il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de sa mère. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, le « comment » était important. Et si Sirius découvrait qui les avait trahis, il le tailladerai en rondelle. Il se demandait aussi si les menaces de sa mère étaient fondées. Assurément. Les loup-garou n'étaient déjà pas très apprécié, elle n'aurait pas à faire grand-chose pour envoyer Remus en prison, avec ce qu'elle savait.

- Je veux que Regulus hérite. Répéta Walburga après quelque minute de silence, jugeant qu'elle lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour digérer.

- Mais comment ? J'vais au ministère et j'leur dis « you hou ! je suis l'héritier mais je laisse tout à mon p'tit frère ? Et 'tention ! Je reste dans la famille, hein ! Parce que faut pas la déshonorer ! » Répliqua le jeune homme, cynique.

Sa mère pinça les lèvre, se retenant évidement de le reprendre en l'incendiant gracieusement . Elle lui répondit, calmement :

- Tu peux aussi abandonner tes droit d'ainesse en te liant à une autre famille.

- Abandonner mes droits d'ainesse… en me liant à… QUOI ?! QUE JE ME MARI ! hurla-t-il en lui faisant face.

- A un chef de famille ou future chef de famille.

- HEIN ?! Mais ça va pas ? Je ne… je vais pas… Vous êtes malade !

- En procédant ainsi, tu abandonnera dignement tes droits sur la famille Black et je consentirai à oublier que ton ami est un assassin.

Sirius était tellement sonné qu'il ne pensa même pas à reprendre sa mère sur ce l'insulte vis-à-vis de Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pour projet de le marier. C'était tellement fou ! Enfin, elle le prenait pour une donzelle du siècle dernier ou quoi ? Il lui fit savoir son refus, à grand renfort d'insultes et conclut :

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous alliez trouver un héritier qui accepte de m'épouser !

Absolument tout les aristocrates se ressemblaient : sortit tous dans les premier de Poudlard, ayant été à Serpentard, chef d'entreprise ou dans le genre… Bref, lui, petit aurore Gryffondore, il détonnait ! Aucun ne voudrait de lui ! S'était sa chance !

- Détrompez-vous ! Cela à nous coûte cher mais j'ai trouvé!

- Quoi ?Qui ?

- Lucius Malfoy.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 1 : il y a Lucius et Malfoy

Hello!

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me lire et, plus encore ceux qui prennent même le temps de me laisser un commentaire!

et je remercie aussi Hallolo qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre aujourd'hui alors que je ne lui ai envoyé qu'aujourd'hui. Bravo Hallolo!^^

sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre un : Il y a Lucius et Malfoy.**

**Décret 567, paragraphe 89,**

**« Pour les familles sorcières reconnues, les unions homosexuelles sont interdites.**

**Elles peuvent avoir lieu dans les cas suivants :**

**- Le descendant/la descendante est une créature magique (veela, vampire,…) qui a reconnu un compagnon/une compagne**

**- Le descendant/la descendante est compagnon/compagne d'une créature magique (veela, vampire,…)**

**- L'un des deux parti a déjà un héritier né d'une première union reconnue légale par le ministère »**

Lucius avançait d'un pas sûr, la tête haute, dans le manoir Riddle. Il n'avait cure des regards de mépris, de dégout, ou encore, de pure haine, qui lui étaient destinés. Il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec ces pauvres idiots. Le Lord l'attendait. Or, le Lord n'aimait pas attendre.

Cependant, alors qu'il arrivait près des appartements de son maître, il remarqua une silhouette qui lui était familière et qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Son père, car il s'agissait de lui, vint à sa rencontre de son pas boiteux et lui dit rapidement :

- Je vais faire une proposition au Lord. Si tu veux revoir Draco, tu te tais, compris ?

Lucius acquiesça et repris sa route. De un, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de discuter, de deux, le Lord allait très certainement tuer son père pour être venu le voir sans y avoir été invité. De trois, Abraxas était certes un monstre, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à un nouveau né. Enfin, normalement pas. Lucius essaya de s'en convaincre en marchant.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de toquer. Le jeune homme fut immédiatement invité à entrer dans le luxueux salon ou Voldemort l'attendait, lisant un quelconque parchemin.

Les deux Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et Lucius recula, la tête basse, attendant que le Lord ne lui donne un ordre. Voldemort le laissa faire, son regard fixé sur l'intrus.

- Je serais clément. Tu as une minute pour expliquer pourquoi tu es là, Malfoy, ensuite, si ça ne me plait pas, je te donne en pâture à mes chiens.

Abraxas Malfoy frissonna sous la menace. Les chiens de son maître, d'immenses bêtes démoniques au regard incandescent, avaient l'art de jouer avec leurs victimes pendant des heures avant de les tuer.

- J'ai reçu une proposition des plus intéressantes pour votre cause, Maître. Walburga Black a pour idée de marier son ainé à un chef de famille ou futur chef de famille pour ne pas déshonorer sa maison. Elle est prête à offrir une dot des plus conséquentes pour parvenir à ces fins.

Voyant que son Maître ne réagissait pas, le regard fixé sur l'aiguille des secondes d'une horloge collé au mur, le vieux Abraxas déglutit et reprit :

- La dot se constitue des actionnariats dans « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Si nous acceptons cette offre – Lucius releva la tête à cet instant, choqué – Les Malfoy serait alors actionnaires majoritaires du journal le plus lu de Grande Bretagne.

Le vieil homme se tut. Son Maître n'était pas un idiot, il devait avoir compris qu'avoir ce média sous son joug était une idée des plus intéressantes. Enfin, Abraxas l'espérait. Choisissant bien ses mots, il termina :

- Nos vies vous appartiennent, Maître. Je n'accepterais la proposition de Walburga Black que si vous me l'ordonnez.

Voldemort resta silencieux. La flatterie n'avait absolument aucun effet sur lui. Son regard était toujours fixé sur l'horloge mais la minute était passée. Abraxas espérait qu'il avait oublié sa menace. Mais s'était peu probable. Enfin, il parla, pensif :

- L'ainé… Sirius Black est Aurore. Membre de l'_Ordre_, dit-il avec mépris. Il nous ennuiera plus qu'autre chose.

Le Lord leva sa baguette pour le punir d'être venu le voir sans autorisation mais aussi pour ne pas avoir pensé qu'unir un Mangemort et un Aurore serait fâcheux pour leurs activités.

- Sirius Black est un symbole de la Lumière. Il sera terni par cette union. La population ne saura pas quoi penser. Avec la Gazette sous notre contrôle, il nous suffira de leurs souffler quelques idées médisantes sur les Aurores et l'Ordre.

Voldemort suspendit son geste et médita les paroles de son Mangemort. C'était vrai qu'en unissant un Mangemort et un Aurore, il pourrait en tirer plusieurs avantages. Ce que venait de dire Abraxas n'en était qu'un. Il sourit. Il pourrait avoir une vue sur les mouvements de son ennemi. Et s'il devenait vraiment trop encombrant, il n'aurait qu'à s'en débarrasser. Comme pour Narcissa.

- Tu as de la chance, Malfoy. Ton idée me plait. Derrière le vieil homme, Lucius se tendit. Je consens à cette union.

- Merci Maître. Vous ne pouvez qu'y gagner, assurément, Maître. Répondit Abraxas en s'inclinant.

Puis il quitta le bureau sous le regard glacé du Lord. Une fois la porte refermée, Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius, qui n'avait pas dit un mot alors que c'était de lui dont il était question. Il détailla une seconde sa tenue – une robe sorcière beige très différente de l'uniforme sombre que tout le monde portait – puis remonta à son visage, vide d'expression.

- Bien… Bien… Je n'avais pas prévu cela mais en prévision de tes noces, je vais te former à l'art délicat de la Legimencie. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

ooOoo

La maison que le couple Potter avait achetée, dans Godric's Hollow, était douillette et relativement grande. L'entrée donnait sur un escalier menant aux chambres. En le contournant par la droite, on pouvait accéder à la cuisine d'où venait une délicieuse odeur de gâteau et par la gauche au salon-salle à manger dans lequel Sirius et James discutaient, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Après qu'ils aient parlé de banalité, du travail et du futur Potter prévu pour septembre, James demanda, la voix sérieuse :

- Sirius, tu n'es pas juste venu demander des nouvelles de Lilly, n'est-ce pas ?

Padfoot leva les yeux vers le plafond : à l'étage, la jeune sorcière se reposait. Elle avait reçu un mauvais sort en service. Lilly Potter était Aurore elle aussi, en arrêt pour l'instant du fait de sa grossesse mais elle était de celles qui se dressaient face au mage noir, brandissant la bannière de l'Ordre du Phénix avec courage.

- Je… heu…

Bien sur, Sirius s'inquiétait pour son amie. Le sort qu'elle s'était prit n'aurait déjà pas fait de bien à une personne seule, alors enceinte… C'était une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie et qu'elle n'ai pas fait de fausse-couche. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Cependant, maintenant qu'il lui fallait parler, il ne trouvait plus les mots, toujours choqué.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son meilleur ami, le visage contrarié.

Il avait bien remarqué, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, que le brun était étrange : il semblait perdu, le regard vague, hésitant sur les mots, n'écoutant pas quand il lui parlait.

- James…

Il ne dit plus rien. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. L'idée était tellement folle, tellement surréaliste qu'il ne pouvait pas la formuler à voix haute.

- Sirius, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, là.

- Je… Remus il…

- Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix de James s'était faite plus grave, un peu menaçante. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il s'inquiétait vraiment. Il savait que Sirius devait aller voir sa mère, plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait voulu l'en dissuader mais le brun n'avait rien écouté. Etait-ce cela ?

- Que t'a dit ta mère ?

En entendant parler de la matriarche Black, Sirius rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme prit en faute. James sut alors qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, les rencontres entre Sirius et elle faisaient toujours des étincelles.

L'aîné Black prit une respiration et, le regard baissé sur son verre de whisky, devant lui, il dit rapidement :

- Ma mère sait. Pour Remus. Pour la sixième année.

- La sixième année ? Répéta James en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Tu veux dire, cette sixième année…

- Y'en a pas trente-six !

- Je veux dire… Pour la cabane et Remus et Snape et…

- OUI ! ! Elle sait tout !

Sirius mit les mains sur son visage, complètement découragé. En face de lui, James semblait soufflé. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas encore tout dit. Il reprit donc, forçant sa voix à être audible :

- Elle menace de le faire mettre en prison, qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur.

- Elle menace ? Ca veut dire quoi « elle menace »? fit James, en reprenant un peu contenance.

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis s'exclama après quelques secondes de silence :

- Elle te fait chanter ! Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Elle veut… Oh Merlin…

- Quoi, que tu prennes la Marque ?

- Non… mais je crois que j'aurais préféré.

- Quoi alors ?

- Elle… veut me marier.

- QUOI !? hurla James en bondissant. Puis il se rappela de son épouse, alité à l'étage et demanda, moins fort : c'est pas vrai !?

- Si.

- Mais… pourquoi ? et qui ?

- Pour que je n'hérite pas et… Malfoy.

- Malfoy. Ok. D'accord. Malfoy. Père ou..

- FILS !

S'il devait s'unir à un Malfoy, se ne serait certainement pas au vieux Abraxas ! Ce type, en plus d'être d'une laideur absolue – bossu et boiteux-, était plus fourbe que n'importe qui.

- Mais… il n'est pas déjà marié ?

- Sa femme est morte en couche il y a une semaine.

- Comment tu…

- C'est enfin c'était ma cousine.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

James fit tourner son verre dans ses mains, méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il comprenait l'état de son ami maintenant. S'il ne pliait pas face aux exigences de sa mère, il envoyait l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans les bras des Détraqueurs. C'était diabolique.

- Mais tu… enfin tu n'es pas de ce bord que je sache. Murmura James avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky. Et Malfoy non plus.

- Tu crois que ça la gêne ?

- Ouais… c'est vrai.

Une femme qui n'hésiterait pas à envoyer quelqu'un en prison pour marier son fils se moquait très certainement de ses préférences sexuelles.

- Et… tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je… je crois que j'ai pas le choix…

De toute façon, il fallait bien que cette histoire lui retombe dessus un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, sa stupidité avait bien failli tuer Snape. Si James n'était pas intervenu… oh Merlin, Remus serait devenu un meurtrier !

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- A qui ?

- Remus ! Tu vas lui dire ?

Sirius réfléchit à la question sérieusement. Que se passerait-il si le gentil, le tendre, le doux Remus apprenait qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser un Mangemort pour le sauver ? La réponse était évidente : il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il culpabiliserait très certainement.

- Non. Finit par répondre le jeune homme.

James acquiesça bien qu'il ne sache pas si s'était vraiment une bonne idée. Le jeune homme savait que le loup-garou était fragile, mais il n'était pas non plus en porcelaine. Lui cacher toute la vérité était certes compréhensible mais il méritait tout de même de savoir. Au moins pour le mariage.

- James ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu garde ça pour toi, hein ?

- Le remariage d'un héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de Grande Bretagne avec mon meilleur ami ? Mariage forcé qui plus est ? Mais bien sur ! se sera un jeu d'enfant ! ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Une fois vos vœux prononcé, je doute que cela reste secret longtemps.

Sirius s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. James reprit, plus gentiment :

- Mais pour Remus, Peter et Lilly, je ne saurais rien.

- Merci… James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu voudras bien… enfin…

- Oui Sirius. Je serais là.

- Merci.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, savourant leurs boissons en méditant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Puis James demanda, curieux :

- Sirius ? Tu as une idée sur le comment elle a su ? Personne n'est au courant.

- Snape. Grogna l'aîné Black.

James secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ajouta, pour s'expliquer :

- Il est sous Serment Inviolable...

- Et bah j'espère qu'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Nan, ça peut pas être lui !

- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? A par les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore et lui, personne ne sait !

- Ca ne peut pas être lui ! Il n'aurait rien à y gagner !

- Mais…

Sirius se tut, prenant soudain conscience de quelque chose d'horrible : quelqu'un, autre que ce Serpentard graisseux, l'avait balancé, et c'était certainement l'un de ses amis.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 2 : le serment

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre deux : serment**

**Décret n°567, paragraphe 6,**

**« Tout contrat de fiançailles ne peut être brisé sans l'accord des deux parties sous le regard d'un représentant du ministre.**

**Si l'une des parties souhaite rompre les fiançailles sans l'accord de l'autre, elle doit plaider sa cause devant une assemblée ministérielle qui lui accordera l'annulation de l'union ou non. » **

Walburga Black avait laissé à son fils une semaine pour réfléchir. Lorsque Sirius se présenta devant le manoir Black sept jours plus tard, il lui sembla que la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle avait eut lieu la veille. Devant l'immense demeure, il eut envi de faire demi-tour mais il était un Gryffondore. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra.

Aussitôt, Kréatur vint à sa rencontre. Entre deux insultes, il lui appris que sa mère et les invités de cette dernière l'attendaient dans le salon bleu. _Les invités ?_ Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il suivit l'hideuse créature jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué et entra.

A l'intérieur, il y avait effectivement sa mère, toujours vêtu d'une de ses robes vieille de cinq siècles. Elle prenait le thé avec les deux Malfoy. Si Abraxas, assis sur le canapé avec elle, souriait poliment et tenait la conversation, son fils, dans l'un des fauteuils, restait figé, le regard posé sur le feu de la cheminé.

Sirius se racla la gorge pour faire savoir qu'il était là. Les deux vieilles personnes se turent et se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Lucius ne réagis même pas.

- Bien, bonjour mon fils.

- Bonjour monsieur Black.

- Heu… Bonjour.

- Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous. Fit sa mère en lui désignant un fauteuil non loin d'elle, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Sirius obtempéra. Il s'installa puis tourna la tête vers Walburga, attendant qu'elle lui explique la présence des Malfoy. Elle n'en fit rien et lui demanda, toujours souriante :

- Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

Cette question réveilla la colère chez Sirius, annihilant toute la peur qu'il avait put ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux se mirent à flamber alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il cracha :

- Evidement !

- Et quel est-il ? demanda encore sa mère, sans se soucier du ton employer.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que du coin de l'œil, Lucius l'observait, priant silencieusement pour qu'il refuse. Hélas, les dieux restèrent sourd à ses prières puisque Sirius finit par dire, résigné :

- … D'accord. Mais à une condition.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des conditions, murmura sa mère, la voix froide.

- Je le fais quand même ! Répliqua le fils, toujours énervé.

Il y eut un court silence, au court duquel chaque partie jaugeait l'ennemi. Les deux Malfoy, de l'autre coté du canapé, avait été oublié. Walburga finit par demandé, méfiante :

- Et quel est cette… condition ?

- Personne ne doit savoir.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux aucun faire-part ou truc du genre ! Personne ne doit être mit au courent pour cet… _chose_.

Il allait dire le fond de sa pensée, saupoudrée de quelque vulgarité, mais s'était retenu. Parce que sa mère devait surement la savoir déjà, et que l'insulter n'allais pas aider sa cause. Madame Black se tourna vers Abraxas, qui fit un léger signe de tête, montrant son accord.

- Parfait ! dit-elle, heureuse. Personne ne sera informé de vos noces. Kréatur !

L'elfe apparue devant sa maitresse dans un « pop » sonore.

- Oui madame ?

- Apporte le contrat magique qui est sur mon bureau .

- Un contrat ? répéta Sirius, surprit. Mais…

- Le mariage est fixé pour le premier aout. D'ici là, nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun partie ne se retire. Expliqua Malfoy père, les yeux brillant de convoitise.

Sirius acquiesça. Le premier aout ? Dans un mois ! Mais s'était si tôt ! Il allait poser une question à sa mère, lui demander pourquoi le premier aout et pas le vingt-cinq décembre, mais Kréatur réapparu tenant un long parchemin. Il le tendis à Walburga puis s'inclina et s'en alla.

- Bien. Fit la vieille femme, sérieuse. Nous somme d'accord Abraxas. Ni vous, ni aucun de vos descendant n'auront de droit sur la famille Black.

- Comme convenu, répondit le vieil homme. En échange, vous nous cédé tous vos actif à « la Gazette du Sorcier ».

- QUOI ? s'écria Sirius. Mais ça va pas !

De un, il n'était pas une donzelle qui avait besoin d'une dote ! Même si depuis une semaine, il avait le sentiment d'être dans la peau d'une vierge offerte à un seigneur de guerre pour sauver la paix. La comparaison était ridicule et peu flatteuse pour lui mais tellement juste.

Ensuite, les actionnariats de la famille Black dans la Gazette étaient les seul dont Sirius se souciait car il jugeait plus qu'important de ne pas laisser ce média à la main des Mangemorts. Avec James, car les Potter aussi y étaient actionnaires, ils étaient majoritaire ! Combien de faits auraient été déformé ou oublié s'il n'avait pas tenu son rôle de future héritier en assistant aux réunions de comité du journal.

- Mon fils, calmez-vous.

- Que je me calme ! éclata enfin le jeune homme en se levant. Que je me calme ?! Mais non seulement vous me faite chanter pour accepter cette union grotesque, mais en plus vous offrez la Gazette à ses Serpents !

Une fois de plus, Lucius l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il fasse échoué ce mariage. Mais madame Black intervint, et de sa voix forte et froide, menaça son fils :

- Suffit, Sirius ! Encore un mot et tes amis les aurores auront du travail. Maintenant tu va exécuter le rituel de fiançailles sans protester. Est-ce claire ?

Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais presque. Sirius ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle crache le morceau devant les Malfoy, s'il n'était pas déjà au courent. Eux n'hésiteraient pas à tout raconter à leurs ami bien placé, et alors Remus…

- … Très claire. Grogna le jeune homme en se réinstallant.

- Bien, je vous laisse le lire.

Elle tendis le contrat à Abraxas qui prit le temps de le parcourir minutieusement. Enfin, après son étude, il dit :

- Nous sommes d'accord.

A cet instant seulement, Sirius remarqua la passivité de Lucius. Il l'avait déjà croisé au Ministère, il savait que cet homme était du genre coriace, à savoir se qu'il voulait et à tout faire pour l'obtenir… son comportement l'étonnait. Peut-être que lui aussi, on le forçait. Pourtant, le Gryffondore s'en moqua. Il n'allait pas pleurer son ennemi alors que lui-même était contraint à accepter cette union.

- Bien, commençons alors.

Elle se tourna vers son fils et le fixa intensément. Ne sachant pas se qu'elle voulait, il demanda, toujours énervé, quel était le rituel. Abraxas sourit de l'ignorance de son future beau-fils et expliqua :

- Toi et Lucius, vous posez la pointe de vos baguette sur le parchemin et vous acceptez juste, chacun votre tour, l'autre en mariage.

- Bien, fit Walburga en posant le contrat sur la table, entre les deux familles. Je vais commencer puisque...

Elle ne le dit pas mais Sirius l'entendis très bien, la suite, qui donnait à peu près : « mon fils est un ignorant de gryffon incapable qui ne connait rien à l'illustre magie des grandes familles de ce monde». Il serra les dents et l'observa sortir sa baguette pour la poser sur le parchemin :

- Moi, Walburga Bellatrix Black donne comme époux mon fils et mon ainé, Sirius Black a Lucius Malfoy.

Abraxas l'imita et dit, d'une vois formelle :

- Moi, Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy accepte Sirius Black comme époux pour mon fils et mon ainé, Lucius Malfoy.

Puis tout les regards se braquèrent sur Sirius. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le parchemin puis bégaya :

- Je… heu…

- Qui vous êtes et ce que vous acceptez ! lui rappela rapidement sa mère, exaspérée.

- Moi, Sirius Black je… heu… accepte de…

La formule incomplète suffit. Sirius sentit un courent de magie le parcourir et au bas du parchemin apparue le nom des Black. Il retira sa baguette, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Immédiatement après, Lucius jura à son tour. Ce fut le nom des Malfoy qui apparu alors.

- Bien ! s'exclama Walburga, heureuse. Nous n'avons plus qu'a tout préparer pour la cérémonie !

- Mais…

Enfin, s'était ridicule ! On allait quand même pas lui dire que ça y était, grâce à deux coups de baguette et trois mots, dans un salon au coin du feu, il venait de se fiancer à un Mangemort ! Enfin quand même, s'était ridicule ! pourtant, les deux Malfoy se levèrent, et après avoir convenu de se revoir la semaine suivante pour tout organiser, quittèrent le salon.

- Mais…

Walburga, qui avait raccompagné ses invité jusqu'à l'air de transplanage revint dans le salon pour constater que son fils n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle le regarda un instant puis lui sourit, véritablement heureuse de cette union.

- Avez-vous déjà convenu d'un témoin ?

- Je… ouais mais… je…

Non, enfin, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne s'était quand même pas fiancé avec Malfoy ! Puis il se rappela d'une chose, qu'il avait mis au point avec James pour s'assurer que sa mère ne le ferai plus chanter :

- Je veux un Serment Inviolable.

- Plait-il ? demanda la vieille femme en s'approchant.

- Un Serment. Vous jurez de gardez secret tous ce que vous savez sur Remus…

- Si vous jurez de vous marier le premier aout avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Je…

Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait réellement lever la menace sur Remus, il lui fallait se serment. Il sortit donc une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

- D'accord.

- Bien. Elle tendis aussi sa baguette, de sorte que les deux pointes se touchent. Jurez de vous marier le premier aout prochain avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Jurez de taire tous se que vous savez sur Remus.

- Je jure. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Un ruban rouge de magie s'enroula autour des deux baguettes, liant leurs propriétaires par ce serment.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 3 : devoir?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois: devoir?  
**

**Décret 567, paragraphe 15,**

**« Tout mariage sorcier, pour être reconnu valide, doit être consommé au cour de la nuit de noce. »**

Comme tout les lundis matins, Sirius se rendait au Ministère de la Magie. Plus précisément au département des Aurores. Qu'il se soit fiancé deux jours plus tôt ne changeait rien à son emploi du temps. Ce n'était pas comme si la guerre allait faire une pause juste pour lui.

De plus, l'équipe d'Aurores dans laquelle James, Lilly (mais elle était en congé) et lui travaillaient était sur un gros coup. Tout un réseau de Mangemorts qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire tomber. Avec un peu de chance, son « future époux » allait tomber et toute cette histoire allait finir aux oubliettes.

Le sourire aux lèvres grâce à cette magnifique pensée, Sirius s'installa à son bureau où l'attendaient déjà sept hiboux. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'occuper d'un seul d'entre eux : son supérieur entrait sans frapper. Scrimgeour ferma la porte, jeta les sorts d'intimité de base puis s'installa sans y être invité.

- Boss ?

Le lundi matin, tout le monde, et le chef en premier, était occupé à la paperasse du weekend. Il n'était pas normal de le voir arriver ainsi dans son bureau.

- J'ai… entendu certaines choses sur toi, hier. Fit Scrimgeour.

- Ah bon ?

Sirius sentit son cœur faire un bon. Bien qu'étant un Aurore, il n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il s'était déjà fait arrêté coté moldu pour des bagarres, des conduites en état d'ivresse et autres joyeusetés. Sans compter sa Harley qu'il était en train de customiser. Et puis, il était un animagus non déclaré.

- Oui… Fortes intéressantes ces choses. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Cela dit, Scrimgeour savait que Sirius était un fêtard au sang chaud. Comme pour tout Aurore, il avait accès à son casier judicaire donc ce n'était pas de ça qu'il parlait. Pour le reste, seuls les maraudeurs étaient au courant donc il ne pouvait pas savoir non plus. L'animagus déglutit, comprenant soudain de quoi il était question. Mais c'était impossible. Elle avait juré…

- Je… ne vois pas de…

- Sirius !

Le futur marié soupira, dépité, puis ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres.

- C'est un peu tôt, non ?

- Comme tu veux, boss. Et il se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Sirius se resservit du whisky et regarda le liquide tourner dans son verre, méditant les mots qu'il allait dire :

- Je vais me marier, c'est cool, non ?

- Donc, c'est vrai.

- Comment t'as su ?

- J'ai mes sources…

En vérité, il avait reçu la veille une invitation qui lui avait fait avaler son café de travers. N'y croyant pas, il s'était juré d'interroger son subordonné le lundi matin à la première heure !

Scrimgeour vit Sirius serrer les dents en pestant dans sa barbe. Il reprit, voyant que le jeune homme était bien partit pour incendier il ne savait qui en vidant sa bouteille d'alcool :

- Donc, tu va bien épouser Lucius Malfoy le premier aout prochain ?

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Le futur chef des Aurores fronça les sourcils. Il y avait anguille sous roche. De toute évidence, ce mariage n'était pas une union parfaite et heureuse due à l'amour réciproque des deux protagonistes. Non, on devait leur forcer la main. A Sirius au moins. Or, Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on forçait la main si facilement. On le faisait donc chanter. Mais avec quoi ? Certes, il était un chien fou, pas le plus sage des Aurores, mais il n'était pas un criminel. Si ?

- Tu devrais prendre des congés. Finit par dire Scrimgeour en se levant.

- Quoi ?

- Prend un congé.

- Mais… l'affaire…

Scrimgeour lui lança un regard qu'il ne put ignorer. Sirius devait partir. De rage, il frappa son bureau, renversant la bouteille de whisky mais il l'ignora :

- C'est pas parce que je vais devoir épouser se bâtard que je dois forcément…

- Tu es en congé jusqu'au quinze.

- Quinze ? Mais…

- Quinze aout. Bonne vacance.

Scrimgeour quitta le bureau sous les insultes de Sirius mais il les ignora. Il pensait à autre chose. Une nouvelle enquête venait de se rajouter à la pile de toutes celles qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Oui, Scrimgeour se promit en retournant à sa paperasse de trouver la fin de cette histoire de mariage.

ooOoo

Dobby avait eut pour consigne de la nourrice qui le gardait, de faire avaler quelque goutte de potion calmante à Drago s'il se mettait à pleurer. L'elfe de maison avait alors acquiescé puis il était allé trouver son maître, Lucius Malfoy pour lui faire part de la consigne.

L'aristocrate avait tiqué. Puis lui avait dit de lui amener son fils si jamais il venait à pleurer. Même s'il était dans son bureau, lieu sacré que jamais personne, même les elfes de maison du manoir n'avait osé pénétrer sans l'accord direct d'un des maîtres.

Or, Drago pleurait. Il avait mangé, il était propre, il n'avait mal nul par à priori. Mais il pleurait. Dobby, lui, se cognait la tête contre le mur, s'infligeant une punition qu'il n'avait pas encore reçue parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le calmer.

Finalement, le pauvre petit elfe de maison se décida à obéir à l'ordre de son maître et s'approcha de l'enfant. Le bébé, âgé de quelques semaines à peine, remuait dans ses couvertures, ses grands yeux clairs ouverts, cherchant sans doute quelque chose. Dobby le pris dans ses bras puis transplana dans le bureau où, il le savait, les maîtres travaillaient.

Le regard colérique qui lui lança Abraxas qui, assis devant le bureau, travaillait sur quelque parchemin, fit reculer de quelques pas le petit elfe qui ne remarqua même pas que Drago s'était calmé à l'arrivée dans le bureau. L'enfant se contentait maintenant de geindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Heu… Je... Dr…M… Pleur... bégaya en réponse Dobby.

- Et bien donne lui une potion !

Lucius, lui, était assis au coin de la cheminée. Il s'était redressé à l'arrivé de l'elfe mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus que son père avait parlé. Cependant, à ce moment là, il intervint :

- Non. Donne-le moi.

Abraxas grogna alors que son fils s'approchait de l'elfe tremblant de peur pour lui prendre son fils. Aussitôt, l'enfant se calma. Dans l'action, il saisit même une mèche de cheveux de son père, et ne la lâcha pas.

- Tu peux partir. Je m'en occupe.

Dobby ne se le fit pas redire et disparut dans la seconde.

Lucius contempla un instant son fils, au creux de ses bras, avant de se relever pour regagner sa place, près de la cheminée, sous le regard calculateur de son père. Le vieil homme abandonna son travail et se leva pour le rejoindre et prendre place dans le fauteuil en face, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Il sera comme toi, finit-il par dire, en pointant la main qui ne lâchait pas la mèche de cheveux.

- C'est encore tôt pour le dire…

- Mais l'évidence crève les yeux. Coupa Abraxas. Le Maître sera heureux.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter. Il refusait que son fils ait la même vie que lui à cause de ses gènes. Il répondit, pesant chaque mot :

- Même s'il en à hérité, il faut attendre seize ans…

- Le maître t'a toi en attendant. Et il finira bien par se lasser...

Abraxas lui fit un grand sourire, puis leva sa canne pour faire apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de whisky sur la table, entre les deux fauteuils. Il servit la boisson puis reprit :

- J'ai pris rendez-vous, au Ministère.

- Pour ?

- Le contrat de mariage.

La mine de Lucius s'assombrit encore. Cette histoire de mariage avec Black ne lui plaisait pas. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un foutu gryffondore, d'un maraudeur, d'un Aurore, d'un membre de l'Ordre… bref, ce type avait trop de défauts et il allait certainement lui apporter que des ennuis.

- Quand ?

- Mardi prochain. Seize heures.

Lucius acquiesça. Dans ses bras, Draco commençait à remuer, réclamant toute l'attention de son père. Abraxas grogna, son fils était bien trop tendre avec ce gamin. Il vida son verre et se leva pour quitter le bureau.

- N'oublie pas que je veux que se mariage soit validé. Ou Drago…

Le futur chef de famille Malfoy grogna : il allait devoir coucher avec Black. L'idée même le répugnait et à n'en pas douter, il en était de même pour cet abruti. Mais c'était ou ça, ou voir son fils dans les bras de cette femme qui n'avait de femme que le nom, partir pour il ne savait où.

- Il le sera.

Black ne lui résistera pas. Personne ne lui restait. Quand un Malfoy, non, quand Lucius Malfoy voulait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il en serait de même pour ce chien galeux de Black.

A suivre….


	6. Chapitre 4 : le ministère

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Le ministère  
**

**Décret 127, paragraphe 7**

**"Toute créature ayant la faculté d'altérer la volonté de son interlocuteur (vampire, veela…) ne peut, en aucun cas, travailler au Ministère de la Magie ou toute cellule semblable."**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

On toquait à sa porte. Enfin, il croyait. Sirius était plus ou moins concentré sur l'alignement de bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il mettait en place sur le parquet usé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Dans son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre au blason de gryffondore. Dans son esprit.

Toc . Toc. Toc !

Pour observer son chef d'œuvre, il se redressa. Dans la manœuvre, il faillis renverser les quelque trentaine de bouteille qu'il venait d'aligner mais il parvint à tituber loin d'elles. Fier de lui, il se saisit d'une bouteille encore pleine, posé sur la table de nuit et avala quelque gorgé de whisky. Le liquide ambré ne le fit même pas grimacé. Il en avait tellement but.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Sirius reposa son regard sur son œuvre. Elle vacilla dans son esprit quelque seconde et il se sentit mal. A coup sur, il allait vomir. Pour faire passer l'envi, il but encore, vidant presque cul-sec la bouteille. Mauvaise idée. Le liquide, une fois dans son estomac, sembla bouillonner. Il blanchi.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer James et Regulus en habille moldu mais Sirius n'y prit pas garde. Alors que son frère approchait pour l'incendier copieusement (« non mais tu n'as pas honte de te planquer dans un pareil endroit ! regarde ça ! Je suis obliger de mettre ces horreurs à cause de toi ! Frère indigne ! ») Sirius se pencha pour laisser parler son estomac. Résultat, il vomit sur les mocassins vert pomme de Regulus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire ce dernier.

James fronça le nez puis rigola avant de s'approcher :

- Tiens, dit-il tendant une petite fiole à son ami. Sirius le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension total sur le visage. C'est de la potion anti-gueule de bois.

- Je veux ne… Veux ne je… Ne veux…

- Sirius. Je m'en fou. Coupa James d'une voix dure. T'avale ça, tout de suite. Ton frère est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, alors que Lyly ne peut plus sortir du lit alors t'avale ça tout de suite !

Bien sur, Sirius n'avait rien compris de ce qui James lui avait dit. Pas un mot. Il était bien trop ivre pour ça. Mais la colère de son ami était telle, qu'il céda facilement et avec l'aide de ce dernier, avala difficilement la potion qui lui était offerte. Avec une grimace, il retrouva ses esprits.

- Aïe… On est quand ? fit-il en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

- Le vingt-neuf. Répondit Regulus, qui entre-temps, s'était reculé et avait nettoyé ses chaussures d'un sort.

- Quoi ! C'est un blague ? S'écria Sirius en levant d'un coup.

- Bien sur que c'est une blague. Rétorqua James. Calme-toi. On est le dix-huit juillet.

- Le dix-huit… son cerveaux récemment sevré du whisky fit rapidement le calcul. Il reste pile deux semaines avant le mariage ? Mais… Mais…

Regulus soupira en se frottant le visage :

- Arrête de faire la chèvre, bougre d'âne ! Si t'avais pas fais l'autruche en te planquant au fond d'une bouteille d'alcool, tu te serai aperçu que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner à chaque fois que t'as un problème !

- Quoi ? Répète pour voir ! Sale serpent ! S'énerva Sirius en s'approchant de son frère. Espèce de …

- Stop ! intervint James en se plaçant entre les deux frères ennemi, commencez pas avec les noms d'oiseau !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? lui demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, en fait ? Traitre ! Tu t'es rallier à ces sang-froid ! C'est toi qui à vendu Remus, hein ?

Un coup de poing de l'ancien attrapeur vedette de Gryffondore coupa court aux divagations de Sirius. James laissa le temps à Sirius de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le lit, se massant la mâchoire avant de commencer ses explications :

- Je ne suis pas là de gaité de cœur, je te signal, crétin ! Je préfèrerai être au près de Lyly-jolie !

- Lyly ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Répondit James, en baissant les yeux, la voix assombrie d'inquiétude.

- Mais, et les médecins, ils disent quoi ?

- Elles est stable pour le moment mais elle peut plus se lever ni…

Un raclement de gorge leurs rappela la présence de Regulus. Il est vrai que s'était une chose fort surprenante. Le jeune Black était en dernière année à Poudlard, Préfet en Chef de Serpentard, et à n'en pas douté, porteur de la Marque maudite de Voldemort. Sa présence au coté de James méritait quelque explication.

- Ouais, donc… Ta mère s'inquiète…

- La bonne blague !

- …Pour le mariage. Finit James.

- Ha, là c'est plus probable.

- Ca fait deux semaines que t'es introuvable alors je suis aller trouvé ton ami pour cela. Fit Regulus.

- Je vais venir, c'est bon ! Répondit Sirius en tendant la main vers une bouteille de whisky miraculeusement indemne.

- Mais il y a deux trois petites choses à régler avant le mariage. Dit son frère en la lui prenant.

- Comme ? La déco ? Le prêtre ? le discours ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! Rend-moi ma bouteille.

- Ta tenue.

- Toute trouvée.

Les deux nouveaux venus fixèrent le jean troué et le t-shirt délavé qui composait la tenue de ce Sirius. Il était évidant qu'à ces yeux, cela faisait le plus beau des costumes. Au vu de quelque tâche suspecte, on pouvait se demander depuis quand il ne s'était pas changer.

- Tu va pas y aller comme ça ?

- C'est mon mariage, non ? Ma bouteille !

Regulus se prit le visage dans les mains, sentant la colère venir :

- Il s'agit d'une union entre les deux plus illustre famille sorcière, tout le gratin sera là ! Tu va pas aller à ton mariage en habile… _moldu !_

- Si ! il finit par lui arracher la bouteille des mains et avala quelque gorgée. Je vais pas faire le beau pour tes copains Mangemort !

- Sirius !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Il interrogea James du regard.

- Moi je n'ai rien entendu. Répondit ce dernier.

Le future héritier Black grogna, excédé, mais abandonna l'idée de faire porté une tenue décente à son frère le jours de ses noces. Sirius était un cas irrécupérable.

- On a rendez-vous au Ministère. Expliqua Regulus en lui reprenant la bouteille d'alcool.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour établir le contrat de mariage.

- Le contrat ? Mais ça n'a pas été fait lorsqu'on c'est fiancé, moi et l'autre blondasse ?

Regulus grogna encore, désespéré. Il allait incendier son frère mais fut coupé par James, qui expliqua calmement :

- Non ça c'est juste les fiançailles. Pour le mariage en lui-même, il faut un contrat rédigé par le Ministère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre du Ministère ? s'énerva Sirius, en se levant pour aller récupéré sa bouteille.

- Bah, expliqua James, dans la mesure ou c'est lui qui va t'unir à Malfoy et que c'est lui qui va décider de la crédibilité du mariage…

Sirius, qui essayait d'arracher la bouteille à son frère, qui lui ne se laissait pas faire, se figea, les yeux brillant d'espoir :

- Tu veux dire que le mariage peut-être invalidé par le Ministère ? James acquiesça. Comment ?

Face au mutisme de son ami, Sirius insista. Finalement, c'est Regulus, énervé, qui donna la réponse :

- Si le mariage n'est pas consommé lors de la nuit de noce ! Maintenant, va te laver, tu as rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au…

- JE VAIS DEVOIR COUCHER AVEC MALFOY ? Coupa Sirius, comprenant enfin les paroles de son frère.

C'en fut trop pour lui, il s'évanouit, sous le choc.

ooOoo

Ils étaient en retard de presque une heure lorsqu'enfin, Regulus et Sirius atteignirent le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait fallu toute l'énergie du Serpentard pour réveiller et convaincre son frère. James, lui, s'était sauver. Sirius l'aurai bien appelé « faux-frère » mais les soucis de Lyly était bien plus important que les siens, alors il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Et c'est où qu'on a rendez-vous ?

- Département des Union Magique, salle 145.

Regulus se retint de lui dire que lui n'avait pas à y aller, mais il se doutait que sans quelqu'un pour le poussé, Sirius aurait rebroussé chemin. Un éclat de voix coupa cours à ses pensées. Curieux et oubliant qu'ils étaient très en retard, les deux frères s'approchèrent du cercle que formait les visiteurs et employés du Ministère. Au centre, un homme, petit, chauve et rouge de colère, hurlait en pointant du doigt nul autre que Lucius Malfoy :

- C'est évident ! Claire comme de l'eau de source ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe !

- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous m'accusez, fit Lucius, sa voix douce masquant son exaspération.

- De quoi je vous accuse ? MAIS C'EST EVIDENT ! Vous enfreignez délibérément le décret 127 !

- Vraiment ?

Sirius se tourna vers son frère, qu'il savait relativement connaisseur des lois sorcières, mais, avant qu'il ne lui pose la question, le petit homme avait repris :

- Nan mais regardez-le ! Fit-il en prenant à partit les curieux. Ses cheveux ! Ces yeux ! C'est évident !

- Parce que je suis blond je ne peut travailler au Ministère, raya Lucius avec un sourire.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Veela !

- Veela ?

Sirius sursauta et posa son regard sur son fiancé. Un Veela ? Il est vrai qu'il leurs ressemblait, mais il n'était pas beau comme un Dieu ! C'est un Malfoy ! alors bien sur il avait été chanceux et n'était pas laid comme un poux, mais de là à le traiter de Veela…

- … ment aurait-il atteins son poste, un poste que tous mettent une vie à avoir, si ce n'est en usant de ses pouvoirs de monstre !

- Cela suffit ! coupa Lucius en frappant le sol de sa canne. Je veux bien vous laisser déblatérer sur moi, en jaloux que vous êtes, mais je vous interdit d'insulter mon sang ! Je suis Lucius Malfoy, descendant directe de la famille Malfoy ! Mon sang et plus pure que celui de n'importe quel sorcier !

- Menteur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Vous êtes un Veela ! J'en mettrez ma main au feu !

Lucius sourit, à nouveau calme, et fit remarqué que s'était impossible pour lui d'être une de ses créatures :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais parce qu'un Veela se lis à sa compagne dans l'année qui suis son seizième anniversaire !

- Et alors ?

- Lorsqu'un veela perd son adorée, il meurt. Or je suis bien vivant, alors que ma compagne m'a hélas quitté il y a peu de temps…

- Peut-être n'était-elle pas votre moitié ! s'obstina l'accusateur.

- Allons, mon ami, sourit Lucius en passant une main faussement amicale sur ses épaules comme s'il voulait lui confier un secret, que savons-nous des veela ?

- Il… s'attache à une personne à vie et meurt si la personne s'y refuse ou décède…. Répondit le petit homme, mal à l'aise.

- Mais encore ?

- Il… le petit homme soupira, comprenant qu'il venait de perdre la bataille, ils ne partagent pas et ne s'offre qu'à leurs compagne...

- Donc…?

- Donc… Vous ne pouvez être un Veela…

- J'accepte vos excuse, fit Lucius en s'écartant.

Déjà le cercle de curieux se dissociait. Il ne resta bientôt que Sirius et Regulus. Le premier s'interrogeait sur son fiancé. L'énergie et l'aura qu'il dégageait était bien différente des dernières fois ou il l'avait croisé. Si, à ces moment là, il avait semblé lassé, à coté de la plaque, là, il semblait près à conquérir le monde. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Ha, vous voilà ! Fit Lucius en se tournant vers eux, oubliant l'avorton qui avait osé l'insulter. J'allais partir, expliqua-t-il. Le rendez-vous était bien plus tôt.

- J'ai eut du mal à convaincre mon frère, s'excusa Regulus.

- Bien, allons-y alors.

Lucius tourna les talons dans un mouvement de cape stylisé et s'engagea dans les entrailles du Ministère. Les frère Black, l'un tirant l'autre, le suivirent rapidement.

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 5 : à mariage partie 1

Désolée pour le délais, je sais que s'était long! La suite devrais venir plus vite!

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Kisa-kun^^ Merci à elle!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre cinq A mariage exceptionnel, témoins exceptionnels partie une**

**« On ne savait pas se qui allait se passer. On n'y croyait pas. Ils étaient si différents, c'était improbable. On s'attendait tous à se qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pour la plupart, on n'était venu que pour ça : voir une nouvelle bataille, avoir un nouveau scoop. Le mariage ne pouvait avoir lieu »**

**Extrait « Mille est un faits marquants du siècle », Andrew Shamboot, reporter **

Le jour fatidique avait fini par arriver. La veille, son frère était venu le trouver et l'avait tiré de force jusqu'au manoir Black. Que Sirius soit totalement ivre et incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un sort de pétrification avait beaucoup aidé.

Par la suite, une fois au manoir, le futur marié avait été privé de sa baguette, et mit sous la surveillance de Kréature. L'elfe n'hésitait pas à user de sa magie pour empêcher le jeune homme de sortir de sa chambre. Mais ce dernier, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, avait finit par s'effondrer sur le sol pour s'endormir.

Au matin, Sirius se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Tâchant de se redresser laborieusement, il réunit les bribes de souvenir qu'il avait de la veille, souvenir qui lui revinrent lorsqu'il comprit ou il était.

- Ho nan… souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le sol.

Deux seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer sa mère. Elle tenait dans ses bras un tas de tissus aux couleurs sombres. Son fils l'ignora et préféra fermer les yeux à la recherche du sommeil. En le voyant ainsi, si misérable, pâle et maladif, Walburga soupira et se pencha sur lui.

- Tenez, fit-elle en posant près de sa tête une fiole.

- C'est du poison ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- De quoi vous sentir mieux. Kréature !

- J'en doute.

Sirius se redressa et avala la potion qui s'avéra être anti-gueule de bois. Avec plaisir, il sentit sa migraine disparaitre. Mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation : il allait se marier aujourd'hui. Près de lui, Kréature apparaissait portant un immense plateau débordant de nourriture. Sur la commande de sa mère, il le posa sur le bureau puis s'en alla.

- J'ai pas faim. Fit Sirius en se relevant.

Il grimaça : la potion ne soignait pas les courbatures du à une nuit passer sur le plancher. Son regard se détourna des croissants, brioches, tartines et autre. Ca lui donnait plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, soupirant d'aise. Le matelas était bien plus confortable que le sol.

- Vous allez pourtant avaler un petit déjeuner décent et je ne quitterai pas cette chambre tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait.

Walburga n'était pas sotte. Elle se doutait que depuis un mois, son fils ne mangeait guère plus que du whisky et elle s'en inquiétait. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que sa décision, son chantage, n'était que pour le bien de sa famille… Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, qu'il allait même se rendormir, elle s'approcha de lui et menaça :

- Sirius. Levez-vous immédiatement et allez manger ou sinon je serais contrainte de sévir.

- Je vois pas trop se que vous pouvez me faire de plus que me forcer à épouser Malfoy.

- Ne me tentez pas.

Pour toute réponse, le futur marié tourna le dos à sa mère. Grossière erreur ! Walburga s'approcha et, aussi vive que le serpent, saisit l'oreille de son fils qu'elle tordit. Sans lâcher prise, ignorant le cri de douleur qu'il poussa, elle le força à se lever et à aller s'asseoir à son bureau, devant le plateau.

- Je suis encore ta mère, Sirius ! Maintenant, mange !

- Parfois, j'en doute. Marmonna-t-il en frottant son oreille douloureuse.

Préférant ne pas provoquer un conflit que de toute façon, il perdrait, Sirius finit par céder et attaqua son repas. Alors qu'il avalait son cinquième croissant -non il n'avait pas faim !- Walburga déplia le tas de tissu qu'elle tenait toujours. Il s'avéra que c'était une robe sorcière de haute couture.

- J'ai fait faire cela pour vous.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me changer.

Walburga eut un sourire crispé. Regulus lui avait fait savoir l'idée stupide qu'avait eut Sirius de se présenter à son mariage en habit moldu. Il va s'en dire qu'elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son thé en l'entendant et qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

- Sirius, allons. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas y aller ainsi.

Lorsque Regulus avait trouvé son frère, ce dernier portait un jeans délavé et déchiré, un t-shirt sombre à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, le tout agrémenté de lourdes rangées noires.

- C'est mon mariage, non ? Répliqua-t-il en repoussant le plateau.

- Mais enfin, Sirius. Ces vêtements sont sales !

Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient d'une laideur absolue, que dans une cérémonie où tout le gratin du monde sorcier était invité, ils étaient à bannir, c'était ce que Sirius voulait entendre.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette et ils ne seront plus sales !

Walburga sourit. Elle venait de trouver une issue à son problème. La vieille dame alla poser la robe sorcière sur le lit puis fit mine de quitter la chambre. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et dit :

- Portez cette robe et je vous rends votre baguette.

ooOoo

La cérémonie était programmée pour seize heures. Elle devait se dérouler au manoir Malfoy, dans les immenses jardins. A quinze heure trente, Regulus vint toquer à la porte de son frère. Il entra sans y être invité et le trouva assis sur son lit, toujours en habit moldu.

- Mère ne sera pas heureuse. Soupira-t-il.

Sirius n'avait pas céder. Il savait que Walburga ne pouvait pas garder sa baguette indéfiniment. Il était aurore tout de même. Et même si ça le stressait de ne pas l'avoir, il savait aussi qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver au cours de la cérémonie ou même après. Ce n'était pas dans les intérêts de sa mère ou des Malfoy que d'avoir la disparition d'un aurore sur les bras.

- Allez, viens. C'est l'heure.

A contrecœur, Sirius se leva pour rejoindre son frère. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se rendre à l'abattoir mais il savait que c'était pour une bonne cause. Il le faisait pour sauver Remus. Le loup-garou ne méritait pas d'aller en prison, surtout pour une de ses bêtises à lui.

- Tu aurais pu te raser, lui reprocha Regulus.

Sirius passa négligemment sa main sur son menton. Une barbe d'un mois s'y était installée. Couplé à ses longs cheveux –qu'il n'avait pas coiffés non plus- il devinait qu'il devait ressembler à un homme des cavernes.

Finalement, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cheminée de la cuisine d'où ils rejoignirent un salon du manoir Malfoy. Ils furent accueillis par Walburga et Abraxas qui perdirent leurs sourires en voyant la tenue du fiancé.

Walburga pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucune remarque, c'était inutile. Elle s'approcha de ses fils et tendit au futur marié une lettre :

- C'est arrivé il y a dix minutes.

Interrogatif, Sirius se saisit du parchemin. Il remarqua immédiatement la cire rouge marqué du sceau des Potter, ainsi que l'inscription « URGENT » sur l'enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes, pensant aussitôt à Lily dont la santé n'était pas la meilleure, et à l'enfant qu'elle portait, il l'ouvrit.

_« Vieux frère,_

_Lily a accouché la nuit dernière, à minuit pile. Harry va bien mais Lily… elle a passé quarante-huit heures en chirurgie magique. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang et les docs savent pas si… Enfin tu vois. Ils ont fait de leurs mieux qu'ils disent. J'ai envi de les frapper. _

_Désolé de ne te prévenir que maintenant mais je vais pas pouvoir venir. Lily… je vais resté au près d'elle, avec Harry. Ne m'en veux pas. _

_Bon courage,_

_James »_

Sirius dut relire cinq fois la lettre pour en saisir le sens. Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, il finit par annoncer :

- Je dois aller à St-Mangouste tout de suite.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 6 : à mariage partie 2

Désolée pour le retard, il y avait deux versions du chapitre donc deux fois plus de travail pour ma bêta. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre six : à mariage exceptionnel, témoin exceptionnel partie 2**

**« Joyeux, ce n'est pas le mot. Inquiétant plutôt. Lorsqu'ils se sont placés pour la cérémonie, l'air s'est soudain rempli de tension. Un rien pouvait déclencher un drame. Et c'est arrivé. »**

Extrait « Mille est un faits marquants du siècle », Andrew Shamboot, reporter.

Lucius se souvenait s'être endormit dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse. Chose rare. Il n'était pas très tactile. Une fois les choses faites, il quittait le lit. Alors, la veille, Lucius se souvenait d'en avoir profité. Il avait savouré la chaleur de son corps, la tendresse de sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, le bruit de son cœur, si fort, si rapide… si humain.

C'est le froid qui avait réveillé Lucius. L'héritier de la famille Malfoy avait soupiré de dépit en constatant sa solitude, puis avait rangé dans un coin sa déception. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de sentiment, il le savait.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, que le soleil se levait à peine, il s'était levé et lavé, une douche rapide, puis était revenu dans la chambre, et s'était figé, le regard posé sur la tenue qu'il devait mettre.

Sa robe de marié.

Car évidemment, le mois de juillet avait passé à une telle rapidité que déjà, ils en étaient au jour du mariage. Son mariage. Avec Black.

Le Serpentard grinça des dents en pensant à son futur époux. Il se souvenait de leur dernière rencontre. Black avait alors des allures de clochard. _Moldu_. Il avait toujours trouvé le Gryffondore pitoyable mais là, il avait atteint des sommets.

En s'habillant, Lucius eut l'espoir de le voir vêtu décemment, rasé et surtout lavé. Mais à la réflexion, il s'en fichait bien. Ce n'était, après tout, que son mariage. Une union non voulue purement stratégique.

Pour son père. Le patriarche Malfoy disait travailler pour le bien de l'illustre famille Malfoy mais Lucius savait qu'il n'en était rien. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait cru aux belles paroles de son père. Puis il avait grandit. Ses expériences lui avaient prouvé que tout n'était que mensonge.

Il en avait voulu à son père. Pour lui avoir appris tant de chose sur la famille, alors que lui-même n'y croyait pas. Il lui en avait voulu pour ne voir en lui qu'un moyen supplémentaire d'avancement. Il lui en avait voulu pour…

- Lucius ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la vois profonde de son ami, Severus Snape. Ce dernier hésita puis repris la parole :

- Ca va ?

- Bien sur, répondit automatiquement le jeune Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est midi passé et que tu es à moitié habillé au milieu de ta chambre ?

- Midi passé… Déjà ! Réagit-il.

- Habille-toi.

Lucius obéit et enfila rapidement sa robe sorcière faite sur mesure (comme toutes ses tenues) pour l'occasion. Il s'installa ensuite devant le miroir de la coiffeuse et commença à brosser ses cheveux, qui s'avérèrent emmêlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le maître m'a envoyé m'assurer que tout allait bien. Répondit Severus en se plaçant derrière son ami. Tout va bien ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans les multiples miroirs et le blond soupira.

- Bien sur que tout va bien… rhâ foutus cheveux ! S'énerva-t-il lorsque sa brosse bloqua sur un nœud.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Severus aïe ! Severus, reprit-il, se n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver. Je me marie dans mois de trois heures avec le rejeton Black…

- Oui, répondit le jeune professeur de potion en lui prenant la brosse des mains, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. Mais ce n'est qu'une mission. Demain, ta vie continuera comme avant.

En parlant, il s'était mit à coiffer les longs cheveux blonds d'une douceur irréelle. Ils atteignaient les hanches de Lucius et formaient un halo de lumière autour de son visage.

- Tu devrais les couper, rajouta Severus en déglutissant. Ca devient dangereux.

- Le maître ne veut pas. Rappela Lucius en soupirant.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun médita ce qui s'était dit puis Lucius reprit, sur un ton plus doux :

- Je sais que ce mariage n'est rien et ne changera rien mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est un élément récurant dans ma vie, d'être donné en pâture au loup.

- Tu ne ferais qu'une bouchée du loup.

- C'était une image. Je suis pas un bout de viande qu'on troque ! Je suis Lucius Malfoy, par Merlin !

- J'avais compris. Merci. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore et Severus poursuivit, solennel : Un jour, je te promets, tu ne seras plus sous la coupe de personne.

- Comme si s'était possible.

Le silence s'installa encore, laissant les deux hommes à leurs réflexions et leurs espoirs.

ooOoo

La foule se pressait dans le jardin Malfoy. Le temps était clair, la réception charmante et l'orchestre délicieux. Tout le gratin sorcier était réuni pour assister à l'union des deux plus illustres familles.

Il était quinze heures de l'après-midi passées et Lucius était en pleine conversation mondaine avec Walden McNair. La petite Delacour, Fleur, s'était accrochée au bras du jeune homme et se serrait à lui. Elle n'avait que dix ans et ce mariage était sa première sortie officielle. Poussée par la peur de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la petite, ayant perdu ses parents dans la foule, s'était instinctivement raccrochée à Lucius qui la laissait faire.

- Le nouveau décret sur…

- Ca pue ! Coupa Fleur.

McNair se tourna vers la petite, surpris et s'apprêta à la réprimander mais il fut coupé par Lucius :

- Elle a raison.

En parlant, il avait montré la silhouette qui traversait la foule d'un pas vif. Sirius, en habit Moldu, toujours pas rasé, semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. En voyant Lucius au loin, il accourut.

- Ca sent le loup ! Poursuivis la petite Fleur.

- Le loup ?

- Fleur est veelane par sa grand-même et mon fiancé fricote avec ce Lupin, expliqua rapidement Lucius en fronçant les narines. C'est que la petite avait raison, ça puait !

N'ayant entendu que le nom de son ami, arrivé à hauteur du groupe, Sirius demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis sur Lupin ?

- Nous disions que vous l'avez sans doute vu ses derniers jours. Répondit aimablement McNair.

- C'est vrai, comment…

Son regard se posa sur la petite fille qui se cachait derrière Lucius. Il la reconnut et compris. C'est vrai que veela et loup-garou ne s'entendaient pas. Une haine mutuelle et naturelle basée sur le dégoût de l'autre.

- Bref. La cérémonie est avancée. A maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- Viens et discute pas. S'exclama Sirius en saisissant le poignet de son fiancé.

Avant de pouvoir dire « va au diable, Black », Lucius atteignis l'autel ou attendait déjà son témoin. Mais pas celui de Sirius. Il lui en fit la remarque alors que tous les invités, prévenu par les elfes de maison s'installaient.

- Attend ici et surtout, ne bouge pas.

- Que veux-tu que je face d'autre, abruti.

- Tout va bien, Lucius ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et offrit à son témoin un sourire crispé :

- Bien sur.

Aucun d'eux ne rajouta une parole et très vite Sirius revint suivit de nul autre que l'illustre Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Les deux fiancés se placèrent face à face sous l'autel de fleur qui avait été dressé dans le jardin Malfoy pour l'occasion, leurs témoins dans le dos.

- Professeur.

- Tom, fit, surprit, le vieil homme. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- J'étais occupé. Répondit Tom Marvolo Riddle après une grimace à l'entende de son véritable nom.

- Vraiment ? Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il en tendant un paquet sortit de sa poche.

Tom eut une grimace, dégoûté. Dire que ce vieux sénile était soi-disant le sorcier le plus puissant du moment.

- Puissiez-vous vous étouffer avec vos bonbons.

- Ha. J'en conclu que tu n'en veux pas.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux témoins qui continuèrent pourtant à s'observer, comme avant un duel. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, inconscient de la tension magique qui envahit alors l'air.

Le délégué du ministère appela au silence puis commença la cérémonie. Alors qu'il allait entamer les vœux de bénédiction traditionnels, Sirius l'interrompit et lui demanda d'un ton nerveux :

- On peut passer directement à la fin ?

- Heu… Non, désolé.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah…

- Sirius, mon petit, si tu es pressé, laisse-le réaliser la cérémonie, intervint Albus.

- …Ouais, vous avez raison professeur.

Après les vœux et les formules d'usage, le délégué se tourna vers les témoins. Dans un mariage sorcier, aucun cadeau n'était fait aux mariés. Seuls les témoins avaient pour mission de trouver les objets qui permettraient au couple de vivre sa paisible vie.

- Allez-y, Albus.

Le vieil homme se racla la gorge puis sortit du confint de sa robe (un hideux assemblage de tissu jaune poussin, vert pomme et violet sombre) une petite boite blanche.

- James m'a fais parvenir ceci. Sans doute savait-il que vous me demanderiez de le remplacer.

Il recula d'un pas et l'ouvrit. En sortirent immédiatement quatre grands chiens d'un noir intense. Sirius en les voyant pensa immédiatement à son animagus : ils étaient sa réplique.

- Puissent-ils toujours avoir un œil sur vous. Fit Albus d'une voix sérieuse.

Les animaux s'approchèrent de Sirius en remuant la queue. Le jeune Gryffondore tendit les mains et les caressa, ravi. Il se serait sans doute perdu dans les papouilles faites aux animaux si un raclement de gorge n'avait pas attiré son attention.

- Voici, fit Tom en tirant de sa propre robe (noire cousue de fils d'or) un petit serpent d'une quinzaine de centimètre. La descendance d'une amie qui m'est chère.

Le serpent rejoignit le sol rapidement et s'approcha de Lucius. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, des grognements retentirent : les quatre chiens n'hésitèrent pas et sautèrent sur le reptile. Mais le serpent, jeune et agile échappa aux mâchoires et s'enfuit vers le public.

Qui paniqua. La venu du saurien suivit des quatre grandes bêtes aux allures de Sinistros suffit à faire fuir les magiciens les plus renommés du monde sorcier.

Sans se préoccupé du chaos qui régnait derrière eux, Sirius interrogea le délégué :

- On est marié ? C'est bon ? Pressa-t-il.

- V… Vous devez… bégaya-t-il, lui-même mal à l'aise avec les animaux, v…vous emb…

Avant qu'il n'ait finis sa phrase, Sirius attrapa le bras de Lucius, qui lui observait la discorde semée par les cadeaux de mariage, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, le blond voulut le repousser puis il le laissa faire. Par Salazar, c'est qu'il était doué le Gryffondore !

Sirius lui-même laissa ses mains s'égarer dans les cheveux de son presque-époux. Il mit fin au baiser lorsqu'il entendit Lucius gémir de plaisir et qu'il constata que lui-même trouvait cela agréable.

- C'est bon ? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le délégué.

- La si.. sisi… bégaya encore l'homme en montrant un parchemin et une plume.

Sirius n'hésita pas et précipitamment signa le contrat de mariage.

- C'est bon maintenant ?

Le petit homme acquiesça, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, une magie lourde et malsaine s'était soudainement répandue.

Satisfait, Sirius tourna les talons et prit le chemin du manoir d'un pas pressé.

- Où tu va ?

- Je reviens pour la nuit de noce, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Mais…

Lucius abandonna. Sirius était une vraie tête de mule. S'il avait décidé de partir, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Le délégué du ministère informa qu'il allait lui-même partir lorsque Monsieur Malfoy aura signé le contrat mais personne ne l'écoutait : Albus fixait Tom, d'un air sérieux, alors que Tom fixait Lucius d'un air énervé.

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 7 : le parrain

Bonne et heureuse année à tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre sept le parrain**

**« La légende veux que les Légions Veelanes et les Légions Loups se soient portées amitié autrefois et se soient jurées entraide. Mais lorsque les Veelas eurent besoin des Loups, aucun ne vint. Les Veelas les maudirent, les condamnant à devenir d'horrible monstre assoiffé de sang. Et les loups les maudirent à leurs tours. On sait tous ce qu'il advint des Veelas. »**

Légendes et contes mythologiques du monde sorcier, Jean-Baptiste Moegi

- Si tu veux entrer dans la chambre, tu vas prendre une douche, une vraie, et changer de vêtements. Non mais vraiment, tu ressembles à un prisonnier évadé !

Sirius avait réussi à charmer la jeune infirmière qui gardait le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, un exploit vu son look, et elle l'avait laissé passer, trop gênée pour faire autrement, mais face à James, il ne pouvait rien faire. Dépité, il prit la direction qu'il lui indiquait, qui s'avéra être celle de la salle de bain de l'étage. Elle était médicalisée et servait aux malades trop atteints pour se laver seul.

Rapidement, il se délesta de ses vêtements et entra sous la douche. Il dut avouer que l'eau lui fit du bien. Un récurvite pouvait servir de temps en temps, mais rien ne valait une bonne douche. Alors qu'il trainait sous le jet d'eau, savourant sa force et sa chaleur, la porte de la salle claqua. Un instant, Sirius eut peur de voir venir des infirmières et un malade.

- Je te prête des vêtements, fit la voix de James. Tu va flotter dedans mais bon… et je jette ça.

- Non ! s'écria Sirius en ouvrant le rideau.

Il eut le déplaisir de voir James tenir du bout de sa baguette ses habits, comme s'ils étaient empoisonnés.

- Le t-shirt, c'est un cadeau de Cindy !

- Cindy ?... Ha, elle. Siri, t'es sorti avec elle le temps d'un concert y'a trois ans.

- Et alors, j'adore le groupe !

- Je vais demander un sac pour les déchets toxique alors. Soupira James en laissant tout retomber.

- Ha. Ha. Très drôle.

Sirius repris sa douche et l'acheva. Après s'être essuyé, il enfila les vêtements que son ami lui avait apportés. Effectivement, James avait une plus forte carrure. La différence était exacerbée par le fait que ce dernier mois, il s'était essentiellement nourri de Fire Whisky. D'ailleurs, il prendrait bien un verre, là.

- He bah ça va… S'exclama James.

- Le pantalon tombe et les manches de la chemise recouvrent mes mains.

A peine eut-il grogné cela que les vêtements s'ajustèrent magiquement à sa taille et que derrière James apparue Remus, baguette à la main.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier, railla le lycanthrope, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Remus ! Fit Sirius en allant le serrer dans ses bras, comment ça va ?

- Ça va, et toi ? Mieux j'espère.

Ils s'étaient vus, une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Sirius, ivre bien sûr, lui était paru dans un piteuse état mais l'animagus n'avait rien voulu dire. Au contraire, sa venue avait été pour lui comme un enfer à vivre.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Remus fronça le nez, captant une odeur et dit :

- Ça sent mauvais.

- Hey ! Je sors de la douche !

- Non, c'est pas toi, corrigea le loup-garou, c'est… il renifla près du visage de son ami, c'est sur toi et… son regard dévia sur le tas de vêtements sales qui trainaient sur le sol.

- Oui, bon. Y'a plus important. Fit Sirius en faisant disparaitre les vêtements d'un coup de baguette (sa mère avait eu l'extrême grâce de la lui rendre avant qu'il ne parte).

Le visage de James s'assombrit immédiatement. D'être là, avec ses amis, lui avait vidé l'esprit. Il avait plaisanté avec eux, parler d'autre chose, ses nerf s'étaient relâchés mais sur la seconde, tout était revenu en bombe : l'accouchement, son fils, le sang, Lily. Lily. Il se sentit fondre en larme, et entouré immédiatement par deux paire de bras.

- Pas d'amélioration ? Demanda Remus, d'une voix douce.

James fit signe que non. Le loup-garou était passé plus tôt, mais il n'avait pu rester. Lui qui avait du mal à garder un emploi, ne pouvait se permettre de rater un seul jour, mais il était revenu une fois son service accompli.

- Allons voir Harry, reprit le lycanthrope, sachant parfaitement que de voir le petit réconforterait le père.

Les trois hommes prirent le chemin de la nurserie. En cette fin d'après-midi, la salle était calme. C'étaient l'heure du biberon : les enfants qui n'étaient conduits dans la chambre de leurs parents étaient dans les bras des infirmières.

James s'avança vers une couveuse ou dormait un bébé minuscule. L'enfant flottait dans son body et le bonnet sur son crâne recouvrait presque ses yeux. Il s'agitait, lui aussi avait faim. D'ailleurs, une infirmière s'avançait, un biberon à la main.

- Tiens, Monsieur Potter. Le petit allait manger. Vous voulez lui donner ?

La question était purement rhétorique. James était déjà en train de se laver les mains et d'enfiler la blouse et la charlotte de protection obligatoire pour tenir son fils. Il s'installa dans un siège près de la couveuse et l'infirmière lui donna son fils et le biberon.

- Hey, Harry. Murmura James, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça va mon grand ?

Le petit se mit à geindre alors James lui donna le biberon qu'il se mit à téter énergiquement.

- Oui, oui. T'as faim. Après quelque seconde d'observation silencieuse, James rajouta : Sirius, je te présente ton filleule, Harry.

Les deux amis étaient restés à l'écart, charmé par la scène. Sirius écarquilla les yeux, surpris puis tourna la tête vers Remus mais le loup lui souriait. Pendant la grossesse de Lily, le couple avait hésité sur le parrain et tous les noms des maraudeurs étaient sortis.

- James… fit Sirius en s'approchant, l'émotion lui serrant le cœur. Il s'agenouilla près de la tête du petit, n'osant s'approcher trop ou le toucher, et observa sa petite frimousse.

- Harry, continua le père, en retirant le biberon. Le petit ouvrit les yeux une seconde, mécontent.

- Il a ouvert les yeux ! Il a ouvert les yeux ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ils sont de quel couleur ? demanda Remus en s'approchant à son tour.

- Bleus, pour le moment, répondit James. Mais ça va sans doute changer. Donc Harry, il tourna l'enfant pour qu'il soit face à Sirius, je te présente Sirius, alias Padfoot, ton parrain.

- Ho. Je… C'est…

Sirius ne trouvait plus ses mots. Remus, penché au dessus de l'épaule de James, lui sourit puis le félicita. L'infirmière de toute à l'heure, ayant entendu la conversation, s'approchait avec une tenue de protection qu'elle fit enfilé au nouveau parrain avec l'accord du père.

- Je sais pas si je vais…

A peine eut-il dit cela que James lui mit Harry dans les bras. Le petit était rassasié et commençait à se rendormir. Sirius le regarda, n'osant bouger puis il leva les yeux vers ses amis :

- Je te jure que je veillerai sur lui, comme s'il était mon fils.

- Il est comme notre fils à tous. Rajouta Remus.

Un peu détendu, Sirius redressa l'enfant pour avoir son visage en face du sien et il lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Hein, Maraudeur en herbe, je t'apprendrais tous ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tu seras la star de Poudlard.

En réponse, le petit qui venait de manger mais n'avait pas encore fait son rot, lui vomit dessus. Sirius perdit son sourire et se figea, ne sachant que faire. James lui prit son fils alors que Remus riait, lui tendant un mouchoir :

- Maraudeur en herbe, tu l'as bien dit !

- Et je lui en apprendrai d'autres ! Répliqua Sirius en s'essuyant. Jamais vous n'aurez la paix !

- C'est Lily qui sera contente.

Le silence s'imposa alors sur les trois hommes. James s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil, Harry dormant dans ses bras, Remus était debout dans son dos, et Sirius assis par terre devant lui. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement sans que rien ne se dise. Il n'y avait rien à dire non plus. Aucun mot ne pouvait aider James.

Finalement, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Remus s'excusa. Il avait étouffé plusieurs bâillements et sa fatigue se faisait de plus en plus visible. La pleine lune était passée à peine de deux nuits et le pauvre ne s'en était pas encore remis.

Il salua James, lui promit de passer le lendemain, salua Harry, qui ne réagit pas et serra la main de Sirius qui s'était levé.

- Ça va ? Demanda le loup en voyant le visage de son ami.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes.

Le départ de Remus rappelait à Sirius qui lui-même ne pouvait rester éternellement et l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas la force de faire une telle chose. Sous le coup du stress, pressé de rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste, Sirius avait embrassé Lucius mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller plus loin. Il se souvint pourtant du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit et de la texture des cheveux d'or. Entre ses doigts, il avait encore l'impression de les sentir.

- Sirius ?

Padfoot sursauta en entendant la voix de James l'appeler. Il constata que ce dernier avait reposé son fils dans la couveuse et avait retiré la blouse et la charlotte. Sirius l'imita et suivit son ami hors de la nurserie.

- Viens, on va prendre un café.

Ils s'installèrent à une table reculée de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, une tasse brûlante devant chacun d'eux. Sirius trouva la lumière vive de l'endroit agressive, le design du mobilier futuriste affreux et surtout, la température trop basse. James sourit en le voyant frissonner :

- La nurserie est à vingt-cinq degré, cinq de plus qu'ici.

- T'as pas froid toi ?

- J'avais retiré mon pull.

- Ha.

Il y eut encore un petit silence puis James reprit, sérieux :

- Désolé de ne…

- T'excuse pas. C'est moi qui aurais dû venir.

- Bon. On se pardonne ?

Sirius acquiesça et avala une gorgé de café. Il le trouva épouvantable et lui brûlait la gorge mais il le réchauffait.

- Ça va aller ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient posé la question simultanément. Face au silence de Sirius, James baissa la tête et répondit, faiblement :

- Je sais pas. Sans Lily-jolie je… C'est ma femme, elle est tout pour moi. Elle est le début et la fin de ma vie ! s'enflamma-t-il. Sans elle, je… Je saurais pas m'occuper de Harry. Il doit connaitre sa mère. Il aura besoin d'elle, il a déjà besoin d'elle !

- Il la connaitra, vieux frère. Lily est une femme forte. C'est pas un petit sort de fillette qui va l'abattre.

- … Ouais. Répondit James en essuyant les larmes qui lui était venues. Quand… Quand Lily ira mieux je retrouverai la fillette en question.

- Et on l'enverra finir ses jours chez les Détraqueurs.

James acquiesça et avala à son tour un peu de café. Il grimaça, ce jus de chaussette n'était pas à son gout non plus, puis reprit :

- Changeons de sujet. Raconte-moi.

Pas besoin de préciser, Sirius savait ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira et raconta donc brièvement la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu cette après-midi :

- Ils m'ont cloitré au manoir Black jusqu'à la cérémonie. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez les Malfoy…

- Chez toi, maintenant.

- Ouais, bon, ça va. N'en rajoute pas. Donc ce n'est qu'en arrivant là-bas que j'ai eu ton message. Pas moyen de partir alors j'ai fait avancer la cérémonie. J'adore ton cadeau. Merci.

- J'ai eut du mal à les trouver.

- Je devine bien pourquoi.

Sirius n'était pas un idiot. Quatre chien, quatre réplique exact de son animagus, qui allait se balader librement dans _tout_ le manoir Malfoy, manoir supposer refuge de Mangemort. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait trouver de bons cotés à cette union.

- Et l'autre témoin, il a offert quoi ? C'était qui ?

- Heu… Tom Ribble ou Bibble… je sais plus. Je le connais pas. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore semblait le connaitre. Il puait la magie noire.

- Si Remus t'entendait il te dirait…

- « Ne porte pas de jugement hâtif ». Bah c'est pas un jugement hâtif ! Ce mec puait la magie noire ! Il avait des yeux rouges et il était tout pâle, comme un vampire.

- C'est peut-être un ami à Snape. Plaisanta James.

- En plus, il a offert un serpent ! T'imagines ? Un serpent ! Si ça, ça fait pas mage noir !

- Hum, faudra faire attention. Un serpent ça se glisse n' importe où.

Sirius se sentit blanchir. L'idée qu'il puisse risquer sa vie en épousant Malfoy ne lui avait pas vraiment effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que James en parlait… Mais quelle était l'intérêt à cela ? Malfoy n'aurait de toute façon rien de l'héritage des Black et il doutait que sa mère ait, déjà commandité son assassinat, ensuite monté un stratagème si compliqué pour se débarrasser de lui.

- Tu… Tu penses vraiment que…

- Bah, pourquoi d'autre ? Malfoy n'est pas Fourchelangue que je sache !

- Mais peut-être que l'autre, là, Bidule, il l'est.

- Sirius, je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer mais le dernier mage reconnu Fourchelangue c'est Voldemort.

Sirius déglutit. L'idée que le serpent soit un présent pour l'espionnage, au même titre que les chiens tombait à l'eau. Sérieusement, comme si Voldemort allait être le témoin au mariage Black-Malfoy.

- Je ferai… Je ferai attention…

- Et t'en fais pas, les chiens te protègeront !

- J'ai vu ça ! Ils ont essayé de bouffer le vers de terre dés qu'ils l'ont vu !

- Vraiment ? Génial.

- Ouais…

Il y eut un silence, chacun méditant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, essayant d'oublier leurs problèmes. Puis, quelque part dans l'hôpital, une horloge sonna vingt-trois heures, les ramenant à la réalité : Sirius devait partir. Ce dernier avala d'une traite le café maintenant froid et se leva.

- Ça va aller ? Tu vas y arriver ?

- T'en fais pas je… je vais improviser. Puis… c'est pas la mort !

En disant cela, Sirius essayait de convaincre James comme de se convaincre lui. Il sourit, ou tenta de sourire puis salua son ami :

- Je repasse demain. Repose-toi un peu.

- Ouais. Bonne chance.

- Merci ! Toi aussi !

Et ils se séparèrent, l'un gagnant les cheminées, l'autre la chambre ou dormait son épouse, entre la vie et la mort.

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 8 : la nuit de noce

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! La nuit de noce, les retrouvailles entre Lulu et Siri^^. Un petit mot pour dire que même si le mariage est passé, la fic ne va pas s'arrêter brutalement dans un ou deux chapitre. J'ai encore deux trois petites idées pour torturer mes deux chers époux^^. Enfin, pas mes époux à moi, mais les deux époux ensembles... enfin, vous avez compris^^.

Je vous laisse lire! Kisa-kun à corrigé le chapitre, merci à elle!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre huit la nuit de noce**

**« Pendant plus de deux mille ans, jusqu'à la Révolution de 1789 en fait, les Veelas furent pourchassés. Ceux qui étaient déjà liés étaient exterminés alors qu'on jetait sur les autres un sort pour empêcher ce lien. Par la suite, ils étaient vendus pour devenir courtisan ou courtisane, leur avenir enchainé à un harem et à leur maître sans aucune chance de trouver un jour leur âme sœur. » **

Histoire des Créatures de ce monde, André Gida.

Lorsque Sirius posa le pied dans le salon du manoir Malfoy, un Elfe vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. L'hideuse créature était vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller sale et déchirée. Une grosse coupure, au dessus de ses yeux globuleux, laissait couler un flot important de sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Il avisa le tisonnier ensanglanté posé sur le sol et grogna. Quoi que t'ait dit Malfoy, tu vas te soigner et te coucher, c'est un ordre !

- Winy a ordre de conduire Monsieur Sirius à sa chambre. Si Monsieur veut bien suivre Winy.

- Je… Sirius abandonna, sachant parfaitement que les elfes pouvaient être de vraies têtes de bois. Mais ensuite, tu vas te soigner et te coucher, compris ?

L'elfe acquiesça et mena Sirius à travers le manoir. Sa chambre était située dans l'aile sud, à l'étage. Les couloirs qui y menaient étaient lumineux, leurs murs recouverts de peintures animées. Les personnages, les ancêtres de la famille Malfoy, fixait Sirius d'un œil critique.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient, le pas du Gryffondore ralentissait. Il était intimidé et craignait ce qui allait se passer. Au cours du mois écoulé, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur l'amour gay. Mais il savait une chose : dans un couple homosexuel, un des deux hommes devait être en dessous, et lui ne se sentait pas d'occuper cette place. Et il se doutait que Lucius ne voudrait pas non plus.

Finalement, à quelque mètre de la chambre, Sirius s'arrêta complètement. Ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre, il ne s'y était pas préparé. Plus que jamais, il se sentait l'âme d'une vierge offerte en pâture à un barbare chef de guerre. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Cette maison ne lui plaisait pas. Ce mariage ne lui plaisait pas.

- Juste ciel, que tu sens mauvais !

La voix de Lucius, près de lui, le fit sursauter et reculer de trois pas. L'elfe de maison avait disparu, sans doute avait-il prévenu son maître de sa présence puis s'était enfuis. Lucius eut un sourire en voyant la réaction de son presque-époux et s'avança, sourire aux lèvres :

- Hey bien, _mon cœur, _je te fais peur ?

Sirius le détailla d'un regard avant de répondre. Malfoy portait une robe de chambre blanche brodé de vert, ses longs cheveux étaient relevés et retenus par un bâton d'argent finement ouvragé –Sirius trouva cela dommage puis se baffa mentalement pour cette pensée. L'animagus remarqua que Lucius faisait une tête de moins que lui, ce qui lui fit reprendre courage : il était Gryffondore, non de nom !

- Bien sur que non,_ amour !_

- Parfait. Alors va prendre une douche et viens te coucher.

- Quoi ! Mais quoi ! Je me suis laver à l'hôpital, se défendit Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas frotté assez fort, répondit Lucius en reculant. Hors de question pour toi d'entrer dans mon lit.

- Comme si ça allait me gêner.

- Si tu ne veux pas que se mariage soit valide, libre à toi de quitter ma demeure immédiatement, sinon, à la douche !

Sirius grogna en regardant son presque-époux regagner ce qui allait devenir leur chambre. Lucius ne voulait pas être touché sans qu'il se soit lavé, c'était sa chance. Il avait une excuse pour partir. Mais le mariage devait être validé ou Remus...

Mécontent, il gagna la chambre puis la salle de bain attenante. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte avec les sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaissait avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche. Il y resta de longue minute, savourant pour la seconde fois de la journée la chaleur de l'eau sur lui. Mais il finit par sortir, ne pouvant s'y réfugier éternellement.

Enroulé dans une serviette, il prit le temps de détailler chaque fresque, chaque carreau, chaque pierre précieuse qui sertissait les robinets, chaque reflet d'argent qui composait la décoration. Il finit par soupirer : la buée s'était évaporée depuis longtemps, lui-même avait séché et même ses cheveux ne gouttaient plus.

Avisant un autre peignoir blanc, brodé de rouge cette fois-ci, il l'enfila, inspira puis déverrouilla la porte. Dans la chambre, assis à son bureau, un parchemin sous les yeux, Lucius l'attendait. Lorsqu'il sortit, son presque-époux eut un sourire :

- C'est presque mieux.

En vérité, pour effacer l'odeur que Sirius portait, Lucius savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre plus qu'une douche mais au moins d'être passé sous l'eau l'avait un peu estompé.

Le Serpentard se leva et gagna le bord de l'immense lit à baldaquin. Il retira son peignoir, dévoilant une courte robe sorcière blanche, légèrement transparente. Lucius se retourna, fit face à son presque-époux et retira le bâton qui retenait ses cheveux. Ces derniers tombèrent autour de son visage et dans son dos en cascade dorée, semblant former un halo lumineux autour de son visage.

Le Gryffondore ne voyait pas la décoration de la chambre, qu'il aurait trouvée bien trop verte à son gout. Non, son regard restait irrémédiablement posé sur Lucius. Dans un premier temps parce que tout duelliste se devait de ne pas quitter pas son ennemi du regard, dans un second temps parce qu'il avait été captivé : Lucius était peut-être un homme, mais Sirius le trouvait magnifique, surtout depuis que ses cheveux étaient libres.

Sirius se renfrogna. Il avait trouvé Lucius beau. « J'aime les femmes ! Je fais ça pour sauver Remus ! J'aime les femmes ! » se répéta-t-il pour se rassurer.

- Je te fais peur ? demanda Lucius, un sourire amusé apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondore ne répondit rien même si cette simple phrase l'avait énervé. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement par ce fourbe Serpentard. Comme si le traiter de lâche allait suffire pour qu'il lui saute dessus.

Et d'un autre coté, c'était un peut vrai. Sirius avait conscience que Lucius avait sur lui une attraction anormale et n'ayant aucune expérience dans les relations gay, il craignait l'avenir proche. Que pouvait lui faire Lucius ? Sur l'instant, le Serpentard ressemblait à un démon de la tentation.

Malfoy soupira et repris la parole, s'asseyant sur le lit avec grâce :

- Je me doute que tu ne veux pas de ce mariage. Je te rassure, c'est pareille pour moi. Mais ni toi, ni moi n'avons intérêt à ce qu'il soit déclaré invalide.

Voilà qu'il jouait la carte du confident. Ça aurait put marcher, si Sirius n'était pas aussi écœuré à l'idée de couché avec un, un homme, deux, avec un Mangemort. Avec un sourire peu engageant, il décida de jouer sur le même terrain que lui :

- Montre-moi ton bras gauche.

Les yeux de Lucius se réduisirent à deux fentes alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient. Il inspira puis dit, de la colère dans la voix :

- Crois-tu que ce soit le bon moment ?

- J'en suis persuadé, _amour_.

Alors, les dents serré, clairement en colère, le blond releva sa manche. Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque son regard se posa sur l'avant bras de Lucius, vierge de toute marque.

- Tu es un Mangemort. Affirma-t-il, déconcerté.

- Je répondrais à toutes tes questions lorsque ce mariage sera valide.

Donc, lorsque la loi empêchera Sirius de porter toute accusation contre lui. L'aurore grogna, mécontent. Il allait faire savoir qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cet arrangement lorsqu'il sentit une poussé de désir en lui. Déstabilisé, il s'adossa à la porte en essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui s'étaient formé sur son front.

- Qu'est ce que…

- On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit, _mon cœur !_

Une autre vague de désir le submergea, lui coupant le souffle. Sirius avait chaud, il tremblait, et surtout, il était excité… par Lucius. Refusant un tel fait, il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

- Regarde-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que… que tu as… fais ?

- Je te motive, Sirius.

En parlant, le Serpentard s'était levé pour s'approcher de son époux. Sirius put sentir sa présence, tout près de lui, aussi ferma-t-il encore plus fort les yeux, se concentrant sur une image affreuse. _Peter en tutu. Peter en tutu. Peter en tutu…_

- Regarde-moi.

La voix de Lucius, si proche de son oreille qu'il avait sentit son souffle glisser sur sa joue, était douce et suave. Sirius se retint de gémir et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors que la robe de son époux était plus transparente qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier regard, ce qui la rendait plus sexy encore.

- Les aphrodisiaques sont interdit le soir des noces, réussit-il à articuler en détournant le regard.

- Tu n'as pas pu boire d'aphrodisiaque, tu n'as pas assisté à la pagaille qu'était la réception. Assura Lucius en levant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il tentait de combattre le sentiment étranger et dérangeant qui grandissait en lui, le Gryffondore sentit une nouvelle vague de désir. N'y résistant plus, il répondit au baiser du blond avec fougue. Se laissant envahir par ses sensations, il glissa une main dans les longs cheveux excessivement doux et tira. Le gémissement de douleur qu'il obtint le fit frémir de plaisir.

Sirius n'était pas un tendre, il était du genre bestial. Surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Lucius allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Exciter par il ne savait quelle magie noire employé par le Mangemort, Sirius tira encore sur les cheveux tout en appuyant sur une épaule pour forcé son mari à s'agenouiller.

**Attention LEMON**

S'il n'avait pas eu les neurones embrumé par le désir, Sirius aurait pu s'étonner de la coopération du blond mais le brun était perdu dans un océan de sensation et de volupté. Ne pensant qu'à la soif qui lui tiraillait le bas-ventre, il dégagea rapidement son membre qu'il poussa entre les lèvres de son mari. Sans se soucier qu'il le suce ou non, Sirius fit plusieurs mouvement de hanche pour l'enfoncer au plus profond de la gorge de Lucius, jusqu'à sa libération, puis il tira encore sur ses cheveux d'un geste violent pour jeter au sol le bond.

Son plaisir en parti rassasié, il reprit un peu conscience de la personne qui était en face de lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu… m'as fait ?

Lucius, occupé à recraché le sperme de son presque-époux entre deux toux pour reprendre sa respiration, à quatre pattes sur la moquette de luxe, ne répondit pas. Et Sirius ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son désir était toujours présent, se faisant douloureusement sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre.

S'agenouillant près de Lucius, il lui saisit les hanches et releva la mini robe que portait le Serpentard et qui, pour le coup, était tout de même trop longue. Une fois encore, le blond ne protesta pas, ce qui aurait surpris Sirius s'il avait été en état de s'en apercevoir.

Le brun releva les hanches de son mari puis, dans un mouvement brusque, le pénétra. Ignorant des gémissements de douleur de, on peut le dire, sa victime, il se mit à se mouvoir avec force et vitesse. Une de ses mains quitta les hanches de Lucius pour gagner la chevelure d'or sur laquelle il tira une nouvelle fois pour le redresser. Son visage perdu dans la masse blonde, il ne vit pas les larmes de douleurs qui coulaient sur les joues de Lucius. Rapidement, Sirius atteignit le septième ciel, seul, éjaculant au plus profond de son époux.

**Fin LEMON**

Epuisé, il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à coté de Lucius, ou il s'endormit.

Le blond se laissa lui-même tomber au sol, ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, le corps perclus de douleurs, tremblant et honteux. Il maudissait silencieusement son père et ses ancêtres. Puis, après de longues minutes pour se calmer, Lucius releva la tête et appela Winy pour qu'il lui ramène une potion de soin.

- Tous des brutes, murmura-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Mais la douleur fut trop grande et il retomba en jurant. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à se retourner sur le dos. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de s'appuyer sur ses reins mais de voir la fresque animée du plafond qui représentait un serpent étouffant un lion le calmait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette potion, il la fabrique ?

A peine eut-il dit cela que l'Elfe réapparut, se tordant les oreilles de peur. N'osant approcher pour aider son maitre, il se contenta de lui signaler, les larmes aux yeux qu'il n'y avait plus de potion de soin.

- Hey bien trouve m'en ! Et dépêche-toi ! Incapable !

Tremblant de peur, l'Elfe disparu à la recherche de potion, laissant Lucius à sa contemplation.

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 9 : la promesse de Severus

Voilà comme promis le prochain chapitre^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre neuf la promesse de Severus**

**« En 1789, lors de la Révolution, on estime à plus de cinq cents le nombre de Veelas esclave. Chaque cour se devait d'en avoir au moins un. Le nombre de Veelas libre, lui, atteignait la misérable somme de cinquante et des poussières. Sans la Grande Révolution de 1789, cette race avec ces mœurs se serait très certainement éteinte. »**

Histoire des Créatures de ce monde, André Gida.

_Poudlard, juin 1974_

L'année scolaire allait s'achever sous peu mais pourtant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons n'avait toujours pas trouvé preneuse. Effectivement, deux maisons étaient éligibles et le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison allait les départager.

Le match avait été repoussé trois fois déjà, du fait de la violence entre les deux équipes qui avait envoyé plusieurs joueurs à l'infirmerie. L'équipe qui le gagnait aujourd'hui remportait donc la coupe, c'était dire la tension qu'il y avait sur le terrain.

Pour tenter d'apaiser ou tempérer les joueurs, les familles de ses derniers avaient été convié à assister au match et avaient toutes répondu présente. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose : tous les remplaçants étaient déjà sur le terrain.

Severus s'ennuyait. En quatrième année, il aurait préféré passer son après midi à potasser ses livres pour la cinquième année que d'être là, mais il s'était laissé, chose rare, porté par la ferveur générale. Il regrettait. Gryffondore menait de vingt point et regarder cet imbécile de Black se pavaner batte à la main parce que son Cognard avait frôlé l'attrapeur Serpentard ne l'intéressait pas.

Au loin se fit entendre le tonnerre alors quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Géniale. Au dessus du futur maître des potions, les deux attrapeurs firent une pause pour se chambrer :

- Alors, Lulu, pas trop effrayer ?

Severus observa Lucius, attendant une réponse cassante de sa part. Comme avec le reste de sa Maison, le géni des potions n'entretenait qu'une brève relation basé d'un « bonjour » passé de temps en temps, mais il connaissait de renommé la répartit de Malfoy, l'un des rare à savoir clouer le bec à ces infâmes Maraudeurs. Mais la réponse ne venait pas. L'attrapeur vert et argent observait le terrain, concentré, à la recherche du vif d'or.

- La pluie ne va pas ruiner ton brushing ?

En sixième année, Lucius se laissait poussée les cheveux depuis presque cinq mois, depuis ses seize ans en vérité. Sa chevelure, d'un blond intense presque blanc, atteignait déjà ses épaules. Pour le match, il les avait remontés en un chignon retenu par une pince d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches.

Alors que Potter allait encore ajouter quelque chose Lucius plongea. Il avait repéré le vif à l'autre bout du terrain, malgré la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus abondante. Son balai, plus récent donc plus rapide, lui permit de prendre une avance considérable sur l'attrapeur adverse et tout les Serpentard se permirent d'espérer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un Cognard ne vienne frapper Lucius de plein fouet, le faisant chuter de son balai de plusieurs mètres. L'arbitre siffla l'arrêt temporaire du jeu alors que tout les joueurs Serpentard entouraient leur attrapeur.

Severus ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait mais il voyait très bien la grimace de douleur que faisait Malfoy en serrant contre lui son bras droit. Il tenta de se relever plusieurs fois mais sa cheville droite devait s'être au minimum foulée dans sa chute.

C'était terrible. Il n'y avait plus de remplaçant. S'il ne remontait pas sur son balai, Serpentard perdait par forfait, le match ne pouvant être reporté. Tout les verts et argents se voyaient déjà perdant alors que les rouges et ors trépignaient de fêter leur victoire, saluant déjà le tire de Black, lorsque retentit la voix d'Abraxas Malfoy, amplifié par un sonorus :

- Remonte sur ton balai, Lucius, c'est un ordre.

Le stade se fit silencieux et tout les regards convergèrent vers ce père qui ne semblait se rendre compte de l'état de son fils. Quelques professeurs voulurent lui faire entendre raison mais l'homme les ignora et réitéra son ordre.

Sur le terrain, Lucius ferma les yeux, retenant sans doute ses larmes de douleurs et se releva, soutenu par son équipe. Avec l'aide de ses dernier et non sans difficulté, il parvint à redécoller mais son vol était rendu instable par ses blessures et le vent.

- Ça va aller ?

- T'occupe pas de moi, Potty. Grinça Malfoy en réponse. Occupe-toi du match, et du _vif_.

Potter acquiesça et tourna sa concentration à recherche de la petite balle dorée, même si le coup de sifflé de l'arbitre n'avait pas encore retentit.

Dans les tribunes, Severus ressentait un drôle de sentiment. Lorsque Malfoy Sénior avait parlé, Lucius avait paru déstabilisé, fragile même. C'était perturbant. Severus ne connaissait pas vraiment son camarade Serpentard pourtant, sur l'instant il se jura de protéger Lucius, serment qui l'étonna une fois qu'il l'eut prononcé mentalement.

L'arbitre hésita quelque seconde puis siffla la reprise du match.

ooOoo

Severus était devant sa cheminée, à Poudlard, un verre d'alcool fort à la main. Il repensait à ses jeunes années sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais devinait la raison : plus tôt, il avait assisté aux secondes noces de son ami, Lucius.

Severus soupira. Son ainé avait semblé bouleversé lorsqu'il été allé le voir, peu avant la cérémonie. Il y avait de quoi. Épouser Black. Si lui, Severus Snape, avait une telle chose à faire, il se concocterait le plus puissant des poisons. Ou il le concocterait pour Black.

Severus eut un sourire. Qui s'effaça bien vite. Lucius n'avait d'autre choix que de vivre avec ce parasite dans les pattes. Le père de son ami était un mania des affaires, prêt à n'importe quelle combine pour ramasser la moindre Noise. Il était pitoyable. Et son fils payait souvent pour ses plans stupides. C'était tout de même le second mariage arrangé auquel Lucius était contraint de se plier !

Severus avala une gorgé d'alcool en se disant que Narcissa valait beaucoup plus que ce chien de Black. Elle au moins avait été douce, charmante et raffinée. Aucun de ses adjectifs ne collaient avec le nom de Sirius Black et Severus n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son ami n'allait pas avoir à le supporter trop longtemps.

Mais ça, ça ne dépendait ni de lui, ni de Lucius, ni même d'Abraxas mais bien de la volonté de Vous-Savez-Qui. Severus avait été, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle des noces de Lucius, surpris. Narcissa était morte parce qu'elle et Lucius s'entendait trop bien et qu'il négligeait ses devoirs auprès de son Maître. N'ayons pas peur de le dire, le Lord était jaloux. Alors Severus avait supposé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom allait imposer un veuvage prolongé à Lucius.

Il est vrai qu'avoir un aurore, membre de l'Ordre, sous la main, pouvait être utile mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Sirius n'était pas un idiot, il savait se défendre, même lui, Severus Snape, le reconnaissait. Et lui et sa clique de Gryffons devait avoir pensé la même chose : à savoir espionner le camp adverse. Le Lord sombre devait avoir songé à cela, alors, pourquoi avoir consenti ?

Sans doute parce que l'avantage était là. Faible certes, mais présent tout de même. Et qu'avec Sirius Black, dont la réputation auprès des femmes n'était plus à faire, il était sur que Lucius lui resterait complètement. Quoique, c'est avec Lucius qu'il fallait se méfier…

Severus avala encore une autre gorgée d'alcool, vidant son verre. Il se demanda comment se passait la nuit de noce sans trop chercher à imaginer non plus. Son meilleurs ami et son pire ennemi, ensemble… Il frissonnait de dégout lorsqu'un Elfe de Maison apparut au milieu de son salon.

L'hideuse créature portait un bandage autour du crâne et une tais d'oreiller pour vêtement. Ses gros yeux globuleux luisaient de larmes alors que son nez porcin coulait. Severus reconnut immédiatement un Elfe du Manoir Malfoy, ceux de Poudlard portant des chiffons de cuisines, et devina un problème :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le… m…maître… a… bes…besoin… d'une po…po… potion… de…de… s…s…soin. Bégaya-t-il.

- Une potion de soin ? Aussitôt, Severus s'imagina le pire, qu'un duel entre les deux époux avait éclaté, que Lucius avait reçu un mauvais sort, qu'il était au plus mal. Sans attendre la fin des explications de l'Elfe, qui lui disait qu'il n'y en avait plus au manoir, le maître des Potions alla chercher ses plus forts soins qu'il jeta rapidement dans un sac avant de rejoindre l'Elfe dans le salon.

- Conduis-moi à ton maître. Ordonna-t-il.

ooOoo

Il semblait à Lucius que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Sur la fresque au plafond, animée bien sûr, le lion était déjà mort sept fois. C'en devenait lassant. Il s'était habitué à la douleur, toujours présente et avait essayé de se relever mais c'était peine perdue. Alors il retombait sur la moquette épaisse en maudissant le Gryffondore.

Lorsque le clac du transplannage de l'Elfe retentit enfin, Lucius soupira enfin, soulagé. Il allait boire cette potion, se laver, dormir et oublier l'horrible étreinte de son époux. Effaçant son sourire content, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée mais se figea avant de dire :

- Winy, va mourir. Tout de suite. Dans d'atroce souffrance.

L'Elfe, cacher derrière Severus, eut un hoquet de peur puis disparue dans un clac sonore. La chambre resta silencieuse un instant puis Severus fit un pas vers son ami mais celui-ci voulut l'arrêter :

- Donne-moi ta potion et va-t'en.

En parlant, Lucius avait tenté de se redresser mais la douleur tordit ses traits. Severus accourut pour l'aider mais le blond l'arrêta encore :

- J'ai dis va-t'en !

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir seul ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que ton époux ne te trouve ainsi !

Severus avait tenté de garder une voix calme mais c'était difficile. Lorsqu'il était entré, l'odeur de sexe et de sang lui avait sauté à la gorge. La vue de son ami lui avait suffit pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sur la moquette, sur Lucius, sur son visage et ailleurs, des tâches blanchâtre et, ou, rouge, laissaient deviner avec aisance ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui qui haïssait déjà Black, il le maudissait d'autant plus.

- Severus, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi.

L'humiliation était grande : lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy, en nuisette transparente, _blessé_ au milieu de sa chambre, recouvert de sperme, incapable de se débrouillé seul et obligé de dire « s'il te plait ». Le blond n'eut qu'une envie, celle d'assassiner son époux.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Devant lui, Lucius semblait aussi fragile que lors de ce match de Quidditch, lorsqu'il était en quatrième année. Son ami était parvenu à se redresser, et essayait de cacher sa nudité, la tête basse, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage.

Le maître des potions soupira et gagna la salle d'eau. Avisant la douche, il la changea en baignoire d'un coup de baguette magique puis il prépara un bain puis revint dans la chambre. Bien sûr, Lucius n'avait pas bougé. Ni Black d'ailleurs, qui dormait à point fermé. Severus s'approcha et s'accroupit près de son ami :

- Je voudrais pouvoir te laisser…

- Alors fais-le !

- Tu sais très bien qu'une simple potion ne te soignera pas. Répondit sombrement Severus en posant son regard sur les tâches de sang, par terre.

- J'en prendrais une double dose.

Severus le regarda, stoïque. Le maître des potions savait que son ami connaissait les propriétés de la potion de soin, à savoir que prise en trop grande quantité, elle devenait toxique pour l'organisme. Sachant que Lucius n'abandonnerait pas sa position, et étant prêt à risquer quelques jours voire quelques semaines de bouderie, le brun s'approcha et glissa un bras sous les genoux du blond, un bras dans son dos pour le soulever.

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Repose… HAA !

En quelque pas, sans écoutez les cris de son ami, Severus atteignit la salle de bain. Sans précaution d'aucune sorte, il laissa tomber le blond dans la baignoire remplie à raz-bord avant d'éteindre l'eau. Paniqué, ayant toujours préféré les douches aux bains, Lucius remonta à la surface et se raccrocha au bord.

- T'es malade ! s'écria-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

Severus se contenta de sourire. La baignoire faisait presque deux mètres de profondeur. Une chance, sans ça, Lucius aurait heurté le fond douloureusement. Le jeune professeur fouilla dans son sac pour en extirpé un petit flacon qu'il versa dans l'eau. Cette dernière changea de couleur, devenant bleu profonde.

- Tu te lance dans les sels de bain, maintenant ? railla Lucius en essayant de sortir.

- C'est une potion de guérison de ma composition, expliqua-t-il en poussant son ami pour le faire retomber dans l'eau.

Lucius remonta encore et pesta. Mais il dut admettre que l'effet était là. Certes, il avait toujours mal, mais moins. Convaincu, il resta au milieu de la baignoire à attendre que la potion agisse encore. Mais l'eau reprenait une teinte normale sans que rien ne se passe de plus.

- Elle est nulle, ta potion.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider, Lucius. Lave-toi.

- Tu peux partir, maintenant. Fit le nouveau marié en se lavant les cheveux.

- C'est vrai, je pourrais. Souffla Severus, le regard fixé sur les longs doigts de son ami prit dans la chevelure d'or.

Gêné, Lucius se rinça rapidement puis se tressa les cheveux. Prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Severus s'excusa et détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur un détail du lavabo lorsque son ami entreprit de poursuivre sa toilette.

Près de lui, la robe transparente que portait Lucius tomba et Severus déglutit. Il fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas rejoindre son ami dans la baignoire, ou même lever les yeux sur le miroir pour l'observer discrètement. L'idée de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec Black l'y aidait aussi. Mais enfin, le Maître était complètement inconscient !

- Tu devrais te couper les cheveux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis ce qu'il en était… Passe-moi une serviette.

Severus s'exécuta et attendis patiemment que son ami soit sorti de la baignoire, sachant parfaitement qu'il refuserait son aide. La potion que Severus avait mis dans l'eau l'avait un peu soigné, mais ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Lucius eut toutes les peines du monde à se hisser hors de l'eau et à s'enrouler dans l'immense serviette blanche. Lorsque ce fut fait, Severus s'approcha pour le soulever à nouveau, sous ses protestations.

Avec plus de délicatesse, il le posa sur son lit puis alla chercher son sac d'où il tira plusieurs flacons. Il les observa, réfléchissant puis en tendis un à Lucius :

- Bois ça.

- Oui, maman. Il avala une gorgé de la potion mais faillit s'étouffer et recracher. Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Un regard froid de Severus le dissuada de dire plus. Il se força donc à avaler le reste.

- Je te pose ça là, expliqua-t-il en posant une grande bouteille sur la table de nuit. C'est un baume. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en rajoutant un second flacon de potion que Lucius avait déjà bu. Même si tu a mal cette nuit, tu attends demain matin pour la prendre.

- Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas pressé d'en rependre.

- Hum. Severus rangea le reste de ses potions et recula. Ménage-toi ces prochains jours et… n'hésite pas à m'appeler si…

- C'est bon !

Severus acquiesça et se retourna pour partir. Il se doutait bien que Lucius était gêné et il préférait ne pas insister. Cependant, avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte, il entendit :

- Merci, Sev.

Le maître des potions fit un signe de tête, sans se retourner, puis s'en alla. Lorsqu'il fut seul, Lucius se laissa aller. Il se prit le visage, au bord des larmes. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'avait pensé un jour ressentir une telle honte.

Severus était pour lui un ami important, le seul en vérité dont l'avis importait. Quel genre d'homme devait-il être maintenant, à ses yeux ? Sans doute pas celui qui doit mener une famille, occuper une haute position au ministère ou même…

Bien sûr, Lucius savait que Severus connaissait ses liens avec le Lord noir. Qui ne les connaissait pas ? Mais il avait prouvé à tout le monde que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'on lui fasse, il restait Lord Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, cette nuit, face à Severus, Lucius n'avait rien eu d'un Lord.

- Bon, on se calme. Demain est un autre jour. Se raisonna Lucius en s'installant pour dormir.

D'un mouvement de la main, il éteignit toute les lumières, priant le ciel de le laisser dormir sans faire de rêve.

A suivre…


	12. Chapitre 10 : toutes les vérités

Chapitre corrigée^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix Toute les vérité ne sont pas bonne à dire**

**« Severus Snape est reconnu comme l'un des sorciers les plus brillants de ce siècle : potioniste de géni, occlumens hors paire, il côtoya les grands sorciers de ce monde, Vous-Savez-Qui, l'illustre Dumbledore et enseigna même au héros Harry Potter. »**

**Histoire de la Magie du XXème siècle, Gérald Binns**

Ce fut avec un mal de dos épouvantable que Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il constata alors qu'il n'était pas dans une chambre du chaudron baveur, ni au manoir Black, ni même chez un de ses amis toujours prompte à lui offrir l'hospitalité quand les choses dégénéraient avec ses parents. En fait, il n'était même pas dans un lit.

Sirius grogna en se redressant. Certes la moquette sur laquelle il avait dormi était très confortable mais tout de même, il n'était pas un chien ! Il regarda la pièce où il était en frottant ses lombaires douloureuses. La chambre, luxueuse et trop verte à son goût, s'éclairait petit à petit des premiers rayons de soleil.

La mémoire sur le mariage de la veille revint au Gryffondore lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit défait. Evidemment, Sa seigneurie Malfoy n'avait pas passé la nuit à ces cotés, sur la moquette. Il s'était pelotonné sous une couette, bien confortablement installé sur le matelas grand luxe ! Sirius grogna, définitivement énervé.

D'ailleurs, ou était-il, ce serpent ? Le lit était vide et aucun bruit ne venait de la salle de bain. L'heure était matinale, se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà partit ? Bon débarras, se dit Sirius. Il n'avait pas envi de voir sa tête de chacal au réveil. Il avait cependant plusieurs questions à lui poser, la fin de soirée de la veille étant très floue dans son esprit.

Il se leva, pour s'habiller et partir à sa recherche, mais, une fois debout, il sentit un courent d'aire sur ses cuisses. Effectivement, le peignoir qu'il portait était ouverte, comme si, dans la fièvre du moment, il n'avait pas eu ou pas prit le temps de l'enlever pour forniquer.

Il se figea. Avait-il été si pressé de coucher avec Malfoy ? Etait-ce possible alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Non, qu'il le haïssait même ? Qu'il n'avait pas voulu de cette union ? Ce n'était pas possible. Sirius était quelqu'un de fier. Même s'il avait accepté cette union pour la bonne cause, à savoir sauver son ami d'Azkaban, il n'aurait jamais fais une chose pareil !

Soudain prit de peur, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses reins. Non, aucune douleur. D'ailleurs, et la pensée le choquait tant elle était chaude, il ne sentait rien couler en lui. Celait voudrait-il dire que Malfoy avait accepté de… Et que lui avait accepté de… avec Malfoy ?

Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Immédiatement. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et enfila à la va-vite les vêtements que lui avait prêté James. Ce n'est qu'en ressortant, qu'il les vit et se figea.

Sur le sol, juste à coté de là ou il avait dormi, des tâches sombres et d'autres, plus claires, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'elles étaient, laissaient deviner en partie ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Impossible, se dit Sirius en détournant le regard. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit ou attendaient des potions de soins, reconnaissable à leurs étiquetages.

- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !

La seule théorie qui lui venait lui était impossible. Il la refusait en bloc. Oubliant l'idée de retrouver son époux, car Sirius se doutait bien que le mariage était validé, il quitta la chambre en appelant l'elfe qui l'avait accueillis la veille. Mais personne ne vint.

- C'est pas vrai ! Winy ! Cria-t-il en déambulant dans les couloires immense du manoir. Mais il est où ce putain d'elfe ! Wi…

- Winy n'est plus là. Fit une voix douce, près de Sirius.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Il était dans un couloir sombre, désert et poussiéreux. Il était évidant, au vu des volets fermés et des toiles d'araignées que cette partie du manoir était abandonnée. Sur les murs, des traces d'ancien cadre laissait deviner un déménagement. Un seul avait été oublié. Intentionnellement, à n'en pas douter.

Dans un rai de lumière venue d'un vitrail, en hauteur, le portrait d'une jeune femme apparaissait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de mariée d'un blanc pure. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds en parti relevé en chignon, ses yeux bleus clairs, son nez fin et ses lèvres purpurines, elle ressemblait énormément à Lucius. Ou plutôt, Lucius lui ressemblait énormément.

- Marie Malfoy, lu Sirius en s'approchant. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Si vous cherchez l'aire de transplannage, c'est au bout du couloir, à gauche, en bas des escaliers. Expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant la direction.

Sirius acquiesça en suivant du regard la direction indiquée. La jeune femme poursuivit, toujours aimable :

- Si vous cherchez une cheminée, c'est au bout du couloir, à droite, la troisième porte, et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, appelez Sony.

- Mais si je… voulut-il demander en se concentrant sur le tableau.

Mais le portrait avait quitté son cadre. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui apprit qu'elle quittait même le couloire. Sirius soupira. Si même les tableaux le fuyaient, il allait rapidement devenir fou, dans cette maison.

Suivant les indications de la jeune femme, Sirius gagna le salon qui l'avait accueilli la veille. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il se souvenait parfaitement être arrivé au manoir, mais que sa mémoire vacillait une fois qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain. Avait-il été empoisonné ? Il n'avait pourtant rien avalé… à part son petit déjeuné. Y avait-il eut quelque chose dedans ? Qui aurait agis aussi tard et juste au bon moment ? C'était tiré par les cheveux.

Prenant le chemin de l'hôpital, puis de la chambre de Lily, Sirius ne remarqua pas les murmures sur son passage. Le personnel médical s'écartait, le fixant interrogateur, parlant dans son dos, souvent avec un exemplaire de la gazette sous la main.

Lorsqu'il fut près de la chambre de son amie, Sirius vit James discuter avec deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Prongs semblait énervé et repoussait les deux personnes qui semblaient le harceler. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, les deux inconnus, tel des vautours, se jetèrent sur lui :

- Monsieur Black ! Ou doit-on dire Malfoy ? Est-ce vrai que vous vous êtes marié avec Lucius Malfoy ? L'union a-t-elle été validée ? Pourquoi un tel mariage ? demanda très vite la femme, tenant plume et parchemin.

Derrière elle, l'homme, appareil photographique à la main, prit plusieurs clichés, éblouissant Sirius qui ne comprenait rien.

- Que…. Quoi ?

Par chance, Sirius se sentit tirer en arrière par un bras puissant et il trouva refuge dans la chambre de Lily alors que James demandait pour la troisième fois aux journalistes de partir. Ensuite, il rejoignit son ami dans la chambre, claquant la porte au nez des paparazzis.

- Depuis ce matin, ils sont là, ces rapaces, râla le jeune homme en gagnant le lit de sa bien aimée.

Il lui prit la main, embrassa son front, lui murmura quelque mots tendres, mais Lily ne réagit pas. Son coma était trop profond. Sirius le regarda faire, respectueux et dans l'espoir de la voir miraculeusement ouvrir les yeux, mais la jeune femme resta inconsciente. Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers son mystérieux sauveur.

Remus le fixait, silencieux, de la colère dans les yeux, les bras croisé. Sur le bord du lit, un exemplaire de la gazette était posé et Sirius put voir que le gros titre de la première page annonçait son union avec Malfoy. Aïe.

- Ecoute, Remus je…. C'est….

La colère silencieuse du loup rendait les choses plus difficiles encore. Sirius tenta un regard à James, mais son amis haussa les épaules, lui indiquant clairement que c'était lui qui s'était mit dans ce pétrin, que c'était à lui de s'en sortir.

- Elle savait… j'avais pas le choix… Ma mère n'aurait pas hésité et t'aurais… tu mérites pas… C'est ma fau….

Les explications sommaires de Sirius prirent fin là-dessus : Remus venait de lui décrocher la plus belle droite du monde, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans se soucier de son état, fulminant de rage, le loup quitta la pièce, claquant la porte avec force.

Sirius se frotta la joue. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse, sans doute même déboité. Remus avait mit dans le coup toute sa colère et toute sa force et mine de rien, un loup-garou, ça en a de la force. James l'aida à se relever puis à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil puis dégaina sa baguette magique :

- Attend, bouge pas, dit-il.

En temps qu'aurore, il se devait de connaitre les rudiments de médicomagie. En un clin d'œil, il remit la mâchoire en place mais sa joue allait être enflée et il allait avoir un bleu pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius fit bouger sa mâchoire, testant les soins de son ami.

- Merci, vieux frère. Il avait encore mal, mais il pouvait parler, c'était déjà ça. Alors, ça va ? En disant cela, il avait fait un signe de tête vers le lit.

- Pas d'amélioration en vu, d'après les médecins. Répondit sombrement James en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Mais ça ne se dégrade pas non plus.

- C'est déjà ça. Comment va mon filleul ?

- Harry va bien. James passa une main dans ses cheveux fous tout en replaçant ses lunettes. Ils l'ont pesé ce matin. Il a déjà retrouvé son poids de naissance.

- Son poids de naissance ?

- Un bébé maigris juste après la naissance.

- Ah bon. Je ne savais pas.

Il y eut silence, chacun regardant Lily, puis Sirius demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir longtemps ?

- Je sais pas. Si ton meilleur ami taisait son mariage avec un Mangemort alors que c'est pour te sauver la mise, tu le prendrais comment ?

- Ouais… Je suis vraiment mal.

Pour changer de sujet, James interrogea son ami sur sa nuit de noce. Sirius passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, se gratta la barbe et émit quelques onomatopées avant de demander, d'une petite voix :

- Tu… tu voudrais bien faire de la… legilimancie… s'il te plait ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna James en se tournant vers son ami.

- De la legi…

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Mais je sais plus ! justement ! répondit Sirius en se levant pour parcourir la chambre. Je me rappel être arrivé au manoir, avoir du prendre une douche…

- Encore ?

- Ouais, Malfoy disait que je puais !

James fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire d'odeur le perturbait. D'abord Remus la veille puis Lucius. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il en était persuadé.

- Mais ensuite, poursuivit Sirius, c'est le brouillard total !

Prongs se leva à son tour et se plaça devant son ami. Ancrant son regard brun dans les yeux d'encre de Sirius il demanda, sérieux, s'il n'avait rien bu la veille :

- Rien du tout ! J'étais sobre ! Aussi sobre qu'aujourd'hui ! Je te le jure sur la tête de Ha…

- Ne jure pas sur la tête de mon fils ! Je te crois ! Coupa James.

Il recula de trois pas, dégaina sa baguette une nouvelle fois et la soupesa, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il leva les yeux vers son ami et lui demanda s'il était vraiment prêt à le laisser entrer dans son esprit.

- Puisque je te le demande ! Je me suis réveillé sur la moquette d'une chambre d'un repère de Mangemort, à moitié nu, sans savoir comment j'en étais arrivé là, j'ai le droit de savoir !

James acquiesça puis d'un mouvement vif, pointa sa baguette sur Sirius en criant « legilimens ». Son ami étant consentant, au lieu d'avoir un mélange d'image et son, James se retrouva propulsé directement dans un souvenir complet.

Il était dans une chambre richement décorée : des meubles de bois rare, des tapisseries finement ouvragées, des statues savamment sculptées et autres précieux objets venaient agrémenter la décoration. Pourtant, à mesure que les secondes passait, la pièce se remplissait de brouillard. Sans doute était-ce du au fait que s'était le souvenir de Sirius, et que, justement, il ne se souvenait pas.

A travers le brouillard, James voyait encore son ami et, en face, sur le lit, Lucius, vêtu uniquement d'une petite robe blanche. « Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié » pensa James en détaillant Malfoy.

- Mais ni toi, ni moi n'avons intérêt à ce qu'il soit déclaré invalide. Disait ce dernier.

- Montre-moi ton bras gauche. Fut la réponse quasi-immédiate de Sirius.

Intéressé, James s'approcha du blond qui dit encore quelque mot avant de relevé sa manche. Et là, à la surprise des deux bruns, aucune marque ne fut visible. Si James n'avait pas été dans un souvenir, il aurait sans doute jeté un sort de révélation, pour s'assurer que la Marque n'était pas cachée par un glamour.

Alors qu'il méditait à ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu, Lucius s'était levé et le brouillard s'était encore épaissi. A l'aveuglette, suivant les voix, James s'approcha des deux époux pour les trouver en train de s'embrasser. « Bon, le mariage a été consommé ». James allait partir, ne jugeant pas utile de voir la suite lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur.

Se retournant vers le couple, il eut le déplaisir de voir son ami forcé Lucius à s'agenouiller. Et si Sirius était étrangement trop passionné pour remarquer la passivité du blond, lui, James, le remarqua. Il se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs un homme qui se pavanait partout, disait être meilleurs que tout le monde, acceptait de faire une telle chose.

En à peine quelque seconde, Sirius prit son plaisir puis repoussa son époux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. James était interrogatif. Le brouillard épais l'empêchait de bien voir son ami s'agenouiller derrière Lucius et le prendre sans précaution mais il entendit très nettement le cri de douleur du blond et le râle de plaisir du brun. Qu'est-ce qui poussait Sirius à agir ainsi ? Bien sûr, il ne savait pas comment il était au lit, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu si bestial.

James s'approcha pour observer le visage de son ami de plus près. Malgré la brume, il pouvait distinguer sa sueur, ses traits tordus par la concentration et le plaisir et son regard, sombre : ses yeux habituellement bleu, était devenu noir. Il était évident pour le Maraudeur que Sirius n'agissait pas de lui-même, qu'il avait été envouté, mais par quoi ? Avait-ce un lien avec le brouillard ?

Avec la délivrance de Sirius, le souvenir s'arrêta et il fut éjecté de l'esprit de son ami. Secoué, James tituba jusqu'au fauteuil ou il se laissa tombé pour reprendre son souffle. A l'autre bout de la pièce, tout aussi mal en point, Sirius essayait de calmer sa respiration et sa hâte. Finalement, haletant, il demanda :

- Alors, t'as… t'as vu… quoi ?

- Tu de… Tu devrais… pff… c'est plus de mon âge… Tu devrais parler… Avec Malfoy…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? s'écria Sirius, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort m'a…

- C'est pas lui ! coupa James. Il se tut, prenant le temps de peser chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer, puis reprit, très sérieux : c'est toi. Je crois que tu lui as fait du mal.

- Pardon ?

A cette instant, deux coups retentirent et entra dans la chambre l'être le plus détesté par les deux Maraudeurs : Severus Snape.

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 11 : la curiosité est

Je ne ressoit toujours pas d'alerte pour les review mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'y répondre et elles sont toujours bien venue^^

Ce chapitre est corrigé^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre onze La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

**« L'attraction Veelane est irrésistible. Le plus hétéro des hommes changerait de bord sous son influence. Elle commence par la chevelure la créature. Plus les cheveux du Veela sont longs, plus l'attraction est grande. Et plus elle est difficile à contrôler pour la créature. »**

**Des Veelas et des hommes, Guillaume Tand**

Lucius ouvrit les yeux sous l'impulsion de la douleur. Si la chambre commençait à s'illuminer, elle était encore sombre. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore cinq heures. Un regard vers le sol lui apprit que son époux dormait toujours, et qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller avant un certain moment. C'était très bien comme ça.

Bien qu'il soit tôt, le jeune homme choisit de se lever. Avec une grimace, il se redressa. N'ayant pas mit de baume la veille, la douleur était encore grande. Pour s'épargner des souffrances inutiles, il prit immédiatement la potion de soin que lui avait laissé Severus, même si elle était infecte. Il reposa le flacon sur la table de nuit puis soupesa le baume. Il s'en mit, rougit de s'en mettre, la zone n'étant pas la plus pratique, puis se leva pour gagner la salle de bain ou il se lava rapidement.

Devant son miroir, il constata que la tresse qu'il s'était fait la veille s'était défaite en grande partie. Soupirant, il lâcha ses cheveux et les brossa. Hésitant devant sa glace, il décida de les tresser encore : il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et avait peu de chance de voir le Maitre. Il regagna ensuite la chambre ou il s'habilla d'une robe sorcière verte claire simple mais chic.

Son regard se posa sur l'immense vivarium, près du lit. Il était si grand qu'il en devenait invisible. Peuplé de plante et de rondin, il se teintait de vert et se fondait avec facilité dans la décoration de la chambre. L'animal qui l'habitait somnolait, allongé dans l'eau saumâtre. Lucius frissonna. Il n'y avait là qu'une illusion de prison. Le reptile était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise.

Quittant la chambre, Lucius n'hésita pas sur la destination et gagna la chambre de son fils. Cette dernière était plongée dans la quasi-obscurité. Seules les veilleuses magiques, deux serpents lumineux qui flottaient au dessus du lit à barreau offraient une douce lumière bleue.

Lucius observa le visage tranquille de son fils endormit. Même s'il n'avait que quelque semaine, il lui trouvait déjà des ressemblances avec Narcissa. La défunte épouse Malfoy était officiellement morte en couche. En réalité, c'était un Avada du Maitre qui avait mis fin à sa vie.

Le jeune homme soupira. C'était de sa faute. Il n'y avait eu, entre Narcissa et lui, qu'un mariage arrangé. Mais par la suite, leur amitié s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus fort qui avait aboutit à la naissance de Drago. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'amour mais il y avait eut quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dérangeait Voldemort.

Il savait que le Maitre avait retenu sa baguette le temps de la grossesse de la jeune femme et il aurait voulu qu'il la retienne encore. Il avait tout fait pour lui prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, il lui restait fidèle mais rien n'avait changé. Narcissa était morte et son fils ne connaitrait jamais sa mère.

Lucius soupira et se résigna à laisser son enfant dormir. Il quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et, une fois dans le couloir, hésita. Une journée de congé voulait dire resté cloîtré au manoir car, le lendemain de ses noces, il était évident que les journalistes allaient affluer et Lucius ne se sentait pas la force de leur parler.

Mais rester au manoir, cela voulais dire risquer de croiser son père, qui ne manquerait pas de lui lancer quelque remarques acides ou menace pour lui faire faire il ne savait quoi, ou bien pire, de croiser son époux. Et Lucius n'avais pas envie de croiser son époux. Bien sûr, il savait que ce qui s'était passé la veille était de sa faute, que ça n'allait plus jamais arriver et qu'il lui suffisait d'oublier, il ne voulait tout de même pas le voir. Après tout, ils étaient mariés pour la forme, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient faire leur vie ensemble !

Lucius finit par choisir la bibliothèque. Son père y mettait rarement les pieds, n'ayant plus d'assez bons yeux pour lire et il se doutait que son époux ne trouve ou n'ait envie de trouver cet endroit. C'est donc d'un pas heureux qu'il gagna le lieu.

Sur le chemin, il passait devant le vieux salon où il entendit des voix. Curieux, le vieux salon, comme disait son nom, n'était guère plus utilisé. Discrètement –non, il n'était pas curieux ! C'était un défaut de Griffon ça ! -il s'approcha de l'entrée de la pièce. Mais le salon était grand et les personnes présentes murmuraient, alors Lucius prit sa forme animagus pour entrer sans être vu.

Bien qu'étant non-déclaré –Lucius n'était pas à une infraction près-, le jeune homme savait changer de forme depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa forme là première fois, il avait été déçu : pas assez majestueux, ni assez impressionnant. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien utile.

Les deux personnes dans le salon ne virent pas le petit chat blanc se glisser rapidement sous le canapé. Lucius remarqua que les deux personnes en question étaient son père et leur médecin de famille. Lucius se demandait ce que le vieux docteur –plus de cent ans !- faisait au manoir si tôt, un lendemain de noce. Son père devait cacher quelque chose.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demandait le vieil homme en question.

Le patriarche Malfoy était installé dans le fauteuil, près de la cheminé. Les jambes du médecin, qui se déplaçaient devant le canapé, sans doute pour ranger son matériel, le gênait dans son observation. Le docteur répondit, la voix lasse :

- On peut faire des examens complémentaires mais…

Lucius s'approcha du rebord du canapé, au risque d'être vu. Il fixait son père, son visage sévère soudain si torturé, se demandant de quoi il était question.

- Je vais envoyer vos échantillons sanguins à Sainte…

- Combien de temps ? Coupa le patriarche Malfoy en abandonnant la contemplation des flammes.

- C'est encore tôt pour…

- Combien de temps ?

Pendant le silence qui suivit la répétition de la question, Lucius eut peur de comprendre pourquoi un médecin âgé de plus de cent ans, ne pratiquant quasiment plus, était venu si tôt et si discrètement au manoir. La réponse du praticien ne fit que confirmer ses doutes :

- Un an tout au plus… soupira celui-ci, résigné. Avec les traitements, peut-être un peu plus mais… la Dragoncelle reste incurable.

La Dragoncelle. Son père était atteint de la Dragoncelle et il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre. Lucius savait qu'il devait en être attristé, que la perte d'un proche devait être une épreuve mais c'était plus fort que lui : la joie au creux de sa poitrine le brûlait autant que sa culpabilité. Un an ! Et qu'était-ce un an lorsqu'on en avait vingt-trois !

Le petit chat qu'était Lucius était prêt à bondir de bonheur à l'idée d'être bientôt libéré de ce père trop envahissant et sans scrupule mais un sifflement près de lui l'arrêta. Le serpent, cadeau de la veille, s'était sournoisement glissé près de lui et le fixait de ses yeux jaunes.

Lucius déglutit. Il espérait que la bête l'ait reconnu ou il était cuit. S'il ne se faisait pas manger par le reptile, il se faisait attraper par son père et le vieux Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à le faire payer pour avoir écouté aux portes.

Il se passa de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le chat et le serpent s'observèrent sans remuer. Puis, après cette attente interminable, le saurien finit par glisser loin de Lucius, quittant le salon à présent vide. Lucius soupira, reprenant une respiration qu'il avait retenue par mégarde. Il quitta à son tour sa cachette, n'entendant plus un bruit et reprit sa forme originale.

Par la suite, calmé par son petit tête à tête avec le serpent, il choisit de sagement gagner la bibliothèque pour s'y enfermer et réfléchir au calme. Il se figea cependant à l'entré car elle n'était pas vide. Assis devant la cheminé, un grand livre ouvert sur les jambes, Tom Marvolo Riddle sirotait une tasse de café. Il portait toujours la robe sombre de la veille. Ses longs cheveux brun, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, était réuni en un catogan, ses yeux rouges étaient plissé de plaisir, ses narines froncées alors qu'il savourait le liquide amer.

Lucius resta figé, ne s'attendant pas à le voir aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait reculer et fuir ou s'avancer et s'incliner. Alors il attendit que Voldemort réagisse. Car, évidemment, Voldemort avait remarqué l'arrivé de son serviteur mais sadique comme il était, il prit le temps de finir son café et de finir la lecture de son chapitre avant de se lever.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucius, Voldemort perdit son sourire. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et le jeune homme obéis. Le mage noir prit le temps de détailler la robe qu'il portait, la tresse qui tombait dans son dos, l'impassibilité de son visage. Il savait pourtant qu'intérieurement, son serviteur n'en menait pas large.

- Lucius, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tournant autour du jeune homme, comme un lion autour d'une proie.

- Mon Seigneur. Répondit le jeune homme après une révérence.

- Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? demanda le Lord Noir, s'arrêtant dans son dos.

Lucius hésita, ne voulant pas faire étalage de sa honte, même s'il savait que le Seigneur sombre n'allait pas colporter des ragots. Il repensa à Narcissa et finit par répondre, une fausse joie dans la voix :

- Magnifique, mon Seigneur. Black est un dieu du lit ! j'ai hâHa !

Voldemort lui saisit les cheveux et tira pour l'interrompre. Déséquilibré, Lucius hésita à prendre appuis sur le torse de son Maitre. Il porta les mains à sa tête dans l'espoir de s'épargner un peu de douleur. Le jeune homme sentit le souffle du Lord contre son oreille et devinait ses yeux rougeoyant de colère alors que celui-ci le prévint sombrement :

- N'oublis pas à qui tu parle ! D'ailleurs, continua Voldemort, ne t'avais-je pas interdit de te lier les cheveux ? En parlant, il avait coupé l'élastique qui retenait le bout de la tresse avant de repoussé son serviteur qui tomba à genou.

- Pardon, Seigneur. Ils me gênent, s'expliqua Lucius en défaisant totalement la natte sans se relever, ils sont trop longs.

- C'est à cause de cette apparence que tu me défis ? demanda le Lord Noir, dominant Lucius de toute sa hauteur.

D'un mouvement de bras, Voldemort effaça le glamour qui lui avait donné l'apparence de Tom Riddle. Son teint blanchi encore si possible, ses cheveux raccourcirent, ses lèvres s'effacèrent presque. Il était devenu laid. Lucius trembla devant la fureur de son Maitre et s'inclina, n'hésitant pas à mettre son front dans la poussière si cela pouvait lui épargner quelques tortures.

Il sentit près de lui Voldemort s'accroupir puis la main du mage noir agripper fermement ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, le Lord plongea dans les souvenirs récents de son serviteur. Il en ressortit quelque seconde plus tard, satisfait.

- Bien, fit-il en se relevant. Sampa va ou il veux et fait ce qu'il veut. Rappela-t-il en enfilant la cape de voyage qui était posé sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'il occupait quelque temps avant. Mais ça tu l'as vue. Lucius eut la décence de rougir lorsque le Maitre fit référence à sa mésaventure plus tôt, avec le serpent. Il n'a pas eut ordre de tuer mais il a le droit de se défendre.

Lucius s'était redressé sans pour autant se relever. Il n'était pas fou. Un mauvais geste et c'était un doloris assuré. Il observait son Maitre enfiler une paire de gants épais. Avec la cape doublée de fourrure, il était évident qu'il quittait le pays. Mais où allait-il et pour combien de temps ? Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, ce qui était sans doute le cas, Voldemort poursuivit :

- Je pars pour quelque jours, une semaine tout au plus. Mets ce temps à profit pour te rapprocher de ton époux.

- Me rapproché de Black ? ne peut s'empêcher de répéter Lucius avant de se figer, redoutant un doloris.

Le Lord, enfin paré, s'approcha de son serviteur et s'accroupis devant lui. Il lui saisit douloureusement le menton et releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres inexistantes :

- Lorsque je reviendrais, dit-il, je veux savoir qui et où est l'ordre des poulets en feu, ai-je été suffisamment claire ?

- Très claire, Maitre. Bon voyage Maitre.

- Alors, à dans une semaine, Lucius.

Sans ménagement, tenant toujours le menton de son serviteur, il déposa un prompt baiser sur ses lèvres, n'hésitant pas à les mordre, avant de se relever rapidement, laissant Lucius pantois.

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 12 : visites inattendues

Mes plus plates excuses. D'abord, pour le délai. Parce que presque deux mois, c'est très long. Surtout pour vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Mais aussi pour l'absence de relecture. Effectivement, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par ma bêta. Je ne veux plus vous faire attendre alors...

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre douze visites inattendues**

**« Je ne crois pas que Peter Petigrow ait été mauvais de nature. Pour l'avoir connu jeune, je pense même qu'il a été un garçon charmant et bon. Son manque de courage l'a hélas poussé à faire des choses horribles, des choses auxquelles il a pris goût pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. »**

**Histoire de la Magie du XXème siècle, Gérald Binns**

Après avoir redoublé sa seconde année d'école de Botanique pour finalement validé son diplôme en juin dernier, Peter s'était octroyer un petit congé sabbatique jusqu'en septembre. Il avait choisit le japon comme lieu de détente et ne regrettait pas : la beauté des paysages et des jardins, la beauté des femmes en kimono traditionnel et de leurs geste si précis, la beauté de leurs traditions… A chaque instant, Peter était émerveillé.

Cependant, par moment, Peter perdait son sourire. Dans la foule ou dans l'eau des bains, jamais loin de lui, le petit homme remarquait un visage familier. Un ancien étudiant de Poudlard, un Serpentard, avec qui il avait déjà eut une conversation qui s'était soldé par une bagarre. Oui, lui Peter Petigrow s'était battu sans le soutien de ses amis. Une première. Mais son ennemi n'était guère plus grand que lui, et pas très épais.

En le voyant, Peter se souvenait de la raison véritable de se voyage. Il avait fait l'école de Botanique parce qu'il aimait cela. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre ses amis qui étaient devenu aurore avec succès. Cependant, être aurore aujourd'hui, s'était s'opposer ouvertement à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Bien sur, Peter faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Et bien sur qu'il était un Gryffondore, mais au cours de sa scolarité, il avait vu la puissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom monter en flèche, et son courage, lui, s'était évaporé.

Peter n'était brillant comme Remus, ni malin comme Sirius encore moins fort comme James. Il n'avait rien pour lui. Il s'était toujours caché derrière les trois autres Maraudeurs, qu'il enviait. Le petit homme avait conscience de cela et avait préféré fuir.

Le jour où il fut diplômé, ses amis n'avait pas peut venir : une mission de la plus haute importance. Ils en étaient désolés. Puis, sans que personne ne remarque rien, le Serpentard l'avait approché. Il avait souligné qu'il avait un an de retard sur ses amis, qu'il les ennuyait et que cette histoire de mission ne devait être que du vent.

Peter avait vu rouge et frappé. Sans se retenir. L'homme avait eut le nez brisé et s'était évaporé dans la foule, laissant l'animagus seul. Et au milieu des rires, il avait commencé à douté. De ses amis. De leur fidélité. Il s'en était voulu mais en même temps, eux qui étaient si parfait, pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à lui ?

Sans savoir que faire, le petit homme avait prit un congé sans solde et était partit.

Et maintenant, dans la chambre de l'auberge qui l'accueillait, toutes ses questions revenaient. S'il parvenait à les oublier et à se noyer dans la beauté du pays, n'y pensant qu'en voyant le Serpentard, à cet instant, il ne pouvait les taire.

Sur son futon était posée la missive de James. Elle datait de deux jours. Il apprenait ainsi que son ami était père, mais pouvait bien devenir veuf. Peter se demandait s'il lui fallait mettre fin à son voyage et aller soutenir son ami, ou ignorer simplement la lettre.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait y aller, il était un Maraudeur après tout ! Il devait aller aider son ami, même s'il ne pouvait faire grand-chose. Mais une autre soutenait que James n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il avait Sirius et Remus pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il écris alors ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Derrière lui, le panneau de bois glissa silencieusement et un pas se fit entendre. Devinant qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard, Peter soupira et se retourna, près à lui coller un autre poing pour réfléchir au calme. Il se figea et recula cependant lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Peter tomba à genoux alors qu'en face de lui, Voldemort lui-même le détaillait, impassible.

ooOoo

Lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Sirius. Ses paupières se plissèrent alors que des images de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il vit Black le fuir avec un plaisir bien dissimuler, se rapprochant de Potter. Les deux Griffon étaient essoufflé, il se demandait bien pourquoi mais ne posa aucune question. Par contre, Sirius l'interrogea des que sa respiration le lui permis. Pauvre petite créature.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Snivellus ? Le mariage de la veille ne t'as donc pas suffit, il faut…

- Mon cher Black, coupa Severus en s'approchant du lit ou dormait Lily. Il eut le déplaisir de voir Potter se redresser, baguette à la main. J'ai le regret de t'informer que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Poursuivis cependant le maitre des potions d'une voix froide.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Snape ? interrogea le binoclard.

L'occlumens l'observa silencieusement, comme on détail un ennemi avant un duel. Les vêtements de Potter étaient froissés, tâché même, ses cheveux plus en batail que jamais et malgré ses lunette rondes, on voyait parfaitement les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Toi et moi, répondit le potioniste, avons un ami commun.

- Un ami commun, ça me ferai mal.

- Black, tu voudras bien jouer au bon chienchien une autre fois, c'est une discussion entre adulte. Railla Severus. Sans lui laissé le temps de rétorquer, il poursuivit : cet ami est venu me parler de Lily hier soir.

Severus tâchait d'être le plus neutre possible. Après tout, son amitié avec Evans s'était brutalement achevé en sixième année et s'était lui qui y avait mit fin. Maladroitement, certes, mais lui tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda James, méfiant.

- Pas grand-chose, je te l'accorde. Mais cet ami commun m'a fait promettre de venir ausculter Lily et je ne déroge pas à mes promesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

- T'es pas médicomage…

- Qu'on sache ?

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspérer par les deux Gryffondore. Il leurs rappela rapidement son titre de maitre des potions et, s'ils l'avaient oublié, d'expert en magie noire. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard puis le corniaud fit « non » de la tête, ne voulant évidement pas lui faire confiance. Mais James reprit :

- Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Peut-être… il faut que je l'ausculte…

- James, non. C'est un Mangemort, putain ! grogna Sirius en agrippant le bras de son ami.

- Je sais ! Puis il se tourna vers Severus et dit plus fort : si tu lui fais du mal, je te tus de mes mains, compris ?

- Je suis terrifié, souffla le potioniste en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Sous les regards inquiets des deux rouge et or, le Serpentard entreprit d'ausculter la jeune femme. Il lui lança les sorts basiques utilisés par les médecins, qui lui apprirent qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle avait une déchirure au niveau de l'utérus, ce que les docteurs devaient savoir.

Il en lança d'autre, moins connu, qui lui apprirent que Lily irradiait d'énergie magique. Plus qu'une personne éveillée, ce qui n'était pas normal. Severus ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir cette énergie mais il était évidant que son surplus avait provoqué le coma.

- Hum…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Peut-être… murmura-t-il… Je dois faire quelque recherche. Je reviendrais demain.

Sans attendre de réponse de ses ennemis, Severus quitta la chambre d'un pas vif, la tête pleine de question.

ooOoo

Abraxas était dans le vieux salon du manoir Malfoy. Il aimait beaucoup cette pièce. D'abord, elle était peut utilisée, ce qui lui garantissait le calme. Ensuite, il y a de cela très longtemps, lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était dans cette pièce qu'il passait le plus claire de son temps avec son défunt frère, à apprendre leurs leçons, à jouer ou à manger. Il attachait à se salon un sentiment de nostalgie en repensant à son enfance.

Mais maintenant, Abraxas était vieux. Si vieux, qu'il ne parvenait plus à lire les parchemins qu'il devait signer sans utiliser un sort, qu'il avançait boiteux et courbé par l'âge et les fourberies. Car oui, Abraxas était un être fourbe et sans scrupule, qui avait légué sa vie à la grandeur de l'empire Malfoy.

Son fils ne serait sans doute pas de cet avis, jugeant que s'était plus à sa grandeur personnel qu'Abraxas avait travaillé, mais il n'en était rien. Aux yeux du vieil homme, tous ce qu'il avait fait, s'était pour sa famille.

Mais tout cela allait bientôt s'effondrer. Abraxas était malade. La Dragoncelle. Voilà qui lui donnait peut de temps pour sauver les meubles. Mais le vieil homme ne craignait pas l'avenir, et il avait déjà un plan en tête pour protéger son empire.

A l'entrée du salon se présenta un Elfe de Maison suivit par Bellatrix Lestrange. Malgré la mort de sa sœur, Narcissa, la jeune femme faisait toujours partie de la famille Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de Drago, dont elle était la tante. C'était pour Abraxas sa chance de tout sauver.

- Bella, mon enfant, l'accueillit-t-il.

- Abraxas, mon oncle, répondit-elle.

Après une accolade, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en face du feu et échangèrent quelque banalité sur l'avancement de la guerre, les faits politiques et l'économie. Finalement, Bellatrix prit la parole, sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour parler de la nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Travers, n'est-ce pas mon oncle ?

Bella était une femme intelligente. Sous ses lourdes paupières, elles-mêmes masquées par de grande boucle brune, se cachait un regard fiévreux et brillant. Abraxas détourna le regard pour contempler les flammes. Il se tus un instant, réfléchissant aux mots à employer puis répondit :

- Je suis atteins de Dragoncelle. Il me reste un an à vivre.

- Ho. Mon oncle, je suis navrée. Mais dans la voix de la jeune femme, il n'y avait aucune once de peine ou de pitié.

- Cela veut dire, poursuivit-il, que dans un an, la famille Malfoy aura un nouveau chef.

- Lucius.

Bella avait grogné le nom avait haine et colère. Si la jeune femme s'entendait bien avec Abraxas, elle ne supportait pas le blond qui accaparait le Maitre et avait provoqué la mort de sa chère sœur. Près d'elle, le vieil homme sourit, conscient des sentiments de la Mangemort vis-à-vis de son fils.

- S'est exacte. Lucius. Mais…

- Il n'est pas digne de diriger quoi que ce soit ! craqua-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Un… _être_, dit-elle pleine de rage en se forçant à la politesse, comme lui devrait rester cloitrer dans sa chambre bien sagement à attendre les visites de son maitre en se brossant les cheveux !

- Bellatrix, mon enfant, c'est de mon fils que vous parlez.

- Bâtard indigne de notre famille ! lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux personnes se regardèrent sans ciller puis Abraxas finit par soupirer en reportant son attention sur les flammes :

- Vous avez hélas raison. Fit-il. Si Lucius bien servit la famille Malfoy, contre son gré, il n'est pas digne de la diriger. Sans doute ai-je été trop tendre avec ce gamin, rajouta-t-il en se reculant pour s'adosser au dossier du canapé.

- Non, mon oncle. Ce n'est pas votre faute ! le contredis Bella en s'installant près de lui. Tout vient de sa mère…

Sa mère. Abraxas se souvenait parfaitement d'elle. La pauvre enfant été morte dans la fleure de l'âge, quelque année après qu'elle lui ait donné un héritier. N'ayant pas eut le temps de vieillir, il en gardait le souvenir vivace d'une jeune beauté à coupé le souffle.

- Toujours est-il que Lucius ne peut devenir chef de famille. Reprit le vieil homme en revenant à l'instant présent.

- Proposez-vous de… ? fit Bellatrix, un immense sourire fendant son visage en deux.

- Drago est un esprit jeune, malléable. Jusqu'à ses seize ans.

Bella perdit un instant son sourire. Bien sur, elle avait conscience de la nature du fils, compte tenue de celle du père, mais elle aimait l'enfant comme elle avait aimé sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Cependant, seize ans, s'était encore loin. Il était tôt pour prendre parti et s'opposer à Abraxas.

- Il reste mon cousin, fit remarquée la jeune femme.

- Ce jeune freluquet exerce un métier dangereux. Répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel chacun médita ce qui était dit. Sans Lucius ni son époux pour hériter à la mort prochaine d'Abraxas, Drago allait tout avoir mais étant trop petit, un intendant allait être chargé de tout gérer jusqu'à la majorité de l'enfant.

Ou plutôt une intendante. Certes, il y avait Snape, le parrain de l'enfant, mais il suffirait de faire jouer son titre de Lady doublé de celui de tante de sang du petit pour être nommer. Ce plan était parfait et sans accroc.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à se débarrasser des époux Malfoy.

A suivre…

* * *

N'oubliez pas de reviwer! Ca fais plaisir et ça motive^^

A+  
BD


	15. Chapitre 13 : des débuts difficiles

Je ne reçoit aucune alerte pour les review et ça fait un moment que ça dure. Ca me soul. Si quelqu'un sait comment arranger ça, pitié, dite-le-moi!

Et sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre treize: des débuts difficiles**

**Loi pour la protection des Moldus**

**Il n'est pas interdis pour un sorcier de posséder un ou des objets Moldus. Cependant :**

**- La modification magique de ces objets à usage commerciale **

**- La modification magique à usage privet**

**Sont toute deux soumit à l'accord préalable du Ministère. Tout manquement à la loi verra l'application de sanction.**

Lorsque Sirius remit les pieds au manoir –non, il ne parvenait pas à dire « chez lui »- il ne fut accueillis par personne. Le salon dans lequel il était arrivé, tout comme le reste de la demeure à priori, était complètement vide. S'était mieux. Il ne voulait faire face à personne.

Hésitant pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius finit par appeler un Elfe de maison –Sony comme lui avait conseillé le portrait. Il lui demanda de le conduire à sa chambre, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment retrouver son mari.

En chemin, son regard se posa sur les grandes fenêtres du manoir mais l'obscurité de la nuit empêchait quiconque de voir à l'extérieur. Il est vrai qu'il était tard. L'heure des visite était passé depuis un moment à l'hôpital et si James pouvait rester, étant l'époux de Lily, lui avait été mit à la porte par le personnel médical.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Sirius constata qu'elle n'était pas vide. Le jeune homme resta un instant figé devant le spectacle qu'offrait son mari. Ce dernier était affalé dans le lit, assoupit, son fils poser sur le torse.

S'était la première fois pour le Gryffondore qu'il voyait l'enfant. Enfin « voir » était un grand mot. Le nourrisson était enroulé dans une couverture et un bras protecteur le maintenait contre son père. Silencieusement, Sirius s'approcha pour observer son beau-fils mais un mouvement de Lucius le fit reculer.

- … Ho, c'est toi. Fit le blond en se redressant. Il retint un bâillement puis se pencha sur son enfant pour voir s'il allait bien.

- Fatigué ? Demanda presque gentiment Sirius.

Il repensait à se que lui avait dit James plus tôt dans la journée. Les potions de soins avaient disparue et la moquette était nickel mais Sirius était sur de ce qu'il avait vu à son réveil, comme il était sur que Prongs ne lui mentirait pas.

- Dobby ! appela Lucius en ignorant totalement la question de son époux.

Un Elf de maison apparut près du lit et Lucius lui tendis son fils en lui donnant l'ordre de le coucher sans le réveiller.

- Il fait des coliques, expliqua le blond lorsque l'Elfe fut partit.

- C'est bizarre. Souffla l'aurore, perturbé, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- De quoi ?

Lucius avait gagné le dressing et se déshabillait pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Sirius le regarda faire, observant sa taille fine, sa silhouette élancé, ses cheveux lumineux et surtout, sa peau vierge de toute marque.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas en papa-poule.

- Ca te gène ? demanda le blond en revenant vers la chambre uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc.

- Non. Explique-moi.

En parlant, Sirius avait montré le bras gauche de Lucius. Il se souvenait la veille l'avoir vu et avoir été surprit de ne rien y trouver. Maintenant qu'ils étaient unis, et même s'il ne pouvait rien faire légalement, il voulait savoir.

- Je ne porte pas la Marque. Fit simplement Lucius en enfilant une chemise large.

- J'ai bien vu. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas aurore ! Railla Sirius en se levant pour lui faire face.

Les deux époux se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment puis Lucius soupira avant de se détourner pour gagner le lit. Sirius le suivit du regard, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de l'interroger encore.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Finit par dire Lucius en s'asseyant dos tourné, la tête basse. Il ne veut pas.

- Qui ? Ton père ou Voldemort ?

- … Voldemort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne veut pas que je porte la Marque. C'est tout. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, poursuivit le blond en relevant la tête. Je le vois régulièrement et je suis à ses ordres quand même.

Sirius grogna. L'explication que lui avait fournit Lucius ne lui convenait pas. Elle ne tenait pas debout. Pourquoi Voldemort se passerait-il d'un Mangemort, a priori près à le servir ? Pourquoi ne pas le marquer comme tous les autres ? Il avait le sentiment de passer à coté de quelque chose d'important mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

- Et t'en est fier ? Fit-il exaspéré.

- Si tu a finit avec les questions, je vais me coucher. Répondit simplement Lucius en s'installant pour dormir.

- Une minute ! en une enjambé, Sirius fut devant le lit. Il lui saisit un bras pour le forcer à se redresser, ne se rendant pas compte de sa force. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer hier soir ?

- Le mariage a été validé. Fit Lucius en essayant de se libérer.

- Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? redemanda le brun en renforçant sa prise.

- Aïe !… Sirius, lâche-moi ! Le mariage a été va…

- Lucius ! Te fou pas de moi ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! C'est pas normal !

A peine eut-il di cela que le brun senti une poussée de désir grimpée en lui. Désarçonné, il lâcha prise et recula alors que son esprit était envahit par des images de la veille. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé le blond, lorsqu'il l'avait fait se mettre à genoux, lorsqu'il s'était mit derrière lui, lorsqu'il lui avait tiré les cheveux pour le redresser…

- T'es content ? demanda Lucius en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Ne t'en fais, c'est pas dangereux.

Une autre poussé de désir monta chez le brun qui se sentit défaillir. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir ce sentiment, cette envie soudaine de se jeter sur le blond. La sachant étrangère à lui, Sirius tenta de lutter et de comprendre mais son esprit était embrouiller.

- Arrête ça. Articula-t-il difficilement. Explique-moi !

Lucius s'était approché suffisamment pour se glisser dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier le laissa faire, trop occupé à se battre contre son désir. Le Serpentard déposa de doux baisé dans le cou de son époux en lui murmurant de se laisser aller.

- Il n'y a pas de danger. Je te le promets. Personne… Aïe !

Sirius lui agrippa les cheveux et tira pour le forcer à reculer. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, les pupilles claire du blond contre celle plus foncée, voilé de convoitise, du brun. Lucius allait parler mais son époux l'interrompit :

- Aucun danger ? Pour personne, vraiment ? Je suis pas se genre d'homme !

Il le repoussa et Lucius tomba sur le lit, mécontent. Personne ne lui résistait. Et ce n'était certainement pas un foutu Gryffondore qui allait commencer. Mais le brun reprit avant qu'il ne face quoi que soit :

- N'utilise plus ton truc ou sinon… prévint-il, menaçant.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

Et Lucius, défiant la force et la volonté de Sirius –car personne ne devait lui résister- fit pousser encore une fois le désir chez son mari, son regard planté dans celui du brun. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse aussi violente : pour ne pas l'embrasser (et plus si affinité), Sirius le gifla. Le bruit de la claque figea les deux protagonistes pendant de longue seconde.

Sirius regardait sa main sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait le sang chaud, bien sur, et était prompte à se battre, mais il n'avait jamais porté la main sur quiconque sans raison. En face de lui, le blond fixait le sol en essayant de contrôler sa colère.

- Lucius je… Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…. Excuse-moi…

Le Gryffondore voulu s'approcher mais le blond l'arrêta d'un geste. La voix vibrante de rage, il lui ordonna de partir avant d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres.

- Lucius je…

- Va t-en ! Tout de suite !

Sirius recula, autant effrayé par la rage de son époux que par son geste. Au pas de cours, sans trop savoir quel chemin prendre, il gagna le jardin Malfoy et une fois les hais passée se transforma en chien. Sous sa forme animagus, il se sentit soudain libre.

Oubliant le chantage de sa mère, son mariage, sa nuit de noce et sa soirée, oubliant son filleul peut-être futur-orphelin de mère, oubliant son ami peut-être futur-veuf, il parti au galop découvrir les terre entourant le domaine Malfoy.

En passant près d'une grange, sa truffe capta une odeur. Intrigué, il entra. A l'intérieur, au milieu de la paille et du foin, entre le matériel agricole et deux vaches, se tenait quatre grandes cages. Le cadeau de James.

Les chiens se redressèrent en le voyant approché, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Leurs truffe ne les trompèrent pas et ils reconnurent immédiatement leur maitre. Ravi de le voir, ils aboyèrent et lui firent la fête, malgré les barreaux métallique.

Sirius les libéra sans changer de forme et prit la tête de la meute qu'ils formaient. Ensemble, ils parcoururent des dizaines de kilomètre parfois courant comme si le Diable lui-même les poursuivait, parfois marchant tranquillement en reniflant le sol.

A l'aube, ils atteignirent un petit village, très au nord du manoir Malfoy. Repérant un puits avec un abreuvoir de pierre ou coulait de l'eau fraiche, et sachant sa meute assoiffé, Sirius prit le risque d'entrer dans le village avec les ses chiens. Même s'il y avait le risque d'être prit pour des chiens errant et d'être chasser ou amené à la fourrière, il comptait sur l'heure matinale pour ne croiser personne et sur leurs grande taille pour effrayer quiconque serait sur leurs chemin.

Alors qu'il avait déjà bu, et que les autres se désaltérait, Sirius laissa son attention se porté sur les maisons alentour. Le puits était sur une petite place entouré d'un café, d'une épicerie d'une boutique de vêtements et d'une boutique de mécanique. L'animagus s'approcha de la dernière, hypnotisé par sa vitrine.

_Je veux !_ Pensa-t-il en détaillant la Harley Davidson Ironhead de 1967 qui était exposée au regard de tous.

ooOoo

Lucius retint une grimace en avalant son café. Même s'il était seul dans la salle à manger du manoir, le jeune homme tenait à rester maitre de lui-même. Ayant déjà prit des potions de soin la veille pour se soigner de sa nuit de noce, il n'avait peut en reprendre et devait donc se résigner à usé d'un glamour et de ses talents d'acteurs pour masqué sa joue douloureuse.

Le Lord en était là de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, poussé par nul autre que son époux. Ce dernier portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, n'était pas plus rasé qu'hier et était suivit par les quatre gros chiens qu'ils avaient eut de la part de Dumbledore. Enfin de Potter.

- Ces… _bêtes_ n'ont rien à faire dans le manoir. L'accueillis Lucius sans un regard pour lui.

- Si le vers vit dans la chambre, eux ne me quitterons plus. Répondit Sirius d'une voix froide en s'installant en face du blond.

Les quatre chiens passèrent sous la table et s'allongèrent, épuisé. Lucius du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas fuir. Non qu'il n'aimait pas les chiens, il les haïssait. Ces animaux lui inspiraient une peur profonde.

Il y eut le silence entre les deux mariés. Lucius réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour nouer le contact avec son époux, obéissant ainsi aux ordres de son maitre, alors que Sirius l'ignorait, mangeant tranquillement, jetant au sol de quoi nourrir ses molosses.

Le calme matinal fut interrompu par plusieurs battements d'aile. Comme à Poudlard, le courrier arrivait par hiboux au moment du petit déjeuner. Cinq oiseau se posèrent sur les dossiers de sièges non utilisé, du coté de Lucius. En plus des chouettes habituelles, un aigle plana un moment avant de se poser directement sur la table, entre les tartines grillé et la confiture.

L'orgueilleux animal observa un instant les deux sorciers avant de tendre sa pâte à Lucius. Ce dernier détacha le parchemin qui y était attaché. Une fois libre, le rapace s'envola d'un geste vif, frôlant les hiboux qui piaillèrent.

Sirius continua de manger, tâchant d'ignorer la curiosité qui le rongeait. Un aigle ne se dressait pas. Le nombre de sorcier ayant eut ce genre de volatil comme facteur au cours de l'histoire ce comptait sur les doigts de la main. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de la famille Malfoy, la plus grande famille sorcière, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa le blond ouvrir sa lettre. S'il ne pouvait lire ce qu'elle contenait, son regard ne manqua pas le peigne d'ivoire, objet luxueux et stylisé, qui l'accompagnait. Un cadeau de toute évidence. D'une personne importante.

Mais Lucius était marié. A lui. Sirius et lui s'étaient juré fidélité deux jours plus tôt. L'avait-il déjà oublié ? Même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas, et ne s'aimeraient très certainement jamais, ils avaient promis et Sirius ne dérogeait pas à ses promesses. Qu'en était-il de Lucius ?

Le Gryffondore finit son repas puis se leva, imité dans la seconde par les chiens. D'un pas lent, il passa derrière son mari. Dans son dos, il s'arrêta et se pencha pour saisir le peigne. Lucius le laissa faire, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Sirius finit par le glisser dans les cheveux libres du blond. Il le coinça au dessus de son oreille et lui murmura plus froid que jamais :

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dis.

A suivre…


	16. Chapitre 14 : les choses dégénèrent

Hello les gens! I'm back! Et oui, vous ne rêvés pas. Je suis de retour et je compte bien reprendre l'écriture de cette fic qui n'a que trop attendu! Je ne donnerais aucun délais, vous aurez compris que je ne suis pas du genre à m'y tenir, mais promis, l'attente de la suite sera bien moins longue que les cinq mois écoulés!

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ce délais vraiment trop long. Je passe sur le couplet des changements dans ma vie et toute autre excuse à deux franc, pour en venir à la fic. Le chapitre est, vous le verrais, légèrement plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire traîne un peu trop à mon goût, il y aura donc plus d'action dans les prochain chapitre et si mes calcules sont exacte, elle devrais s'achever d'ici sous peu. Disons, une petite dizaine de chapitre.

Mais rassurez-vous, cette fic n'est que le prologue d'une autre!

Enfin que de blabla, je vais déjà tâcher de finir cette première parti en vous laissant savourer ce chapitre tant attendu!

Bonne lecture a tous! N'oubliez pas les reviews, je les reçoit maintenant!

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : Les choses dégénèrent.**

**« Je ne suis qu'une poupée qu'ils coiffent, maquillent et habillent. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai rien à vouloir. Je ne dois qu'obéir. Ils sont mes maitres. Leurs volonté est absolue. Ils sont mes Dieux. »**

**Extrait « Mémoire d'une Veelane esclave », auteur inconnue. **

Sirius n'avait pas sommeil. Même s'il avait fait une nuit blanche, l'excitation de sa balade nocturne n'était pas encore retombé. Une fois la chambre gagné (il n'avait plus besoin d'un elfe pour la trouver) il observa les quatre chiens se laisser tombé lourdement sur la moquette épaisse et s'endormir prestement.

L'aurore gagna la salle de bain. S'il voulait aller à St-Mangouste et voir son filleul, il devait être un minimum propre et ce n'était pas son expédition de la nuit qui l'avait aidé. Il grogna de ne trouver qu'une douche mais s'en contenta. L'eau le calmait et très vite, il se sentit bayer.

Sortant de la douche, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le miroir. Devait-il se raser ? se demanda-t-il en passant une main sur sa barbe. Jugeant que non, il s'enroula dans une serviette et traversa la chambre pour gagner le dressing.

L'aurore vivait, avant son mariage, dans un petit appartement, sur le chemin de Travers. Il ne savait qui –peut-être sa mère- avait fait porter ses principaux vêtements. Ses affaires avaient été jetées négligemment dans un coin de l'immense pièce. _Aucun respect._ Pensa-t-il en se penchant sur les deux sacs qui contenaient toutes ses possessions.

Seulement, la fatigue le rattrapa et Sirius se sentit basculer. Sa tête heurta le mur, qui fit un bruit creux, et il s'étala lamentablement sur la moquette. Cependant, le Gryffondore ne s'attarda pas sur sa chut : le mur avait fait un bruit bizarre. Pourquoi ?

Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, Sirius se releva et frappa le mur qui une fois de plus, sonna creux. De toute évidence, il y avait une pièce derrière mais pas la moindre trace de porte. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, le jeune homme enfila rapidement un jean et alla chercher sa baguette magique.

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes et pas moins d'une dizaine de sorts différents pour réussir à faire apparaître une ouverture. Curieux. D'un _lumos,_ Sirius éclaira ses pas dans la nouvelle pièce. Il s'attendait à trouver un laboratoire secret, une bibliothèque interdite ou des étagères comblé d'artéfact de magie noire.

Il n'en fut rien.

La pièce était en réalité un second dressing, de taille équivalente au premier. Seulement, si les vêtements rangés dans la première pièce étaient tout public, se n'était pas le cas de ceux stocké ici.

Effectivement, robes plus ou moins affriolantes et bustiers à froufrous se disputaient la place. Des bas de toutes les couleurs et matières, des chaussures de toutes les formes, venaient accompagner les tenues les plus osées. Sur des étagères, dans le fond, menottes, cravache et autres jouets érotiques étaient fièrement exposés.

Sirius était figé de surprise, s'attendant à tous, sauf à ça. Il ne savait pas sa cousine si… Il s'approcha d'une tenue particulièrement travaillée, qui avait du couté une fortune et l'étudia de plus près. Le bustier sombre qui la composait n'était pas adapté à une poitrine féminine.

Le Gryffondore blanchi lorsqu'une image de son mari dans une tenue semblable traversa son esprit. Se pouvait-il que tous ses vêtements soient à lui ? Que se soit lui qui porte ces corsets, ces porte-jarretelles, ces bas, ces talon-aiguilles ? Lui qui joue avec ces chaines, ces baillons, ces martinets ?

Bien sur, pour lui, le Serpentard était bien assez tordu pour se livré à des pratiques sadomasochiste déguisé en écolière mais avec qui ferait-il ça ? A voir l'état de la pièce, elle n'était pas à l'abandon et pourtant, Narcissa était morte depuis quelque semaine déjà.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Déjà parce que l'idée de sa cousine _jouant_ avec Lucius, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux le révulsait, mais aussi parce que son instinct d'aurore lui disait d'aller voir ailleurs. Sirius repensa au peigne que le blond avait eut plus tôt.

Lucius avait un amant. Il en était persuadé. Un amant à l'esprit suffisamment dégénérer pour jouer les sadiques. Ou un amant tous simplement sadique. Mais il avait du mal à admettre que Lord Lucius Malfoy soit masochiste. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, ça ne collait pas à l'image qu'il avait de Lucius.

Cela gêna Sirius. Bien sur, il n'y avait rien entre le blond et lui si se n'était une union forcé, mais le brun, bien que coureur de jupon, avait toujours été fidèle. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, Lucius et lui s'appartenait l'un à l'autre et se l'était juré lors de leur mariage.

Devaient-ils être fidèles ? Sirius ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment poser la question. Il était jusqu'à présent célibataire. Mais avait-il l'intention de le rester ? Autrement dis, allait-il, lui, rompre leur vœux de mariage ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement : non. Aussi vieux jeu que cela puisse paraitre, il jugeait qu'une fois sa parole donnée, il devait s'y tenir.

Mais en était-il de même pour Lucius ? Bien sur, de la part d'un Serpentard Mangemort (oui, même s'il ne portait pas la marque, à ses yeux, il était un chienchien de Voldemort) il pouvait tout attendre. Mais ça n'allait pas au personnage : comment une personne se vantant d'être un sang-pure, un sorcier digne et noble d'une droiture infaillible, pouvait-il rompre ainsi les vœux sacrés du mariage ?

Sirius quitta la pièce et la referma, ayant déjà pas mal de sujet à abordé avec Lucius pour ne pas ajouter ce monceau de vêtement érotique. Il gagna la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. L'aurore n'arrivait pas à avaler la pilule. Vraiment ? Lucius le trompait en se livrant à de telles pratiques ? S'était tellement impensable. Tellement…

Un bayement l'arrêta dans ses réflexions : sa nuit blanche lui retombait dessus. Sa tête devenue lourde trouva toute seule l'oreiller. Très vite, Sirius abandonna, épuisé, et s'endormit, sa baguette à la main, les quatre chiens sommeillant autour de lui.

ooOoo

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un mal de crâne à s'en taper contre les murs lui vrillant la tête. Lentement, évitant tout geste brusque dans l'espoir de calmer sa migraine, il se redressa. Il grogna de douleur. Outre le mal de tête, chaque muscle de son corps était courbaturé.

Avec une lenteur effarante, il finit de s'habiller et parti à la recherche d'une cheminée pour gagner Sainte-Mangouste, se disant qu'il demanderait de quoi se soigner là-bas.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il prit le chemin de la chambre de Lily, pensant y trouver son ami et peut-être qui sais, la jeune femme réveillée. Cette pensée lui redonna de l'énergie, effaçant quelque peu sa migraine.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il gagna l'étage. Cependant, sa joie s'effaça devant le spectacle qui s'y trouvait : un attroupement de Médicomage escortait un lit d'hôpital dans lequel nulle autre que Lily Potter se tordait de douleur.

Sirius avisa son ami, complètement paniqué qui tenait la main de son épouse en l'exhortant à vivre. Comme s'il prenait le train en marche, le nouveau Malfoy couru à sa hauteur, suivant le pas rapide de toute la clique de soigneur.

- James, vieux frère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

- Elle… va pas bien… Harry non plus…

Ils avaient atteins le sas conduisant aux salles de soin intensif donc l'accès était limité. Venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire, deux infirmières poussaient le berceau sur roulette dans lequel Harry hurlait à plein poumon, visiblement en proie à la plus terrible des tortures.

- Mais je croyais que…

Un médecin le bouscula, l'invitant à s'écarter. James lui lança un regard désolé et suivi tout le groupe au-delà des doubles portes.

Sirius observa ces dernières s'immobiliser lentement en essayant de comprendre. L'état du petit avait été bien, malgré son jeune âge et son besoin d'être en couveuse, il était en parfaite santé. De même que la mère : ses blessures se refermaient et si elle ne donnait aucun signe de réveil, au moins allait-elle bien. Pourquoi tout dégénérait maintenant ?

L'ancien Black repensa à la visite importune que Lily avait eut la veille. A coup sur, tout été la faute de se maudit Serpentard. Il lui avait sans doute jeté un sort, faisant croire qu'il était là pour la soigner alors qu'il ne voulait que la tuer.

Sirius avait conscience que la pensée était ridicule. D'abord parce qu'elle n'expliquait pas l'état d'Harry, ensuite parce qu'il souvenait de l'amitié qui avait uni Evans et Snape. Même si cette amitié s'était achevée brutalement, il imaginait mal le maitre des potions, aussi fourbe et sournois qu'il puisse être, faire du mal à la rousse.

Mais cet enfoiré n'était pas venu. Il avait promis de revenir, semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas là. Il allait laisser mourir la jeune femme et, à coup sur, son filleul. La pensée révulsa Sirius qui, de colère, frappa le mur proche.

La douleur dans son poing effaça complètement celle de sa tête, qui avait déjà été refoulé par la pensée heureuse, mais bien sotte, que tout puisse s'arranger. Secouant sa main douloureuse, Sirius avisa le personnel de l'hôpital qui le fixait, un brin apeuré. Mécontent, frustré et agacé, il préféra partir que de rester là, à attendre la nouvelle du veuvage de son ami.

ooOoo

Installé à la coiffeuse de sa chambre, près à aller dormir, Lucius observait le flacon de potion antidouleur que lui avait procuré une nouvelle fois son ami Severus. Il hésitait à la prendre. Il avait passé sa journée à cacher la douleur de sa joue enflée et n'avait espérer qu'une chose, qu'il puisse boire une nouvelle dose de cette fantastique potion.

Le délai entre la prise précédente, qui avait servi à le soigner de sa _fantastique_ nuit de noce était maintenant suffisament grand puisqu'il puisse en reprendre sans s'intoxiquer mais pourtant, il hésitait.

Un bruit, à la fenêtre le tira de sa contemplation. Rapidement, il alla l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'aigle qui attendait. L'animal tournoya peu de temps dans la chambre avant de laisser tomber une plume de corbeau et de s'enfuir rapidement par la fenêtre resté ouverte.

S'était un message du Maitre, le signe qu'il le voulait tout de suite dans ses appartements privé. Mais le Maitre était sensé être en voyage et ne revenir que dans plusieurs jours. Lucius déglutit. Pour qu'il soit déjà de retour, quelque chose avait du contrarié Voldemort. Et Voldemort, comme tout mégalomane qui se respect, n'aimait pas être contrarié.

Cela finit de décider Lucius qui avala rapidement le petit flacon de potion avant de gagner son dressing. Il se changeant, enfilant une robe sorcière blanc cassé. Il était le seul, de toute les personnes entourant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à porté des tenues claires. C'est que Voldemort aimait le faire passer pour un ange déchu.

Une fois vêtu, il se rapprocha de sa coiffeuse et entreprit de démêler rapidement sa longue chevelure. Après quelques grognement, ses cheveux enfin libéré de tout nœud, il se saisi du petit peigne d'ivoire qu'il avait eut plus tôt, et le coinça au dessus de son oreille comme son mari le lui avait mit.

Il se saisi d'une cape d'un blanc pur et prit la direction du salon principal, courant presque. Hélas pour lui, à peine eut-il atteint la pièce, que les flammes dans la cheminée devinrent vertes et qu'en sortit son très cher mari.

Black ne semblait pas en très grande forme : son regard était fiévreux, sa peau pâle tranchait avec l'obscurité de sa barbe et de ses cheveux. Il titubait légèrement alors qu'une de ses mains s'était porté à son crâne pour se masser la tempe.

Lucius hésita un instant puis signala sa présence par une remarque moqueuse sur les voyages en cheminée et l'incapacité évidente de Sirius à les supporté. Mal lui en prit, le brun leva sur un regard colérique :

- Lucius…

De voir son époux près à partir à une heure aussi tardive, _pressé_ de partir, vêtu d'une robe plus belle encore que celle qu'il avait porté à leur mariage et surtout, coiffé du peigne que son amant lui avait offert, finit d'énervé Sirius, déjà bien irrité par l'état de Lily et son mal de crâne revenu à la charge plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Tout était la faute de ces foutu Serpentard, _pensa-t-il en voyant rouge. S'était un de ses bâtards qui avait jeté se mauvais sort à Lily-jolie, l'un d'entre eux qui, par il ne savait quel moyen, avait vendu Remus à sa mère, l'un d'entre eux qui avait promis de sauver Lily et n'était jamais revenu, l'un d'entre eux avec qui son époux le trompait.

Sirius vit rouge et jamais Lucius ne s'attendis à sa réaction : le premier coup, qu'il n'avait vu venir, le projeta contre la porte du salon. La poignée entra douloureusement dans son dos et le blond s'effondra. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Sirius était sur lui, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur lui avec une rage telle, qu'il en perdait toute notion et pouvait bien le tuer.

- Salopard ! C'est de votre faute ! La votre ! Espèce de monstre ! Enfoiré !

Les insultes se bousculaient dans la bouche de Sirius qui avait perdu tout contrôle. Lucius tentait de se soustraire aux coups mais sa petite carrure, et surtout la rage de son époux, le maintenait plaqué au sol, roulé en boule dans l'espoir de se protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que… BLACK ! PUTAIN, DEGAGE !

Sirius senti plus qu'il ne vit, un poing heurter sa tête, l'éloignant enfin de Lucius. Rouge de fureur, le Gryffondore se redressa dans l'idée de faire subir au gêneur le même sort que celui de Lucius mais se figea en comprenant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

L'attention de Snape, car s'était bien lui, s'était reporté sur Lucius, qu'il aidait lentement à relever. Une chance, la plupart des coups n'avait atteint que les bras et les jambes du jeune homme, lui évitant des lésions internes. Mais déjà, les ecchymoses se dessinaient sur les parcelles de peau visible.

- Merde… Puis la rage refis surface en voyant le maitre des potions : Snape, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ! Tu devais aider Lily, salop ! Tu…

- J'en reviens, abruti ! Grogna le Serpentard en question, en se retournant vers lui après avoir aider Lucius à s'assoir.

- Tu…

- Dégage, clébard ! Coupa froidement Severus en dégainant sa baguette. Dégage avant que je ne te tue !

Sirius déglutit, jeta un regard à son époux, qui, visiblement choqué, gardait le silence en essayant de réajuster ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Sans demander son reste, Sirius gagna la cheminée et repris le chemin de Sainte-Mangouste.

Severus l'observa disparaitre, tremblant de rage. Il n'osait penser à ce qui aurait put se passer s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Il retourna vers Lucius qu'une fois les flammes redevenues jaunes.

- Merde… Ca va ? demanda-t-il en voulant le toucher pour l'examiner.

Lucius eut un mouvement de recul. Severus se senti blesser mais comprenait qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, son ami soit méfiant. Il laissa retombé sa main et s'accroupi devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Hey, ça va ? fit-il plus doucement.

- O… Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Dire ces quelques mots avait visiblement coûté cher au blond. Mais l'esprit de Lucius n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était si pressé de partir. Une fois qu'il se jugea présentable, il fit mine de se lever mais Severus l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais…

- Le Maitre veut me voir. Coupa le futur chef de famille en repoussant son ami.

Son esprit accaparé par la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius ne s'arrêta pas sur le fais que s'était la seconde fois que son plus cher ami le trouvait dans une posture compromettante, ni sur l'idée qu'il était uni à un fou de Gryffondore, violent et instable. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Attend ! tu dois te soigner ! Fit le maitre des potions en le forçant a resté assis.

- Je viens de prendre de la potion antidouleur. Il n'y a rien as faire et le Maitre attend.

Et tout deux savaient ce que le Maitre pouvait faire s'il devait attendre trop longtemps. La patience faisait partit de cette longue liste de qualité que Voldemort n'avait pas.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

- Aide-moi à mettre un glamour.

- Lucius…

Un glamour face à Lord Voldemort n'avait aucune de chance de fonctionner. Le Seigneur Sombre baignait dans la magie, usait des plus puissant sort à longueur de journée. Jamais un basique glamour pouvait passer inaperçue à ses yeux. Severus le savait. Et il savait que Lucius n'était pas dupe.

- Lucius…

- Tu m'aide oui ou non ? cria le blond, irrité d'être retarder bêtement.

Derrière l'irritation, Severus perçu la peur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. La peur de la punition, de la douleur et de toutes ces choses qui accompagnait chaque colère de leurs Maitres. Cette peur qui faisait oubliés à Lucius qu'il venait de faire passer à tabac par nul autre que son époux.

Severus soupira, recula et jeta le sort à son ami. Grace à lui, Lucius reprit l'apparence d'ange qu'il avait eut quelques minutes plus tôt. Le blond se releva, tangua un peu puis prit le chemin de la cheminée. Avant de jeter la poudre verte dans les flammes, il se retourna vers son ami et murmura un remerciement avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

- Lucius ! Cria Severus en essayant de le rattraper.

Et merde ! Il n'aurait pas du le laisser partir, quitte à mentir au Maitre ou à subir la punition à sa place. Lucius n'était pas en état de le voir. Le Maitre allait sans doute être plus énervé qu'autre chose ! De rage et de frustration, Severus tapa dans le montant de la cheminée, imitant sans le savoir un certain Gryffondore qui allait périr à leur prochaine rencontre.

A suivre…


	17. Chapitre 15 : la faiblesse de

Hello les gens, c'est re-moi ! J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu, cette fois, le délai entre deux chapitre c'est nettement réduis^^

Avant que vous ne vous plongiez dans ce nouveau chapitre (à moins que vous ayez sauté la parlotte pour en venir à ce qui vous intéresse) je tenais à remercier tous les reviewer de cette fic! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai l'envi et le courage de continuer ! Alors merci beaucoup à luffunette, pinktwilight1, holybleu, Hallolo, Ecnerrolf, alana chantelune, Isaide Louka, Lilly-sama, 77Hildegard, snapounette, Malagoche, zaika, KaibutsuOuji, ladymalfoy-94, Nellyan, Asherit, Jeel, darkmoonlady, Confipotine, Egwene Al'Vere, dragonichigo, The last day, MissPadfootBlack, Zelenill, MoutonGarou, King Pumkin, Leeloo c., Gladys Malfoy, Myshka01, yaone-kami, fuhatsu, selene-noire, Djiyae, titemb-bm et ayuluna

Et les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre qu'un grand merci : 3, Makie, sev91, brigitte, Sasuga, choupi junior, Sen no Suika, lisitia, rikokooo, meringue, Krix27, Hina-Pyon et caro06 !

A toutes et tous, je vous dis merci et vous souhaite, même à toi qui ne review pas, une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : La faiblesse de Voldemort**

**« Qu'est-ce que l'attraction Veelane ? Un simple désir basé sur l'émission de **_**phéromone**_** comme les appellent les Moldus, une envie qui s'efface lorsque le Veela s'éloigne ? Ou est-ce plus ? Nous avons déjà vu des sorciers pleurer de désespoir une fois la créature partie, allant jusqu'au suicide. Pouvons-nous alors parler d'Amour ? »**

**« Réflexions sur les Créatures Magique et leurs pouvoirs », Dorothée McCormick**

De lourds nuages noirs planaient au dessus du manoir Riddle. Cet amas sombre n'avait rien de naturel et toute personne qui pouvais s'éloigner se pressait de fuir la sinistre demeure et surtout, son sinistre occupant.

Devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau, Voldemort observait les arbres morts de son jardin, qui, dans la nuit sans étoile, ressemblait à des monstres aux doigts crochus. Il les observait sans les voir, ses pensées accaparé par d'autres problèmes.

Si son petit détour au Japon avait été fructueux, le reste de son voyage était un échec complet. Et le Lord n'aimait pas échouer. La Moldavie était un pays hostile, froid et sans attrait. Il avait l'avantage, le seul, d'abriter de grande famille de vampire.

Le Lord avait osé pénétrer le territoire des Nosferatus –comme si quelques buveurs de sang allaient lui faire peur ! Il avait pour idée de les joindre à sa cause. Cependant, le Compte Dracula, jugé pour la plupart comme étant le premier de leurs races, avait refusé tout entretien, n'étant pas intéressé par la chasse de jeune anglaise (ou anglais, ça dépendait du moment).

Ses sbires s'étaient plié à sa volonté et, même si Voldemort était qui il était, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de quitter le pays et rentrer chez lui au plus vite et bredouille.

Alors, se soir là, le Lord était plus énervé que jamais. Au dessus de son manoir et autour de lui, sa magie se répandait lentement, comme un nuage toxique près à engloutir et dévorer le moindre être vivant venu à porté.

Dans un coin du bureau, perché sur ce qui avait été autrefois un porte-manteau, Nagini sifflait de mécontentement, n'aimant pas être ainsi écrasée par le pouvoir de son Maitre. Le serpent espérait que le sorcier allait se calmer bientôt et elle savait que cela allait arriver plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Voldemort fit volteface et posa son regard sur la cheminée. Dans l'âtre immense, seul source de lumière, une minuscule flamme dévorait lentement une buche énorme. Le feu était petit, mais s'était bien assez pour permettre les voyages en cheminette. Enfin, si ses serviteurs se décidaient à lui obéir.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait envoyé son aigle. Lucius savait pourtant que plus Voldemort attendait, plus la punition allait être terrible. Surtout ce soir ! Peut-être avait-il envi d'être puni. Le Lord eut un micro-sourire à cette pensée. Les idées de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Lucius dans les heures à venir le ragaillardirent et effacèrent un peu son échec avec les Suceurs de Sang.

Et qu'importe ce qu'en disait Lucius –comme s'il avait son mot à dire, d'ailleurs ! Qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il aime ou non, Vous-Savez-Qui était décider à passer sa colère et sa frustration sur son pauvre Mangemort sans marque. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

C'est à se moment que la petite flamme s'anima. Elle grandit et se tinta de vert alors qu'en sortait Lucius Malfoy, magnifique dans ses vêtements blanc, ses cheveux en parti retenu par un petit peigne d'ivoire. Le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et se laissa gracieusement tomber à genoux devant son Maitre.

Voldemort senti un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée de détruire cette image si propre et innocente que Lucius donnait de lui. D'ailleurs, de voir son serviteur s'agenouiller devant lui à la seconde où il fut dans le bureau le fit frémir.

Cependant, le Lord n'était pas dupe : si la soumission de Lucius lui plaisait grandement, en dominateur maniaque et dérangé qu'il était, il savait aussi que se n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de s'effondrer devant lui. En temps normal, il se contentait d'une révérence et restait ensuite debout, stoïque, droit et fier, laissant le monde, et notamment, le Lord Sombre, le détailler.

Aussi, Voldemort sut que quelque chose n'allait pas à la seconde où Lucius entra dans le bureau. Bien sur, il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'état de son serviteur, et se fichait même de sa santé, mais que Lucius lui cache quelque chose, qu'il ne soit à lui complètement, l'agaçait. Et le Lord déjà énerver par son échec, plus tôt, et son attente, n'avait aucune patiente à accorder au blond.

Il allait le soumettre au Doloris, déjà lassé du Serpentard, lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Nagini était descendue de son perchoir et s'approchait lentement du jeune aristocrate :

_- Regarde-mieux. _Fit-elle en se glissant contre le blond qui se raidi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna mais consenti à s'accroupir devant son serviteur. Lucius, le regard fixé sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, tremblait de peur, attendant sans doute le sort qui mettrait fin à son angoisse.

Sans délicatesse, n'ayant cure de ses gémissements de douleur, il saisit le menton du blond pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. Il vit tout de suite le glamour que portait son serviteur et sans difficulté, il le fit sauter. Les pupilles déjà rouge de colère contenue, luire intensément lorsqu'il vit dans quel état pitoyable le blond était. Toujours avec facilité, il entra dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il revit sa journée passé à feignanté dans la bibliothèque, parfois seul ou parfois avec Severus Snape. Il revit la soirée passé à bercer son fils, la venue de Black et la tentative d'approche qui s'était soldée par un cuisant échec. Il revit la journée suivante, au Ministère, à taire le plus de chose possible sur sa nouvelle union, la soirée à réfléchir les yeux posée sur un flacon de potion.

Il revit surtout, la plume de corbeau, qui dans l'esprit tourmenté de Lucius, prenait des allures menaçante, il _ressentit _–avec jouissance- la panique qui avait gagné le blond à ce moment là, sa hâte pour se préparer, sa course jusqu'au salon. Et là, il revit Black, sa violence et sa colère, et l'arrivé de Severus, tel un chevalier en armure.

Voldemort s'extirpa des pensées de Lucius avec un grognement. Sans laisser le temps à Lucius de respiré, il le gifla avec force. Le blond s'étala lamentablement sur le tapis sombre et ne chercha pas à se relevé, conscient que cela serait comme un défi pour le Lord.

Le Seigneur Sombre se redressa, mécontent, et alla se servir un verre d'alcool fort. Il observa le jeune homme en méditant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il n'avait pas accepté la proposition des Black de marier Lucius et Sirius pour l'intérêt stratégique. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Que se soit avec les parts de la Gazette du Sorcier, journal déjà sous son joug depuis longtemps, ou avec la surveillance d'un haut-placé de l'Ordre des Poulets En Feu.

Non, il n'avait accepté que pour une seule et bonne raison. Avec le Gryffondore, il y avait peu de chance pour que Lucius retombe dans le même schéma qu'il avait eut avec Narcissa. Comprenez par là que son Mangemort n'allait certainement pas devenir ami, ou plus si affinité, avec ce maudit chien. Voldemort était donc tranquille, Lucius restait sa poupée, dévouée corps et âme à ses plaisir personnels.

Mais voilà qu'après seulement trois jours de mariage, Lucius lui revenait en piteuse état. Dans l'absolue, il se fichait de sa santé –il avait d'ailleurs lui-même mit le pauvre garçon dans des états bien pire- mais cela l'horripilait. Que ce Sirius ait osé porter la main sur son Lucius ! Il allait le payer ! Aussi vrai qu'il portait le nom honni de Tom Marvolo Riddle, se satané Gryffondore allait payer au centuple pour avoir osé abimer son jouet !

Sur le sol, Nagini s'était doucement rapproché du blond et se collait à lui dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques calories de chaleur. Voldemort observa son serpent faire, sourit de voir son serviteur tremblé, autant de peur que de gène, puis lui jeta un sort de sommeil d'un geste vague, déjà fatigué de sa poupée.

ooOoo

Severus passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir d'effacer la fatigue qui marquait ces traits. Hélas pour lui, la nuit avait été brève. Le Maitre avait appelé ses fidèles pour une réunion aussi imprévue que brève. _Tous_ ces fidèles.

L'évènement était rare aussi Severus s'était interrogé sur ce qui avait motivé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans doute quelque chose l'avait contrarié. Pourtant, l'espion n'avait eut aucune information sur une attaque de l'Ordre ou des Aurores.

Irrémédiablement, il avait pensé à Lucius. Le Lord l'avait convoqué plus tôt dans la soirée et hélas, après ce que lui avait fait l'autre clébard, il était évident que le blond n'avait put répondre aux attentes du Maitre. Cela conjugué au retour prématuré de ce dernier, avait sans doute plongé le sorcier maléfique dans une intense fureur.

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Maitre. Le Seigneur Sombre était debout devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et semblait perdu dans ces pensées. Cependant, même si s'était le cas, Severus préféra s'incliner silencieusement que d'interpeler le puissant sorcier.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent puis Voldemort se retourna vers le jeune Maitre des Potions. Il grogna, mécontent en repensant à l'intervention miraculeuse du Serpentard pour sauver Lucius. Le blond comme le brun connaissait la règle. Le Lord Sombre n'avait donc rien à craindre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble alors que Lucius était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Chassant ces pensées absurdes de son esprit, Voldemort gagna son bureau et entrepris de lire quelque parchemin. Enfin, après encore quelques minutes, il prit la parole sans lever les yeux de sa lecture :

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer la _triste_ aventure de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus, conscient que le Lord avait certainement lu dans l'esprit de son ami, acquiesça rapidement.

- Va le soigner, ordonna le Seigneur Sombre en pointant la porte à l'opposée de l'entré, derrière le bureau.

Le Maitre des Potions acquiesça encore, cachant au plus profond de lui-même le soulagement qu'il ressentait. D'abord, Lucius était vivant –bien que se soit une chose sur laquelle il doutait peu, le Lord étant bien trop attaché à son jouet pour s'en débarrasser- ensuite, il allait pouvoir prendre soin de son ami.

Calmement, il se redressa, eut une dernière révérence puis gagna la porte indiqué. Une fois la porte refermé, Severus s'entendis soupirer de soulagement. Il avait beau être un maitre en occlumensie, il craignait toujours ses entrevus avec Voldemort, l'homme était non seulement très puissant, mais aussi très instable.

La pièce où il se trouvait était la chambre de Voldemort. Severus y était entré à de rare fois mais connaissait son agencement sur le bout des doigts. Plusieurs bibliothèques se disputaient la place contre les murs. Près de la fenêtre, non loin de la cheminée, une table de travail en bois sombre était noyée sous les livres et les parchemins. Dans un coin à l'opposé, un lit double d'une simplicité effarante se glissait entre les étagères et une armoire.

Dans le lit justement, Lucius dormait. Le blond portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et ne semblait pas avoir subit plus de sévices que ceux que Black lui avait fait. Soulagé, Severus gagna la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre pour tirer de l'armoire à pharmacie –qu'il était lui-même chargé de maintenir pleine- les potions nécessaire pour soigner son ami.

Il revint dans la chambre, tenant dans ses mains un baume de soin et un flacon de potion antidouleur, et les posa tous sur la table de nuit avant d'entreprendre de réveiller le blond. Mais il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que Lucius était sous l'influence d'un puissant sort de sommeil.

Hésitant un instant à le réveiller, Severus préféra oublier l'idée. D'abord, parce que s'était Voldemort qui avait choisi d'endormir le blond, ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas humilier plus encore le jeune homme. Severus était conscient que la fierté du Lord était souvent mise à l'épreuve et il ne tenait pas à blesser moralement son ami en lui donnant conscience de son triste état.

La première chose à faire était de faire boire à Lucius de la potion antidouleur. Cette potion si utilisé n'était pas seulement d'une efficacité terrible face aux douleurs de toute sorte, mais soignait aussi la majeur partie des maux dont un homme pouvait souffrir. Son seul inconvénient était sa toxicité qui limitait donc les prises.

Severus calcula dans sa tête le temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa dernière rencontre avec le blond, ou il lui avait avoué en avoir prit quelques minutes plus tôt, et maintenant. Après un temps de réflexion, il jugea que s'était bon.

Problème : comment faire boire une potion à un inconscient ? Severus grogna puis se plaça derrière Lucius, la tête du blond poser au creux de ses bras, contre son torse. Puis il se saisit du petit flacon resté sur la table et l'ouvrit.

Il fit tomber quelques gouttes entre les lèvres entrouverte de son ami puis massa sa gorge pour le motiver à avalé la mixture au goût infecte. Lucius, toujours inconscient, obtempéra et avala la potion que Severus lui faisait boire avec une infinie patiente.

Une fois le flacon vide, il le reposa sur la table de nuit et se retourna vers le blond, toujours entre ses bras. Il l'observa silencieusement. Malgré les traces de coups, Lucius était magnifique. Les blessures accentuaient même la fragilité du jeune homme. Severus ne put résister et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son ami.

Il frémit de la trouvé si douce et s'en voulu. Lucius était beau. C'était dans ses gènes et cela avait causé sa perte. Il appartenait à Voldemort. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le toucher. Mais qu'il soit la propriété du Seigneur Sombre n'avait jamais empêché les autres de le désirer. Et de ce fait, le blond faisait l'objet des plus viles insultes. Dans l'inconscient collectif des Mangemort, Lucius n'était rien de plus qu'une putain au service de leur Maitre.

C'est pourquoi Severus s'était toujours empêché d'avoir se genre de pensée pour son ami. Il connaissait le blond et savait qu'il méritait mieux que le désir charnel. Il méritait tellement mieux que Severus ne se jugeait pas digne de lui et repoussait chaque pensée mal placé qu'il pouvait avoir pour le jeune homme, se cachant derrière leur amitié.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la main toujours posée sur la joue du blond, il n'entendit ni ne vit la porte s'ouvrir. Se n'est qu'en sentant l'aura lourde de magie noire que Severus leva enfin la tête pour poser les yeux sur son Maitre.

- Severus…

Voldemort repensa se qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Lucius, à l'arrivé opportune de Severus, qui avait fait de lui un chevalier au secours de sa dame, à l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes depuis tant d'année, à tous se temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et seul, et il vit rouge.

L'endoloris frappa Severus avec une telle force, qu'il ne put même pas crier sa douleur et s'effondra sur le sol de la chambre, le corps tendu à l'extrême. A cette puissance, le sort pouvait bien être mortel ou au moins rendre fou la victime.

A suivre…


	18. Chapitre 16 : les Maraudeurs

Pardon aux reviewer qui n'ont pas eut de réponse. Je voulais le faire mais les liens pour répondre ne fonctionnent plus. En tous cas, je vous dis merci à tous! Voilà, ça aura prit son temps mais la suite est là ! Et la suite de la suite ne devrais pas tarder !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre seize : les Maraudeurs

**« Sans aucun doute, les Maraudeurs étaient des génies. Parmi la longue liste d'exploits –plus ou moins légal- il y a la 'Carte des Maraudeurs ', un chef d'œuvre de magie. Mais, ce qui est réellement à souligner chez ces quatre jeunes hommes, n'est pas tant leur génie respectif que leur indestructible amitié. »**

**Paroles rapportées d'un professeur enseignant à Poudlard.**

Sirius avait fuit le manoir Malfoy. Une fois de plus. Malgré les quantités d'alcool astronomique qu'il avait avalé plus tôt dans l'espoir de faire passer sa migraine –chose qui n'avait bien sur pas fonctionnée- il avait repris le chemin d'un bar moldu ou il avalait tous ce qu'il y avait de plus fort à un rythme inquiétant.

_Putain, que je suis con_.

Avant de venir dans ce bar miteux de la banlieue de Londres, il s'était rendu à St-Mangouste, dans l'idée de vérifier les dire de Snape (pour ensuite lui casser la gueule si il lui avait mentit). Presque au pas de course, il avait gagné la chambre de Lily. Sans toquer, il était entré avant de se figer sur le palier, sidéré mais ravi.

Lily était réveillée. Elle tenait dans ses bras Harry, qui gazouillait de joie alors que James, assis contre elle, l'inondait de tendresse, visiblement heureux. Une fois le choc passé, Sirius eut envi de s'avancer pour saluer la revenante, mais il n'en fit rien. La famille Potter était enfin complète. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher se moment.

Alors il avait fait demi-tour discrètement, sachant que James, perdu dans sa joie, ne l'avait pas remarqué, et s'était retrouvé là, à se rendre ivre une fois de plus.

Aussi miteux qu'il était, se bar avait plusieurs avantage. Outre un panel d'alcool aussi large que le spectre lumineux, le barman laissait ses clients avaler toutes les quantités qu'ils voulaient, les laissant au seuil du coma éthylique par moment, sans jamais poser de question. Somme toute, l'endroit parfait pour picoler en paix.

Pourtant, tous les verres qu'il pouvait boire ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier sa soirée et surtout, sa stupidité. Il frissonnait de dégout à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait à Lucius. Il avait passé sur le blond toute sa colère et sa frustration, alors même qu'il n'y était pour rien.

D'abord, pour Lily, il n'y avait aucune chance pour Lucius soit l'auteur du sort qui avait faillis la tuer, elle et Harry. Des rumeurs circulaient au sein de l'Ordre. Des rumeurs selon lesquelles Lucius n'allait jamais sur les champs de batailles.

_Ce doit être lié à sa Marque inexistante. Et à son amant._ Par qu'il était évident que Lucius avait un amant. Mais très franchement, Sirius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient, Sirius avait déjà levé la main trois fois sur son mari (nuit de noce comprise). Normal qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

_Je vais finir par le tuer si ça continue_. Mais s'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond, il ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Luis qui était déjà d'un tempérament fougueux en temps normal. S'était comme si le Serpentard émettait des ondes qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

- Je suis un abritu….

- Je pense que tu voulais dire « abruti ». Avale ça.

Sirius sursauta en entendant une voix bien connu près de lui et tourna la tête. Ce qui lui donna la nausée. Mais avant que le drame ne puisse avoir lieu, il sentit une main douce mais ferme lui saisir la mâchoire et un liquide infect couler dans sa bouche. Il avala en toussant la potion anti-gueule de bois sous le regard moqueur de Remus.

- Tu veux me tuer ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration et ses esprits.

- C'est une idée, répondit le loup-garou en s'installant sur le siège d'à coté.

Sirius le regarda un instant, comme hésitant. Aux dernières nouvelles, Remus était furieux contre lui. A cause de son mariage. En y pensant, cette union avait été le déclencheur de tous ses ennuis.

- Tu va me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais tu es marié non ?

- Très drôle. Grogna le brun en détournant le regard.

Mais c'est vrai que Remus était beau. Même si les vêtements qu'il portait, usée par le temps, ne lui rendait pas hommage. On devinait tout de même un corps fort, bien bâtis. Puis le loup-garou avait une douceur dans le visage qui donnait envi de le protéger. Sans doute était-ce ses yeux à l'étrange couleur caramel ou alors ses cheveux, cours et indiscipliné, blanchi prématurément par une maladie épuisante.

- Lily est réveillée. Annonça Remus, souriant.

- Je sais.

- On dirait que ça ne te fais pas plaisir.

- Si.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu peux…

- Tu me fais plus la gueule maintenant ? Coupa Sirius avant d'avaler son verre de vodka cul-sec.

- Je peux si tu veux, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcilles.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien.

- Et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire la gueule bien longtemps. Même après ce que tu a fais, en sixième année, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir plus d'une semaine sans te reparler.

- Tu es trop gentil. T'as toujours été trop gentil.

En parlant, Sirius avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus qui l'avait laissé faire. Il savoura le plaisir d'avoir son ami à nouveau près de lui, oubliant un instant tout ses problèmes. S'était tellement bon. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque croire que tous ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours n'avait pas eut lieu. Hélas, Remus les lui rappela en quelques mots :

- Des problèmes de couple ?

- Pff… tu crois pas si bien dire. Mec, je suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit.

- T'inquiète, s'est oublié. Répondit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Lily est enfin réveillée et tu es là, à te morfondre. Ca a à voir avec Malfoy ? Il t'a fais un sal coup ?

- Non c'est pas lui. Enfin si mais… c'est compliqué.

Et honteux. Sirius n'avait pas envi de confier à son ami qu'il était une brute épaisse qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire qu'à frapper son époux lorsqu'il le croisait. Comment expliquer son comportement quand lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas ?

- Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Allez, je dirais rien. Promis.

Mais Sirius se contenta de commander un autre verre. Remus grogna mais continua d'insister. A priori sans succès puisque Sirius continuait à picoler sans plus dire un seul mot. Finalement, en dernier recours, le loup-garou annonça en se levant :

- Je vois, on est plus amis, on est plus que des connaissances.

- De quoi ? réagit Sirius en recrachant sa gorgée d'alcool.

- Tu ne me dis rien quant à ton mariage, là, tu ne dis toujours rien. Visiblement, tu ne me fais plus confiance. Expliqua tristement Remus en lui tournant le dos.

- Attend ! Remus ! Attend ! C'est bon, je vais te dire !

Comme il lui tournait le dos, Sirius ne vit pas le sourire victorieux qu'eut Remus avant de revenir s'installer à coté du brun. Savoir jouer de la ruse pouvait par moment se montrer très efficace, même si se n'était pas une qualité très appréciée chez les Gryffondores.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu le garde pour toi, hein ?

Après avoir promis de ne rien dire une nouvelle fois, Remus écouta attentivement le récit de ces trois derniers jours que lui fit Sirius. La violence que lui décrit le jeune homme le fit frissonné, il ne connaissait pas son ami si emporté. Mais plus que la violence, le dégout de ses actes qui ressortait dans les paroles du brun le toucha.

- En fait, conclu ce dernier en triturant un verre d'alcool plein, c'est comme si, près de Lucius, je perdais complètement le contrôle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda du tac au tac Remus.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Ca va pas ? Comment je pourrais l'aimer en seulement trois jours ? Puis je suis pas de se bord là ! Puis de toute façon, il a quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais pourquoi ça t'ennuis tellement qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre si tu l'aimes pas ?

- Mais parce que c'est mon marris ! cria Sirius avant de se faire tout petit. Rappelons que les unions homosexuelles n'étaient pas encore autorisées coté moldu. Lui et moi, on à juré sur tous ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré qu'on serait fidèle l'un à l'autre !

- Même si vous vous aimez pas ?

- Même si on s'aime pas ! insista Sirius en plantant son regard dans celui de Remus.

- C'est débile.

- Je sais enfin, t'es là pour m'aider ou me critiquer ?

Remus resta méditatif un instant, repensant aux paroles de Sirius. « c'est comme si, près de Lucius, je perdais complètement le contrôle ». Il trouvait cela normal. Même, il trouvait que Sirius avait plutôt bien subis la présence et surtout, l'influence de Lucius. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il en était ?

Après réflexion, Remus jugea que non. Parce que depuis leur première rencontre, il y avait eut une sorte d'accord silencieux entre Lucius et lui. Le blond gardait le silence sur sa maladie si lui tenait secret la véritable nature du Serpentard.

- Tous ce que je peu te conseiller, pour t'aider, c'est d'éviter Malfoy le plus possible. C'est pas parce que t'es marié avec que tu dois vivre avec lui. Reprend ton appart', reprends le boulot, et tous finira par s'arranger.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sur ! Allez, viens, le jour se lève. Tu va te décrasser un peu puis on ira rendre visite aux Potter.

Sirius acquiesça, vida son verre et régla sa note –qui était sacrément salée- avant de suivre Remus à l'extérieur, un temps éblouis par les jeunes rayons du soleil.

ooOoo

Le ciel se teintait d'un magnifique panaché de rouge, orange et or à l'est, mais James n'en avait cure. Son monde s'était limité à sa famille et tous ce qu'il voyait, s'était Lily et Harry, la première endormis avec dans ses bras le deuxième. S'était à ses yeux, le plus beau spectacle du monde. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en lacer.

Il tourna cependant la tête en entendant toquer à la porte de la chambre. Croyant que s'était une infirmière, il reporta son attention sur son épouse et sursauta en entendant la voix profonde mais pour le coup, murmurée, de son patron.

- Boss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si tôt ?

- Je venais présenter mes félicitations à l'heureux père avant de me rendre au ministère, maintenant que tout va bien. Félicitation. Tiens, c'est pour le petit.

Scrimgeour lui serra la main après lui avoir donnée un petit nounours gris faussement abimé et recousu à plusieurs endroits. Puis comme la poignée de main s'éternisait mais que plus aucun mot n'était dit, James finit par demander, un peu crispé :

- Tu viens pour autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit le chef des Aurores en lâchant sa main. Il y a effectivement un petit truc qui me turlupine depuis un moment.

- Je t'écoute, chef. Fit James en triturant le nounours.

- Vois-tu, James, tu n'es pas sans ignorer l'union aussi insolite que surprenante de Sirius avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Bien sur. Sirius est mon meilleur ami.

- Il t'en avait parlé, avant la date…

- Fatidique ? Termina James en s'installant au bord du lit de son épouse. Oui, il me l'avait dit tout en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te chiffonne, chef. C'est normal qu'il ne l'ai pas crié sur tout les toits. Après tous…

- Ce n'est pas une union de l'amour pur et véritable ?

- Voilà.

- Mais alors, pourquoi Sirius a-t-il dit « oui » ?

La question plongea la chambre dans le silence. Scrimgeour attendant une réponse de la part du brun, et James réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Il ne pouvait bien sur rien dire sur le chantage dont Sirius avait été l'objet. Cela compromettait bien trop son ami. Finalement, il décida de faire l'ignorant :

- Je sais pas. Pour se couvrir, il rajouta : J'ai essayer de faire parler Sirius, mais il ne veux rien dire.

Scrimgeour était loin d'être stupide. Après tout, il n'était pas chef des Aurores pour rien. Il avait bien vu que James lui mentait. Mais il choisit de ne rien dire et de faire comme s'il avalait le mensonge sans problème.

- Ok… Ca n'a rien d'officiel, bien sur, fit Scrimgeour en prenant le chemin de la sortie, mais si tu pouvais tâcher de savoir. Après tout, je pense que ça doit te chatouiller aussi de ne pas savoir.

- Bien sur, je vais enquêter. Merci d'être venu. Je le dirais à Lily. Et merci, pour le cadeau. Fit James en montrant la peluche qu'il tenait encore.

- Ho mais c'est normal. Profite bien de ton congé paternité. On se vois au bureau plus tard !

- Bye, boss !

James referma la porte puis s'appuya dessus en méditant l'entrevu qu'il venait d'avoir. Scrimgeour l'avait cru un peu trop facilement, selon lui. Pour un chef des Aurores, James avait trouvé qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup insisté. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait compris qu'il lui mentait.

Mais James ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité. Sirius risquait d'y perdre sa place d'Aurore, peut-être même, si ça s'ébruitait trop, sa liberté. Il valait mieux tout garder pour lui. Jouer les ignorants allait être compliqué mais s'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde

Cependant, il n'avait pas entièrement menti à son chef. Effectivement, il y avait, dans l'union de Sirius, une part de mystère qu'en Gryffondore curieux, il voulait élucider. Et se mystère n'était autre que Lucius.

Comment le blond avait réussi à rendre Sirius si fougueux ? Car James gardait en mémoire l'étrange souvenir de nuit de noce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de son ami à sa demande. Qu'est-ce qui avait justement endommagé se souvenir ? La brume qu'il y avait eut, qui s'était épaissi au fil du temps, n'avait rien de normal. Puis surtout, il y avait cette histoire d'odeur. Entre Lucius et Remus, il semblait que Sirius porte systématiquement une mauvaise odeur. Une mauvaise odeur cachée au commun des mortels. Il devait interroger le loup-garou là-dessus.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, on toqua à la porte et James s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il découvrit sur le palier ses amis, Sirius et Remus, mais aussi Petter qui était enfin revenu de son voyage au Japon, les bras chargé de cadeau pour les nouveaux parents et leur enfant.

Oubliant toutes ses questions, James les fit entrer en savourant le plaisir de voir les Maraudeurs enfin réunis.

A suivre…


	19. Chapitre 17 : la règle d'or

Coucou les lecteurs !

Un petit mot pour vous prévenir que se chapitre **contient un lemon** ! Je vous aurais prévenu !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : j'espère que cette longueur de chapitre vous convient plus. J'admet que le précédent était un peu court !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept : la règle d'or.**

**Une créature magique contrariée change souvent d'apparence. Ainsi, un être de type Fée, Vampire ou Veelane énervé, attristé ou apeurée perdra toute beauté au profit d'une allure plus menaçante mais plus laide.**

******« Réflexions sur les Créatures Magique et leurs pouvoirs », Dorothée McCormick**

C'est le silence qui réveilla Lucius. Dans l'immense chambre de son Maitre, pas un seul bruit n'était perceptible, ni le craquement d'une buche dans l'âtre, ni le clac lointain d'un elfe de maison. Rien. Comme si un _silencio_ avait été jeté sur toute la demeure Riddle.

Lucius se sentit étouffer. Déboussolé par un sommeil dont il ignorait la durée, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver la vie animée de son manoir avant d'être engloutit totalement par ce silence mortuaire qui embaumait l'antre de son Maitre.

Sans faire de bruit, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller un quelconque monstre, le jeune homme se redressa puis quitta le lit. Il ne portait qu'une longue robe sorcière, au col large, à la coupe évasée et aux longues et larges manches. La tenue, stylisée, était taillée dans un tissu fin qui ne retenait pas la chaleur. Il frissonna en nouant ses bras autour de lui.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre du soleil couchant mais Lucius ne trouva ni sa baguette, ni une chandelle pour s'éclairer. A tâtons, il atteignit l'armoire afin de se couvrir. Cependant, les portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir.

- La bonne blague, marmonna-t-il en essayant de les débloquer.

Concentré sur sa tentative désespérée de trouver de quoi se couvrir pour ne pas mourir de froid, Lucius sursauta en entendant une porte grincer. Instinctivement, il se colla à l'armoire, qui était glacée, et se figea dans la crainte de voir venir son Maitre.

Toutefois, après un instant d'immobilité, Lucius compris que rien ne se passait. Il reprit sa respiration, ne réalisant qu'à se moment là qu'il l'avait retenu, et tourna la tête vers l'entré.

La porte était à présent entrouverte et une pâle lueur, sans doute celle d'une bougie, se glissait sur le parquet de la chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lucius s'aventura pied nu dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de son Maitre. En chemin, il marcha sur un pan de sa robe –chose peu gracieuse- pesta puis la souleva d'une main en se disant que l'image qu'il donnait de lui faisait un peut trop clichés de conte de fée.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, elle aussi entrouverte, Lucius tendis l'oreille. Mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre aussi, après avoir inspiré profondément, il prit sur lui de toquer. Aucune réponse. Timidement, il entra dans la pièce qui s'avéra être vide et plongé dans le noir. La lueur avait gagné une autre partie du manoir et seul les rais jaune qui filtraient de l'autre entrée indiquaient le chemin à suivre à Lucius.

Comprenant que ce silence et cette absence de présence était le fruit de Voldemort et que ce dernier cherchait très certainement à le conduire à un endroit précis, Lucius se mit en quête de cette petite lumière à travers toute la demeure Riddle.

En parcourant les pièces aussi sombres que vides du manoir, le jeune Lord réfléchit à se qui avait put pousser son Maitre à orchestrer une pareille promenade. Voldemort aimait bien théâtraliser ses punitions. Il disait qu'elles s'inscrivaient alors mieux dans la mémoire de la victime.

Sans doute le Sorcier Sombre voulait punir Lucius pour avoir osé se présenter devant dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel Sirius l'avait mit. Le blond se figea en repensant à la furieuse violence qu'avait montrée son époux à son égard. Etait-ce son caractère habituel ? Devait-il s'attendre à recevoir des coups à chacune de leurs rencontres ? Lucius n'avait pas la carrure pour se défendre face à Sirius. Si Severus n'était pas intervenu…

Severus. Une fois de plus, son ami l'avait tiré d'une désagréable et humiliante situation. A ses yeux, Lucius devait être un être faible, incapable de s'en sortir tout seul, irrémédiablement condamné à subir les humeurs des autres et certainement pas l'héritier de la plus importante famille sorcière de ce monde.

Un sifflement se fit entendre au loin, rappelant à Lucius qu'il devait poursuivre son chemin. Il reprit donc sa route en rangeant dans un coin de son esprit toute ses réflexions, tant sur son meilleur ami que sur son très cher époux.

La lumière le mena à l'entré des donjons du manoir. Lucius n'y était jamais allé. Passé la porte, un escalier de pierre humide plongeait dans un abysse d'obscurité. Seule la lueur, tout au fond, montrait que les marches ne menaient pas aux portes de l'Enfer.

Lucius déglutit puis commença la longue et lente descente vers les prisons, de plus en plus curieux et craintif de ce que le Maitre préparait pour lui. Il failli tomber à plusieurs reprise mais parvint enfin, après de longues minutes, à poser le pied sur la pierre glacée qui composait le sol des donjons.

Seulement, la lueur avait disparue. A la place, toutes les torches accrochées au mur s'allumèrent d'un coup, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois Lucius qui hésita à remonter les marches. Mais n'ignorant pas que la punition de son Maitre serait plus terrible encore s'il fuyait, il préféra s'engouffrer d'un pas lent et tremblant dans les couloirs des geôles.

Comme à l'étage, toutes les prisons étaient vides. Il n'y avait, par endroit, que les cadavres décomposés de Moldus ayant eu la malchance de tomber sur un groupe de Mangemort ou pire, sur le Lord lui-même. Lucius se sentit frissonner de dégoût en détournant le regard.

Au loin, il lui semblait entendre quelqu'un toussé. Le cœur battant de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un de vivant mais aussi de peur face à la mystérieuse punition de son Maitre, Lucius suivit le bruit pour atteindre une geôle aussi froide et humide que toutes les autres, mais hébergeant nul autre que Severus Snape.

Le jeune potioniste de talent était dans un piteuse état : ses vêtements déchiré laissaient voir de multiples plaies, sa peau était plus pâle que la lune et son corps était secoué de plusieurs quintes de toux.

- Severus ! S'écria Lucius en s'agenouillant près des barreaux métallique. Severus ! Tu va bien ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Severus !

Le brun consentit à lever la tête vers son ami avant de se reculer lentement vers le fond obscur de la prison, comme s'il cherchait à devenir invisible.

- Severus ! Réponds-moi !

La voix de Lucius était tordue d'inquiétude. Sans doute est-ce cela qui incita le professeur à répondre. Entre deux quintes de toux, il articula difficilement :

- V… Va t'en…. Lucius… Va t'en…

- Mais…

Trop tard. Le claque sonore d'une porte de métal se fit entendre suivi par un pas régulier approchant. Lucius se colla aux barreaux de la prison de plus en plus effrayé, son regard tourné vers l'origine du bruit.

Après une interminable attente, Lord Voldemort en personne se dressa devant lui. Une explicable frayeur figea Lucius qui, bien conscient qu'il devait s'incliner devant son Maitre, ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Il lui sembla même que le Seigneur Sombre savoura un instant l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Puis enfin, le blond parvint à refouler la terreur qui l'habitait et s'agenouilla devant le Sorcier Maléfique. Il ne put cependant retenir les tremblements –autant du à la peur qu'au froid- qui parcouraient son corps.

- Lucius… Siffla Voldemort en faisant un pas vers son Mangemort sans marque.

Le blond se ratatina en entendant son nom avant de se rappeler qu'il était lord Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la première famille noble du monde sorcier. Il se redressa, restant tout de même à genoux et releva la tête pour croiser les pupilles flamboyantes de son Maitre.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, finit celui-ci en se détournant pour regarder dans la geôle. Severus…

Lucius ne compris pas mais préféra ne rien dire, espérant comprendre la raison de sa présence si s'était son ami que le Maitre voulait punir mais aussi ce qu'avait fait Severus pour se retrouver dans cette geôle.

- M… Maitre… répondit douloureusement le brun.

- Silence ! Coupa Voldemort, visiblement énervé. Tes pathétiques explications ne servent à rien !

Le sinistre sorcier glissa une main dans la longue chevelure de Lucius et tira dessus pour le relever, le forçant à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Le blond gémit mais se laissa faire, agrippant la porte de métal pour ne pas tomber.

- Quels sont les règles, Severus ? susurra Voldemort sans relâcher sa prise.

Lucius avait peur de comprendre. Mais s'était pourtant impossible. Les derniers souvenirs de Severus qu'il avait, s'était lorsqu'il lui avait jeté l'inutile glamour. Par la suite, le Maitre l'avait plongé dans le sommeil –étrangement clément. Rien n'avait put se passer. Jamais Severus n'aurait fait ça. Pas à lui. Pas dans son dos.

- M… Maitre…

- Les règles ! Insista le Seigneur Noir en tirant plus fort sur la chevelure blonde, faisant gémir de douleur le pauvre Lucius.

- I… Il est à vous. R.. Rien qu'à vous. Répondit Severus dans un souffle désespéré. P… Personne n… n'a le droit d'y… de le toucher hor… hormis vous…

Pendant le laborieux discours de Severus, la poigne sur les cheveux de Lucius s'était faite moins ferme, si bien qu'au dernier mot du brun, la main de Voldemort caressait de manière possessive la douce chevelure blonde.

- Parfait, ronronna Voldemort en se penchant sur la nuque de son Mangemort sans marque. Je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublis pas.

Lucius se raidit en sentant les lèvres de son Maitre se poser délicatement dans son cou. La main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux joua un instant avec le col de sa robe avant de le faire glisser de sorte que le vêtement tombe au sol, dévoilant le corps maintenant nu du blond.

- M… Maitre… Ne put se retenir de supplier Lucius, prenant conscience des projets du Sorcier.

- Ne me contrarie pas, Lucius, souffla Voldemort à son oreille, se qui suffit à le faire taire.

Le jeune homme se contenta donc de détourner le regard, ne supportant pas de voir les yeux sombre de son ami le dévisager pendant que Voldemort dévorait son corps. Il tâchait d'oublier l'instant présent en réfléchissant à ce qui avait put se passer pour que le Lord face une telle chose.

Voldemort n'était pas démonstratif sur les relations humaines. Si tout le monde savais la relation qui liait Lucius au sorcier, personne n'avait jamais assisté à ne serait-ce qu'un baiser entre les deux hommes. Il avait donc du se passer quelque chose de vraiment important pour pousser le Seigneur Sombre à faire une telle chose.

Mais Lucius refusait de croire que Severus ai put montrer un attachement pour lui autre qu'amical. Severus n'était pas se genre d'individu. Il était même le seul voir dans Lucius un Lord anglais au lieu d'une simple catin. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça.

**Attention lemon ! **

Une caresse sur sa virilité le fit revenir à la réalité. Lucius porta la main à sa bouche, humilié, pour étouffer tout autre cri qui pouvait lui échapper. Mais le Lord Noir la lui retira, lui ordonnant de ne pas se retenir, avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

Lucius s'accrocha aux barreaux devant lui, la tête baisser dans l'espoir de cacher le plaisir qui colorait son visage mais aussi ses larmes de honte qui perlaient au bord de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir vint de retrouver son calme mais s'était chose impossible : jamais, depuis sept ans qu'il côtoyait Lord Voldemort, ce dernier n'avait été si tendre et attentif avec lui.

Une main du Seigneur Sombre allait et venait lentement sur la longueur dressé du jeune homme alors que l'autre le préparait patiemment à la venue prochaine du Lord en lui. Ce qui finalement arriva.

Alors que Voldemort le pénétrait avec une lenteur calculée, une de ses mains gagna la chevelure de Lucius pour le forcer à redresser la tête. L'autre main du Lord Sombre dégagea les mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées au visage de son serviteur. Voldemort sourit de voir Lucius dans un tel état de dépravation mais le blond ne le vit pas, conscient seulement du regard de Severus, qui silencieusement ne manquait rien du spectacle mis en scène par le Lord lui-même.

- A qui appartiens-tu, Lucius ? grogna Voldemort en commençant à se mouvoir doucement.

- A…A vous, Maitre. Répondit le jeune homme en essayant de maitriser sa voix au mieux.

- A qui ? demanda encore le Sorcier Maléfique en s'activant de plus en plus.

- Vous ! Rien que vous ! Il n'y a que vous ! Juste vous ! cria Lucius, frissonnant d'un plaisir honteux. Pour toujours ! A jamais ! Rien que vous !

Le jeune homme répéta son serment d'allégeance jusqu'à sa libération, suivi immédiatement par celle de Voldemort.

**Fin du lemon !**

Si Lucius ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il lui sembla que Voldemort venait de le marquer au fer rouge. A peine son orgasme passé, il reprit conscience de son environnement, et surtout de Severus, en face de lui. Plus humilié que jamais, il se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête basse et le Sorcier, derrière lui, ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Mon dieu ! Il venait de coucher avec le Maitre… devant un Mangemort ! Et pas n'importe lequel des Mangemort ! Devant Severus Snape ! Son meilleur ami ! Son frère presque ! S'était trop pour Lucius. Il éclata en sanglot, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler. Il n'entendit ni les dernières paroles de Voldemort avant que se dernier ne parte ni le déclique de la serrure qui indiquait que Severus était libre.

Difficilement, les yeux noyés sous un torrent de larmes, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais, il entreprit de se rhabiller en essayant d'oublier l'intense sentiment de dégoût qui l'inondait. Il venait d'avoir une relation sexuel, y avait même prit du plaisir, avec l'être le plus abject de la création et sous le regard du parrain de son fils !

Lucius avait enfin réussi à remettre sa robe, il se pelotonnait même dedans dans l'espoir de cacher ce corps ignoble qui avait si facilement cédé à quelques caresses. Il avait l'impression d'être un être abominable, sans aucune fierté, comme s'il avait été réduis à l'état de vulgaire catin de bas étages. Il ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une mort aussi douloureuse qu'instantanée.

Une claque le fit revenir à la raison puis une poigne forte le redressa et le maintint jusqu'à se qu'il tienne debout tout seul. Toujours tremblant et pleurant, Lucius releva la tête vers Severus, qui bien que dans un piteux état, était parvenu à se relever pour quitté la sinistre prison.

- Severus… Murmura Lucius en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais Severus recula dans l'ombre de la geôle, évitant tout contacte avec le blond. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, le geste de son ami était comme une confirmation de toute ses pensées : il n'était plus rien qu'une putain sans honneur ni fierté, juste bonne à ouvrir les cuisses devant son maitre, et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Sev…

- Va t'en, Lucius. Grogna se dernier en retenant une quinte de toux.

- Mais…

- Rentre chez toi ! Dégage !

Le dernier mot, crié, décida Lucius qui tourna les talons et partit en courant, fuyant toute accusation que pouvait avoir Severus contre lui. D'avoir le regard troublé de larme, des gestes rendu incertain par des tremblements incontrôlé et de porté une robe trop longue ne l'y aida pas et il trébucha misérablement à plusieurs reprise sans que Severus ne lui vienne en aide.

Une fois le blond parti, le maitre des potions reprit sa respiration et se laissa tomber par terre. Il porta une main à son entrejambe douloureuse et retint lui-même un sanglot en levant les yeux au ciels :

- Pardonne-moi, Lucius…

_Pardonne moi de n'être qu'un homme, d'être excité par ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai bien conscience que cette ultime humiliation te coûte cher, cela ne fait qu'exacerber la culpabilité que je ressens à l'égard de se tiraillement dans mon ventre. Pardonne-moi, mon ami._

- Pardonne-moi…

_Mon amour…_

A suivre…

* * *

J'en fais peut-être un peu trop sur la fin, non ? Peut-être un peu trop cul-cul la praline ?

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! S'est gratuit et motivant !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

A+  
BD !


	20. Chapitre 18 : l'orage éclate

Presque trois mois... ça craint l'boudin comme on dit chez moi... J'm'excuse, cher lecteur, et vous livre un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (je sais, ça ne m'excuse en rien). J'ai d'ailleurs eut la volonté de couper se chapitre à plusieurs moment mais bon, je me suis dit, pour une fois... on va être _gentil_ (si, si, je connais ce mot, je ne suis pas que sadique et cruel)

Une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement les reviewers ! Merci infiniment! Chacun de vos commentaires, même si tous ne trouvent pas toujours réponse (et là encore, je m'excuse), chacun de vos commentaires disais-je me réchauffe le coeur et me motive à continuer cette fic qui dure depuis déjà deux ans (j'arrive pas à réaliser qu'effectivement, elle traine depuis si longtemps, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir commencer hier ou presque)

Bref, à tous, à toutes, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit : L'orage éclate**

**Une créature magique en proie à la détresse, la colère ou la tristesse peut être très dangereuse. Leur comportement s'assimile à celui d'animaux sauvages eux-mêmes victime de pareil sentiment. En une telle situation, il ne faut jamais oublier qu'une créature magique serait capable de tuer qui l'approchera.**

**« Réflexions sur les Créatures Magique et leurs pouvoirs », Dorothée McCormick**

Dumbledore était installé à son bureau, à Poudlard, et discutait avec sa chère Minerva du programme de Métamorphose pour l'année scolaire à venir lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée devinrent vertes. Les deux sorciers interrompirent leur conversation en tournant le regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre de Severus Snape. Le potioniste trébucha en quittant les flammes et failli tomber.

- Severus ! S'écria Minerva en accourant pour l'aider à marcher.

Le jeune homme recula, comme s'il redoutait tout contact, et jura qu'il allait bien. Pourtant, l'état de son corps prouvait qu'il avait subit plusieurs tortures ces derniers jours. Minerva voulu lui faire entendre raison mais il la remercia d'une parole cynique avant de tanguer vers la porte du bureau.

Albus l'observa silencieusement traverser la pièce. De tous ses espions, Severus était le plus étrange. Bien sur, le vieil homme lui faisait confiance, mais il avait le sentiment que le potioniste ne lui disait pas tout sur les raisons qui le poussaient à prendre tant de risque.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir où Severus était venu le trouver. C'était lors d'une froide nuit de décembre, quelques mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait été alors dans une terrible détresse. Albus avouait honteusement avoir abusé de cette détresse pour faire parler Severus et ainsi, il avait apprit que Voldemort était au courent pour la prédiction qu'avait fait Sibylle Trelawney et que le Mage Sombre, bien que n'y croyant pas, avait juré de tuer dans l'œuf « celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Et des personnes susceptible de mettre au monde un pareil sorcier, deux noms étaient remontés : Alice Longbottom et Lilly Potter car toutes deux avaient annoncées leurs grossesses et la naissance de leurs enfants pour le mois de juillet. Le Lord avait donc ordonné de trouver ces deux femmes et de les exterminer.

Severus avait juré regretté le jour où il était allé rapporter la prophétie à son Maitre. S'il avait su que Lilly allait devenir la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait gardé ses quelques mots pour lui. Albus l'avait alors accablé, lui rappelant que même si le nom de la jeune femme n'avait pas été cité, personne ne méritait d'être la victime du mégalomane.

Le vieux professeur lui avait ensuite proposé de racheter ses fautes en devenant espion pour l'Ordre et Severus avait accepté. Etant un proche de Voldemort, les informations données par le jeune homme aidaient grandement à mettre en échec les Mangemorts. Cependant, au cours des mois qui suivirent cette terrible discussion, il sembla à Albus que se n'était pas réellement le sort de Lilly qui le motivait, mais autre chose.

- Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda le vieil homme juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

- Tout va bien, Professeur. Répondit le potioniste sans le regarder.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne vous ai pas vu. Souligna le vieil homme en se reculant dans son siège.

- J'étais retenu ailleurs, désolé. Siffla Severus avant d'accélérer le pas pour quitter le bureau.

Dumbledore le laissa faire, croisant les mains devant sa bouche dans une posture méditative. De toute évidence, il s'était passé quelque chose. L'état de Severus était très certainement le fait de Voldemort. Mais si son appartenance à l'Ordre avait été révélée, jamais il ne serait revenu vivant. Albus jugea donc que quoi qu'il ait put se passer, se n'était pas d'une importance capital pour la suite de la guerre et repris sa conversation avec Minerva, se jurant tout de même d'interroger son espion. Juste au cas où…

ooOoo

Lily était sortie de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, escorté par tout les Maraudeurs et portant au creux de ses bras son fils. Remus, Peter et Sirius, après avoir accompagné le couple jusqu'à leur maison, étaient repartit, afin que les Potter puissent savourer tranquillement le bonheur d'être en famille.

Ainsi, Sirius se retrouvait seul. Mais pour une fois, il n'eut pas l'envi de disparaitre au fond d'une bouteille d'alcool fort. Non, le jeune homme s'était décidé à suivre le conseil de Remus. Il avait donc prévu de faire le tour des appartements libre sur le Chemin de Travers.

Mais comme l'avait si judicieusement souligné son ami loup-garou, il devait, s'il voulait être prit au sérieux et avoir une chance de trouver un logement, se changer, se laver et surtout, se raser car son allure de prisonnier évadé n'allait sans doute pas mettre en confiance les propriétaires. Ainsi donc, Sirius avait reprit le chemin du manoir Malfoy, bien heureux d'y passer ses dernières heures avant de reprendre sa vie normal.

Après avoir transplané aux abords de la demeure, Sirius traversa à pied la cours avant afin de la gagner. Il soupira d'aise en passant les grandes porte de l'entré principale : les épais murs de pierre emprisonnaient une douce fraicheur, bien agréable en se début d'aout.

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin de sa chambre, Sirius remarqua une chose étrange. Plusieurs elfes de maison couraient dans tout les sens, comme paniqué, tantôt portant des plateaux de nourriture, tantôt des livres ou des jeux. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il en arrêta un pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. La créature, au bord des larmes lui répondit entre deux sanglots :

- C'est… c'est Mai… Maitre Lu… Lu…

- Lucius ? compléta Sirius, pour l'aidé.

Mais la créature poussa un cri paniqué, comme s'il venait d'invoquer le Diable en personne et s'enfuis en courant, prenant le chemin de la chambre que Sirius et son époux étaient sensés partager. De plus en plus intrigué, Sirius le suivi, se demandant se qui pouvait bien arrivée à son cher mari.

_Est-ce que… c'est à cause de moi ?_ S'interrogea-t-il en chemin, sentant la culpabilité lui serré le ventre. Pendant ses quelques jours passés à aller et venir entre l'hôpital et la maison Potter –James lui avait sympathiquement prêté les clefs, comprenant que son ami ait besoin de se ressourcer dans un endroit de confiance, Sirius n'avait pas trop réfléchis à son comportement. Il avait même éclipsé la scène, préférant penser à la joie qui regagnait le groupe enfin complet.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avançait vers son époux, il ne pouvait réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce qui s'était passé. Alors que les images de cette soirée lui revenaient, la culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus grande. L'avait-il gravement blessé ? Dans ses souvenirs, Lucius avait réussi à se relever, puis plusieurs jours s'était écoulé, son époux devait sans doute être guéri maintenant, tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Arrivé au seuil de la chambre, Sirius hésita à entrer puis, se rappelant qu'il était un Gryffondore, inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les grandes portes à double battant. Aussitôt, un courent d'air glacé le traversa et le jeune homme se senti frissonné. Il avait beau faire près de quarante degré à l'extérieur, la pièce était plus froide qu'une nuit d'hiver.

Sirius fit quelques pas dans la chambre en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Une telle température n'était pas normale. De plus, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus total. N'y tenant plus, il dégaina sa baguette et alluma un immense feu dans la cheminée, en face du lit.

Du lit justement, visiblement occupé, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Sirius s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari pour le tourner vers lui. Lucius dormait. Enfin, il ne réagissait pas aux appels du Gryffondore ni aux secousses. Il semblait plus inconscient qu'endormit. Le brun l'observa, curieux et inquiet : il ne portait plus aucune marque de coup, donc il allait bien et se n'était sans doute pas leur altercation qui l'avait poussé dans ce coma.

- Merde, Lucius, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Lucius ne bougeait pas et si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à un rythme très lent mais régulier, Sirius l'aurait cru mort. De plus en plus soucieux, Sirius chercha à le réveiller en le questionnant encore mais se fut un échec total. Finalement, c'est un elfe de maison, le même qu'il avait questionné qui lui répondit, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes :

- Maitre Lucius est rentré il y a de cela deux jours. Maitre Lucius pleurait beaucoup et s'est enfermé dans la salle d'eau, expliqua-t-il en se tordant les oreilles. Maitre Lucius n'a rien voulu. Il c'est ensuite allongé dans son lit et à beaucoup, beaucoup pleurer. Maitre Lucius n'a rien voulu, ni à manger, ni des distractions ni même voir Maitre Drago. Maitre Abraxas est même venu et a gronder maitre Lucius mais rien n'as changé.

- Deux jours… répéta pensivement Sirius.

Ce n'était donc pas sa colère qui avait plongé le blond dans cette dépression mais autre chose. Qui avait eut lieu à l'extérieur du manoir. Sirius se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Avait-ce à voir avec l'amant du blond ? En tout cas, quoi que se soit, ce devait être grave.

Sirius inspira profondément, effaçant tout projet de recherche d'appartement de son agenda et congédia tout les elfes de maison. Puis, une fois les portes refermées, il se dirigea vers le lit qu'il ouvrit en grand, révélant son époux, vêtu d'une ample robe sorcière blanche. Entre ses doigts, les draps étaient glacés. Il posa une main sur le front de Lucius et constata que sa peau n'était pas plus chaude.

- Merde ! Lucius, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il glissa rapidement une main sous les jambes du blond, l'autre dans son dos pour le soulever et l'emporter loin de ce lit gelé. Le blond resta léthargique, sans aucune réaction au changement de place. L'ancien Black le posa sur le confortable tapis, tout près de la cheminée et s'installa lui-même parterre, gardant ainsi son époux dans ses bras. Puis il invoqua une lourde couverture de laine dans laquelle il emmitoufla Lucius.

Après de longue minute à se réchauffer lentement, Lucius se remit à bouger. Il se débattait avec force tout en pleurant et criant. Mais hélas il restait inconscient, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Sirius renforça sa prise sur lui, étonné de devoir y mettre tant de force pour le tenir, de crainte qu'il ne se blesse.

Il observa son visage torturé par la peine, perdant toute beauté au profit d'une affreuse mimique pleureuse. Mais il mit ces changements d'aspect sur le compte des flammes devant eux, seul source de lumière.

Enfin, après un moment, les mouvements du blond se calmèrent et finalement, il se contenta de pleurer, la tête contre le torse de son mari, le corps tremblant, perdu entre le rêve et la réalité mais visiblement encore loin du réveil.

ooOoo

C'est le tonnerre qui réveilla Sirius. Ou peut-être l'absence de présence près de lui. Toujours est-il qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué, ne reconnaissant rien à ce qui l'entourait. Il se releva d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Un second coup de tonnerre lui remit les idées en place et il se souvint de tout. Malgré la pénombre du soir, ou simplement des lourds nuages qui flottaient au dessus du manoir, il reconnu la chambre et la cheminée dans laquelle mourrait le feu qu'il avait allumé plus tôt.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement à quel moment il s'était endormit, terrassé par le manque de sommeil du à la joie de voir les Maraudeurs enfin réuni. Il savait juste qu'à se moment là, Lucius était encore dans ses bras. Or, il n'y avait aucune trace du blond, que se soit dans la chambre ou dans la salle d'eau, dont la porte était ouverte.

Un troisième coup de tonnerre lui fit tourner la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre dont les volets avaient été écartés, les battants de verre passivement ouvert. Et c'est à se moment là qu'il vit Lucius. Le blond était debout sur le rebord, en train de grimper sur le toit. Sirius sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il se précipitait à la rencontre de son époux.

- Lucius ! Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il voulu lui prendre la main mais déjà, avec souplesse, il avait atteint le toit. Lucius se tourna un instant vers lui, mais reprit sa route vers le bord, à l'avant de l'aile. Sirius, complètement figé, l'observa une seconde : les vents violents de l'orage collaient ses vêtements à sont corps frêle et soulevaient ses cheveux dans un millier de mouvement anarchique. A cet instant, Sirius comprit que Lucius allait sauter sans aucune hésitation.

- Merde ! Lucius ! Crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ! Tu vas tomber !

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas. Sans doute à cause du vent et du tonnerre. Ou alors ne voulait-il pas l'entendre. Sirius hésita une seconde à le suivre pour le retenir et tenter de le raisonner. Puis il eut la pensée qu'il n'était de loin pas la meilleure personne pour ça. De très loin même.

Pestant, continuant d'inonder le Serpentard sous une multitude d'insulte, il quitta la chambre au pas de course et gagna le salon principal. De là, il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta rapidement dans les flammes en criant « Poudlard ». Comme il s'y attendait, il atterrit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme sembla d'ailleurs surprit de le voir mais Sirius ne prit pas le temps de lui parler. Criant un « bonjour, pas le temps, au revoir », il quitta la pièce pour prendre le chemin des cachots, priant toute entité supérieur de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Et cet entité supérieur l'entendit car c'est essoufflé par sa course, plié en deux par un douloureux point de coté, qu'il déboula dans le bureau du professeur de potion de Poudlard et donc devant Severus.

Le jeune homme, qui était occupé à peaufiner une recette, leva vers lui un regard étonné avant de regagner le visage blasé qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à garder face aux Maraudeurs, et surtout à Sirius. Il voulu lui demander la raison de sa présence par une parole acide mais le Gryffondore avait retrouvé suffisament de souffle pour le couper :

- Il… tu dois… venir… de suite… Lucius...

- Lucius est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller sans moi. Répondit Severus avant de reporter son attention sur sa recette.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tapa du poing sur la table, forçant Severus à le regardé et voulu reprendre mais il constata à ce moment les blessures sur le visage de son ennemi. Elles semblaient importante et douloureuse mais l'Aurore supposa que le potioniste s'était soigné, aussi, son choc passé, il reprit :

- Lucius est sur le toit du manoir. Réussit-il à dire d'une traite. Et il va sauter. Alors bouge ton cul et viens !

Severus se figea une seconde, tentant d'analyser les paroles du Maraudeur. Puis lorsqu'il les comprit, se leva précipitamment pour le suivre. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait pas cru, misant sur une blague de mauvais goût de la part de son ennemi, mais, avec la leçon du Maitre qu'ils avaient appris deux jours plus tôt, il pensait bien son ami capable d'un tel acte et il se condamnait déjà de n'avoir pas sut le prévenir.

Les deux hommes gagnèrent le bureau Dumbledore dont la porte était, surprise, ouverte, leurs laissant ainsi libre accès à la seul cheminée relié du château. Sans s'attarder là-dessus, les deux hommes prirent le chemin du manoir ou ils gagnèrent la chambre des époux.

Là, Severus eut confirmation des dires de Sirius car son ami n'était pas redescendu. Au contraire, il avait atteint le bord du toit et s'était figé, comme s'il hésitait à franchir le pas. Le potioniste eut le temps de penser à l'inconscience dont avait fait preuve le Gryffondore en laissant une personne visiblement suicidaire seule, sans surveillance, au bord du vide mais il se dit qu'il lui en ferait le reproche plus tard.

Le plus rapidement possible, pas très rassuré par le vide, il entreprit à son tour de grimper sur le toit pour rejoindre le blond. D'un pas mal assuré, aillant toujours souffert de vertige, il s'avança jusqu'à lui lentement, hésitant à l'aborder de peur qu'il ne saute.

Sirius, appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, observa les deux Serpentards en reprenant son souffle. Il réalisait petit à petit la peur panique qui l'avait envahit en constatant l'absence du blond et surtout, son désir de mettre fin à ses jours. En vérité, l'idée de perdre le blond l'avait réellement terrifié. Et Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sur le toit, Lucius s'était retourné vers Severus et tout deux semblaient discuter mais le vent et le tonnerre empêchait Sirius d'entendre. Frustré de ne pas savoir, il tapa du pied en hésitant à les rejoindre. Mais comme il avait su qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour cherché le blond, il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas sa place là-bas. Quoi qu'il ait put se passer, quoi qui ait put mettre le blond dans cet état –avait-ce d'ailleurs un lien avec l'état de Severus ?- il n'était pas concerné.

Sirius grogna à se constat tout en s'interrogeant sur les origines de sa colère. N'était-il pas sensé être insensible aux déboires de son mari ? Ne devait-il pas fuir ce manoir et retrouver sa vie d'Aurore au coté de ses amis ? Sirius ne comprenait pas. Et il comprit encore moins la jalousie qui lui brula le cœur à l'instant ou Severus et Lucius échangèrent une étreinte, le premier consolant le second, visiblement en proie à de terribles pleurs.

Finalement, après un dernier coup de tonnerre, il se mit à pleuvoir mais les deux Serpentards ne semblaient pas motiver à rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison. Sirius, plus perturbé par ses sentiments insensés que par les deux amis, préféra quitter les lieux avant de faire une bêtise.

S'il ne comprenait pas, il était sur d'une chose : il devait se tenir loin de Lucius s'il voulait retrouver une vie calme et paisible. Très loin de Lucius.

A suivre….


	21. Chapitre 19 : le nouveau Mangemort

****Je vous entend, je devine vos pensées "mon Dieu, un chapitre? Déjà? Après seulement deux semaines?" He bien oui! Et cher lecteur, chère lectrice, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous informer que le suivant est déjà bien avancer et que ne souffrant plus, pour l'instant, du syndrome de la "page blanche", il devrait en être de même pour tout les autres!

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisse lire tranquillement!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf : le nouveau Mangemort**

**A-mana : maladie dégénérative à source psychologique. Ces principaux symptômes sont la perte progressive de toute énergie –magique ou physique- se traduisant généralement par une baisse de la température corporelle, une anorexie et une anhédonie chronique ainsi qu'une forte fatigue. Elle se traduit, chez le moldu, par un état dépressif récurent. Si elle n'est pas traitée cette maladie peu, à terme, entrainer la mort du patient.**

**« Encyclopédie de Médicomagie Mentale », Sigismund Schlomo Freud, Médecin es psychologie sorcière **

Lucius repoussa son assiette pleine –il n'avait pas faim- et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Son regard se posa sur le couteau en argent qu'il n'avait pas lâché et il observa, fasciné, son reflet dans le métal poli. Un doigt passa sur le tranchant et un instant, il songea « ma vie serait-elle meilleurs si j'étais défiguré ?»

Sans doute perdrait-il sa position de concubine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait plus alors à subir les étreintes non consentie, violente ou non, de son Maitre. Il ne déshonorerait plus son illustre famille par des actes licencieux. Il n'aurait plus à ignorer les murmures méprisant des Mangemorts qu'il croisait… L'idée était tentante.

Mais très vite, d'autre lui vinrent. S'il allait à faire une telle chose, jamais son cher Maitre ne le lui pardonnerait. Sans doute lui ferait-il payer l'acte au centuple. Peut-être, sûrement même, lui enlèverait-on Drago, afin de l'éduquer dans l'idée qu'un jour, il remplacera son père défaillant. La pensée le fit frissonner de dégout et d'effroi.

Si, lorsqu'il était monté sur le toit, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son fils –et il s'en voulait plus que de raison pour ça- aujourd'hui, l'idée de lui faire courir le moindre risque par un comportement irréfléchis lui donnait des sueurs froides. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'abandonnerait Drago. Cet enfant était la prunelle de ses yeux.

Enfin, sans doute Severus se détournerait de lui, comme il s'était détourné de lui, dans les cachots du manoir Riddle. Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer en repensant à cet instant et il déglutit difficilement dans l'idée de faire passer le gout amer qui avait nappé sa langue. Quoi qu'en dise son ami, Lucius était persuader qu'il l'avait trouvé _laid _à ce moment, comme il le trouverait certainement laid s'il venait à se scarifier le visage.

Non, il n'y avait aucune issu à son problème. Il n'y avait qu'un choix injuste et égoïste : se donner la mort, pour être enfin en paix et ne pas subir, directement, de représailles de la part du Lord Sombre, ou accepter son sort et souffrir –car il souffrait- en silence, ignorant du dégout de sois qui lui brûlait la gorge et broyait son cœur.

De plus, même si l'idée avait été tentante, le blond ne pensait plus à se tuer. En finir avec la vie était une option qui lui était interdite, en outre parce que Vous-Savez-Qui ferais payer aux vivants, son père, son fils et Severus, sa lâcheté, mais aussi parce que s'était une fin qui n'était pas digne de lui.

Bien sur, on pouvait rire, se moquer du fait que le jeune Lord n'avait plus aucune dignité, étant le jouer de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais Severus, son cher ami, lui avait interdit toutes pensées du genre par quelques mots difficiles à croire :

_« Tu vaux tellement plus. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir, tel que je te vois. Lucius, promet-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer ! Jure-le-moi, je t'en pris ! »_

Et Lucius avait juré. Et même s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une poupée dans les mains du Lord Sombre, qu'il n'avait plus aucune volonté autre que celle de son Maitre, il refusait de déroger à cette promesse. Cela aurait été comme trahir encore une fois son meilleur –et unique- ami. Et il ne le pouvait pas.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux sur la personne assise en face de lui. Son regard croisa les yeux sombres de son époux et tout deux s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne replonge dans son repas, ayant visiblement remarqué sans vouloir le dire, la perte d'appétit du blond.

L'esprit de Lucius était mitigé sur la question de son mari. D'un coté, il lui en voulait d'être allé chercher Severus, d'avoir une fois de plus, contribué à son humiliation. Mais une autre lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé, de l'avoir empêché de commettre l'irréparable en allant quérir le Maitre des potions.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. Les deux hommes avaient repris leurs vies normales, ne se croisant qu'aux repas, tôt le matin, ou le soir. Contre toute attente, ils continuaient de partager la chambre verte, à l'étage. Quelque part, Lucius aurait put croire que s'était pour le surveiller que Sirius était resté.

Car au début de leur union, le blond avait pensé que peut-être, surement même, une fois le mariage validé, il ne verrait plus le Gryffondore et que les deux époux ne le seraient que sur le parchemin. Jamais il n'avait songé vivre réellement avec lui.

Ainsi donc, tous les soirs, Sirius et lui rejoignaient le même lit. Rien de répréhensible n'était fait, bien au contraire, ils s'endormaient chacun à un bout du lit, laissant plus de place que de raison entre eux. Et pourtant, tous les matins, Lucius se réveillait entouré d'une douce chaleur, celle des bras de son mari, fermement enroulé autour de lui.

- Tu ne manges pas ? finit par demander Sirius en se servant une part de dessert, apparue sur la table quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu a souvent « pas faim » en se moment.

En parlant, Sirius avait levé les yeux sur lui et Lucius n'avait put soutenir son regard, parfaitement conscient que son manque d'appétit n'avait rien de normal. Même plus, il avait conscience de son mal-être et l'abordait avec sens, tâchant de se raisonner, de se forcer à reprendre une vie normal.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Lucius se sentait aspiré par sa dépression comme si un gouffre s'était niché au fond de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qui s'était passé et ne parvenait donc pas à vivre avec. Ces sentiments négatifs le glaçaient jusqu'à l'âme, lui retirant toute joie, toute envi, toute force. Il tiqua d'ailleurs de sa faiblesse et quitta la table rapidement, presque honteux de ce repas qui, comme tous les autres, était devenu une bataille qu'il perdait à chaque fois.

Le blond gagna sa chambre dans l'idée de se reposer. Il était épuisé. Les journées au Ministère lui ruinaient les nerfs et requéraient une énergie qu'il n'était plus en mesure de fournir aujourd'hui. Mais s'il avait l'espoir de s'allonger pour dormir, il fut déçu car à la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'aigle de Voldemort réclamait qu'on lui ouvre en tapant au carreau à coup de bec rageur.

En le voyant, Lucius se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Son Maitre, sans doute agacé par sa faiblesse et repu de sa triste leçon, ne l'avait plus convoqué depuis ce triste jour, dans les cachots du manoir Riddle. L'oiseau entra, le bousculant au passage, tournoya quelques instant avant de laisser tomber un parchemin sur le tapis de luxe, devant la cheminée et de repartir.

Le jeune Lord alla ramasser la missive et l'ouvrit pour la lire. Lui qui était déjà pâle, il blanchit à sa lecture car le Lord le voulait près de lui, dans une heure, vêtu « _de ce que tu as de plus beau._ » car l'occasion était spéciale. Il se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait être. Allait-il encore être humilié ? Allait-il encore lui demander de faire une chose abjecte devant des témoins ? Avait-il d'autre Mangemort à qui apprendre sa leçon ?

Lucius frissonna à l'idée de subir encore l'épreuve, devant d'autres yeux que ceux de Severus. Puis il préféra ne pas y penser, ne pas réfléchir à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait pour lui. Il rangea la missive puis alla prendre une douche. L'eau était tiède, presque froide et pourtant, elle le brûla comme s'il s'agissait de lave en fusion. Il faut aussi dire que depuis un certain temps, il avait continuellement froid –hormis le matin, lorsqu'il était encore dans les bras de son mari- aussi ne supportait-il plus la proximité d'un feu ou de toute autre source de chaleur, irrémédiablement blessé par leurs intensités.

Il ne s'éternisa pas sous l'eau et se sécha rapidement, sentant son énergie décroitre à mesure que le temps passait. Une fois séché, il fit l'erreur de se regarder dans le miroir et ne put détourner les yeux, à la fois fasciné et dégouté par son reflet.

« _J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir, tel que je te vois._ »

Tss… que peux-tu voir ? pensa-t-il en scrutant cette longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, outrageusement féminine, ses épaules frêles, démunies de tout muscle, ses cotes de plus en plus visible, comme le reste de ses os, et sa peau pâle et maladive, rougie par une eau à peine tiède. Que pouvait-il voir ?

Profondément dégouté, il se détourna du miroir pour aller s'habiller. Dans son immense garde robe, il se choisit une robe, un peu épaisse pour la saison, à col lacé et manches évasées, grise. Même si le Lord le préférait en blanc, il ne se sentait plus capable de revêtir cette couleur aux accents de pureté. Non, le gris était une teinte bien plus approprié, qui correspondait plus à son état mental et physique.

Une fois habillé, il s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, soupira d'être enfin assis, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de cent kilomètre, et entreprit de démêlé sa chevelure. Cela lui prit de longues minutes mais finalement, il parvint à aligner ses long cheveux sans pour autant les attacher, l'acte étant totalement interdit par son Maitre.

Puis, juste avant de partir, ne se sentant plus aucune force pour se relever, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa coiffeuse, saisit un petit flacon de potion énergisante, avisant les autres vide –il devait en racheter- avant de l'avaler d'une traite. La boisson fit son effet et, tout se suite réveillé, le blond se releva pour partir d'un pas vif vers le salon principal.

ooOoo

Au manoir Riddle, ou le ciel continuellement noir grondait, Voldemort, installé à son bureau, Nagini affalé sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ses épaules, lui sifflant lui-seul comprenait quoi, observait silencieusement son Mangemort sans marque.

Lucius avait quitté la cheminée d'un mouvement énergique, presque comme s'il était heureux de venir. Mais le Lord Sombre n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement bien que s'était la peur de la punition qui lui avait donné des ailes.

D'ailleurs Lucius tremblait : des frissons presque imperceptibles le secouaient. Voldemort mit cela sur le compte de la peur uniquement sans se douté que sa poupée était également transit de froid. Il faut dire qu'en se début de septembre, la température extérieure était encore élevé, par conséquent, il faisait bon dans le bureau. Presque chaud, avec le feu perpétuellement allumé dans la cheminée, derrière le blond.

- Voilà une couleur que tu porte rarement. Souligna le Lord Sombre en se levant. En ma présence tout du moins. Mais, poursuivi-t-il en passant derrière le blond, cela devrait convenir pour cette cérémonie.

En parlant, il s'était collé à Lucius. Ce dernier, ne pouvant voir son Maitre qui était derrière lui, s'était tendu. Voldemort avait, délicatement, déplacer sa chevelure par-dessus son épaule droite, dégageant la nuque du jeune homme pour y poser ses lèvres. Lucius n'avait bien évidemment rien fait de plus qu'incliner la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre.

- Et… se permit-il doucement, de quelle cérémonie s'agit-il ?

- Hé bien, souffla Voldemort à son oreille, il s'agit d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres saisit doucement la main gauche de Lucius et la souleva, de sorte que la manche glisse, révélant sa peau douce et surtout, sans aucune marque. Doucement, il déposa une ligne de baiser de la paume délicate à l'encoignure du coude ou il reprit, sur le même ton :

- Et de lui offrir son précieux sésame.

Lucius blanchis en comprenant les explications de son Maitre. Il était convié à la cérémonie d'intronisation d'un Mangemort. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas convoqué depuis un moment, le Lord l'invitait-il à une telle cérémonie ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! A moins que…

Une pensée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit. Et si le Lord l'avait convié dans le but non avoué d'inculquer la « règle d'or » au nouveau Mangemort ? L'idée devenait plus plausible à mesure que l'étreinte de son Maitre se faisait plus étroite. Celui-ci, après avoir défait les lassés du col, l'avait écarté pour dénuder l'épaule gauche de son serviteur et la dévorer alors que dans le dos du blond, contre ses reins, une dureté facilement identifiable se faisait sentir. D'ailleurs, le corps bien éduqué de Lucius commençait à répondre à l'étreinte.

Cependant, après quelques baisers, le Lord s'écarta, impassible et lui ordonna de se rhabiller et de le suivre, ce que Lucius fit rapidement avant d'emboiter le pas de son Maitre et suivi par Nagini. Ils traversèrent tout le manoir, gagnant une aile dans laquelle Lucius avait rarement mit les pieds.

Ils entrèrent dans une ancienne salle de bal transformée pour l'occasion. De lourde tenture sombre masquait toute les fenêtres. Dans le fond, le seul siège de la pièce tenait dans un trône surélevé de quelques marches. En face, au centre de la pièce, dans un brasier, reposait un long fer à tête de mort rougeoyante. Lucius frissonna en le voyant, bien content de ne pas être marqué.

Dans la pièce, les Mangemorts déjà présent s'inclinèrent devant leur Maitre. Le jeune homme constata qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. En vérité, il s'agissait des favoris : les trois Lestrange, Nott, McNaire, et Avery, père et fils. Manquait Severus qui était en disgrâce.

Lucius se figea en constatant la seule présence de Mangemort déjà marqué. Alors que sont regard se posait une nouvelle fois sur le fer chauffé à blanc, une autre idée pouvant expliquer la raison de sa présence germa dans son esprit. Elle lui plaisait tout aussi peu que la première : Voldemort avait-il pour intention de le marquer, lui ?

A suivre…

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires!

A Bientôt!


	22. Chapitre 20 : acceptation et trahison

Je remercie tout les reviewer qui lisent cette fic avec une spéciale dédicace à **77Hildegard** qui a posté **LA** deux-centième review de cette fic. MERCI !

Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que je me moque complètement des statistiques de mes fics. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'écris pour les commentaires mais bon, soyons honnête, voir le nombre de review dépasser le cape des 200 (une première pour moi), me rend plus qu'heureuse et me motive à poursuivre^^

Donc, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, nous allons passer un accord : vous commentez (visons les 300 pour débuter) et moi, j'écris. C'est honorable, non ?

Outre le chiffre, n'oublions pas que est une plateforme d'échange et de communication ! Vous n'êtes pas simple spectateur ! La passivité des lecteurs a poussé plusieurs auteurs de ma connaissance à abandonner ce site ! Alors, loin de moi l'idée d'arrêter mais… Donnez-moi vos avis, vos opinions !

Par avance, merci^^

Et là-dessus, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt : Acceptation et trahison**

**« Je lui promets d'être fidèle, de ne salir ni sa maison, ni son honneur, de rester à ses cotés dans la maladie ou la santé, la pauvreté ou la richesse. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare. »**

**Vœux de mariage, Union Black-Malfoy, 1****er**** aout 1080.**

La matinée s'achevait, en se matin de dimanche, lorsque Sirius se réveilla dans un lit vide mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Son mari était un lève-tôt. Il faut dire aussi qu'il se couchait bien avant lui. Le Gryffondore avait pris l'habitude, après son travail, de manger avec les Potter, Remus ou Peter, et de ne rentrer au manoir qu'après la tombée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il gagnait la chambre, il trouvait son époux déjà endormit, blotti au bord du lit, comme s'il craignait tout contact avec qui pourrai s'allonger avec lui. Mais même si s'était le cas, à chaque fois que Sirius le rejoignait, le blond venait se coller à lui. Et le brun laissait le corps glacé de son époux se pelotonner contre lui, lui donnant le plus de chaleur possible.

Car Lucius était gelé. Pas seulement ses mains et ses pieds, comme le commun des mortels un peu frileux, mais sa tête et son tors aussi, comme s'il se changeait en glaçon. Sirius s'en était inquiété sans comprendre d'où pouvait venir ce sentiment. Il s'était renseigné, discrètement, comme son métier d'aurore le lui avait enseigné, et il avait appris que ce refroidissement pouvait être le symptôme d'une grave dépression pouvant entrainer la mort.

Sirius n'y avait pas crut. Comme si Lucius, le grand, le fier Lucius Malfoy, pouvait mourir aussi bêtement ! Puis, il avait repensé à la petite balade sur les toits que le blond s'était offert. La dépression n'avait plus semblée aussi irréaliste. En le réalisant, Sirius avait sentit son cœur se serrer et n'avait, une fois de plus, pas compris pourquoi.

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été « jaloux » de Severus lorsqu'il l'avait vu prendre son époux dans ses bras, et il mettait ce nouveau sentiment sur le compte de son incapacité à comprendre et surtout, à aider son mari. Et le Gryffondore ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui tenait temps à cœur.

Sa vie avait repris un court normal : il avait abandonné toute idée de prendre un appartement sur le Chemin de Travers mais passait le moins de temps possible au manoir. S'il n'était pas au travail ou chez ses amis, il était dans la grange ou avait été placé ses chiens après le mariage. Il avait fait de l'endroit sa tanière, y portant sa chère moto pour continuer de la modifier.

En vérité, lui et Lucius ne se croisaient que rarement et ne se parlaient jamais. Et pourtant, Sirius se surprenait à s'inquiéter pour son mari. Il fallait dire aussi qu'en plus de cette froideur physique, le blond semblait ne plus vouloir, ou pouvoir, se nourrir correctement et cela commençait à se voir : les vêtements du blond étaient de moins en moins bien ajusté, accentuant l'impression de fragilité du jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Sirius entra dans la salle à manger du manoir pour le déjeuner, Lucius fixait son assiette pleine d'un air morne. Tâchant d'ignorer le pincement d'inquiétude qui lui piquait le cœur, le brun prit place en face du Serpentard et commença à manger. Les Elfes de Maison du manoir étaient aussi doué que ceux de Poudlard.

Il interrompit cependant son repas lorsqu'il vit Lucius fixer pensivement une lame de couteau. Quelles pensées pouvaient bien traverser la petite tête blonde de son mari ? Songeait-il encore à attenter à sa vie ? Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour, le Serpentard avait lui-même reprit un court de vie normal. Etait-ce encore dans ces projets ?

Il avait pourtant cru comprendre, des quelques paroles que lui avaient lancé Severus, lorsqu'ils étaient redescendus du toit, que le blond n'allait plus refaire une telle chose. Et Lucius, en réalisant qu'il avait faillis abandonner son fils, s'en était tellement voulu, que l'idée ne devait plus être d'actualité.

Sirius se racla cependant la gorge, histoire de rappeler à son mari qu'il n'était pas seul. Lucius leva vers lui un regard surprit et tout deux s'observèrent un instant. L'ancien Black s'interrogeait réellement sur les pensées du blond et tentait de les lire dans les yeux pâles de son vis-à-vis.

Le dessert était apparu. Sirius s'en servit une part et finit par rompre le silence pesant de la salle à manger en demandant innocemment :

- Tu ne mange pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

La réponse avait été aussi brève que rapide. Il était clair que son époux ne voulait pas épiloguer sur son manque d'appétit. Pourtant Sirius, décidé pour une fois à laisser parler son inquiétude, reprit :

- Tu as souvent « pas faim » en se moment.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés une fois de plus mais le blond avait rapidement tourné la tête, comme gêné. Sirius ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour lui et qu'il était là pour l'aider s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il regarda le blond le fuir sans rien dire, peiné de ne pas savoir comment communiquer avec lui.

Une fois seul, il repoussa son dessert, l'appétit coupé. Il ne savait décidément pas comment s'y prendre avec le blond et pensait de plus en plus à abandonner le terrain, et tant pis pour les étranges sentiments qui lui serraient le cœur. Ils finiront très certainement par s'éteindre !

Sirius fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un battement d'aile. Ayant raté le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas encore reçu son courrier. En cette fin de weekend, son courrier ne tenait qu'en un minuscule parchemin porté par la chouette effraie des Potter. Une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avait lieu aujourd'hui. Ils devaient tous se retrouver, quelques heures plus tard, chez James.

Le Gryffondore accueillis cette invitation avec joie, bien heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées, et parti bricoler sa moto pour faire passé le temps, se forçant à chasser de son esprit son époux et ses problèmes psychotiques.

ooOoo

Sirius était un peu en avance –une heure. Il lui manquait une pièce pour avancer sur la customisation de sa moto aussi le brun, après l'avoir un peu bricolé, était retourné au manoir pour se laver. Il n'avait pas trouvé son époux, et ne l'avais pas cherché non plus. Mais l'idée qu'il était peut-être parti, qu'il avait peut-être rejoint son amant, l'avait un instant énervé. Puis il s'était raisonné, se rappelant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient mariés qu'ils formaient un couple et que le blond était libre de ses mouvements.

Lily lui avait ouvert, pas vraiment surprise de le voir arriver si tôt. Elle tenait dans ses bras Harry. L'enfant avait beaucoup grandit et commençait à reconnaitre les visages familiers aussi, lorsqu'il vit son parrain, le petit tendis les bras pour qu'il le porte. Et Sirius ne s'en priva pas. Il était fou de son filleule !

Il suivi distraitement Lily jusqu'au salon ou il s'installa à coté de James, dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée, continuant à jouer avec Harry. Son ami l'observa quelques minutes faire rire son fils, cette bonne entente était si belle à voir, avant d'entamer la conversation :

- L'énerve pas trop, il est vient de goûter. Fit le jeune père en observant Sirius soulever Harry au dessus de sa tête.

L'épisode de la nurserie, lorsque James lui avait présenté son filleule, lui revint en mémoire et Sirius préféra calmer le jeu, au déplaisir du petit qui râla un peu. Lily, qui entre temps avait servit une boisson à Sirius, le lui prit pour laisser les deux hommes parler tranquillement.

- Ca va ? demanda Sirius. Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Bien, très bien. Harry refuse catégoriquement de dormir lorsqu'on le met au lit, et hurle toute les deux heures mais… c'est le bonheur d'être parent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce petit Maraudeur en herbe sait déjà comment ennuyer son monde !

- Tu n'as pas idée… Alors, toujours décidé à resté chez Malfoy ?

- Ouais…

Sirius avait raconté à son ami la petite promenade sur le toit que s'était offert son époux sans trop entrer dans les détails. D'abord, parce qu'il était d'avis que cet acte faisait partie de la vie privée du blond, ensuite pour ne pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard. Il avait justifié le fait qu'il reste au manoir par son manque de motivation pour trouver un appartement. James n'avait pas été dupe, bien sur, mais pour ne pas froissé l'orgueil de son ami, il n'avait rien dit.

- … Ca va ? demanda le père de famille en se servant lui-même à boire.

- Pff… Je sais pas. Répondit l'ancien Black en observant son verre Tu sais... Lucius est glacé…

- Pour un aristo comme lui, c'est normal ! tenta James pour faire rire son ami.

Mais ce fut un échec total. Sirius se perdit quelques seconde dans sa contemplation avant de poursuivre :

- Nan, je parle pas de ça… Il est froid. Son corps est complètement glacé. Et il mange plus. Et je sais plus qui m'a dit que ça pouvait être une maladie grave. Et comme il a essayé de… d'en finir… J'me dis : c'est possible. Et… Merde, je comprends même pas pourquoi ça m'inquiète autant !

- Tu l'aimes ? proposa James.

- Quoi ? Mais nan ! Pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ?

S'étais dingue ça ! D'abord Remus, alors qu'il n'était marié à Lucius que depuis trois jours, et maintenant James. Mais il n'était pas gay pourtant ! Et quelques semaines, s'étaient bien trop court pour tomber amoureux ! Surtout du Serpentard ! Il était peut-être beau comme un dieu mais son manque total d'énergie ne poussait pas à avoir de l'affection pour lui !

Sirius se renfrogna en réalisant qu'il avait pensé de Lucius qu'il était « beau comme un dieu ». Mais il pouvait difficilement se contredire. Avant leur union, il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais depuis, il ne pouvait nier que Lucius était beau. Plus que n'importe quel homme, et sans doute que la majorité des femmes.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui si tu l'aimes pas ? Demanda James en se laissant aller dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Sirius resta silencieux un instant, méditant la question, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, non loin de lui. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour le blond ? Il pouvait dire qu'en temps que son mari, s'était normal. Et James ne rajouterais sans doute rien, pour ne pas le froisser. Mais se serait comme fuir le problème.

- Lui et moi, on n'est pas ami. On ne se parle quasiment pas. On ne se voit jamais. Lista Sirius en se laissant lui-même aller en arrière.

- Mais… fit James pour le motiver à poursuivre.

- Mais… dire qu'il n'y a rien serait mentir, avoua enfin Sirius.

Il soupira, comme soulager d'un poids. Il se sentait soudain plus léger, comme si admettre qu'il n'était pas indifférent à Lucius l'avait libéré de quelque chose. A coté de lui, James se retenait de parler, sans doute pour le laisser continuer alors Sirius reprit, plus facilement cette fois-ci :

- Rien que physiquement… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay, tu le sais mais… Merde ! Quand je le vois… Il est si beau et il à l'air si fragile ! J'ai envi de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger ! Je suis fou ! Conclu Sirius en posant ses mains sur son visage.

James allait lui répondre que non, qu'étant son époux, il avait parfaitement le droit de tomber amoureux, que se n'était ni le rang, ni la maison, ni le sexe qui formaient les couples, que les sentiments étaient libre de naitre et vivre sans aucune limite lorsque Lily entra, suivi par Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que leurs deux fils ainés, Bill et Charlie.

- Désolée de vous interrompre ! fit Lily.

Après les salutations d'usage, Molly envoya les deux garçons joué dans la chambre d'Harry et suivi Lily à la cuisine, ayant quelques petits potins à raconter. En quittant le salon, Molly jeta un regard insistant sur son époux, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres sorciers présent.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que trois, un silence gênant s'installa sans aucune raison apparente. Pour y coupé court, James proposa à boire au nouveau venu mais, une fois son verre entre les mains, le même silence s'imposa encore une fois. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes san rien dire, Arthur ouvrit la discussion :

- Heu… Sirius, tout va bien avec… heu… avec ton époux ?

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, intrigué. Pourquoi lui parler de Lucius ? Sirius lui posa la question et eut la surprise de voir Arthur rougir et détourné le regard, visiblement gêner. Le comportement du roux agaça Sirius, qui sentait une pointe d'inquiétude pour son mari lui transpercer le cœur : s'était-il passer quelque chose ?

- Il… il faut que je te dise un truc… Peut-être James…

- James peut rester. Coupa Sirius, laissant transparaitre son énervement soudain.

Le sujet « Lucius » était un sujet délicat et Sirius n'aimait pas en parler avec d'autres que ses amis proches. Outre les blagues licencieuse dont il avait fait l'objet, il était gêné d'avoir eut à accepter un mariage forcé. De plus, les derniers évènements, son acceptation de ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du blond le poussait à s'énerver plus facilement encore. Son ami posa une main sur son bras, pour l'intimer au calme puis se tourna vers Arthur :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on ignore sur Malfoy ? Que Sirius devrait savoir ?

- … Oui. Arthur inspira profondément, sans doute pour se donner du courage puis repris : je ne sais pas quel est la valeur de cette information, mais mon contact m'a toujours donné des tuyaux juste alors… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que Lucius, ton époux…

- Si c'est pour me dire qu'il ne porte pas la Marque, fit Sirius, de plus en plus nerveux, merci, mais je le sais.

- Il ne porte pas la Marque ? s'étonna Arthur. Hum, c'est logique.

- Pourquoi c'est logique ? demanda James, surpris.

- Et bien, mon contact m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort mais… la poupée de Voldemort.

Arthur aurait bien gardé cette information pour lui mais, après en avoir discuté avec sa femme, il y avait renoncé. Ils croyaient tout deux aux vœux sacré du mariage et ne doutait pas Sirius, en tant que Black –ex-Black à présent- y croit aussi. Par pure souci d'honnêteté, il devait le lui dire.

- La poupée ? répéta James.

- Son jouet, sa chose. Expliqua le roux. Il m'a dit qu'une règle circulait chez les Mangemort : Lucius appartient à Voldemort et personne, absolument personne n'a le droit d'y toucher.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, fit James, traduisant sans le savoir les pensées de son ami Maraudeur. Qu'entends-tu par « sa poupée » ? Tout les Mangemorts son…

- Lucius est l'amant de Voldemort. Lâcha Arthur en levant les yeux sur Sirius. Il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquiller de surprise et son visage pâlir aussi se sentit-il obliger de rajouter : désolé.

A suivre…

* * *

Vous constatez, chers lecteurs, que j'emploie certain qualificatif à l'encontre de Lucius –catin, courtisane, putain…- et qui sont tous féminin. Je déplore ce fait. Un courtisant est un homme de la coure, une courtisane est une prostituée.

Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'utiliser ce vocabulaire féminin lorsque je fais référence à la liaison entre Voldemort et Lucius. Et bien évidement, cela malgré le fait que Lucius est un homme et sans jamais aucune idée misogyne.

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas la review^^ Je compte sur vous pour les 300 commentaires^^ ! (et non, c'est pas du chantage!)

A+  
BD


	23. Chapitre 21 : sacrifice

Coucou les gens! Z'avez vu, je suis à l'heure pour la publication! Vous y croyez pas, hein? Bon, je vais arrêter de blabater pour rien et vous laisser lire^^ Juste, merci encore à tout mes lecteurs et encore plus aux reviewiers! N'oubliez pas, je compte sur vous!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-et-un : Sacrifice**

**« Maitriser son aura de séduction demande au Veela/Veelane beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Même s'il s'agit d'un acte naturel pour ces créatures, ils leur arrivent de perdre le contrôle en cas d'émotion forte, de fatigue… »**

**« Des Veelas et des Hommes », Guillaume Tand**

Il était encore tôt. Trop tôt pour se lancer dans les affaires courantes alors, au lieu de gagner son bureau, Abraxas prit le chemin du vieux salon ou il s'assit dans le grand fauteuil de velours sombre, en face de la cheminée. Avec nostalgie, il revit l'époque ou s'était son propre père qui s'y installait.

Mais au lieu de repenser à son enfance, Abraxas médita son statu de père. Il était vieux et sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la joie qu'avait ressentit son épouse, Marie, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Lui-même n'avait pas été de marbre à l'annonce de sa prochaine paternité.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Abraxas avait été heureux et avait aimé son fils dés sa première seconde de vie. Il ne l'avait bien sur jamais montré –on n'étale pas ses sentiments chez les Malfoy- et certain de ses actes poussaient même à croire qu'il détestait son enfant mais il n'en était rien.

Se n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'il avait offert son unique héritier à Lord Voldemort. Il serait hypocrite de sa part de dire qu'il regrettait totalement ce geste. Les bénéfices qu'il en avait tirés étaient bien trop grands pour avoir le moindre regret. Mais lorsqu'il y repensait, le vieil homme ressentait un pincement au creux de sa poitrine.

Ce matin-là, bien malgré lui, les souvenirs affluaient. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa maladie, au fait qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Peut-être ressentait-il le besoin de faire le bilan de sa vie. Toujours est-il que ce matin là, au lieu de repousser les dérangeant souvenir qu'il préférait garder dans une boite au fond de sont esprit, il les laissa l'envahir.

Abraxas se souvenait parfaitement de la première rencontre entre Lucius et le Maitre. A cette époque, son fils était jeune, peut-être avait-il six ou huit ans –les dates se confondaient dans sa mémoire. Mais s'il n'était plus sur de son âge, le vieil homme se souvenait parfaitement de cette après-midi là.

S'était en fin d'une journée d'été. Il y avait eut du soleil toute la journée et la température trop élevée avait empêché son fils de sortir, au risque d'être brûlé par l'astre d'or. Mais après une journée passé enfermé, Abraxas se souvenait parfaitement de la joie enfantine qui avait gagné Lucius lorsqu'il avait enfin put courir dehors.

A cette époque, Voldemort n'avait pas la renommée d'aujourd'hui et même si son nom commençait à faire parler, il n'était pas encore connu et reconnu comme un maitre de la magie noire. Sauf pour ses proches, dont faisait partie la famille Malfoy, qui contribuaient à la montée en puissance du Lord.

Abraxas et lui marchaient cote à cote dans les allées du jardin, discutant de divers sujets qui maintenant échappaient au vieil homme, lorsqu'ils avaient croisés le chemin de son fils. Lucius s'était échappé de la surveillance de sa mère et tentait de la semer dans le dédalle de plante.

Le vieux père entendait encore le rire pure et cristallin de son fils. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage de chérubin aux joues rougies par sa course, de ses longues boucles blondes qui l'encadrait. Et il se souvenait aussi très bien du regard de Voldemort, lorsqu'il avait vu Lucius. Aucune émotion n'avait transparue chez le mage noir mais, dans ses yeux, une étincelle de joie malsaine s'était allumée.

A ce moment là, Abraxas n'avait pas su interpréter le regard du sorcier. Il s'était contenté de gronder Lucius, lui rappelant la tenue que devait avoir un jeune Lord, surtout devant un invité. Son fils avait une seconde perdu son sourire, s'était excusé en baissant les yeux, avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant Voldemort.

Le mage sombre avait sourit, visiblement amusé par la gêne du chérubin et avait reprit son chemin, suivi par Abraxas bien sur. En passant devant Lucius, le sorcier avait glissé une main sous le menton de l'enfant pour lui faire lever la tête. Lucius s'était dégagé, le visage brouillé de colère, outré qu'un inconnu ose le toucher.

Cela aurait put se finir mal, se dit aujourd'hui Abraxas en y repensant. Mais au lieu de s'énerver et de punir l'enfant, le Lord s'était contenté de rire, murmurant qu'un jour, il s'agenouillerait devant lui. Lucius n'avait rien eut le temps de répondre, sa mère était apparue en l'appelant.

Elle s'était elle aussi incliné devant son époux et son invité, s'était excusé de sa maladresse, espérant que Lucius ne les avait pas dérangé. Abraxas se souvenait avoir frissonné en entendant le Lord susurrer qu'il avait été très heureux de rencontrer le petit Malfoy. Il se souvenait aussi de la peur qui s'était une seconde glissé sur le visage de son épouse.

Cette dernière s'était approchée pour saisir la main de son fils et l'emmener loin du sorcier. Elle n'avait pas l'innocence de Lucius et savait parfaitement qui était, et qui allait être, Lord Voldemort. Et, en tant que mère, elle avait craint pour son fils, effrayer par la convoitise qu'elle avait due lire dans le regard de l'homme.

Abraxas soupira en y repensant. Sa chère épouse n'avait pas eut à voir son fils offert au mage noir. Elle était morte quelques années plus tard, peu après l'entrée à Poudlard de Lucius. Le médecin avait dit, étant donnée la nature de Marie, qu'elle était morte de chagrin, n'ayant plus son fils pour l'aimer.

Le vieil avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa femme. Marie n'appartenait pas à la noblesse et Abraxas avait du s'opposer à sa famille pour qu'elle autorise leur union. Il n'y avait là rien de romantique, il n'avait juste pas eut le courage de refuser l'amour de la jeune femme en ayant pleinement conscience que ça l'aurait tué aussi surement qu'un Avada.

Et il ne pouvait nier qu'à force de vivre à ses cotés, Abraxas en était tombé amoureux. Mais n'ayant jamais appris à montrer ses sentiments, il n'avait su le faire comprendre à sa femme qui avait toujours crut, jusqu'au dernière instant de sa vie, qu'il ne l'avait épousé que par pitié.

Marie était tombée malade peu de temps après leur mariage. Il ne savait pas à l'époque que même s'il n'avait pas refusé ses avances, être ainsi indifférente à son amour allait la tuer aussi surement qu'un refus direct. La naissance de Lucius lui avait donnée quelques années de plus mais au finale, la pauvre enfant était morte de chagrin, comme un jardin privé d'eau s'assèche et meurt.

Abraxas sentit son cœur se serré à la pensée de sa tendre épouse. Elle devait sans doute se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce qu'il avait fait de leur fils. Marie n'aurait sans doute pas cautionné. Et même lui avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin décider, il avait eut le sentiment de trahir sa femme, mais il savait que s'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la famille Malfoy.

D'abord parce que les retombées économique avait été sans précédent. Ensuite, la place de Lucius auprès du Lord leur avait garantit une place de choix dans la cour du Maitre : si les Malfoy avaient toujours fait partit des proches de Voldemort, grâce au sacrifice de son fils, Abraxas avait offert à sa famille une place dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Oui, Abraxas pensait avoir sacrifié son fils pour le bien de la famille Malfoy. Comme un joueur d'échec n'hésitait pas à sacrifier le Fou pour la Reine, il avait consentit à faire de son fils l'amant du Lord Noir. La décision avait été difficile à prendre et lui avait longtemps serré le cœur mais aujourd'hui encore, Abraxas était persuader d'avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille.

Alors on pouvait s'interroger, se demander où était l'intérêt de la famille lorsque le future chef de famille était ainsi déshonoré ? Mais l'avancement des Malfoy avait été incontestable après que Lucius soit devenu l'esclave du Lord. Et depuis se jour, Abraxas avait médité l'idée de couper la tradition qui faisait de sa lignée les chefs de famille. Sans doute en mariant une des filles de son frère à un noble, peut-être Regulus Black, et lui transférer le statu de chef de famille.

L'idée était de plus en plus tentante que plus le temps passait, plus Lucius se rendait de moins en moins digne d'une telle position. Sa tentative de suicide suivi de cette dépression montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour porter le titre de chef de famille. De plus, si tous ce déroulaient selon son plan, Lucius n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Abraxas avait beau aimer son fils, chez qui il retrouvait tant de trait –aussi bien physique que caractériel- de son épouse, il savait parfaitement que faire disparaître Lucius était aujourd'hui la seul option pour que la famille Malfoy garde le titre de première famille noble du pays. Si cette place auprès du Lord leurs avait grandement apporté, elle pouvait à tout instant se retourner contre eux. Aussi devait-il garantir la position des Malfoy avant de, dans quelques années, recommencer avec Drago.

Alors qu'il méditait le futur proche de son fils, un hibou vint cogner aux carreaux du salon. Abraxas réalisa alors que pendant qu'il était là, à ressasser son passé, le monde continuait de tourner. Il se leva et gagna lentement, de son pas boiteux, la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. L'animal se posa sur le rebord et tendit sa patte ou était accroché un petit parchemin. Abraxas s'en saisit et l'oiseau s'envola.

A la lumière du jeune soleil, il déploya le parchemin et sorti des confins de sa robe un monocle pour réussir à lire le court mot qui était inscrit dessus. Lorsque se fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher au hasard étrange qui l'avait conduit à tenir de telle réflexion plus tôt. Il regagna son fauteuil, en face de la cheminée, relis une dernière fois le parchemin avant de le jeter dans l'âtre et de l'enflammer. Méditatif, il regarda la petite missive disparaitre :

_« Cher ami,_

_Il est temps,_

_Cordialement,_

_BL. »_

ooOoo

L'idée que se soit lui qui soit marqué aujourd'hui devenait de plus en plus plausible à mesure que le temps passait. Le Lord s'était installé sur son trône et lui avait fait signe de se tenir près de lui puis, ensuite, plus rien. Les Mangemorts présent n'avaient rien dit et Voldemort lui-même s'était contenté de regarder Nagini serpenter sur lui pour se placer sur ses épaules, sa place favorite.

Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient mais ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, à peine Nagini fut-elle installé qu'on toqua à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Regulus Black suivi par un personnage que le blond ne connaissait pas. Enfin, le pensait-il.

L'homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux blond sale court et fin, tombaient sur un front étroit et luisant de transpiration. Ses petits yeux bleus étaient plissé de crainte, son nez était pointu alors que ses lèvres fine ne parvenaient pas à masquer ses deux proéminentes incisives.

Lucius trouva chez cet individu des airs de rongeur que le reste de sa personne confirmait : outre son visage au simili de rat, son corps trapu et épais, courbé et tremblant de peur, donnait à tout son être un aspect de nuisible.

- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté mon offre, Peter.

Peter ? Releva Lucius, étonné. « Peter » comme dans « Peter Petigrow », l'un des Maraudeurs, un ami de son époux ? Se pouvait-il que le Lord ait réussi à rallier à sa cause un des membres du plus célèbre groupe de Gryffondore ?

Lucius ne suivant pas les activités des Mangemorts, ignorait que le jeune botaniste avait été approché par le Lord lui-même et qu'après de longues semaines à essayer de le faire rejoindre leur rang, il avait accepté de participé à un raid contre des Moldus. Ce qui aurait du l'écœurer totalement avait finit par convaincre Peter qui avait ressentit un tel sentiment de puissance en torturant cette pauvre famille, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui l'avait grisé.

Alors aujourd'hui, le Traitre Gryffondore avait été invité à faire allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à intégrer complètement l'ordre des Mangemort. Et visiblement, Voldemort en était ravi. C'est vrai qu'en prenant sous son aile un membre de l'Ordre, proche de Dumbledore, il s'offrait un espion de choix. Et si Peter n'était pas connu pour être le lâche qu'il était, peut-être l'inverse aurait-il put être vrai aussi.

Après une révérence, Regulus alla se placer sur le coté, rejoignant les autres spectateurs alors que Peter s'approchait du trône pour s'agenouiller devant. Le Lord se leva –Nagini poussa un sifflement de mécontentement, resserrant ses anneau autour du dossier du trône pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- En te joignant à nous, Peter, tu fais le bon choix. Commença Voldemort en tournant autour du futur Mangemort. La richesse, le pouvoir, la postérité, toutes ces choses qui t'étais inaccessibles, nous te les offrons. Tu fais le bon choix, finit-il en s'arrêtant devant lui, Peter, en te joignant à moi.

La suite, Lucius n'arriva pas à la suivre. La potion énergisante ne faisait plus effet et soudain, la fatigue comme une chape de plomb vint s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses yeux le brûlaient alors qu'une migraine effroyable lui tordait le cerveau. Resté immobile et debout devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était laissé aller à prendre appuis sur le dossier du trône, non loin de Nagini qui avait tourné sa tête vers lui, sifflant lentement, comme une mise en garde. Mais Lucius ne l'avait pas entendu, concentré qu'il était pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Et ainsi concentré, il ne remarqua pas que les regards de toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tournés vers lui, subitement attiré par l'éclat de sa chevelure d'or. Ile ne remarqua pas les yeux remplis d'admiration et de convoitise de Peter, qui, complètement hypnotisé, ne sentait plus la douleur du fer poser sur sa peau.

- Lucius !

Le blond sursauta en entendant le Maitre l'appeler. En relevant la tête, il vit que la cérémonie était finit et que tout le monde avait déserté la salle, hormis bien sur, Voldemort. Ce dernier s'était approcher suffisament pour que Lucius sente son souffle sur son visage.

- M… Maitre ? bégaya Lucius en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais il se heurta au mur et ne put aller bien loin. Voldemort glissa une main dans sa chevelure et tira dessus alors que dans le même temps il s'installait sur son trône, si bien qu'au final, Lucius se retrouva assis à califourchon sur les jambes du mage noir. L'autre main du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était logée dans le creux de ses reins alors que sa bouche gourmande dévorait le cou du blond.

- Tu ne réalise pas ce que tu viens de faire, susurra Voldemort dans son oreille tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

A cet instant, Lucius sentit l'excitation de son Maitre, qui se frottait contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Par pur réflexe, il fit un mouvement de hanche de sorte à accentuer la caresse. Voldemort grogna et entreprit de relever la robe du blond, bien décidé à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans son bureau.

- Lucius, fit durement le Lord en lui immobilisant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus se genre d'écart, compris ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans comprendre de quoi pouvait bien parler son Maitre. Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Sans potion énergisante et n'ayant pas eut l'occasion de se reposer réellement, il n'avait conscience que de son envi de sommeil. Son corps répondait mécaniquement aux attouchements de Voldemort et cela semblait suffire à ce dernier.

D'ailleurs, une fois son affaire faite, Voldemort laissa tomber le corps quasiment sans vie de Lucius. L'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir avait eut raison du peu de conscience qu'il avait et le blond était maintenant profondément endormit. Le Mage regarda un instant la poupée de chiffon qu'était son serviteur, hésitant à le punir pour son manque d'énergie, puis se rhabilla avant de quitté la salle, suivi par Nagini et laissant le blond par terre.

Assoupi, Lucius ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se glissa dans la pièce. Il ne vit pas le regard de cette dernière l'étudier. Comme s'il avait été pressé, le Lord s'était contenté d'ouvrir les lassés du col de sa robe pour dénuder ses épaules et de relever le bas si bien que s'il n'était pas nu, Lucius offrait une vu aguicheuse de lui.

L'ombre resta un instant à l'observer, comme hésitante, puis s'avança avant de s'agenouiller près de la tête du blond. Presque avec délicatesse, elle glissa une main dans la chevelure d'or pour lui relever la tête alors que l'autre se posait sur son tors. Et de sa poitrine, la main remonta jusqu'à la bouche et le nez, sur lesquels elle se posa, privant d'air Lucius qui, inconscient, se débattit faiblement.

A suivre…


	24. Chapitre 22 : l'embuscade

****Coucou les gens!

Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé (en tout cas, ça l'est chez moi^^). Moi, je vais super bien. Outre le temps magnifique -qui n'était pas prévu, cette fic avance bien, très bien même. J'ai plein d'idée, pour cette histoire, et pour sa suite. Hz je vous l'avais pas dit? Il y aura très certainement une suite à "Veela's addiction", qui se passera plus tard, sans doute au alentour du tome quatre-cinq. Mais bon, pour le moment, je me concentre sur cette histoire là^^

Je remercie tout les reviewer, notamment les anonyme à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici : merci infiniment! On se rapproche de l'objectif! c'est parfait!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire^^

Bonne lecture!

disclam 1 : je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter (j'aurai voulu avoir Lucius, mais on m'a dit non, je sais pas pourquoi)

disclam 2 : "Roxanne" appartiens à "The Police".

disclam 3 : Le pouilleux hideux vient du film "Dragon"

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux : l'embuscade**

**Pouilleux hideux : Dragon à deux têtes ne crachant pas de feu. Une tête de ce dragon dégage un gaz hautement inflammable, l'autre produit les étincelles nécessaires à l'explosion. Extrêmement dangereux, peu de sorcier ont réussi à l'approcher ce qui rend les produits issus de sa chasse cher et recherché. **

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light. Those days are over. You don't have to sell your body…_

D'un geste rageur, Sirius coupa la radio avant de replonger dans le silence méditatif qui l'avait caractérisé tout au long de cette journée. Près de lui, James ne dit rien. Depuis la réunion de l'Ordre, la veille, et surtout depuis la révélation d'Arthur, son ami s'était enfermé dans ses réflexions et n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

James lui, n'avait pas vraiment été surpris. Il gardait toujours en mémoire le souvenir altéré de la nuit de noce qu'il avait lut dans l'esprit de Sirius et cherchait encore à expliqué ce qui avait put le rendre si fougueux. S'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la clé du mystère, il était persuadé que, au vu des révélations de Lucius, le lendemain, sur le fait que Voldemort lui-même ne voulait pas qu'il porte la Marque, qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal entre le Mage Noir et l'époux de son ami.

Si le fait que Lucius soit l'amant de Voldemort ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, il n'y avait cependant pas pensé. L'idée d'un sorcier expert en magie noir, mégalomane et fou furieux, homosexuel était en quelque sorte saugrenue. Pas qu'il soit homophobe mais il trouvait que cela faisait perdre un peu de crédibilité à Vous-Savez-Qui.

James avait déjà vu Voldemort, sur les champs de batailles. Il ne l'avait approché de très près que part trois fois, mais cela avait suffit à graver dans sa mémoire l'image du monstre. Et en se moment, il le revoyait dans sa tête, mais en lui imaginant un boa fuchsia enroulé autour des épaules. Pas très crédible, tout ça, pensa-t-il en essayant de se retenir de rire.

Pourtant, Sirius avait remarqué son hilarité. Bien sur, il interrogea son ami sur la raison de son sourire mais James ne pensait pas que se soit une bonne idée de la lui dire aussi tenta-t-il d'éluder la question. Mais l'ex-Black était têtu comme une mule et finalement, le cerf céda :

- Bah je réfléchissais à ce que t'as dit Arthur.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans, soupira Sirius en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Nan, nan, y'a rien de drôle ! Je me moque pas ! Promis !

- Mais quoi alors ?

- Bah… j'étais entrain d'imaginer Voldemort… gay.

- Gay ?

- Ouais… en l'occurrence, avec un boa rose et avec des mimiques efféminées et tout.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes dans l'habitacle. James souhaitait ne pas avoir énervé son ami alors que Sirius s'imaginait à son tour le Mage Maléfique dans cette tenue. Et lui aussi ne résista pas et éclata de rire. Potter se joignis à lui et tout deux rigolèrent plusieurs minutes, ajoutant par moment quelques détails toujours plus comique et irréaliste.

Finalement, ils se calmèrent tout deux. Après avoir autant rit, Sirius se senti mieux. Il avait conscience de ne pas avoir été de bonne compagnie depuis la veille, à ressasser ses pensées. Il s'en excusa auprès de James mais ce dernier lui fit savoir que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à pardonner.

Sirius ralluma la radio. La chanson était finit depuis un moment et le présentateur annonçait les prochaines à venir. Les deux bruns l'écoutèrent quelques secondes puis James se décida à faire parler Sirius, ne souhaitant pas le voir replongé dans une réflexion silencieuse.

- Ca va ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Il savait parfaitement que son ami n'allait pas bien. Qui le serait après avoir appris que son époux le trompait avec un fou dangereux ? Mais James ne se voyait pas lui demander de bute en blanc ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle d'Arthur.

- Hum ? oui, oui.

James l'observa un instant. Sirius se tenait calmement devant le volant, les deux mains et son regard posés dessus. Ses cheveux longs avaient été ramenés en une queue de cheval sans avoir été d'abord démêlé et il abordait toujours sa barbe hirsute qui le faisait ressembler à un homme des cavernes.

- Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

Sirius soupira. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment silencieux et que James allait finir par l'interroger aussi céda-t-il. Cependant, que James lui demande de dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il devait parfaitement le savoir l'agaça et cela se ressentit dans sa réponse :

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille après qu'on m'ait dit que mon marri est une pute ?

- Hey ! J'y suis pour rien ! rétorqua James en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant yeux dans les yeux puis Sirius baissa la tête en s'excusant encore une fois. James posa une main amicale sur son épaule et repris :

- T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas. Je sais que t'a un caractère de merde. Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hey ! Je te permets pas !

Il y eut encore un silence puis finalement, Sirius se décida à parler. Les quelques mots du roux l'avait choqué au plus haut point et il n'avait d'abord pas réussi à les comprendre. C'était comme si son cerveau avait refusé en bloque l'idée. James avait du les lui redire plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comprenne. Mais il n'avait alors pas voulu y croire. Comme si Voldemort pouvait entretenir une relation charnel avec qui que se soit, et surtout avec un homme !

Ensuite, il avait repensé à son époux, à son absence de Marque, au dressing caché, à ses excursions mystérieux pour lesquels il était toujours magnifiquement paré, à ce peigne qui était offert par il ne savait qui et apporté par un aigle –un aigle !- puis surtout, à la conviction que Sirius avait que son mari le trompait.

Le refus avait alors laissé place à la colère. Colère envers sa mère, pour l'avoir forcé à épousée une putain, envers Voldemort, pour avoir une tel relation avec un homme marié, envers lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu –quel piètre détective il faisait- mais surtout envers Lucius, pour être ce qu'il était, pour lui avoir mentit, pour son silence lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé.

Si à cet instant, il avait été avec Lucius, Sirius pariait cher qu'il aurait une fois de plus levé la main sur son époux pour passer toute sa colère sur lui. Et le brun avait remercié le ciel d'être chez les Potter et non au manoir Malfoy à cet instant car à coup sur, il aurait fait un geste qu'il aurait regretté ensuite.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la colère passé, il s'était sentit vide, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'était mentalement plaint de son sort à savoir se retrouvé marié, de force, à une prostituée. Il s'était fait peur : pendant leur seule et unique relation sexuelle, ils ne s'étaient pas protégé, allait-il être malade ?

Puis, petit à petit, son attention s'était détournée de sa propre personne. Il s'était même trouvé égoïste d'avoir ainsi oublié son époux. Il avait alors médité sur ce qui avait poussé Lucius à avoir se genre de relation avec Voldemort, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit à cela.

Il avait rapidement écarté la thèse d'une relation consentit, basé sur un fanatisme incontrôlé ou pire, sur de l'_amour_. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas Lucius comme d'autres, comme Severus par exemple, pouvaient le connaitre, mais il savait que le blond n'avait pas ce genre de pensée pour le Mage Noir. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la panique qui le gagnait chaque fois qu'il quittait le manoir paré de ses plus beaux atours.

Sirius n'avait assisté à la scène que peut de fois, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'absence totale de joie chez son époux et de cette peur parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux claire. Il était évident qu'il n'y allait pas de lui-même, ni qu'il vivait un parfait bonheur.

Mais dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que la relation était non consentit. Cette opinion était renforcé par le comportement ressent de Lucius. Sa tentative de suicide suivi de sa dépression n'avait toujours pas de raison d'être chez Sirius. A moins qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible, en dehors du manoir donc chez Voldemort.

L'idée était dérangeante et n'avait surtout pas beaucoup de sens. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Lucius à entretenir ce genre de relation contre sa propre volonté, quand bien même s'était avec Voldemort lui-même. Après tout, Lucius était l'héritier de la première famille noble, il était doué en affaire comme en magie et savait s'imposer. Voldemort avait beau être qui il était, si Lucius avait voulu refusé toute alliance avec le Mage Noir, il aurait très bien put, quitte à se mettre en danger comme tout autre opposant de Vous-Savez-Qui.

La seule option possible, c'était qu'il était obligé. Après tout, il avait beau être un jeune aristocrate brillant et charismatique, il n'était pas le chef de famille. Sans doute était-il forcé à faire cela par son père et cela n'étonnait pas Sirius. Le vieux Abraxas Malfoy vendrait père et mère pour quelques galions !

Sirius avait beaucoup réfléchis pour parvenir à de pareilles conclusions et il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une inconnue : depuis quand Lucius couchait-il avec Voldemort ? Si sa tentative de suicide pouvait laisser penser que s'était seulement depuis peu et que le blond avait du faire face à un viol, le comportement de ce dernier bien avant cet acte laissait penser qu'il était l'amant du sorcier depuis plus longtemps.

- Tu te souviens, demanda Sirius en regardant à l'extérieur de la voiture, quand ont était en quatrième année, notre dernier match de Quidditch ?

- Heu… ouais. Fit James, incertain. On avait gagné la coupe grâce à toi.

- Ouais… J'avais réussi à brisé le bras de l'attrapeur de Serpentard ce jour là.

- Tu pourras toujours t'excuser auprès de Lucius pour ça mais je vois pas l'intérêt aujourd'hui.

Sirius tourna la tête vers son ami pour ancrer son regard dans les yeux brun de James avant de poursuivre :

- Tu te souviens que Malfoy père l'a forcé à poursuivre le match ?

James fronça les sourcils. Ou voulait en venir Sirius ? Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait surtout avoir attrapé de vif d'or cinq minute après la reprise du match, pressé à cause de la pluie mais surtout parce que Lucius, instable sur son balais du fait de ses blessures, risquait de faire une chute mortelle à tout moment et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la mort du blond sur la conscience.

- Tu veux en venir où ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

- Tu crois qu'à ce moment là, il couchait déjà avec Voldemort ?

James ne saurait répondre à la question. Il se souvenait bien qu'à cette époque, Lucius était devenu plus coquet, se laissant poussé les cheveux, évitant de se salir ou de se blessé, de peur d'avoir une cicatrice, et quittait régulièrement Poudlard les weekends… Mais il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que cela, si ce n'était pour le chambrer de temps en temps entre deux sales coups faits à Snivellus.

Il allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsque son attention fut attiré par un individu, sur le trottoir d'en face. Faisant signe à Sirius de se baisser, il observa l'homme, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu, d'une chemise rouge avec des mocassins jaunes canarie. Très certainement un sorcier qui cherchait à se fondre dans la masse de moldu. Chose bien évidement raté.

James et Sirius étaient en planque dans une rue mal famée de Londres depuis quelques heures et le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les hauts immeubles. Pour plus de discrétion, ils s'étaient installés dans une voiture banale aux vitres tintées, comme deux policiers moldu l'auraient fait.

- C'est notre homme, tu crois ? demanda Sirius en le regardant trituré le cadenas d'un entrepôt.

- Je pense.

Les deux hommes enquêtaient actuellement sur un trafique d'ingrédients à potion interdit au Royaume-Unis et susceptible de financer les Mangemorts. Oubliant son époux et toutes les pensées désagréables qui lui étaient liés, Sirius ouvrit doucement sa portière pour sortir discrètement. Leur suspect avait réussi à ouvrir le lourd volet métallique et l'avait soulevé d'un mètre environ avant de s'engouffré en dessous.

Baguettes à la main, les deux sorciers l'y suivirent, tâchant de se faire le plus discret possible. L'entrepôt était plongé dans l'obscurité hormis une lumière dans le fond. Se cachant derrière des grandes caisses en bois, les deux Gryffondores s'approchèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques mètres de leur suspect.

- Bingo, souffla Sirius en avisant leur homme en pleine discussion avec deux Mangemort.

Les deux aurores observèrent silencieusement la scène, espérant entendre quelques indices pour poursuivre leurs enquêtes et faire tomber quelques hautes têtes. Mais après quelques paroles légère pour détendre l'atmosphère, leurs suspect sortit de sa poche une grosse bourse de cuire qu'il tendit à l'un des Mangemorts, écourtant la transaction.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard avant de compter à voix basse jusqu'à trois. Mais avant la fin du décompte, tout deux sentir un objet métallique et froid se poser sur leur nuque. Ils ne savaient pas ce que s'était mais le déclique dans leur dos ne leur dit rien de bon et ils préférèrent lever les mains en l'air, comme le leur ordonnait une voix inconnue, que de tenter le diable.

- Patron, on a de la visite.

- Fais-les venir !

Lentement, toujours sur les indications de la voix, ils se redressèrent. Un homme, vêtu d'un bleu de travail et couvert de suie, vint leur prendre leurs baguettes alors qu'on leur ordonnait de rejoindre la lumière. Celui qui leur avait prit leur baguette était armé d'un révolver semi-automatique avec lequel il les tenait en joue. Son acolyte, armé lui d'un colt, fit quelques pas sur le coté pour qu'ils puissent le voir lui aussi.

- Des Moldus ? comprit Sirius en se rapprochant de son ami de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dos à dos.

- Ca peut être très utile quand on ne veut pas laisser de trace, ricana l'un des Mangemort.

Sirius ne reconnut pas la voix qui sortait de sous le masque. Il supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'un Mangemort de bas étage, monté récemment en grade. Il se tourna vers l'individu qui le menaçait. Comme son compagnon, il portait un bleu de travail sal. Sans doute était-il un ouvrier qui peinait à vivre et cherchait à arrondir ses fins de moins en accomplissant de basse besogne.

- Vous réaliser que ces types finiront par vous tuer ? Fit James.

- Ta gueule !

En parlant, l'homme l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son arme avec force, l'assommant. Sirius s'était vivement retourné pour le rattraper et l'allonger sans qu'il se fasse plus mal. Penché sur son ami, il ne vit pas le second Mangemort faire signe de l'abattre. Il entendit cependant clairement la sécurité du révolver et, sans réfléchir, sauta sur le coté pour éviter la balle.

Cette dernière alla heurter une petite caisse de bois aux arrête renforcé de métal. Un grognement se fit entendre alors qu'une fumée d'un vert toxique s'en échappait. Les Moldus, après une exclamation de colère, s'étaient enfuis, effrayé, laissant tomber leurs armes et les baguettes des aurores, alors que les deux Mangemorts et leur contact reculaient.

- L'œuf a du éclore pendant le voyage, crut entendre Sirius.

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La fumée se répandait à une vitesse folle. Elle piquait les yeux, brûlait les voies respiratoire et faisait tourner la tête. Conscient du risque d'intoxication, il se pencha sur le corps inanimé de James pour le tiré de là.

Il était au bord du nuage toxique lorsqu'un autre grognement retenti suivi de très près par une explosion. Le souffle le propulsa contre l'un des murs de l'entrepôt, l'assommant à son tour alors que les briques se détachaient pour venir l'écraser.

L'explosion passée, les deux Mangemort revinrent dans l'entrepôt partiellement effondré. On pouvait déjà entendre au loin, les sirènes hurlantes des pompier Moldus. Le souffle avait détruit toute les marchandises et de la caisse d'où était sortit la fumée, il ne restait rien. Un autre grognement, plus haut dans le ciel, se fit entendre et les deux Mangemorts échangèrent un regard, hésitant à prendre leurs jambes à leur coup.

Mais ils ne pouvaient se présenter devant Voldemort les mains vides. Ce soir, ils avaient perdu pour des milliers de pièce d'or de marchandises. Sans compter la difficulté qu'ils avaient eut à les faire entrer dans le pays, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs valeurs. Se présenter ainsi devant leur Maitre, s'était signer leur arrêt de mort.

Un gémissement attira leur attention alors que les sirènes se faisaient de plus en plus proches. James, étant couché sur le sol au moment de l'explosion, n'avait pas été soufflé par cette dernière. Seul ses vêtements et sa peau étaient par endroit calciné.

Les deux Mangemorts échangèrent encore un regard. Ils avaient peut-être perdu une fortune en marchandises, mais s'il ramenait dans leur filet un aurore, haut placé de l'Ordre dont le fils était inscrit sur la liste noire du Lord, peut-être ce dernier épargnerait leur vie.

- Et l'autre ? demanda le Mangemort jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, en observant le tas de grava sous lequel était ensevelit Sirius.

- Surement mort. On pourra aller voir Lestrange, répondit son acolyte en mimant de l'argent.

- On devrait vérifier, non ?

- Pas le temps ! Rétorqua le second en se penchant sur Potter pour l'enchainer d'un sort.

Les pompiers étaient arrivés au coin de la rue. Leur alarme, stridente, finit de convaincre le second Mangemort qui vint se pencher à son tour sur le corps de leur prisonnier, laissant son camarade transplané, les emportant avec lui.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot!

A+  
BD


	25. Chapitre 23 : mort iminente

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Mort imminente**

**«S'il est vrai que croiser un Basilic vous coûte assurément la vie, cela n'en fait pas le serpent le plus dangereux du monde, car croiser le chemin d'un tel monstre est un évènement rare. Il existe des espèces, plus commune donc plus dangereuse, comme le Nagâ, dont la morsure est tout aussi fatale. A tort, les gens ne s'en inquiète pas, jugeant qu'il y a peut de chance d'en croiser un. Beaucoup ignore que même ici, à Londres, il demeure de pareille bête. »**

**« Les monstres inconnus », Vivien Taïpan.**

Nagini n'était pas un serpent ordinaire. Du moins, ne l'était plus depuis sa rencontre avec Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dans les premiers temps, cette rencontre n'avait rien changé : elle avait continué à chassé les rats, à s'endormir au soleil, allongée sur le toit d'une carcasse de voiture et à se cacher dans les égouts. Mais régulièrement, elle était retournée voir ce petit deux pattes qui parlait sa langue, subjugué par tous ce qu'il lui racontait.

Au début, elle n'y allait que quelque fois, entre deux rats avalé, puis petit à petit, le temps entre chacune de leur rencontre s'était raccourci si bien qu'un jour, elle se retrouva à le suivre dans son terrier. Un bien étrange terrier d'ailleurs : il se situait au sommet des arbres plats dans lesquels s'entassaient les humains. Tout au sommet et il y faisait bien trop chaud !

Mais Tom avait eut la sympathie de lui trouver une bassine d'eau dans laquelle elle pouvait se rafraichir. A cette époque, Tom était très gentil avec elle. Pas que depuis, elle ait eut à subir le mauvais caractère de son Maitre, mais avant, il y avait une sorte d'innocence chez l'humain, sans doute le rejet des autres et sa joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler y était pour quelque chose.

Tom était très petit. S'il parlait bien le Fourchelangue, Nagini avait cru comprendre qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à bien communiquer avec les humains. Mais qu'il soit jeune ne l'empêchait pas de vivre seul. Il évitait ses semblables comme ses semblables l'évitaient, gêné par le sérieux de l'enfant. Nagini n'avait pas compris cela. Pour elle, Tom était un solitaire, comme tous les serpents. Car à l'époque, elle l'avait assimilé à une sorte de confrère reptilien ayant la mal chance de ressembler à un deux pattes.

Le temps passant, ils s'étaient rapproché, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse les appeler des « amis », concept purement humain auquel Nagini n'avait pas tout compris. Tom lui avait dit que s'était parce qu'elle ne le mangeait pas et qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble mais, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne mangeait pas et avec lesquelles elle restait longtemps. Tom avait alors laissé tomber l'idée de lui faire comprendre, se contentant de la prendre sur son épaule et de caresser son front triangulaire –zone hautement sensible chez elle.

Petit à petit, c'était même devenu une amitié exclusive. Nagini passait plus de temps dans le terrier de Tom qu'à chasser, ne le quittant que pour avaler un animal de taille suffisamment grande pour qu'il lui tienne au corps de longues semaines. Parallèlement, Tom s'était lui dissocié du reste de son espèce : il évitait les siens le plus possible, préférant de loin la compagnie du serpent. Ce qui n'aidait pas à sa sociabilisassions.

Nagini se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou ce vieil homme –aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore- était venu cherché Tom. Le garçon l'avait précipitamment caché sous son lit, comme à chaque fois que des pas montant au grenier –sa chambre- se faisait entendre. Le serpent s'était laissé faire, habitué, mais n'avait put retenir un sifflement de mécontentement en sentant l'aura étouffante du sorcier pénétrer la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était dit : malgré tout le temps passé avec Tom, elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le parler deux pattes. Plus tard, il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait partir dans un autre terrier, une école, parce qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le suivre là-bas.

Nagini avait fait semblant de ne pas en être affecté. Elle était après tout un serpent, un animal solitaire ne connaissant donc ne ressentant pas les émotions humaines comme l'attachement ou la tristesse. Tom avait fait pareil et tout deux s'étaient quitté ainsi. Cela devait être un adieu. Le serpent avait alors décidé de quitté la ville des deux pâtes pour rejoindre ses terres natale, jugeant qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à l'âge adulte et de s'accoupler.

Son espèce venait de marais boueux et putride ou ne vivaient que peu d'animaux. Outre les serpents, de plusieurs espèces connues ou non, il abritait quelques espèces de rongeur et de rapace. Juste de quoi assuré un garde manger pour chacun. Nagini avait mit plusieurs saison à l'atteindre et y avait passé tout autant de temps, savourant son retour à l'état sauvage.

Puis un jour, alors qu'elle digérait son repas, elle avait repensé à Tom. Que devenait-il ? Etait-il revenu dans son premier terrier ou était-il encore dans l'autre, celui pour humains spéciaux ? Se souvenait-il d'elle ? Nagini s'était trouvée stupide de penser ainsi à un mammifère et avait tout fait pour oublier. Mais finalement, après plusieurs lune, elle avait cédé et avait reprit le chemin de la ville.

Elle avait mit du temps à atteindre le terrier de Tom et eut beaucoup de mal à se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre : elle avait fait plusieurs mues et mesurait maintenant plus de trois mètres de long. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas passé aussi inaperçue qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le sommet du terrier, une humaine l'avait vu et avait hurlé à la mort, ameutant tout les autres.

Parmi eux, elle avait vu Tom et ne compris pas l'élancement qu'elle avait alors sentit dans son cœur en le reconnaissant. Le deux pâtes avait changé, il était devenu très grand. Il avait posé sur elle un regard vide qui lui avait fait mal sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Puis Nagini avait sentit l'aura magique de Tom s'étendre. Il avait dit quelque mot dans sa langue et les autres humains s'étaient calmé. Sous le joug d'un sort, ils avaient tourné les talons, oubliant la présence d'un serpent géant dans l'orphelinat.

Tom lui avait fait signe de le suivre et tout deux avait regagné sa chambre. La bassine y était toujours et d'un geste de la main, l'humain y avait fait apparaitre de l'eau fraiche. Nagini, même si elle était désormais trop grande pour y entré entièrement, s'y était installé du mieux que possible, soulagé de pouvoir se rafraichir (s'était l'été et il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans le terrier de son ami).

L'humain l'avait regardé, sans doute curieux de recroiser son chemin, puis s'était installé en tailleur près de la bassine, posant une main amicale sur la tête triangulaire. Nagini avait sifflé de plaisir, ce qui avait fait sourire Tom. S'il avait indéniablement changé, il restait son ami et lui avait raconté comment il avait finit ses études, ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. A cette époque, et aujourd'hui encore, beaucoup n'avait pas hésité à dire d'elle qu'elle était « l'animal de compagnie » de Voldemort. Si l'humour avait été une chose qu'elle aurait put comprendre, sans doute se serait-elle moquée de pareil raccourci. Il y avait entre Tom et elle un lien fort et particulier, dans lequel se mêlait amitié et dominance. Elle se savait unique pour le sorcier comme le sorcier se savait unique pour elle sans jamais se l'être jamais dit –ils étaient bien au dessus de tout cela !

Plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à faire parler de lui comme d'un puissant mage noir, Tom lui avait dit vouloir lui faire un cadeau. Le concept de cadeau était aussi une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais elle l'avait laissé faire. Tom lui avait assuré qu'elle allait aimer sans la prévenir que cela n'était pas sur de fonctionner, ni qu'elle allait souffrir.

Nagini se souvenait encore de la douleur brûlante qui lui avait fendu le crâne, elle se revoyait encore, les anneaux serrés, sifflant de rage et plantant ces crocs dans le cadavre d'humain qui était près d'elle, y injectant tous son venin. Tom lui-même n'était pas en grande forme. Le rituel qu'il pratiquait était dangereux, interdit bien sur, et très douloureux.

Mais plus tard ce soir là, lorsque Nagini s'était réveillé et que son regard s'était posé sur le sorcier encore inconscient, elle s'était sentit plus sereine et clairvoyante que jamais. Elle avait même eut le sentiment –oui, le sentiment- de se réveillé pour la première fois. S'était comme si soudain, le monde s'était éclaircit.

Elle s'était approchée de Tom, heureuse. Toute ces émotions humaines que le jeune homme lui avait un jour conté devenait plus tangible, plus claire. Elle comprenait la colère qui animait parfois son ami, la haine qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux, sa soif de pouvoir, son inhumanité, et surtout, l'attachement qu'elle lui portait.

Elle s'était coller à lui, la tête posé près de son visage, et avait gouté enfin pleinement le plaisir d'être unique pour quelqu'un et surtout, d'avoir quelqu'un d'unique. Finalement, elle comprenait pourquoi elle était restée si longtemps près de lui, pourquoi elle avait quitté son marais pour le retrouver, pourquoi elle avait été heureuse de le revoir et peiné de son indifférence factice.

Cette nuit là, elle avait savouré l'idée d'être à jamais le serpent de Lord Voldemort, d'être son ami et d'avoir sa plus grande confiance. Elle ne savait pas ce que Tom avait fait, mais elle savait que s'était irréversible et que cela les avait définitivement lié. Elle était persuadée que jamais personne ne viendrait s'immiscer entre eux deux. Mais plus tard, il y avait eut Lucius.

La première fois que Nagini avait entendu parler de lui, s'était lorsqu'elle avait interrogé son Maitre sur l'odeur sucrée qu'il portait. Tom avait sourit, « sucré tu dis ? » avait-il souligné, avant de s'enfermé dans un silence méditatif, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Plus tard, et pendant plusieurs saison, elle avait sentit l'odeur étrange sur Voldemort sans que celui-ci ne daigne lui expliquer de qui il était question. Cela l'avait frustrée. Elle s'était sentie en quelque sorte trahis par Tom, qui jusqu'à présent lui avait toujours tout dit. Le serpent avait alors nourris une profonde colère envers l'être qui portait cette odeur et se jurait de le tuer lorsqu'enfin elle allait le rencontrer.

Ce qui un jour, arriva. Lucius avait alors seize saisons et mettait pour la première fois le pied au manoir. Il suivait la tête basse, résigné, sont père qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle du trône –celle qui sert lors des intronisations de nouveau Mangemort. Nagini, installer alors sur les épaules de son Maitre, avait sifflé de mécontentement en reconnaissant l'odeur tant haïs.

Mais elle avait également sentit autre chose. L'aura de Lucius, qu'il peinait encore à maitrisé, était facilement reconnaissable même si elle n'y était pas sensible. Le reptile avait alors compris le comportement de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait échangé quelques paroles avec Abraxas avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille, laissant son fils seul face au Mage Sombre.

_- Nagini, _avait alors sifflé son Maitre en se levant, prenant soin de garder sur ses épaules le long serpent, _je te présente mon nouvel animal de compagnie._

Cela avait suffit à apaiser la colère du reptile. Elle savait que ce terme, utiliser pour la qualifié à tort, était péjoratif et savoura même la position inférieure que cela donna à Lucius. Il était l'animal de compagnie quand elle restait l'ami de Voldemort.

Mais même si elle n'était plus en colère, elle avait vu d'un mauvaise œil la relation naissante entre Lucius et Tom. Que le jeune homme souffre de l'intérêt que lui portait Voldemort était une bien maigre consolation et elle avait longtemps prié pour que son Maitre se désintéresse de lui, tout en sachant cela parfaitement impossible, au vu de la nature de Lucius.

Aujourd'hui, Nagini avait assistée, indifférente, à l'intronisation d'un nouveau Mangemort. Un rat qu'elle aurait bien aimé croquer mais que son Maitre lui interdisait de toucher. Pour l'instant. Fatigué du spectacle qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle avait porté son intention sur l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort. Elle avait sifflé, mécontente, lorsqu'il s'était permit de s'appuyer sur son perchoir mais n'avait rien fait de plus : elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Lucius même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas.

Plus tard, elle avait regardée tout le monde quitter la salle du trône sur l'ordre de Voldemort, laissant les deux sorciers seul. Elle avait espérer que Tom punisse son animal de compagnie comme il le méritait et avait même sifflé quelques idées de torture qui lui traversait la tête. Mais son Maitre l'avait ignoré, s'adressant à Lucius, qui avait sursauté.

Nagini avait quitté son perchoir pour ne pas voir de près l'accouplement de Tom. S'était une chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le reptile y avait déjà assisté à plusieurs reprise et même si cela l'agaçait de voir Tom si proche de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, elle se raisonnait en se disant que ce n'était qu'un plaisir charnel, un besoin physique que son ami comblait avec une poupée.

Elle s'était lovée dans un coin, attendant qu'il termine. Ce qui était arrivé rapidement. Elle siffla de plaisir lorsqu'elle vit Lucius s'effondré, inconscient et une fois de plus, elle susurra quelques petites suggestions. Mais Voldemort les balaya d'un signe de la main avant de partir et elle le suivi rapidement, abandonnant Lucius à son inconscience.

Au bout du couloir, elle stoppa et se retourna. Nagini vit très distinctement l'ombre se faufiler dans la salle du trône. Son instinct lui indiqua que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour le blond et un instant, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait laissée faire, comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Avec de la chance, elle serait enfin débarrassé de l'animal de compagnie.

Puis elle pensa à Tom. Elle savait le plaisir qu'il avait à jouer avec son esclave, connaissait l'attachement sexuel qu'il avait pour lui et doutait qu'il n'apprécierait de se voir privé de sa poupée préféré. Elle siffla, mécontente. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire sciemment du mal à son Maitre.

Elle fit donc demi-tour pour regagner la salle du trône. A l'intérieur, comme elle s'en était doutée, l'ombre tâchait d'assassiner Lucius en l'étouffant. L'homme ne voulait sans doute pas se servir de sa baguette pour ne laisser aucune trace. Un instant encore, elle hésita, puis voyant Lucius se débattre avec de moins en moins de force, elle se jeta sur l'agresseur, tout crochet dehors.

Son venin était son arme la plus puissante. Il s'agissait d'un poison rapide et mortel et l'homme, prit de surprise, ne put rien faire. Il s'effondra en quelques secondes, raide mort. Satisfaite du résultat, Nagini s'approcha de Lucius, se collant un son tors dans l'espoir de voir s'il était toujours vivant. Elle siffla de mécontentement en ne sentant rien et se repositionna, cherchant à rapproché sa tête du cœur qui restait silencieux.

_- Tom ne va pas être content_, siffla-t-elle.

Comme lorsque le loup apparait lorsqu'on parle de lui, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Voldemort lui-même. Le sorcier semblait mécontent. Il avait rebroussé chemin en constatent l'absence de son serpent. Il se figea une seconde en avisant le cadavre près de Lucius avant de s'approché de se dernier.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? _Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant

Nagini se contenta de reculée pour ne pas étouffée sous l'aura magique qui se répandait autour de son Maitre : la colère lui faisait toujours perdre le contrôle. Elle l'observa frapper un point, sur le tors du blond, y administrant suffisament de magie pour relancer le cœur. Lucius sursauta, se pliant de douleur et toussant, mais demeura inconscient.

_- Nagini. Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

Voldemort était réellement énervé. Il n'aimait pas poser des questions dans le vide et même si Nagini était son amie, sa seule amie même, elle n'avait pas le droit de gardé le silence face à lui. Alors, rapidement, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

_- Une tentative d'assassinat ? _S'étonna le Lord Noir en se redressant.

Il savait que beaucoup de ses Mangemorts n'appréciait pas Lucius, surtout ceux de la gente féminine, comme Bellatrix, mais de là a risquer sa colère en tuant son jouet… Et évidemment, la seule personne qui pouvait le renseignait était morte. Il en fit la réflexion à Nagini qui siffla de colère :

_- La prochaine fois, je le laisse crevé, ton animal de compagnie !_

Franchement énervée, elle quitta la salle du trône sans que Tom ne tente de la retenir –ce qui lui fit un peu mal. Mais elle tâcha de ne rien laissé paraître et prit le chemin de la sortie, ressentant le besoin de passer sa colère sur quelques mammifères malchanceux.

Voldemort regarda son serpent partir, intrigué par son comportement. Il connaissait le manque total de sympathie de Nagini envers Lucius sans y avoir jamais prêté une réelle attention, et il ne pensait pas qu'aider le blond allait mettre son amie dans un pareil état.

Il se promit de l'interroger là-dessus avant de reporter son attention sur le cadavre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris que ce n'était pas un Mangemort. Il le fouilla rapidement mais ne trouva rien, si ce n'était une baguette couverte de sang –sans doute volée, et une bourse de cuire remplis de galion.

A l'intérieur de la bourse, il trouva un petit parchemin sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Le reste quand le travail sera finit ». Le papier était épais donc coûteux et l'écriture courbée était magnifiquement stylisée. Il en conclu que l'investigateur de ce crime était une femme suffisament riche pour se payer un assassina.

Il sourit, des femmes comme cela, il n'y en avait pas cent parmi les Mangemorts et Voldemort était persuader de trouver bien vite la personne à punir. Un gémissement à ces pieds lui rappela que Lucius était toujours inconscient sur le sol de pierre.

Le blond était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Voldemort n'était pas aveugle, il avait parfaitement conscience de la dépression de son jouet et savait qu'il ne tenait éveillé qu'en absorbant des quantités de plus en plus grande de potion énergisante. Il savait aussi que s'il ne faisait rien, Lucius allait finir par mourir.

Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois près de son esclave et glissa une main derrière sa tête pour la lui soulever. Il observa un instant les trait fin du jeune homme avant de se pencher à son oreille et de susurrer, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

- Mon petit Lucius, si tu continu comme ça, je vais finir par me lasser et mon attention pourrai se porter sur quelqu'un d'autre… Comme ton cher Draco. Il eut un petit rire avant de terminer : Je suis sur que ton fils fera une poupée des plus exquise. Surtout si je le dresse dès son plus jeune âge. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lucius avait gémis en réponse. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son visage avait montré un instant la peur que ces quelques mots prononcer par son Maitre avait fait naitre chez lui. Même s'il demeurait inconscient, Voldemort savait que le blond avait entendu et parfaitement compris la menace. Cela le fit sourire encore et il se redressa avant de convoquer un Elfe de Maison qu'il chargea de ramener Lucius chez lui. Puis il partit à son tour à la recherche de Nagini.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Déjà, il manque le cliffhanger et j'avais pas l'intention de détailler autant les pensées de Nagini.

Pour être franche, j'avais l'intention de coupé lorsque Nagini réalise que le cœur de Lulu ne bat plus mais je me suis dit que ça ferait trop court comme chapitre et que ça allait être trop allonger cette scène qui dure depuis trois chapitres au moins.

Ensuite, je me suis un peu laissé emporté par les réflexions du reptile. Pour moi, Nagini est un personnage à part entière et je trouvais intéressant de se pencher sur son opinion quant à la relation qui unis Voldy et Lulu. Après, je comprends que cela vous ennuis. Et je m'en excuse. Mais ce qui est écrit, est écrit donc à dans deux semaines !

PS : oubliez pas de commenter !


	26. Chapitre 24 : visites

De toute évidence, mes prédictions étaient fausses. Il y a de cela neuf chapitres, je disais que la fic touchait à sa fin, qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de parution et qu'il y aurait plus d'action. A l'inverse, je me suis embourbé dans les pensées de personnage annexe –Abraxas, Nagini…- et l'histoire avance peu. A l'heure actuelle, je ne saurais dire combien de chapitre il reste encore mais une chose est sur, temps que j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écrirais^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre Visites**

**Les loups-garous ne disposent d'aucune conscience ni aucune réflexion les soirs de pleine lune. Ils ne sont que violence et destruction. Même le vampire réfléchis avant de mordre. Cet abandon forcé à leurs instincts en fait des créatures hautement dangereuses et des potentiels tueurs lorsque le jour se lève. **

**« Réflexions sur les Créatures Magique et leurs pouvoirs », Dorothée McCormick**

Des son retour du Japon, Peter était parti en quête d'un travail. Etant fraichement diplômé de l'école de Botanique, il avait soumit son curriculum vitae au Musée des Plantes, la plus grande serre du Royaume-Uni. Hélas pour lui, il avait été refusé, sous prétexte qu'il manquait d'expérience. Qu'il ait du redoubler une année de cours y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose.

Il s'était donc résigné à chercher ailleurs, dans des serres plus modestes ou des boutiques d'herboristerie. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Toujours l'excuse du manque d'expérience avait été donné pour justifier leur refus et petit à petit, Peter s'était sentit désespéré.

Pendant ses études, grâce à une bourse octroyé par le ministère, il avait put louer une ridicule chambre de bonne, dans une rue proche du Chemin de Travers. Mais sans travail donc sans argent, il n'avait put payer le loyer ce mois-ci et le propriétaire avait été sans pitié aussi allait-il bientôt se retrouver à la rue.

Assis à même le sol de son studio, la Gazette étalé devant lui, à la lumière de l'unique et petite –une meurtrière presque- fenêtre, il relisait sans cesse les petites annonces, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une à sa convenance. Mais l'espoir était faible : il avait épluché le journal mainte fois sans rien voir, il lui faudrait donc attendre demain. Aurait-il alors suffisament d'argent pour se le payer? Peter en doutait. Pour être sur, il voulu se relever pour aller vérifier sa bourse de cuir mais il avait oublié la douleur de son bras gauche et en voulant prendre appuis dessus, il chuta en retenant un cri.

Autant pour masquer la Marque que pour soulagée la brûlure lancinante, Peter s'était fait un cataplasme de plante qu'il avait appliqué sur l'intérieur de son coude. Il se redressa rapidement et vérifia que son bandage n'ait pas bougé. S'était le cas mais la plaie maintenant titillée le faisait grimacer de douleur. De colère et de frustration, il tapa le sol, se qui n'arrangea rien, alors que sa respiration s'emballait.

Se sachant en pleine crise de panique, Peter essaya de se calmer : il s'allongea dos au sol, tâchant d'ignorer qu'il était sans le sous, sans travail et bientôt sans toit, qu'il avait sur le bras une blessure nécessitant des soins qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir, qu'il avait gravé dans sa peau la marque putride de sa trahison et que si ces amis venaient à l'apprendre, il perdrait absolument tout. Non, il ne devait pas penser à tout cela.

Eblouis par le rayon de soleil qui traversait la vitre sale pour venir heurtés son visage, il crut voir les reflets dorés d'une longue chevelure blonde. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que son esprit se focalisait sur le souvenir…

Voldemort avait posé le fer chauffé à blanc sur son bras, sanglé aux pierres du brasier, et l'y maintenait avec force en incantant en Fourchelangue. Peter s'était alors mordu la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier mais il allait craquer, supplier –pleurnicher- pour qu'il arrête lorsqu'il s'était sentit _attiré _par quelque chose, dans le dos du sorcier maléfique.

S'était comme si toutes les bougies de la pièce s'étaient éteintes, que tout, même la douleur, avait sombré dans l'oublie obscure pour ne laisser qu'une lumière les éclairer. Même l'odeur nauséeuse de chaire brûlée avait été remplacée par un parfum subtil et entêtant. Peter avait cru une seconde à l'apparition d'un ange, il avait été envouté.

Plus tard, lorsque le Maitre les avait fait tous sortir pour rester seul avec Lucius, Regulus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait alors été surpris d'apprendre la nature et la position de l'époux de Sirius et il avait envié le Gryffondore d'être lié à une telle créature. Mais, son nouvel ami lui avait conseillé de bridé toute pensée envieuse pour ne pas énerver Voldemort.

Cependant, seul dans son studio, Peter sentait gonfler en lui un désir violent pour le blond. La douleur de son bras, qu'il associait inconsciemment à l'apparition angélique ne faisait que renforcer ce désir. Il imaginait aisément tous ce qu'il pourrait faire au jeune homme s'il l'avait à sa disposition. Les idées aussi perverses les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à éprouver la moindre culpabilité.

En acceptant la Marque de Voldemort, Peter avait accepté cette part sombre de lui qu'il avait jusqu'à présent fuit par lâcheté. Sans ses amis Gryffondore pour le guidé, et confronté à des actes abominable auxquels il avait prit part à l'invitation du Mage Noir, le jeune homme avait été contraint d'y prendre plaisir et si ce plaisir l'avait d'abord rebuté et culpabilisé, aujourd'hui, il acceptait pleinement d'être quelqu'un de presque foncièrement mauvais.

Perdu dans ses pensées perverses, Peter allait soulager la tension de son corps en glissant une main dans son pantalon lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Au même instant, un hibou portant une lettre vint se présenter à sa fenêtre. Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa d'un bond, prenant une nouvelle fois appuis sur bras gauche. C'est donc grimaçant de douleur, serrant contre lui son membre douloureux qu'il alla ouvrir rapidement la vitre pour laisser entrer l'animal avant de se dirigé vers la porte.

Sur le pallier se tenait Remus. Le jeune loup-garou avait comme à son habitude les traits tirés et de lourdes poches sous les yeux. C'est que la pleine lune était passée de seulement deux nuits. Peter l'invita à entrer mais le nouveau venu déclina l'offre :

- J'ai eut un courrier de la part de Lily ! Sirius est réveillé ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait allez le voir ensemble ! Puis… Remus baissa les yeux sur le bras visiblement douloureux de son ami. Tu as peut-être besoin de soin.

Dans le dos de Peter, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas l'attention du destinataire, le hibou laissa tomber négligemment son courrier sur le lit avant de reprendre son envole. Le jeune botaniste s'en saisi sans la regardé, la rangeant au fond de sa poche avant de prendre clé et veste :

- Des soins ?... Ho ! Non, t'inquiète, démenti Peter. Ca guéris, t'en fait pas. Ca prend juste un peu de temps, mais c'est normal. Le venin de l'Amoris Carnivore est très toxique.

Pour expliqué la blessure à ses amis Gryffondore, qu'il ne pouvait bien évidement pas leur montré, Peter avait dit s'être fait mordre par une plante carnivore magique en la manipulant, ce qui, en temps que botaniste, était tout à fait plausible.

- Allons voir Sirius ! Après une semaine de coma, ça va faire du bien de le voir réveillé !

Remus acquiesça, oubliant face à la bonne humeur du brun la visible douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte et tous deux prirent le chemin de Sainte-Mangouste pour y retrouver leur ami hospitalisé.

ooOoo

En apprenant que Sirius était sortit du coma, Remus s'attendait à le trouver éveillé, énergique, planifiant déjà les recherches pour trouver Prongs. Car si l'ancien Black avait été découvert sous les décombres d'un entrepôt, au cœur de Londres, nul trace de James n'avait été trouvée. Les autorités le pensait aux mains des Mangemorts et le présumait mort, ce que les Maraudeurs et Lily refusaient en bloque.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital qui lui avait été réservé, Remus fut fortement déçu. Lily, qui s'était tenu au chevet du brun jusqu'à son réveil, n'était plus présente. Elle avait déserté la pièce lorsque Sirius avait été dans l'incapacité de lui confirmé que son époux était encore vivant.

Son visage, toujours pas rasé, montrait un énorme bleu qui s'étendait de la tempe gauche à sa joue. Le reste de son corps, pour ce que les draps laissaient voir, était lui-même contusionné. Sirius somnolait, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil. Remus, suivi de Peter, se précipita à son chevet, hésitant à le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

- Hey ! Padfoot, vieux frère ! Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

- T'as une sal tête, compléta Peter en se plaçant de l'autre coté du lit.

- Prends-toi un mur sur le crâne et reviens me voir après, murmura Sirius en essayant de se redresser.

- Tu devrais pas bouger. Fit Peter.

- Tu devrais même dormir. Ajouta Remus en aidant tout de même son ami.

- Peux pas, James…

- Tu ne peux rien pour lui dans ton état. Le raisonna Remus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Les meilleurs aurores sont à sa recherche, poursuivit Peter en faisant de même. Ils vont le retrouver.

Sirius acquiesça en se frottant les yeux, grognant de douleur lorsque sa main frôla l'hématome sur son visage. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été inconscient une semaine entière. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, James était aux mains des Mangemort. Qui pouvait dire quelles tortures infâmes il avait subis ? Etait-il seulement vivant ? Allait-on le retrouver ? Dans quel état ?

- Je dois voir Lucius. Finit-il par dire après un moment de silence.

En se réveillant, après avoir été interrogé par ses collègues aurore en charge de retrouver James, il avait appris que le blond n'était pas venu le voir. Si cela l'avait peiné, il savait qu'il devait s'y attendre : il n'y avait après tout aucun sentiment entre Lucius et lui. Cette pensée l'attristait aussi préféra-t-il s'en détourner :

- Je dois voir Lucius. C'est un _proche_ de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il, la voix serré d'amertume. Il doit savoir quelque chose, à propos de James.

- Mais il n'est pas espion, répondit Remus. Pourquoi t'aiderait-il ?

- J'en sais rien ! s'énerva-t-il et se redressant. Parce qu'on est marié peut-être?

- Calme-toi. L'apaisa Remus en posant ses sur les épaules de son ami pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je vais aller le voir.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina alors que sa colère s'effaçait. L'espoir de voir Lucius et d'obtenir des informations pour sauver James l'avait rendu immédiatement joyeux :

- Vraiment ? Dis-lui que je sors demain…

- Tu ne sortiras pas demain. Souligna Peter.

- Soit raisonnable. Enchaina Remus.

- Dis-lui que je sors demain, reprit Sirius en plantant son regard dans les yeux couleur miel du loup-garou, et que je l'attendrais là ou il avait parqué mes chiens. Dit lui que je l'attendrais toute la journée si il faut mais que je dois le voir, en dehors du manoir.

Les deux amis s'observèrent un instant, Remus tentant de convaincre silencieusement son ami de rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Mais s'était peine perdu : Sirius était têtu comme une mule et essayé de lui faire entendre raison, s'était comme essayer d'inculquer un sens de la mode potable à Dumbledore.

- Ok. Je vais lui dire ça. Soupira Remus en se relevant. Car évidement, Sirius allait l'ennuyer avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il y aille. Je reviens après.

- Merci, vieux frère.

- Je… Je peux y aller, si tu veux, Remus. Proposa Peter en se relevant à son tour.

- Nan, nan, ça va aller. Trouve-toi un médecin, plutôt. Répondit le loup-garou en pointant son bras immobilisé.

C'est à cet instant que Sirius remarqua le bandage. Il s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et, après avoir appris de quoi il s'agissant, soutint Remus lorsqu'il invita Peter à voir un docteur.

- T'es botaniste, pas doc ! fit le brun.

- Je vais bien ! C'est pas moi qui ai l'intention de sortir de l'hosto avec un corps en miette !

- Je suis pas en miette !

Remus les regarda un instant se disputer, le sourire aux lèvres. S'il ne manquait pas James, le tableau aurait été parfait. Il soupira tristement en pensant à son ami disparu. Il espérait qu'il soit encore vivant et qu'il aille bien. Mais depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune piste et le loup-garou espérait que l'ancien Black ait raison et que Lucius puisse les aider, même s'il n'était pas espion de l'Ordre.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il s'extirpa de la cheminée du manoir Malfoy, Remus fut immédiatement agressé par une odeur ignoble. Se retenant de vomir, il porta un mouchoir à son nez en faisant quelque pas dans le salon. Il s'immobilisa en son centre en prenant grand soin de ne touché à rien.

- Heu… Y a-t-il un Elfe de Maison quelque part ?

Aussitôt, un clac sonore se fit entendre et apparut près de lui une de ces disgracieuses créatures. L'Elfe s'inclina en s'excusant de ne pas être venu à sa rencontre de suite et en jurant qu'il allait se punir pour cela.

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Fit Remus en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Je m'appel Remus Lupin et je voudrais voir Lucius, expliqua-t-il gentiment, il est là ?

L'Elfe acquiesça avant de disparaitre pour le chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas dans le couloir proche se firent entendre et le blond entra dans le salon. Le loup-garou ne put retenir un grognement alors que l'odeur infecte qui l'avait agressé à son arrivé s'intensifiait. Lucius lui-même fronça les sourcils en dégainant sa baguette magique :

- Sors de chez moi, Lupin. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

En parlant, le jeune aristocrate avait montré la cheminé de sa baguette en portant sa seconde main devant son nez, comme s'il était lui-même agressé par une odeur pestilentiel. Ce qui était le cas car Remus et lui étaient de nature très opposé et n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.

- Je viens de la part de Sirius. Tu sais, ton mari.

- Difficile d'oublié que je suis marié à cet idiot de Gryffondore, ironisa Lucius en allant ouvrir une fenêtre.

- Cet idiot de Gryffondore, reprit Remus en se forçant au calme, a été hospitalisé la semaine dernière.

- Et ? Demanda Lucius comme si l'information ne le concernait pas du tout.

- Et il est sortit du coma aujourd'hui. Il a souhaité te voir, hors du manoir…

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Coupa le blond en restant à la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Maintenant, va t'en !

C'est à se moment là que Remus remarqua la robe sorcière blanche d'une magnificence digne d'un prince. Elle avait sans doute du coûter l'équivalent d'une année de salaire du loup-garou. Les cheveux humide du blond avaient été relevé et attaché à la va-vite par une pince.

- Tu sors ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Sors d'ici, Lupin. L'époque où nous devions cohabiter est loin et j'avais espéré ne plus avoir à supporté ton immonde parfum.

Le loup-garou grogna, énervé des quelques mot du blond mais Remus inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Il tourna les talons et répondit, à un pas de la cheminée, sans se retourné pour regardé Lucius :

- J'avais moi-même eut un souhait similaire. Mais tu es l'époux de mon meilleur ami. Va le voir, demain, là où étaient parqués ses chiens. S'il te plait.

Puis il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de s'engouffrer dans les flammes vertes en criant sa destination –Sainte-Mangouste- ne supportant plus l'odeur de Lucius et en espérant que le blond l'écoute et aille à la rencontre de Sirius.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais que cette histoire d'odeur vous laisse perplexe mais… tous sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant : oui, oui ! Le chapitre suivant sera le chapitre des révélations !

N'oubliez pas de commenter, on est encore loin des 300 reviews fixées !

A+  
BD


	27. Chapitre 25 : Interrogatoire

Hello les lectrices/lecteurs! Voilà la suite tant attendue! Publiée dans les temps en plus! Ne suis-je pas trop forte?... Quoi? C'est pas beau de se vanter? Hooo mais je fais pas de mal? C'est chiant? Bon, ok. De toute façon, les gens sont tellement pressé de lire la suite que forcément, ils lisent pas ce que je dis là, alors, on s'en fiche!

Mais pour ce qui lisent, je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre, j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire. Surtout la dernière scène. C'est pas qu'en fait, cette dernière scène, je l'ai en tête depuis le début. C'est même un peu pour elle que j'ai écris toute cette fic. Alors, forcément, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivé mais je compte sur vous pour me le dire! N'oubliez pas, 300 review^^

Ok, ok, j'arrête de vous soûler et je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq Interrogatoire fructueux**

**Veela Déchu : expression désignant les Veela non lié ayant subit le sort « Prohibere Tempus ». L'expression vient de l'amalgame fait par les Moldu entre ces Veela et les Anges, au sens biblique du terme. Une chance pour les Veela d'aujourd'hui, le texte du sort « Prohibere Tempus » a été perdu.**

**« Des Veelas et des Hommes », Guillaume Tand**

Voldemort était fatigué. Il s'était tellement énerver que maintenant, une infinie lassitude avait prit possession de lui. Le mage noir se sentait presque désespérer, quoique le mot fût un peu trop fort pour lui, étant qui il était. Mais il y avait de quoi : après tout, s'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un résistait à ses interrogatoires.

Lorsque, une semaine plus tôt, deux jeunes recrues lui avaient apporté James Potter, aurore et haut membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait été ravi. Bien sur, il avait puni les deux avortons pour avoir fait perdre à leur organisation de précieuses marchandises, mais d'avoir Potter dans ses geôles avait su le calmer un peu.

Mais maintenant, une semaine après, Voldemort sentait sa patiente s'effilocher à mesure que l'interrogatoire piétinait: Potter ne leurs avait encore donné aucune information sur l'Ordre ou même sur son fils –qui était sensé, d'après la prophétie de Trelawney, venir à bout du Lord Sombre.

McNaire, son bourreau, à qui il avait laissé la place pour ne pas tuer Potter dans un accès de rage, était pourtant passé maitre dans l'art de la torture mais hélas, et même sous Veritaserum, Potter résistait. Ce chien de Gryffondore avait sans doute été entraîné à résister à toutes potions, tous charmes et toutes tortures qu'ils pouvaient utiliser sur lui. Mais après tout, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de la part d'un pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le cri de Potter justement, sortit Voldemort de ses réflexions et il reporta son attention sur l'interrogatoire toujours infructueux de McNaire. La salle de torture était humide et froide, éclairée par plusieurs torche et ses murs étaient décoré de plusieurs dizaine d'objet peu engagent. Potter était au centre, les mains attaché au plafond, ses bras douloureusement tendu. Le tortionnaire essayait d'arracher des informations à sa victime à coup de doloris mais comme le Veritaserum, cela ne menait à rien :

- Qui espionne pour Dumbledore ? Demanda McNaire après avoir arrêté le sort.

Le corps de Potter fut parcouru de quelque soubresaut alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, la tête baissé. Après de longues secondes de silence, le pauvre sorcier prit la parole, la voix cassé d'avoir crié, mais ce qu'il dit ne fit qu'énerver son bourreau :

- Le.. .Lys… b..blanc…. C'est la… La fleure pré… préférée de ma femme… c'est… c'est le… lys blanc… je… je lui en offrirais… un b… beau bouquet… p…parce que je… j'ai…

- Je me fou de ta femme Potter ! Coupa McNaire. Je veux le nom des traitres qui espionnent pour l'Ordre ! Et je les veux maintenant !

Le sorcier leva sa baguette, dans l'idée de soumettre une fois de plus le jeune homme au doloris mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste. Entendre Potter expliquer combien il était fou amoureux de sa femme depuis une semaine venait de donner une idée au Mage Sombre. Il s'approcha du sorcier alors que docilement, McNaire reculait.

- Tu aimes ta femme, Potter ? demanda-t-il en glissant une main dans la chevelure hirsute du jeune homme pour lui relever la tête.

Dans les pupilles brunes, Voldemort lu de la surprise : le prisonnier ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il l'avait déstabilisé. Il sourit et repris, avançant son visage de sorte à ce que Potter ne voit plus que lui :

- Tu l'aimes plus que tout ?

Potter essaya de reculer pour se soustraire au regard rouge de Voldemort mais la poigne dans ses cheveux était bien trop ferme et la semaine de torture qu'il avait subit avait eut raison de sa force. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il souffla une réponse positive.

- Et tu lui as juré fidélité, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la voix de Voldemort, on sentait poindre une joie malsaine et ni Potter, ni McNaire, ne comprirent la raison de cette joie. La pauvre victime ne sut une fois de plus pas quoi répondre mais finalement, après un autre silence, il acquiesça encore.

- Parfait !

Satisfait pour une raison mystérieuse, Voldemort le lâcha et tourna les talons pour sortir, ordonnant à McNaire de ramener Potter dans sa cellule. Une seconde, le bourreau voulu protester mais il se souvint que son Maitre n'aimait pas les protestations aussi obéit-il sagement.

ooOoo

A peine les flammes de la cheminée furent-elles redevenu jaune que Lucius quitta le salon au pas de course. S'était autant pour fuir l'immonde odeur de loup qui s'y était installé que par besoin de se rassurer. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, au lieu de gagner sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, il entra dans celle de son fils.

Le poupin terminait sa sieste, endormis sur un épais tapis de jeu, entouré de plusieurs peluche et sous le regard bienveillant de Dobby. L'Elf de Maison s'écarta en voyant venir le père de l'enfant et Lucius s'agenouilla sans soucis auprès de son petit.

Draco allait bien. Son petit visage d'ange était détendu. Par moment même, il souriait. Sans doute faisait-il un beau rêve. Lucius se calma à se constat. Il resta quelque instant près du petit, savourant la paix qui le gagnait lorsqu'il était à coté de son enfant.

Lucius savait son inquiétude idiote. Draco n'avait pas encore un an. A part Abraxas Malfoy, dans l'unique but de faire du chantage à Lucius, personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il était encore bien trop petit ! Il était de coutume, chez les grandes familles sorcières, de ne juger un enfant digne d'intérêt que vers ses cinq ans, l'âge ou, d'après les mage-pédiatres, il commence à montrer un minimum d'intelligence.

Si Lucius savait cette pensée stupide, il savait aussi que c'était ce qui protégeait son fils du reste du monde. Pourtant, le blond s'était réveillé en sursaut, un cri sur les lèvres, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait fait le rêve horrible de son fils, dans les bras de Voldemort, destiné à le servir comme lui servait le sorcier.

Pour le jeune père, ça avait été horrible. Tremblant et affaiblis, il s'était précipité aussi rapidement que son corps épuisé le lui avait permit, dans la chambre de Draco et n'avait réussi à calmé sa panique qu'en voyant l'enfant. Appuyé contre la barrière du lit, il avait repris son souffle en observant son fils se réveiller.

A ce moment, il avait réalisé que son état de faiblesse ne lui permettait pas de protéger le petit et que si les choses demeuraient telle qu'elles étaient, Voldemort finirait par se détourner de lui. Et pourrait parfaitement jeter son dévolu sur Draco. L'idée semblait si irréaliste et pourtant, elle était parfaitement plausible.

La venue de Lupin, ce soir, ne faisait que confirmer qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être égoïste. Un loup-garou ! Au manoir Malfoy ! Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de bloquer sa cheminée pour ces créatures ! Il était hors de question que de pareils individus puissent entrer comme bon leur semblait chez lui !

Quelque part dans le manoir, un carillon sonna dix-sept heures. Lucius sursauta en constatant qu'il était déjà si tard. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester près de son fils toute la soirée mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait même pas le temps d'attendre son réveil, le Maitre le voulait près de lui dans une demi-heure.

Le cœur lourd, il déposa une bise sur le front de son enfant avant de se relever et de quitter la chambre pour gagner la sienne et finir de se préparer. S'il avait put choisir, Lucius se serait contenté d'une de ses robes grises qui peuplaient son dressing. Mais, avec l'appel du Maitre, un colis porté par deux hiboux était arrivé. Il contenait une tenue magnifique mais blanche. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le jeune homme l'avait enfilé.

Après avoir séché et démêlé ses cheveux, Lucius tira de sa coiffeuse un flacon de potion énergisante car même si depuis qu'il avait fait le cauchemar avec Draco et le Maitre, il avait réussi à se nourrir et à dormir un peu, reprenant des forces, la venue de Lupin l'avait épuisé et si Voldemort n'avait rien dit la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait finit inconscient, il était à parié qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une seconde faiblesse de sa part.

Effrayé par ce qui allait se passer, même s'il l'avait vécu un nombre incalculable de fois, Lucius s'observa une dernière fois dans sa glace, se jugeant présentable, puis enfila la cape blanche qui allait avec la robe avant de prendre le chemin du salon principal.

ooOoo

Lorsque James avait ouvert les yeux, il avait eut le sentiment d'être toujours inconscient car l'obscurité autour de lui avait été si intense qu'elle en devenait surnaturelle. Mais hélas pour lui, une violente douleur au crâne lui avait confirmé qu'il était bien réveillé.

Des images de l'entrepôt, des Moldus et des Mangemorts lui étaient revenues et en vain, il avait appelé Sirius mais le silence en réponse lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était seul. Il en avait été à la fois heureux et effrayé. Perdu dans ce noir intense, il avait espéré que son ami ait put s'échapper. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se redresser. A tâtons, il avait fait le tour de la pièce en priant pour que toutes ses pensées pessimistes soient fausses.

Malheureusement, il avait bien été obligé de conclure qu'il était dans une prison, sans doute dans l'antre des Mangemort. Plus tard, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, la lumière l'avait une seconde éblouis avant qu'une silhouette ne s'y dessine. Une silhouette aux yeux rouge. Et James avait alors frissonné de terreur en réalisant qu'il n'était pas prisonnier de Mangemort lambda mais bien de Lord Voldemort lui-même.

S'était-il écoulé une journée ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Avaient-ils commencés des recherches ? Se poursuivaient-elles encore ? Ou avaient-ils abandonnés ? En vérité, James ne saurait le dire. Les tortures et l'emprisonnement avait eut raison de lui : il ne connaissait plus que la geôle sombre et froide dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, et la salle de torture, au bout du couloir.

Ses journées, si on pouvait appeler ça des journées, étaient rythmées par les séances d'interrogatoire et, de temps en temps, un repas immonde jeté devant lui. Seul le souvenir puissant de sa chère Lily, berçant dans ses bras leur fils, lui donnait la force de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir total.

Lorsqu'il entendit la serrure de sa cellule grincer, James se recroquevilla plus encore dans le coin opposé, cherchant à se fondre dans l'obscurité. Il semblait pourtant que sa dernière séance d'interrogatoire remontait à seulement quelques heures. Mais il était tellement déboussolé qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien put remonter à plusieurs jours. Il n'en savait rien.

- Lily… sauve-moi…

A peine eut-il murmuré cela qu'il senti des chaines, telle des serpents, s'enrouler autour de ses poigner pour l'attacher au mur, le forçant à resté agenouillé. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui embrumaient son esprit, James compris qu'il allait être soumis à une nouvelle torture, les autres ayant échoué. Se focalisant sur le souvenir de sa famille, il finit par lever les yeux vers l'entrée.

La lourde porte avait été refermée mais pourtant, la cellule n'était pas plongée dans l'obscurité. Une petite boulle de lumière, pas très intense et d'un bleu froid, flottait près du plafond, n'éblouissant pas James qui n'eut aucun mal à détailler la personne qui se tenait debout devant le panneau de bois.

L'individu devant lui n'était ni Voldemort, ni même McNaire. A vrai dire, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un bourreau et sa robe, d'un blanc immaculé, laissait penser que ce n'était pas un Mangemort non plus. Il aurait put croire à du secours si le visage du nouveau venu n'était pas masqué par une lourde cape de la même couleur que sa robe.

Une part de James lui murmurait qu'il était en pleine hallucination et cela semblait bien vrai. L'apparition angélique qui se tenait devant lui n'avait pas sa place dans cette cellule sombre et froide et après tout ce temps, toutes ses tortures, l'idée de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie n'était pas à exclure.

D'ailleurs, James sourit en songeant qu'il abordait la pensée de devenir fou avec raison, ce qui était paradoxalement opposé. Il allait parler, demandé à son apparition de partir ou s'identifier lorsque, après un instant d'observation immobile, l'inconnu fit quelque pas vers James et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

- Ma… Malfoy ? Bégaya James en clignant des yeux, après avoir enfin vu le visage de l'illusion.

D'un geste délicat, Lucius rabattis le capuchon de son manteau, dévoilant son visage délicat et sa chevelure impeccablement coiffé. Se faisant, une volute du délicieux parfum que portait le jeune homme atteignit les narines de James qui ne put s'empêcher de respirer plus fort, heureux d'échapper un instant à l'odeur de pierre humide et de sang qui régnait dans sa cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Parvint-il à demander d'une traite, comme si le parfum lui avait redonné des forces.

- Le Maitre m'envois, répondit doucement le jeune homme en faisant apparaitre une bassine d'eau et un linge propre.

Avec délicatesse, Lucius entreprit de nettoyer le visage couvert de sang du Gryffondore. James le laissa faire, n'ayant d'autre choix étant attaché au mur, et aussi parce qu'il était agréable de sentir la crasse et le sang lui être enlevé. Il en profita également pour détailler le jeune homme, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Voldemort l'avait fait venir.

- Tu n'es pas Mangemort, ni bourreau. Finit-il par dire.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Termina James en détaillant encore la tenue de Lucius.

Le blond achevait de lui nettoyer le visage. Après avoir fait disparaitre la bassine à l'eau maintenant noire et le linge à présent tâché, il posa une main délicate sur la joue de James en lui souriant doucement. La pensée que Lucius était vraiment beau et attirant se forma dans son esprit et il en fut effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il encore en essayant de se soustraire au doux touché.

Lucius le regarda faire, immobile, avant de laisser tomber sa main à présent vide et de baisser les yeux. James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir peiné le jeune homme tout en sachant que cela n'avait pas de sens. Ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas, n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes milieux, n'avait pas les même idées et avaient pour seul lien le mariage du blond avec son meilleur ami.

- Le Maitre m'envois. Répéta Lucius en levant ses yeux bleu pour croiser ceux de James.

Le Gryffondore ne parvint pas à détourner le regard, envouté par les deux saphirs brillant. Il déglutit en se penchant inconsciemment vers le blond. Pourtant, alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Lucius, l'image de son épouse s'imposa dans son esprit et une fois encore, il recula, effrayé.

- Vas-t'en !

- Je ne peux pas.

En parlant, Lucius avait une nouvelle fois levé le bras pour lui caresser la joue et James n'avait réussit à s'y soustraire. Pire, il était même aller à la rencontre de la main. Comme un chien en manque de tendresse réclamant de l'affection, réalisa-t-il avec horreur après quelques secondes. Il s'était à nouveau écarté et Lucius avait reculé, comme attristé, ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

La présence du blond n'avait pas de sens, l'attirance soudaine qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait pas de sens ! Mais pourtant, il était là, agenouillé devant lui, la tête basse, triste, et James sentait son cœur se serré douloureusement à cette vue. Si son dernier repas ne remontait pas à plusieurs séance de torture, sans doute aurait-il put croire qu'il avait été empoisonné.

Et même si s'était impossible, s'était tout comme : l'attirance grandissante pour le blond s'immisçait en lui comme un poison se rependant dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas raison d'être et pourtant, au fil des secondes, elle devenait de plus en plus forte.

- Que me fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se forçant à détourné le regard.

- Ne lutte pas, souffla Lucius en lui saisissant le visage à deux mains pour le forcé à le regarder. Ne lutte pas.

Une fois de plus, les orbes claire du blond croisèrent celles plus sombre, de plus en plus sombre, de James. Envouté une nouvelle fois, le brun se laissa faire, se penchant encore une fois sur le visage délicat du Serpentard, mais, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, le souvenir de sa femme lui sauta aux yeux et il recula, le cœur battant.

- Tu n'es pas humain… murmura James en se concentrant sur une inégalité du mur, à sa droite.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel l'Aurore reprit son souffle, concentré sur le mur, forçant l'image de son épouse à resté présente dans ses pensées. Puis Lucius, après un soupir, finit par acquiescer, pensant sans doute que jouer la carte de la confidence l'aiderait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et que James n'allait jamais sortir vivant d'ici.

Le Gryffondore médita la réponse laconique. Depuis le mariage de Sirius, et depuis surtout son excursion dans les souvenirs de se dernier pour aller voir la nuit de noce, il avait fait des recherches, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien put se passer, quel mystère pouvait bien cacher l'époux de son ami. En parcourant les livres sur les créatures magiques, une idée s'était imposer mais elle lui avait semblée impossible car le sort était perdu.

- Tu es… un Veela n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est impossible, poursuivit James, se répondant à lui-même. Tu as été marié, deux fois, ta femme est morte et tu es encore vivant. De plus tu…

- Je ? Demanda Lucius, curieux d'avoir la fin du résonnement.

- Tu es l'amant de Voldemort. Termina James en plantant encore une fois ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

Le choc qui se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier fit ressentir au Gryffondore une nouvelle pique de culpabilité. Pique qui devint plus douloureuse lorsque le choc laissa place à la tristesse et à la honte. Une fois de plus, Lucius baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ne démentant pas les dire du brun.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Un Veela. Un Veela Déchu même. C'est pour ça que tu es « la poupée » de Voldemort. Pour ça aussi que Remus et toi, vous ne vous supporté pas, que ton odeur le rend malade et inversement. Tu t'es servit de ton aura sur Sirius, le soir de la nuit de noce. Tu t'en sers sur moi en ce moment. Mais c'est impossible…

- Pourquoi c'est impossible ? Demanda Lucius en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Prohibere Tempus » n'existe plus. Le sort a été perdu.

Lucius eut un sourire triste puis se pencha, de sorte à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de James, et posa une main sur la joue de ce dernier. Les deux hommes s'observèrent silencieusement avant que le blond réponde doucement, dans un murmure plus triste encore que son précédent sourire :

- J'appartiens à la famille Malfoy et au plus terrible Mage Noir que ce monde ait jamais connu. Retrouver un sort perdu n'est pas une chose impossible pour ces gens là.

James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour le blond. Etant né Veela, il était destiné à trouver son âme sœur et à vivre avec elle tout une vie de bonheur mais cela lui avait été cruellement retiré, la veille de ses seize ans pour qu'il devienne le jouet de Voldemort. S'était horrible et sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir, quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux chocolat de James.

Une fois de plus, le choc se peignit sur le visage de Lucius. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre la raison de ces larmes puis ensuite, il les essuya doucement, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres :

- Tu pleure pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement ému.

- La ferme, Malfoy ! Fit James en se détournant, voulant rappeler qu'ils étaient sensé se détester l'un l'autre. Je m'en fiche que tu ne puisses jamais trouver ton âme sœur ! Je m'en fiche que tu couche avec Voldemort ! Et je m'en fiche que tu aimes ou pas ça ! Finit-il, rageur.

Pourtant, en parlant, les larmes qui se tarissaient s'étaient faites à nouveau abondante. En temps normal, même si la situation l'aurait peiné, il n'aurait jamais pleuré ainsi. Mais dans cette prison, coupé du monde depuis trop longtemps, épuisé moralement et physiquement, à la merci du plus terrible Mage Noir de tout les temps, ses nerfs fragilisés avaient cédés.

Devant lui, Lucius l'avait écouté silencieusement, l'avait regardé essayer de se calmer avant de se pencher vers lui et de le serrer contre sa poitrine. James, d'abord surprit, voulu s'éloigner mais la poigne du blond était forte et son parfum entêtant. De plus, quelques mèches blondes, auréolées de lumière, avait caressé son visage et au final, il s'était laissé faire, savourant la tendresse de l'étreinte.

- Merci, lui murmura Lucius en le relâchant.

Gêné, James se détourna en essuyant les dernières larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Il pensait à son épouse et avait le sentiment terrible de l'avoir trahis en acceptant la douce étreinte du blond. Avec force, il se concentra sur l'image de Lily pour ne pas penser à ce dernier, se forçant à l'ignorer.

- James ? entendit-il l'appeler.

Ce faisant, il sentit en lui l'attirance pour le blond se renforcer, estompant l'image de chère et tendre Lily-jolie. Lucius porta encore une fois les mains à son visage, le forçant à le regarder à nouveau et James ressentit le besoin, non plus une simple envi, mais le besoin de l'embrasser. Une fois de plus, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'il s'efforçait de rappeler au blond qu'il était marié et très amoureux de sa femme.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux, et je te laisserais tranquille, répondit le Serpentard à son oreille.

Le visage noyé dans les cheveux d'or, James sentit sa résistance fondre mais il s'efforçait de penser à Lily et rien qu'à Lily. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard, il se laissa pourtant aller à nouveau dans la douce étreinte de Lucius, respirant son parfum et savourant la main du blond qui caressait ses propres cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, Lucius repoussa une fois de plus James pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il constata que le brun pleurait encore, mais sans doute était-ce des larmes de culpabilité. Il était tellement épris de son épouse qu'il ne supportait sans doute pas d'être ainsi attiré par le blond.

- James, souffla Lucius en libérant totalement son aura. Donne-moi un nom. Un seul. Et je te laisserai.

Il y eut encore un silence, pendant lequel James s'efforçait de se concentrer sur l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lily puis il éclata en sanglots alors que finalement, cet amour, aussi puissant soit-il, cédait face à l'attirance surnaturelle pour Lucius qui grandissait douloureusement en lui. Il voulu l'embrasser mais Lucius recula et du fait des chaines, James ne parvint pas à ses fins.

- Un nom, James. Un seul.

Le Gryffondore, totalement perdu, rendu fou par l'aura Veelane de Lucius, tira sur ses chaines dans l'espoir de se rapproché du blond mais, voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, articula difficilement :

- S… Severus…. Sn… Snape.

Le choc et l'horreur se dessinèrent sur le visage de Lucius alors qu'il assimilait l'aveu de James. Le brun continuait de tirer sur ses chaines tout en pleurant sa trahison envers sa femme. Après un instant à le regardé en essayant de lire la moindre trace de mensonge sur le visage du prisonnier, le blond fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de la réponse du brun, puis se pencha, se laissant embrasser par le jeune homme.

A suivre…

* * *

Ca y est! Je peux le dire! Je le peux! Lucius est un Veela! L'envi d'utiliser ce mot -Veela- pour désigner Lucius me brûlait les doigts et j'ai franchement eut du mal à ne pas l'écrire, pour que le mystère reste entier!

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop neuneu sur la fin. Surtout sur les passages où James pleur. Là, j'ai peur d'en avoir trop fais... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut!

A+  
BD


	28. Chapitre 26 : le plan

Attention, attention! Il est tout frais tout juste sortit du four, finis d'écrire ce matin!

Pour être franche, j'avais pas envi d'écrire ce chapitre. J'avais les trois premiers paragraphes puis après... pff trop galère, j'avais pas envi du tout! Mais je me suis dit que je devais quand même publier. Je me suis donc forcé à écrire. C'est la première fois que je fais ça alors je ne sais pas quel sera le résultat. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me le dire par commentaire (nous approchons des 300, c'est fabuleux!).

Tiens d'ailleurs, pour vous motiver, sachez que je publierais un one-shot en rapport avec cette histoire lorsque nous aurons passé la barre des 300 commentaires. Alors, qui est pour? (non, je fais du chantage! ou à peine...)

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six : le plan**

**Un Veela ayant subit le sort « Prohibere Tempus » ne vieillis plus. Le lien entres âmes sœurs est trop puissant pour être détruit ou juste altérer. La seule solution trouvée fut d'arrêter le temps pour les Veela. Généralement, le sort leur était lancé la veille de leur seizième anniversaire, lorsque leur pouvoir de séduction était totalement développer mais qu'ils ne cherchaient pas encore leurs âmes sœurs. Mais si un Veela Déchu ne vieilli plus, il n'en est pas immortel. Au contraire, le « Prohibere Tempus », ou la vie d'esclave à laquelle ils sont condamnés, réduis leur espérance de vie de beaucoup.**

**Des Veelas et des Hommes, Guillaume Tand**

Peter était effrayé : il se sentait comme un animal sauvage coincé par des chasseurs dans un cul-de-sac. Il tremblait de tous ses membres tout en cherchant du regard une issue. L'idée de prendre son apparence de rat pour fuir était aussi irréaliste que tentante. Dans un hôpital baigné de magie, on aurait tôt fait de le retrouver et alors, tout serait révélé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser ausculter ! Si un médecin venait à voir la brûlure et surtout, la Marque noire qui se devinait sur la chaire rougie, il ne s'coulerait que quelques secondes avant que les gent du Ministère et ceux de l'Ordre soient avertit ! Avant que ses amis soient avertit ! Et Peter n'était pas près à trahir complètement les Maraudeurs. Il voulait rester avec eux, avec leur lumière, leur chaleur !

Mais Sirius n'avait rien voulu entendre. Une fois Remus parti, il s'était mit en tête de faire venir un médecin pour que ce dernier observe la plaie de Peter. Sans doute la culpabilité de ne pas avoir vu tout de suite que son ami était blessé y était pour quelque chose. Alors, sans demander l'avis au principal intéressé, il avait appelé un docteur avant de quitté à pas lent sa chambre, pour ne pas gêner.

Ainsi, Peter se retrouvait assis sur le lit de son ami, serrant contre lui son bras blessé en priant tout les dieux de la Terre qu'arrive un miracle. Hélas, il ne fut pas entendu et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, les épaules larges et les cheveux grisonnant, plutôt beau, portant une blouse blanche.

Le médecin s'avança, souriant et lui tendit la main en se présentant. Nerveusement, Peter répondit à son geste avant d'expliquer qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'était juste fait mordre par une plante et que la plaie était douloureuse mais pas dangereuse. Ce à quoi le docteur répondit, tout sourire :

- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si crispé. Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil. Votre ami m'a dit que vous étiez botaniste. Vous devez donc savoir qu'une morsure mal soignée peut être fatale. Laissez-moi regarder.

- Non, non, je vous assure tout vaAAH !

Le docteur venait de lui saisir le coude gauche un peu rudement, appuyant sur la blessure et faisant sursautés le jeune homme qui serra son bras contre lui plus fortement dans l'espoir vain de faire taire la douleur.

- Et vous vous dites médecin ! Râla-t-il en cherchant du regard une issue.

- Vous savez, en temps que docteur, j'ai fait le serment de soigner qui que se soit et surtout, de respecter l'intimité de mes patients en gardant toutes mes observations confidentielles.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça, souffla Peter en se tortillant sur le lit, mal à l'aise.

L'homme en blouse blanche le regarda faire avant d'insister encore pour qu'il se laisse soigner. De toute évidence, s'était un coriace qui n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Tout deux continuèrent de débattre sur l'utilité ou non d'un diagnostique pendant encre plusieurs minute puis finalement, à cours d'argument, le silence se fit dans la chambre.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes avant que Peter ne baisse la tête, dépité, et ne tende son bras. Le médecin n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il se savait perdu et méditait déjà un plan de fuite. Tremblant, il observa le médecin défaire le bandage qu'il s'était mit en priant pour que la chaire soie suffisament blesser pour qu'on ne puisse voir la marque sombre.

ooOoo

Appuyé sur la potence de sa perfusion, objet Moldu ayant prouvez son utilité aux sorciers, Sirius gagna à petit pas le jardin de l'hôpital. En ce début de soirée, la lumière du jour y était encore vive. Grognant de douleur, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, près d'un petit plan d'eau. Il observa les carpes nager tranquillement en méditant son souhait.

Demander à Lucius de l'aider était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait put penser jusque là ! Comme si son Serpentard de mari allait lui prêter main forte pour sauver son ami ! Il devait plutôt se réjouir d'être débarrasser d'un Gryffondore ! Peut-être était-il déçu que se soit James et non Sirius qui ait été enlevé !

Mais si l'idée était folle, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que peut-être, Lucius n'était pas le salaud complet qu'il se plaisait à être en publique, et que, même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million, il allait l'aider à libérer James, pour ne pas faire d'un enfant innocent un orphelin !

- Tss… comme si ça allait le toucher… murmura-t-il en se replaçant sur le banc, ce qui le fit siffler de souffrance.

Mais Lucius était lui aussi un jeune père. Très attaché à son fils. S'il arrivait à le faire culpabiliser, à utiliser l'amour qu'il portait à son enfant pour lui faire comprendre qu'Harry méritait de connaitre son père, peut-être, avec de la persuasion et beaucoup de chance, Sirius arriverait à le rallier à sa cause.

Il n'allait pas lui demander de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et de s'opposer ouvertement à Voldemort ! Mais si effectivement, il était l'amant de ses dernier –Sirius grinça des dents à cette pensée- et qu'il ne l'était pas son plein gré, peut-être accepterait-il de l'aider.

- Pfff… ça fait beaucoup de « peut-être », songea-t-il en levant le ciel sur le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

De toute façon, si ça se trouvait, James était…. Non ! Ca, s'était un « peut-être » que le brun se refusait à penser ! James devait voir son fils grandir, vivre vieux et connaitre ses petits enfants ! Sirius, lui, pouvait mourir jeune ! Ce n'était pas comme si sa famille ou son mari allaient être peiné de sa disparition. Ses amis le pleurerait, assurément, mais ils s'en remettraient !

Sirius soupira en baissant à nouveau la tête sur la petite étendue d'eau. S'était stupide de penser qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre autant que James mais lui n'était pas un jeune père de famille et se n'était pas comme s'il allait l'être un jour. Même s'il n'y était pour rien, le jeune homme se sentait culpabiliser d'être libre à la place de son ami.

- He bien, mon ami, fit une voix sur sa droite, je te trouve fort triste. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sirius sursauta –ce qui le fit grogner de douleur, décidément, il était peut-être un peu plus blesser qu'il ne le pensait, avant de tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que le professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Le vieil homme, vêtu d'une robe d'un jaune criard avec des motifs violet, lui fit un sourire de demander s'il pouvait s'installer à coté de lui.

- Bien sur ! répondit Sirius en se poussant pour lui laissé de la place.

- Haaa, je reviens du ministère et j'avoue me sentir trop vieux pour cela, soupira Albus en prenant place.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux, professeur. Contredit Sirius en le regardant faire.

Puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le plan d'eau alors qu'à coté de lui, Dumbledore tirait des fins fonds de sa robe sorcière un sac de bonbon au citron. Il en proposa à Sirius, qui refusa poliment avant d'en prendre un.

- Alors, demanda le vieil homme, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que mon meilleurs ami est prisonnier des Mangemort et que nous n'avons aucune piste pour le retrouver ?

- Allons, Allons, les meilleurs Aurores ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre sont à sa recherche.

- Et ça devrait me rassurer ? rétorqua Sirius, acide.

Après tout, lorsqu'un sorcier se retrouvait dans les griffes de Voldemort, jamais le ministère ou l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient réussit l'exploit de le libérer. Bien sur, il finissait par le retrouver. Mais s'était toujours parce que les Mangemort n'en voulaient plus. Et bien souvent, il ne s'agissait alors que d'un cadavre sanguinolent difficilement identifiable.

Albus en avait parfaitement conscience aussi ne répondit-il rien et détourna le regard, se concentrant sur la marre en mangeant silencieusement quelques bonbon, lui-même prit d'une soudaine tristesse. Mais cela ne dura pas et, retrouvant son sourire, le vieil homme

- Et donc, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je vais libérer James, répondit Sirius, très sérieusement.

- Ho… C'est une bonne idée…

- Vous vous moquez de moi, professeur ? siffla le brun en le regardant.

- Non, non. Loin de moi cette idée ! Se défendit Albus en levant les bras en signe de paix. Je me demande juste comment tu vas faire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'avons aucune piste pour le retrouver.

Sirius l'observa un instant, jugeant de sa bonne foi avant de soupirer. S'énerver contre le professeur Dumbledore ne servait à rien et le vieil homme pouvait être de bon conseil. Il lui prit un bonbon, qu'il savoura silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

- Je vais infiltrer le repaire de Voldemort, trouver où James est retenu et le libérer.

- Dis comme ça, ça à l'air facile…

- Vous êtes là pour m'aider ou non ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Grogna Sirius, de plus en plus énervé.

- Du calme, mon ami. Je suis juste venu pour te voir. J'étais au ministère plus tôt, comme je l'ai dis, et je n'ai pas eut le temps de venir avant. C'est tout.

- Vous êtes… ici pour me voir ? Répéta Sirius, hébété.

- Bien sur, voyons !

- Ho… heu…. Merci. Murmura-t-il, soudain gêné par ses accès de colère.

- Ce n'est rien, mon ami. Fit Dumbledore en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu compte trouver le repaire de Voldemort.

- Aucun espion de l'Ordre, qu'il soit Mangemort ou non, ne peut me dire ou il se trouve. Fit Sirius en regardant à nouveau le plan d'eau. Ils ne peuvent juste pas, à cause de je ne sais quel sort de magie noire.

- Et donc ?

- Je vais demander à Lucius de me conduire là-bas.

- Ho… Ton époux est donc un Mangemort. Conclu Dumbledore en rangeant son sac de bonbon, jugeant qu'il en avait suffisament mangé.

- Non. Lucius ne porte pas la Marque.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage ridé du professeur. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes méditaient ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, puis Dumbledore demanda, intrigué, comment Lucius allait pouvoir l'aider s'il n'était pas un Mangemort.

- Professeur. Vous êtes à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous devez forcément savoir la vérité sur mon époux. Fit tristement Sirius.

- J'avoue avoir entendu quelques histoires, confessa le vieil homme, mais je n'ai jamais eut confirmation de ces dernières.

- Moi-même je n'ai pas put encore le confirmé, n'en ayant entendu parler que récemment, expliqua le jeune homme. Et récemment, j'étais dans le coma et ce n'est pas comme si cela allait intéresser mon mari…

En voyant la tristesse qui était apparue sur le visage du jeune homme, Dumbledore devina toute la douleur que cette ignorance avait fait naitre chez son ancien élève. Il avait bien sur entendu parler de Lucius, et avait des doutes sur la nature du jeune homme, mais n'avait aucune preuve pour infirmer ou affirmer quoi que se soit. Mais quelque soit la vérité sur le Serpentard, il était évident que ce dernier ai, intentionnellement ou non, séduit son Gryffondore d'époux.

- A t'entendre, je doute qu'il ne te vienne en aide. Reprit Dumbledore.

Sirius voulu se lever pour faire les cents pas, soudainement nerveux, mais son corps ankylosé refusa tout simplement de bouger et marqua son refus par une douleur atroce qui poussa le jeune homme à abandonner l'idée. Dépité, il se contenta de regarder Dumbledore en s'expliquant :

- Je sais que c'est stupide de croire que notre mariage peut avoir une quelconque valeur à ces yeux, ou que l'idée de sauver un innocent d'une mort certaine, un jeune père qui plus est, pourrait le toucher, ou même qu'il pourrait juste vouloir m'aider pour défier Voldemort… Mais, on peut essayer non ?

- Hum… C'est une idée, consentit Dumbledore. Comment comptes-tu faire ?

Rapidement, Sirius expliqua au professeur son plan, à renfort de grand mouvement rendu indolore par l'excitation soudaine à l'idée de porter secours à son ami. Après avoir tout dit, le jeune homme se tu et Albus médita silencieusement ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Hum… tu n'es pas en état d'infiltré la tanière de Voldemort.

- Dans quelques jours, j'irais suffisament bien pour ça. Rétorqua Sirius, sur de lui. Je ne peu pas laisser James comme ça !

Il y eut encore un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore observa Sirius. Il connaissait son ancien élève et savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tête bois. Lui faire la morale n'allait rien changer au contraire, ça ne ferait que lui donner encore plus envi de mener à bien son plan, disons-le, quasi suicidaire!

- Il se fait tard, reprit le vieil homme en changeant de sujet. Bonsoir, mon ami. Rétablis-toi bien.

- Merci professeur.

Il se leva, réajusta ses vêtements qui avaient bougé lorsqu'il avait cherché son paquet de bonbon, puis fit quelques pas avant de se retourner. Il observa un instant la marre et reprit, sans regarder Sirius :

- La probabilité que Lucius te viennes en aide est vraiment très, très faible. Je vais demander à un ami de passer te voir, demain, dans cette grange. Lui t'aidera, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je vous remercie professeur.

Sur ces quelques paroles, Dumbledore quitta le jardin de l'hôpital. Sirius observa encore un instant l'endroit avant de se lever à son tour, toujours grimaçant de douleur, et de regagner sa chambre. Après tout, le médecin devait avoir finit de soigner Peter à présent.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

A+

BD


	29. Chapitre 27 : l'aura Veelane

Bon, je vais être franche. En ce moment, j'écris beaucoup... Sur Bleach. Désolée. Alors je m'excuse parce que je sais que vous avez attendue cette suite et que je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cela.

Mais en attendant, voici le chapitre^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept : L'aura Veelane**

**L'aura Veelane est excessivement puissante. Totalement libérée, elle peut être sentit sur un rayon de plusieurs dizaine de mètre. Certain dise qu'elle peut même, à une moindre mesure, se sentir à plus de deux cent mètres de la créature. Cependant, c'est un fait qui n'a jamais été avéré, un Veela n'ayant aucun intérêt à relâcher totalement son pouvoir de séduction : il en découlerait des émeutes qui pourrait s'avérées violentes voire mortelles pour lui.**

**Des Veela et des hommes, Guillaume Tand.**

Carl était un jeune garçon sans histoire. Né de parents modestes, mais tout deux sorciers, il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la plus totale des discrétions. Jusqu'à sa sixième année. Là, il avait rencontré Steven, un septième année de Serdaigle féru de magie noire. A son contact, Carl avait appris beaucoup de chose et s'était peu à peu, éloigné de la lumière si bien qu'un jour, il se retrouva à tendre son bras gauche au plus terrible des mages noirs.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu, cette marque, mais il ne l'avait compris qu'une fois apposé sur bras à jamais. Cependant, ayant le secrète espoir de vivre une vie tranquille, il n'avait jamais contesté, ou fait du zèle, souhaitant ainsi être oublié de ses collègues Mangemort et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Hélas pour lui, Voldemort n'oubliait jamais aucun de ses fidèles et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, en cette journée d'octobre, à poiroté dans l'antichambre de son Maitre dans l'attente que celui-ci le reçoive et lui confit une mission d'on il ne voulait pas mais qu'il allait accomplir pour ne pas perdre la vie.

Carl s'ennuyait ferme mais n'osait pas bouger. Si il n'était pas là lorsque le Maitre arriverais, il était sur de mourir. Mais il était aussi sur de mourir d'ennui ! Voldemort, lui pourtant si ponctuel, avait plus d'une heure de retard ! Bon, c'est pas comme si le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps allait se soucié qu'un de ses serviteurs, somme toute, bien insignifiant, l'attende bêtement pendant des heures !

Le jeune homme regardait le soleil décliné rapidement vers la ligne d'horizon en méditant l'idée que peut-être, le Lord l'avait oublié et que peut-être, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Celle d'aller toquer à la porte du bureau avait vite été effacée de sa mémoire : déranger Voldemort, s'était déranger la Mort elle-même.

Les chandeliers accrochés aux murs et au plafond venaient de s'allumer lorsqu'il sentit _quelque chose_ le chatouiller. Distraitement, il tourna la tête vers l'entré de l'antichambre alors que l'idée d'aller s'aventurer dans le manoir se glissait dans son esprit. Très vite, l'idée devint une envie et oubliant toute menace, Carl se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Sans se soucier de la direction à prendre, se laissant totalement guidé par le _quelque chose_ qui titillait ces sens, il gagna sans s'en rendre compte l'entré des cachots. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs : en chemin, il avait croisé quelques collègues Mangemorts, homme ou femme, mais ne s'en était pas aperçue. Tout comme eux ne semblait pas avoir vu Carl.

D'un pas de plus en plus pressant, Carl descendit l'escalier qui conduisait aux cellules et se faufila à travers ces dernières, parcourant des couloirs sombres et humides qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses sens étaient émoustillés, son sang brûlant alimentait une zone au sud de son anatomie de plus en plus réveillé.

Malheureusement pour lui, au détour d'un couloir, son regard croisa les yeux flamboyant de son Maitre et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, un sort puissant de magie noir l'immobilisa et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Voldemort observa son serviteur s'écrouler avec une froide indifférence. Il n'avait pas prit soin de vider son manoir avant de faire venir Lucius et en payait maintenant le prix. S'il avait arrêté ses Mangemorts ayant succombé à l'aura du blond d'un Avada dans un premier temps, il s'était résigné à ne pas tuer les suivants, ne souhaitant pas décimer sa propre armée.

De plus, le Lord devait se montré magnanime avec les faibles esprits qui le servaient. Après tout, il avait ordonné à Lucius de se servir de tous ses charmes pour faire parler Potter et il était évident que le jeune homme lui obéissait. Le Mage Sombre endurait lui-même toutes les peines du monde pour s'empêcher de défoncer la porte de la cellule et aller au contacte de son jouet.

Le sorcier concentrait toute sa sombre énergie sur cette simple idée : résister. Mais, en savant homme qu'il était, il s'avait que puissant mage noir ou non, il finirait par céder. L'aura Veelane était irrésistible ! Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'y résoudre : il était Lord Voldemort après tout ! Rien ne devait pouvoir le faire céder !

Il tournait le dos à la porte, les deux mains et son front posé sur le mur de pierre, concentré sur la fraicheur qu'il ressentait, tâchant d'oublier l'envie qui bouillait en lui d'aller cherché son jouet pour se soulager, lorsqu'il entendit la serrure puis les gongs métalliques grincer. Il eut le temps de se féliciter mentalement d'avoir réussi l'exploit de résister avant de fondre sur Lucius.

Comme à son habitude, le blond se laissa faire, ne repoussant ni ne répondant à la passion furieuse qui animait le Mage Noir. Voldemort n'en eut cure : l'envi qui l'avait torturé s'était transformé en besoin à l'instant ou son regard s'était posé sur la délicieuse créature magique.

Usant de sa magie démoniaque, le Lord les emmena en un clin d'œil jusqu'à sa chambre avant de faire basculer son serviteur sur le lit, ayant d'autre idée en tête que de l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait appris de Potter.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, Lucius se réveilla avec un gout amer dans la bouche et un atroce mal de dos. Grognant en se frottant les reins, il constata qu'il n'était pas au manoir Malfoy mais dans la chambre de son Maitre. Dans son lit même. Mais cela ne le choqua pas. Il était courent pour lui de s'y réveiller.

De plus, il était seul. La pièce était baignée de lumière. De toute évidence, il était tard. Voldemort n'aimait pas les grasses matinées ni les câlins et une fois ses besoins soulagés, il avait dû quitter le blond. Oui, Lucius n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi au coté du sorcier.

Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa soirée. Son humeur s'assombrit en repensant à sa rencontre avec Potter et surtout à l'aveu du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait l'admettre ! Severus, un espion de l'Ordre ? Non, s'était impossible !

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, s'était plausible et même logique : après tout, Severus haïssait Voldemort et les Mangemorts, il s'était juré de faire coulé le Mage Noir et surtout, il lui avait avoué à plusieurs reprise souhaiter plus que tout libéré Lucius de son joug !

Etait-ce pour ces raisons que Severus avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée de Dumbledore ? Lucius trouvait tout cela parfaitement stupide mais ne pouvait empêcher une douce chaleur de gagner sa poitrine en songeant que peut-être, son ami se mettait en danger pour le sauver lui.

Mais de là à risqué sa vie en devenant espion ?! S'était insensé, digne d'un crétin de Gryffondore ! Bon sang, Severus était pourtant un homme intelligent, qui savait prendre soin de lui et s'éloigner des combines les plus foireuses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire à l'Ordre du Phénix !

Il va se faire tuer, songea Lucius en gagnant la salle de bain d'un pas trainant. Puis, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Si vraiment il l'avait fait pour lui, pour le tiré des griffes de Voldemort, il aurait du le savoir non ? Son meilleur ami, le parrain de son enfant, risquait sa vie pour lui, ça le concernait donc un peu non ?

Lucius se força au calme : il ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur des soupçons infondés. Si vraiment Severus était un Mangemort espion de l'Ordre, il avait mille et une raison de l'être autre que de le sauver lui. Il n'était après tout, que le pantin de Voldemort.

Le blond sentit une pointe de tristesse lui percer le cœur en se souvenant du rejet dont il avait fait l'objet après la leçon du Maitre. Oui, Severus avait bien d'autre raison que lui de risquer sa vie. Démoralisé, il termina sa toilette avant de regagner la chambre.

Pendant sa courte absence, le lit avait été refait par un quelconque Elfe de Maison mais cet idiot n'avait pas pensé à lui porté de quoi manger. Lucius soupira puis l'appela pour corrigé le tire et lui demandé de ce punir pour ne pas avoir prit l'initiative de le faire. L'hideuse créature, qui n'était peut-être même pas celle qui s'était occupé du lit, ne le contredis bien sur pas et s'excusa platement, des larmes aux bords des yeux, avant de disparaitre dans un « clac » sonore.

Fatigué par sa nuit agitée, le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Il ne s'endormit cependant pas, son esprit toujours ramené à Severus et à ses motivations d'espion. Mais dans le fond, qu'importait ses motivations, Lucius devait trouver un moyen de cacher la vérité à Voldemort. Si ce dernier venait à l'apprendre, Severus était mort.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se sentait piégé. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas dire la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Potter avait résisté : Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas résisté ! Il n'avait de toute façon jamais osé mentir au Maitre. Quelque soit le mensonge qu'il allait trouver, allait-il réussir à le faire avalé au Mage Noir ?

Lucius s'empoigna les cheveux, agacé de ne pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Il sentit des larmes de colère et de frustration perler au coin de ses yeux en songeant à la mort imminente de son meilleur –et unique- ami. Mort dont il allait être responsable ! S'était injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Potter lui donne ce nom ? Pourquoi pas un autre, celui d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il se fichait complètement ?

Mais de toute évidence, le Gryffondore détestait suffisament Severus pour l'offrir en pâture aux lions ! Lucius pria pour que la culpabilité qui devait à présent dévorer le brun pour lui avoir cédé et l'avoir embrassé le fasse étouffer ! Qu'il meurt était une bien triste consolation !

Trop concentré qu'il était à cherché une issue à son problème, Lucius n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer, ni les pas voulu le plus discret possible sur le tapis épais. Il sursauta lorsque le matelas du lit s'affaissa de part et d'autre de lui et qu'une ombre le surplomba.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, s'attendant à faire face à Voldemort, venu réclamer un second round, mais la personne au dessus de lui n'était pas le Maitre. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas qui il était. Un Mangemort oui, mais Lucius ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu un jour.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes. Lucius, choqué qu'on ose l'approcher, cherchait à comprendre la raison de la venue de l'inconnu. Il était pourtant connu de tout les Mangemorts qu'il n'appartenait et ne servait qu'à Voldemort. Il comprit cependant lorsque l'individu au dessus de lui se pencha pour mettre son visage dans les cheveux d'or du Veela, faisant par la même sentir une dureté très localisé contre l'aine du jeune homme.

Lucius voulu le repousser, lui rappelant qu'il était l'héritier de la plus importante famille sorcière de ce monde mais le Mangemort l'ignora, se contentant de bouger lentement des hanches contre lui tout en lui immobilisant les bras. Le blond se mit à crier lorsque d'une main, l'inconnu entreprit de le déshabiller tout en cherchant à l'embrasser. En dernier recours, il rappela qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Voldemort, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le toucher ainsi et qu'il allait le tuer pour avoir osé poser les mains sur lui.

Mais l'homme restait sourd à ses menaces. Il était comme possédé. Les coups que parvenait à lui donner Lucius semblait ne pas l'atteindre, tout comme l'idée de subir mille et une torture pour avoir osé profaner un jouet du Lord.

Le blond désespérait de se libérer de l'étreinte non consentit lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement au dessus de sa tête. L'inconnu aussi et cela sembla le tiré de sa transe. Effrayé, il recula alors que Nagini se glissait lentement sur le torse à présent découvert de Lucius, son regard jaune fixé sur le Mangemort audacieux.

_- Je ne t'aime pas, Veela_. Siffla le serpent en s'immobilisant, son corps volumineux en partit sur lui. _Je voudrais ta mort. Ton parfum me répugne. Tu pus le sexe et la dépravation. Tu es indigne de Tom et sentir son odeur sur toi m'insupporte. Mais je crois que je supporte moins encore de sentir son odeur souillée par la vermine._

Conclu l'animal avant de sauté sur le Mangemort pour le mordre. L'inconnu ne put ni esquiver, ni parer l'attaque et mourut quelques secondes plus tard, la gorge percé de quatre points et le pantalon baissé, révélant son désir toujours dressé.

- Tss… Pathétique. Fit une voix à l'entré de la chambre.

Lucius, libéré de son agresseur et du poids du reptile, s'était réfugié dans le coin opposé du lit, refermant précipitamment ses vêtements, et sursauta en levant les yeux vers l'entré ou se tenait nul autre que Voldemort. Bêtement, le blond se sentit soulagé de le voir mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se souvienne de qui il s'agissait vraiment.

- M… Maitre, salua Lucius en se rhabillant maladroitement.

_- C'est la deuxième fois que je le sauve, _souffla Nagini en prenant la direction de la sortie.

_- Et tu dis le détester ?_ Ricana en réponse le Lord avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.

Il perdit son sourire en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Si l'aura de Lucius ne se faisait plus sentir, la magie résiduelle qui découlait de sa libération complète de la veille émoustillait encore ses faibles serviteurs : le manoir n'était pas un endroit sur pour le jeune homme pour l'instant. Si Nagini était intervenu à temps cette fois-ci –il devait d'ailleurs avoir une discussion avec son amie-, il ne pouvait pas garder le blond sous les yeux et ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Dommage que Nagini ai tué l'impertinent qui avait osé entrer dans ses quartiers pour touché à son jouet, songea le Mage Noir en observant le cadavre au pied du lit. Si sur le coup, cela l'avait énervé, la mort du Mangemort avait été si pathétique, que sa colère s'était dissipée. Il la sentit cependant renaitre en pensant que cela pouvait se reproduire encore.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, ordonna Voldemort après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Lucius acquiesça d'une révérence, cachant difficilement la joie de pouvoir partir et prit le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa près du Maitre, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour le tiré contre lui et l'embrasser.

- Qui sers-tu ? demanda le Lord en le tenant dans ses bras.

- Vous, Maitre. Répondit docilement Lucius.

- A qui es-tu ? demanda encore le Mage Sombre.

- A vous, Maitre. Je n'appartiens qu'à vous, Maitre.

Satisfait de sa réponse, Voldemort le lâcha. Mais avant qu'il ne passe la porte, ce dernier l'appela encore. Le blond se tourna pour faire face au sorcier et son regard bleu claire croisa une seconde les pupilles sanglantes de l'homme, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, effrayé.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que Potter t'a appris, rappela le Mage Noir.

Voldemort eut le déplaisir de voir son jouet sursauter avant de se mettre à trembler. Il crut que s'était parce qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose qu'il avait interdit dans la cellule. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à cela, sentant une nouvelle fois la colère gronder dans son esprit. Mais avant de punir le jeune homme, il devait s'en assurer. Après tout, ces consignes avaient été claires et il savait Lucius suffisament peureux pour ne pas lui désobéir.

- Lucius ! appela encore le sorcier en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, se heurtant à la porte. Voldemort grogna, visiblement énervé et fit le dernier pas qui le séparait du blond. Maintenant coincé entre le pan de bois et le corps de son Maitre, les tremblements qui le secouaient s'accentuèrent.

- Lucius, murmura Voldemort à son oreille, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- D… De rien, M…Maitre.

- Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? Insista le maléfique sorcier.

Face au silence de Lucius, la colère de Voldemort monta d'un cran et avec violence, se fichant complètement de faire mal à son serviteur, il lui saisi le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux avant de plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il fit sauté tout les murs de protection que le jeune homme avait érigé, songeant rapidement que s'était la première fois qu'il tentait de protéger ses pensées ainsi et se disant qu'il allait devoir le punir pour cela. Sans peine, il atteignit le souvenir qui l'intéressait et revit rapidement l'interrogatoire de Potter puis il s'extirpa des pensées du jeune homme.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir voulu me cacher tes pensées, gronda Voldemort en lui collant un claque retentissante qui le fit tomber. Ca, poursuivit-il en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, c'est pour avoir embrassé Potter !

Voldemort observa quelques secondes le corps de son serviteur tordu de douleur, et surtout au nom qu'avait donné Potter, et sa colère explosa : son jouet était près à lui mentir pour le protéger lui ?! La leçon n'avait donc pas été suffisament claire ?

- Et ça, repris le Lord d'une voix froide en dégainant sa baguette magique, c'est pour avoir voulu me trompé pour protéger Snape : _Endoloris _!

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! N'oubliez pas de commenter!


	30. Chapitre 28 : la colère de Lucius

Je sais que l'attente a été longue, mais pour 2013 j'ai pris la résolution de ne plus laisser traîner mes fics ainsi (vous trouverez le détail de cette résolution dans ma présentation). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture ! Et surtout, bonne année !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit : La colère de Lucius**

**« Appartenir à une Maison n'étiquette pas un élève à vie. Choisir de répartir les étudiants suivant leurs traits de caractère ne signifie pas qu'ils sont tous identique. Se contenter de se dire que tout les Serpentards sont des lâches ou les Serdaigle des érudits est une pensée très réductrice. Et vous serez surpris de voir qu'en vérité, appartenir à une Maison ne détermine en rien le caractère de quelqu'un. »**

**Témoignage d'un professeur de Poudlard.**

Sirius grogna en essayant de dévisser un boulon pour pouvoir démonter le pot d'échappement de sa moto. Mais la rouille et les années semblaient avoir soudé le métal qui refusait de bouger. Il y mettait toute sa force mais rien faire. Sa clé ripa et sa main alla heurter avec violence le moteur, le faisant crier de douleur.

Avec colère, il se redressa en secouant sa main blessé dans le but de faire passer son mal. Puis une fois ce dernier atténué, il se retourna contre sa moto, lui donnant un grand coup de pied qui la fit basculer. Il regarda un instant la machine sans que cela ne lui face rien de la voir coucher, lui qui pourtant y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement, d'essayer d'avancer son projet de moto volante. Tout son corps lui faisait mal : sans doute avait-il quitté l'hôpital trop tôt, et il n'avait de toute façon pas la tête à ça. Il soupira en jetant la clé dans la caisse à outil avant de sortir de la grange pour aller s'installer sur une vieille charrette qui trainait là, face au chemin qui menait au manoir.

Allait-il venir ? Sirius n'avait pas cessé de se poser la question depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, ce matin, très tôt, sans l'autorisation des médecins de Sainte-Mangouste. Il était perclus de douleur et encore épuisé, mais devait impérativement voir Lucius au plus vite. La pensée que seul son aide allait lui permettre de sauver James lui avait donné des ailes et le temps de sa fuite, il n'avait plus ressentit le moindre mal.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, à attendre, la douleur revenait à mesure que le temps passait. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à descendre et petit à petit, Sirius perdait espoir. Il avait été fou de croire que Lucius puisse venir, et surtout l'aider. Comme si ces problèmes pouvaient l'intéresser. Ils n'étaient après tout, que marié, rien de plus.

A cette pensée, il éclata de rire. Mais cela ne dura pas. Il se sentait vide. Son cœur lui faisait mal et l'envie de vomir se faisait si forte, qu'il crut bien y céder un instant. Alors, pour se calmer, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant dans son esprit quelque chose dont il pouvait ce réjouir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Peter. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, il avait trouvé le médecin qu'il avait fait venir pour ausculter son ami occupé à lui bander le bras. Peter semblait soulagé, sans doute le docteur lui avait-il donné un antidouleur, car il souriait dans le vide, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le retour de Sirius.

Lorsqu'il s'était approché pour prendre des nouvelles, le jeune botaniste lui avait tendu une lettre. Surprit, il l'avait rapidement parcouru avant de sauter de joie : son ami était embaucher dans les prestigieuses serres du Musée des Plantes. Sa candidature avait pourtant été refusée mais allé savoir pourquoi, ils étaient revenu sur leur décision. S'était merveilleux !

Sirius se réjouissait pour lui. Il leur avait souvent parlé de ces serres et de son désir d'y travailler. Qu'il y soit prit était vraiment une bonne chose. En ces temps sombre, face à tant de malheur, s'en devenait même miraculeux, un soupçon de joie qu'on savourait comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le noir.

L'ancien Black soupira en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. S'il était heureux pour Peter, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit l'image de James, enfermé et torturé. Etait-il seulement encore vivant ? Il refusait de penser au pire, se disant que Prongs était fort et solide, mais il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine ! Et personne n'était jamais revenu des cachots des Mangemorts…

Non ! Il ne devait pas désespérer ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'idée de libérer son ami sous le simple prétexte qu'il s'était écoulé trop de temps et qu'il n'y avait pas de précédent ! Il devait croire en James, et tout faire pour le ramener à sa famille. Pour Lily, pour Harry, pour les Maraudeurs et l'Ordre ! James devait revenir et il allait revenir !

Mais, assis sur sa charrette, devant la grange perdue, Sirius restait seul et il savait que sans aide, il ne pouvait pas mener son plan à exécution. Lucius devait venir. Il avait besoin de lui. Il lui donnerait tous ce qu'il voudrait, ferait tous ce qu'il voudrait, même quitter le manoir s'il le fallait –son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il n'y prit pas garde- mais il fallait qu'il vienne et qu'il l'aide.

Le regard fixé sur le chemin du manoir, qui se perdait dans un bosquet sombre, Sirius priait le ciel de voir apparaitre son époux. En retournant le voir à l'hôpital, hier soir, Remus l'avait prévenu : Lucius n'avait pas semblé très préoccupé par ses problèmes et il ne devait pas s'attendre à sa venue mais il refuser de se résigner à agir seul. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas.

Un bruit attira son attention et celle des chiens. Ces derniers, qui jusqu'à présent paressaient au soleil, se redressèrent en grognant, se rapprochant de leur maitre pour le protéger de ce qui approchait. Car s'était des pas qui se faisait entendre et Sirius sentit son cœur battre la chamade en priant pour que ce soit Lucius.

Mais la haute silhouette qui se dessina à l'orée du bois n'était pas celle de son époux. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'individu, il se renfrogna, se réinstallant sur la charrette alors que ses chiens continuaient de grogner sur le nouveau venu.

- Fais taire tes bêtes, Black, ordonna nul autre que Severus Snape en s'immobilisant à quelques mètres de Sirius.

Ce dernier tiqua mais obtempéra, calmant ses chiens d'un signe de la main. Le maitre des potions fit un signe de tête, comme pour le remercier, et voulu parler mais l'époux Malfoy l'arrêta, demandant rapidement ce qu'il faisait là.

- Toi et moi avons, malheureusement, un ami commun.

Un ami commun ? Répéta Sirius.

Il se souvenait avoir déjà entendu cela, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais alors le Serpentard s'était adressé à James et non à lui et finalement, il n'avait pas eut le fin mot de l'histoire. Parfois, Sirius pouvait être un peu lent d'esprit. A ce constat, Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il allait répondre, expliquer plus simplement la raison de sa venue, lorsqu'un bruit de galop se fit entendre et tout deux tournèrent la tête vers l'entré du bois.

A la surprise des deux hommes, arriva un grand étalon blanc moucheté de gris, à toute allure, portant sur son dos un cavalier ridiculement petit par rapport à la taille de la bête. Les quatre chiens de Sirius sautèrent sur leurs pattes et coururent à la rencontre de l'animal, grognant et aboyant, près à défendre chèrement leur territoire.

Le cheval freina brusquement, se faisant encerclé par les canidés, et se cabra, tournant sur lui-même, en donnant des coups de sabot dans le vide. Sirius observait la scène, sidéré. Malgré les ruades, le cavalier tenait bien, s'accrochant à la selle tout en essayant de calmer sa monture. Le Gryffondore fut surprit de reconnaitre Lucius, mais sa chevelure blonde, comme toujours lâché, ne pouvait être confondue.

Il était venu ! La joie submergea le Gryffondore et ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poing heurter son bras. Quittant le spectacle des yeux, il se tourna vers Severus qui l'invectivait de rappeler ses chiens. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, se trouvant stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, soit ces chiens, soit le cavalier ou le cheval, allaient être blessé et ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne.

Une fois les chiens éloignés, envoyé dans la grange d'une parole ferme, le cheval se calma et Lucius sauta à terre, caressa un instant sa monture pour la rassurer, avant de se tourner vers son époux, très clairement furieux, sa cravache à la main.

Sirius le vit approché, captivé. Lucius ne portait pas une robe sorcière mais un pantalon d'équitation couleur crème sur lequel remontaient jusqu'à ces genoux des bottes noires équipées d'éperon. Il était vêtu d'une veste verte d'eau, à queue de pie et brodé d'argent. Sa longue chevelure blonde volait tout autour de lui et le Gryffondore déglutit alors que des idées peu catholiques se formaient dans son esprit. Mais un coup de cravache sur la joue le fit revenir à la réalité et d'un geste vif, il recula en se frottant le visage.

- Mais ça va pas ? S'écria-t-il, soudain énervé.

- Pardon ? Répondit Lucius, sur le même ton. Tes sales monstres ont faillis me tuer !

Le jeune homme semblait plein d'énergie, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, mais sans doute cela était-il du à la colère d'avoir faillis faire une chute de cheval. Au vu de la taille de l'animal, cette dernière aurait sans doute était très douloureuse. Cependant Sirius avait du mal à croire que ce soit la seule raison de sa fureur. Son époux avait été si léthargique ces derniers temps qu'il doutait qu'une simple menace puisse lui rendre toute sa fougue.

Ses pensées furent confirmées lorsque le blond tourna sa colère vers Severus, alors que ce dernier tentait de calmer le jeu et d'arrêter la dispute. Avec amusement, Sirius vit le maitre des potions reculer sous la menace de la cravache que Lucius pointait sur lui, sans pour autant comprendre la raison de la colère de son époux. Mais sa question silencieuse trouva réponse lorsque le blond prit la parole :

- Toi, traitre, ne pense même pas pouvoir me donner des ordres !

- Traitre ? répéta faiblement Severus, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'accusation.

- Oui, traitre ! Chien de Dumbledore ! Expliqua Lucius dans un cri, avant de leur tourner le dos, retournant au près de sa monture, sans doute pour se calmer.

Sirius était choqué. Severus ? Un chien de Dumbledore ? Un membre de l'Ordre donc. Mais il portait la Marque, servait Voldemort. Un… Non ! Pas Snivellus ! Il n'avait pas le cran de faire ça, voyons ! Lucius se trompait, forcément ! Il ne pouvait pas être un… Ce couard de Serpentard n'avait aucune raison de l'être, si ?

Pendant que Sirius réfléchissait, Severus, son choc passé, s'était rapproché de son ami, osant lui toucher l'épaule pour attirer son attention mais le blond s'écarta, se rapprochant encore de son cheval. L'animal sembla comprendre car il fit un pas, se plaçant devant son cavalier.

- Lucius… Je sais pas d'où tu tiens cette idée mais…

- Mais quoi ? coupa le Veela, en poussant son cheval pour planter son regard voilé de rage sur son ami. C'est faux ? Tu n'es pas espion pour Dumbledore ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ordonna le noble en faisant un pas vers son ami.

Severus déglutit, avant de baisser les yeux sans rien dire. Dans son dos, Sirius, qui s'était rapproché, se figea, choqué. Alors s'était vrai, Snivellus, l'infâme Serpentard, portant la Marque maudite sur son bras et s'agenouillant devant le plus terrible mage noir de tout les temps, avait eut le cran de se tourner vers la lumière et de devenir espion pour Dumbledore ?

Comment était-ce possible ? A quel moment avait-il trouvé le courage de le faire ? Depuis quand n'était-il plus un faible et trouillard Serpentard juste bon à s'enfermer dans son antre pour concocter mille et une potion aussi étrange que malfaisante ? Sirius allait poser la question, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, mais Lucius reprit la parole.

- Pauvre fou… Le Maitre va te tuer.

Dans sa voix, la colère avait fait place à autre chose, comme de l'inquiétude et Sirius vit briller des larmes aux coins de ses grands yeux bleus. Il déglutit à son tour, à la fois captivé et écœuré. Voir Lucius si passionnel lui chauffait les entrailles, mais que ce soit pour un autre que lui, lui glaçait le sang.

- Non, le Maitre ne me tuera pas. Coupa Severus en relevant la tête. Crois-moi, il ne le fera pas.

En parlant, il avait franchis les derniers pas qui le séparaient du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lucius se débattit, lui ordonnant de le lâcher, mais Severus tint bon, le serrant contre lui et finalement, le Veela se calma, répondant à l'étreinte et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot.

Le poignard de la jalousie venait de transpercer douloureusement le cœur de Sirius et l'envi forte de les séparer le prit. Il se força cependant au calme et se détourna, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Lucius était peut-être son époux, il y avait entre lui et Severus un lien profond qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entraver.

- Il va te tuer… Articula difficilement le noble. Il va te prendre, dans ses horribles cachots, et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs et tu ne seras plus là et je… je serais seul…

En entendant cela, Sirius sentit une profonde tristesse s'emparer de lui. Il ne comptait vraiment pas pour son époux. S'était normal. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Qu'était-il pour lui, à part un squatteur avec qui il partageait son lit ? Il était idiot d'être ainsi tourmenté par ce qui était l'évidence même. Il se sentit sourire tristement en se résignant à n'être rien pour Lucius.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, Lucius ! Jamais je ne te laisserais ! Coupa Severus.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius le vit poser ses mains sur les joues du blond, le forçant à lever la tête et courbant le dos pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, Lucius avait essayé de se libérer, détournant son regard noyé de larme et posant ses propres mains sur les poignées du maitre des potions pour le faire lâcher prise.

- Mais Il sait ! Et Il va te tuer ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour toi, Lucius ! répondit Severus, haussant la voix à son tour. Parce que je t'ai promis de te libérer de lui !

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour poser son regard sur le maitre des potions, à la fois étonné et agacé par la réponse. Etait-ce la seule raison d'un acte si insensé ? Comment osait-il prétendre pouvoir libérer son époux ? Et même vouloir ? De quel droit ce permettait-il de dire cela. Une fois de plus, le Gryffondore du se forcer au calme, inspirant profondément et se retenant d'intervenir.

- Idiot, répondit Lucius dans un murmure. Je ne le mérite pas… Pas ça… C'est ma faute… Il va te tuer et ça sera de ma faute…

Des grands yeux bleus du jeune homme, les larmes coulaient, plus abondantes qu'avant. L'envi de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, et celle d'éloigner Severus dont il était clairement jaloux lui brulait le corps mais Sirius n'osait intervenir, ne s'en sentant pas le droit. Il n'avait même pas le droit de regarder et d'écouter, et savait qu'il aurait du s'éclipser le temps qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. Laisser Lucius seul avec le maitre des potions, il ne le pouvait pas.

- Non, Lucius, il ne me tuera pas. Et quand bien même, c'est mon choix.

- Mais…

- Chute, calme-toi, fit doucement Severus en glissant une main dans les cheveux blond, pour replacer une mèche, gardant l'autre sur la joue de son ami. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vaux tellement plus… Si je dois donner ma vie pour toi, ça ne sera qu'un faible sacrifice…

- Ne dis pas ça… S'il te plait… Il va…

Entendre Lucius supplier remua les entrailles de Sirius et l'envi d'aller le consoler se fit si forte, qu'il préféra abandonner le terrain, gagnant l'intérieur de la grange, résigné à les laisser seul, avant de faire une bêtise, comme par exemple, frapper Severus jusqu'au sang ou prendre Lucius là, sur le sol, juste pour montrer au maitre des potions qu'il était à lui.

Il déglutit à cette pensée. Lucius, à lui ? Non, loin de là. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement. Il fronça les sourcils, d'où lui venait une pareille envie ? Il avait bien admis ressentir quelque chose mais s'était la première fois que s'était si fort en lui. Sans doute de voir son époux dans un tel état, et pour un autre que lui. Sa jalousie semblait intensifier ses sentiments.

Il s'installa à même le sol, tâchant d'ignorer les voix qu'il entendait encore à l'extérieur, et entreprit de caresser ses chiens, venu se placer autour de lui, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer et surtout ses sentiments disproportionnés qu'il avait ressentit.

Sirius du attendre plusieurs longues minutes. Près de lui, les quatre chiens s'étaient endormis, leur ronflement couvrant les voix de Lucius et Severus. Le Gryffondore continuait pourtant de les caresser, se concentrant uniquement sur la sensation du poile rugueux sous ses doigts, tâchant d'ignorer la jalousie qui lui grattait le cœur et l'envi folle d'aller consoler Lucius.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'entra les deux Serpentards. Lucius s'était calmé, il ne pleurait plus et, si ce n'était les quelques traces rouges autour de ses yeux, on aurait put croire que jamais il n'avait eut un tel accès de fureur. Il semblait cependant épuisé et son pas s'était fait lourd. Sans un mot, il avisa un ancien abreuvoir et alla s'installer sur le rebord, tirant de sa poche une fiole de potion.

Resté en arrière, près de la porte, Severus semblait lui-même calme et indifférent, comme à son habitude. Il regardait cependant Lucius avec un méfiant, se retenant visiblement de faire un commentaire. Il toqua lorsque, une fois la potion totalement bu, la fatigue du blond s'effaça et que le voile sur ses yeux s'estompa, leur rendant leur clarté envoutante.

S'ils voulaient faire comme si de rien était, très bien, Sirius allait jouer le jeu. Cela l'arrangeait même. Ainsi, il n'allait pas avoir à montrer ni à expliquer ces sentiments. S'était bien. Il se redressa, réveillant du même coup ces chiens, et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes, les saluant comme si de rien était.

- Bien, fit Severus de sa voix froide et cynique, maintenant qu'on est là, peut-être vas-tu nous en dire la raison.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir étais trop... neuneu avec Lucius. J'ai écris le chapitre d'une traite, j'étais très inspiré mais du coup, j'ai peur d'avoir peut-être fait un peut trop sentimental et limite OOC... N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Les review font toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

A+  
BD


	31. Chapitre 29 : Plaisir interdit

Ho la la, je m'épate. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que je ressent en tenant ainsi mes engagements. Je me suis mise au régime (Dukan) et j'ai un second chapitre à publier pour ce second mois de l'année. J'ai bien conscience qu'un mois entre chaque publication, c'est long, mais au moins est-ce régulier ?

Je voulais aussi remercier mes reviewers et, par extension, mes lecteurs. J'ai calculer le taux de reviews vs le nombre de lecteur. S'était... déprimant. Alors j'ai prit la résolution de me baser sur les Hits et non les commentaire, pour ne plus broyer du noir. Cependant, toute review est toujours bienvenue^^

Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : plaisir interdit**

**La Potion Energisante est à utiliser avec beaucoup de précautions. Bien que n'ayant aucune toxicité pour les sorciers, il a été prouvé que son utilisation trop fréquente chez un individu lambda rendait ces effets de moins en moins bon jusqu'à ne plus rien faire du tout. Dans certain cas extrême, une ingestion fréquente sur une longue période peut provoquer une dépendance (bien que cela n'ai pas encore été prouvé à ce jour). **

**« Méfaits inconnus des potions de tout les jours », Samuel Fiddlepot**

Lucius tremblait de douleur. Il avait reçu beaucoup de Doloris dans sa vie, mais jamais à une telle intensité. Alors, même si le sort était à présent levé, il continuait de souffrir mille mort tandis que ses muscles étaient prit de spasmes incontrôlés et ne lui répondaient plus.

Bien malgré lui, de lourdes larmes lui brouillaient la vu alors qu'il se trainait lamentablement sur le sol. Pour allé où ? Il ne le savait pas, tout ce que son esprit lui disait, s'était qu'il devait fuir, au plus vite. Qui ou quoi ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Il n'y avait que cette douleur aveuglante qui inondait de panique son esprit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser violement dans ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

- La leçon ne t'as pas suffit ? Siffla une voix à son oreille. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es qu'à moi ?

Voldemort. Lucius se souvenait. S'était lui qui lui avait infligé le Doloris et lui qu'il devait fuir, même si s'il s'agissait là d'un vœu pieu. Le Lord Sombre finit pourtant par le lâcher et se releva, lui ordonnant de disparaitre de sa vue avant de tourner les talons et quitter la chambre, curieusement clément.

Lucius ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Il lui fallu cependant attendre de longues minutes pour reprendre ses esprit et trouver la force de se relever. Une fois la douleur calmé, alors qu'il était encore instable sur ses jambes, il se releva pour gagner le bureau, bien heureusement vide, et utiliser la cheminée pour rentrer au manoir.

Arrivé dans le salon de son manoir, il fut accueillit par une abominable odeur de loup, reste persistant de la visite de Lupin, la veille. Lui qui avait dans l'idée de se laisser tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu pour se reposer du se trainer hors de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans le couloir, il ressentit comme souvent, l'envi d'aller voir son fils et malgré la fatigue du sort, réveillé par l'odeur nauséabonde, il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Draco, occupé à jouer avec des cubes de couleur, sourit en voyant son père s'asseoir près de lui. Abandonnant le jeu, il avança à quatre pâte jusqu'à pouvoir grimper sur les genoux de Lucius. Une fois installé, il gazouilla de félicité avant de bâiller, geste que le père imita, toujours épuisé.

- Bonne idée, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant sur le tapis de jeu, gardant son fils dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sous le regard bienveillant de Dobby. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, le sommeil de Lucius ne fut perturbé par aucun cauchemar et était aussi profond et reposant qu'il pouvait l'être. Il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, sans avoir mal nul par et débordant d'énergie.

Draco dormait encore. Délicatement, il porta son fils jusqu'à son lit et le regarda dormir encore quelques minutes avant de quitter la chambre pour se rendre aux cuisines, sentant une faim inhabituelle lui tordre le ventre. Sans doute avait-elle pour cause son sommeil étrangement réparateur. Il devrait songer à dormir plus souvent avec son fils.

Lucius mettait rarement les pieds dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'il y allait, c'était la grande panique : les Elfes courraient dans tout les sens pour lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de comestible, craignant une punition s'il ne le faisait pas. A peine se fut-il installé à la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce qu'un repas complet et très varié était posé devant lui.

De bonne humeur, le jeune aristocrate sourit aux hideuses créatures, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite et que les Elfes ne savaient trop comment recevoir, avant de commencer à manger. Cependant, bien que sa faim lui parue grande, il ne réussit pas à manger beaucoup. Son estomac longtemps nourrit avec juste de la potion énergisante lui dit rapidement « stop » et il finit par repousser son assiette presque totalement pleine.

Silencieusement, il observa les Elfes s'activer, préparant le prochain repas, nettoyant les plats et la cuisine, allant et venant dans le manoir pour faire leur travail. Finalement, il en interpella un qui s'approcha en se tordant les oreilles, craignant d'avoir à faire avec son maitre.

- C'est toi qui a accueillit Lupin, hier soir. La créature acquiesça en tremblant et il reprit. Pourquoi le salon est-il toujours aussi sal ?

L'Elfe cria avant de demander pardon, jurant qu'il allait se punir pour ne pas avoir pensé à nettoyer la pièce en question. Satisfait, Lucius le laissa partir, lui ordonnant de laver entièrement le salon avant de se punir comme bon lui semblait. Oui, Lucius était vraiment de bonne humeur.

Mais son humeur s'assombrie lorsqu'il pensa à Severus. Severus qui l'avait trahis en devenant un membre de l'Ordre sans l'en informer. Severus qui allait mourir sous peu, de la main de Voldemort et à cause de lui. Lucius allait être responsable de la mort de son meilleur et unique ami, et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'en empêcher. Pourquoi le Lord épargnerait-il un traitre ? Surtout celui-là ?

Le ressentiment qu'avait Voldemort à l'égard de Severus en le soupçonnant d'entretenir une liaison interdite avec sa poupée ne serais que renforcé s'il venait à le supplier de l'épargner. Lucius ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était attendre la mort prochaine du parrain de son fils.

Lucius déglutit puis se leva en chassant de son esprit ces sombres pensées. Il avait sa journée pour lui, il n'allait pas la gâcher en ruminant des idées noires. Au sortir de la cuisine, son regard se posa sur le paysage extérieur et il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour mieux le voir.

La journée était somptueuse, sans doute l'une des dernières de l'année. Le soleil inondait le ciel de sa lumière sans aucun nuage pour venir l'assombrir. Une idée folle le vint et, sans réfléchir, il prit le chemin de sa chambre ou il troqua sa robe de sorcière pour sa tenue d'équitation. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait plus fait.

Son père, avec l'appui du Lord, lui interdisait tout loisir un minimum dangereux pour lui. Pas par inquiétude pour lui. Non, non. Il devait juste être en mesure de pouvoir répondre aux demandes du Maitre à tout instant, et resté la jolie poupée blonde vierge de toute cicatrice.

Et bien qu'il soit un cavalier hors-paire, monté à cheval faisait partit de la longue liste de chose qu'il n'avait plus le droit de faire. Mais la journée était trop belle, et au diable les conséquences ! Lucius avait besoin de fuir le manoir et ses pensées, et rien de mieux qu'une longue cavalcade dans le grand domaine Malfoy pour cela !

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il hésita puis s'approcha de sa coiffeuse pour en sortir une petite bouteille de potion énergisante qu'il glissa dans ses vêtements. Il avait mangé, se sentait reposer, mais il était préférable de rester prudent, son énergie était si volatile…

Une fois aux écuries, il eut à choisir sa monture. Il n'y avait guère de choix. Lui ayant abandonné de force cette discipline et son père ne s'y intéressant pas, les box s'étaient vidés peu à peu et il ne restait à présent que trois chevaux. Une vieille jument, un poulain et un étalon nerveux, sans doute à cause de la proximité de la jument.

Lucius le choisi malgré les avertissements de l'Elfe de Maison charger des animaux. Le cheval donnait des coups de sabots sur le sol, tournait en rond. Il était plein d'énergie mais ne pouvait la dépenser, enfermer dans son box. S'était parfais.

Lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte du box, l'animal s'était figé, tournant vers lui sa tête, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Avait-il compris qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler ? Sans doute. Il se laissa approcher sans mal, soudain calme. Lucius passa une main sur sa robe blanche, moucheté de gris, savourant la dureté des muscles. Oui, s'était parfais.

Rapidement, comme s'il était pressé par le temps, Lucius le prépara avant de le sortir de l'écurie. Une fois au soleil, le cheval s'énerva encore. S'il se moquait du filet sur sa tête et de la selle sur son dos, le petit humain qui le retenait commençait à l'ennuyer. Il voulait partir, se défouler, et il le fit savoir en tapant du sol, à nouveau nerveux.

L'Elfe de Maison essayant encore de convaincre Lucius de renoncer, lui proposant de préparer plutôt la jument, qui placide dans son box, n'avait eut aucune réaction à perdre son compagnon. Le jeune Lord sourit, amusé, avant de sauter d'un bond gracieux sur la selle. A peine ses talons eurent-ils effleuré les flans de sa monture que celle-ci partit au galop.

Ils parcoururent de nombreux kilomètre, le plus souvent au galop, sans faire attention aux chemins empruntés. Lorsqu'ils passaient par un chemin. Lucius laissait le cheval aller ou il voulait, et ne l'empêchait pas d'entrer dans les nombreux bosquets qui s'épanouissaient sur le domaine, même s'il devait être plus vigilent pour éviter les trous, et être près à se retenir lorsque l'animal préférait sauter au dessus d'un obstacle que de le contourner.

Lucius savourait sa liberté retrouvé avec un plaisir sans fin. Le vent dans ses cheveux, les rênes dans une main, sa cravache dans l'autre, sentant entre ses cuisses les muscles fort et chaud du cheval… Tant de sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis si longtemps. Comment aurait-il put penser à autre chose qu'à son plaisir enfin retrouvé ?

Pourtant, une fois de plus, son humeur s'assombrit. Son cheval fatigué avait prit le pas, avant de s'arrêter un instant à l'ombre d'un arbre, au bord d'une colline abrupte, le temps de souffler. Lucius observait le paysage en contrebas d'un œil distrait lorsque se regard se posa sur la grange.

La grande abandonné où avait été laissé les chiens, cadeau de mariage de Potter –il eut une grimace en pensant à l'homme mais chassa de son esprit les sombres pensées qui l'accompagnait. La grange où l'attendait Sirius, d'après Lupin.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, avisant le soleil bas. L'attendait-il encore ? Lupin avait dit qu'il y serait toute la journée, mais n'avait pas dit pourquoi il voulait le voir. En dehors du manoir, cela avait sans doute à voir avec la disparition de Potter. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire, lui ? Il n'était pas Mangemort et Sirius ne savait rien de sa véritable position auprès du Lord… N'est-ce pas ?

Une boule lui serra le ventre à l'idée que, peut-être, Sirius savait. Une honte brûlante, plus brûlante que jamais, lui nappait la langue d'un gout amer et il avala sa salive, espérant faire passer la sensation, sans que cela n'y change rien.

Sirius ne devait pas savoir ! Jamais ! La pensée aussi violente qu'inattendu le laissa un long moment méditatif. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que son époux ne sache rien de son statut de poupée du Lord ? Qu'un de plus ou un de moins sache, la honte était la même, non ?

Non. Pas avec Sirius. Pas depuis qu'il se réveillait bien au chaud, dans les bras du bruns. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été hospitalisé, Lucius avait été surpris de sa réaction, à savoir vouloir se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Il l'avait censuré, jugeant indigne de sa personne de précipiter au chevet d'un Gryffondore. Quand bien même il s'agissait de son époux.

Maintenant qu'il était là, si proche de lui, l'envi de s'assurer qu'il allait bien se fit plus forte et Lucius se traita d'idiot, avant d'y céder, se disant que s'était juste pour savoir ce que le brun lui voulait qu'il y allait. Il talonna son cheval pour le faire avancer. Si le blond avait dans l'idée de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le chemin, son cheval ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Pas le moins du monde effrayé par la pente abrupte, il s'y engagea, passant au galop pour ne pas chuter.

Lucius avait beau être un cavalier hors paire, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit le sol en contrebas indemne. N'ayant cure des frayeurs de son cavalier, le cheval avait poursuivit sa route au galop, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de réfléchir.

Cette fois-ci, il le guida vers la grange, sans chercher à le retenir. L'accueil qu'il reçu lui donna envi de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, les chiens l'encerclaient, lui coupant toute retraite, et il ne devait qu'à ses talents de cavalier de ne pas tomber de son cheval, rendu fou par les monstres bruyant qui les entouraient.

Lorsqu'une voix appela les chiens et que ces derniers disparurent à l'intérieur de la grange, Lucius sauta à terre, à la fois pour calmer son cheval que pour s'éviter une chute douloureuse et potentiellement mortelle. Si l'animal se calma, Lucius, lui, sentait la fureur le gagner.

Sirius voulait le voir et l'accueillait ainsi ? Il allait faire euthanasier ses monstres qui osaient mettre ainsi sa vie en péril ! Et sans demander son avis à son époux. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il l'avisa près de lui, approchant en souriant, visiblement inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer, la colère prit totalement possession de Lucius et il agit sans réfléchir.

Maintenant qu'il était assis sur un ancien abreuvoir, le corps alourdis par la fatigue, ses pensées se remirent en mouvement. Mon dieu, que venait-il de se passer ? Son éclat de colère tout comme sa crise de larme n'était pas digne de lui, et il n'était pas dans son caractère d'être si émotif.

Il avala distraitement la potion énergisante qu'il avait prise, se félicitant d'y avoir pensée et sans se soucier des regards inquiets de Sirius et Severus. Bon d'accord, il avait toujours été d'un tempérament fougueux et haussait la voix facilement. Mais céder ainsi à la colère et aux larmes, vraiment ?

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Severus, il n'avait pas résisté. Toutes les sombres pensées et ses peurs lui était monté à la gorge et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les laisser sortir. Et ses nerfs, fragilisés par sa dépression et le Doloris du matin, avaient lâché. S'était un comportement indigne de lui, sur lequel il voulait fermer les yeux. Severus et Sirius aussi, de toute évidence. Parfait.

Il reporta son attention sur Sirius après que le Maitre des Potions lui ait demandé la raison de leur présence ici. Lucius ne put empêcher son esprit de noter l'état de fatigue de son époux. Il était évident, tant par les bleus qui le marquaient encore que par son aspect général, que le Gryffondore n'était pas encore guéri et bien malgré lui, le jeune lord ressentit une bouffé d'inquiétude lui nouer le ventre, réaction qu'il ignora, se forçant à se concentrer sur la conversation :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que James est prisonnier des Mangemorts.

- Ou juste mort, coupa Severus, acide.

- Non, prisonnier, corrigea Lucius sans réfléchir.

Le regard de Sirius s'illumina alors qu'il se tournait vers son mari, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Gêné, autant d'avoir parlé que d'être l'objet d'une pareille attention, Lucius baissa les yeux en jouant avec sa cravache.

- Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ? Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient rapidement, sans laisser le temps à Lucius de répondre et finalement, le blond coupa son époux d'un coup de cravache sur son siège improvisé. Le métal de l'abreuvoir résonna un instant, apportant le silence dans la grange.

- Oui, j'ai vu Potter. Non, il est dans un piteuse état. Il est au manoir du Maitre et il a été torturé. Finit par répondre Lucius.

- Mais il est vivant ! S'extasia Sirius, sans se demander ce qui avait amené le blond à entrer en contact avec un prisonnier de Voldemort.

Se n'était cependant pas le cas de Severus, qui posa sur son ami un regard interrogatif. S'il avait réussi à calmé Lucius plus tôt, il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui demander d'où lui venait ses informations. Et il disait à présent avoir vu Potter ? Se pourrait-il que le jeune homme ait cédé à la torture ? Si s'était le cas, s'était terrible pour l'Ordre. En ponte de l'organisation, il savait bien trop de chose. Et si Voldemort était amené à les savoir, s'était toute la résistance qui était compromise.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir pour interroger Lucius, curieux de savoir pourquoi il savait tant de chose sur James Potter, Sirius reprit la parole :

- Je veux infiltrer le manoir de Voldemort et libérer James, dit-il de but en blanc.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les deux Serpentards tâchaient de comprendre ce que Sirius venait de dire, puis finalement, Lucius éclata de rire :

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour se rapprocher de Sirius et planter son regard clair dans les yeux de son époux.

- Infiltrer le manoir de Voldemort et libérer James, répéta-t-il sans siller, sur de lui.

Lucius se détourna, son rire oublié, avant de répondre, un fond de colère dans la voix :

- Je ne suis entouré que par des fous.

Severus jugea bon d'intervenir, avant que la colère ne reprenne possession de Lucius et il fit quelque pas pour être en face de sa Némésis :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Je sais pas encore. Il ignora le « tss » agacé de Severus et poursuivi, toujours aussi sur de lui. Mais vous aller m'aider.

- Nous ? Répéta Lucius en lui faisant à nouveau face. Je suis pas Mangemort moi, je ne suis pas _espion _! Cracha-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour Severus.

Le Maitre des Potions eut la politesse de baisser les yeux, dépité. Ne voulant pas que la conversation dérive sur Severus et sa position au sain de l'Ordre, Sirius repris la parole, s'adressant uniquement à Lucius :

- Tu n'es peut-être pas Mangemort, mais je sais que tu es très proche de Voldemort.

Le blond se figea en l'entendant parler. Une chance pour lui, il tournait le dos aux deux hommes à se moment là, sinon, ils l'aurait vu écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Qu'entendait-il par « très proche » ? Ses réflexions qu'il avait eut plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Se pouvait-il que Sirius soit au courent de quelque chose ? Une sourde angoisse lui serra le cœur et il eut toute les peines du monde à la repousser. Il se tourna vers son époux, son visage, l'espérait-il, impassible :

- Je ne peux pas t'aider. Personne ne le peut. Ton projet est complètement fou. Personne n'infiltre le manoir du Maitre sans en payer le prix. Tu vas mourir en essayant.

- Et bien je préfère ça que de rester là à attendre qu'on retrouve la dépouille de James ! S'énerva Sirius. Il est marié ! Il est père ! Harry est à peine plus jeune que Draco ! S'enflamma-t-il.

Il allait poursuivre mais sa tirade fut coupée par un cri à l'extérieur. Un cri d'oiseau. Un rapace très certainement. En l'entendant, le cœur de Lucius rata un battement et il tourna les talons pour quitter la grange au pas de course.

Dehors le soleil s'était couché mais le ciel était encore clair. Suffisament pour voir tourner l'aigle, plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, son regard se posa sur la plume sombre d'un corbeau, abandonnée là il n'y a pas longtemps. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, la caressant du bout des doigts avant se précipiter sur son cheval, sautant habilement dessus, avant de talonner pour lui faire prendre le galop.

- Lucius ! entendit-il Sirius l'appeler.

Le blond grogna avant de freiner sa monture et de la faire tourner, retournant auprès de son mari à la même allure, ne stoppant qu'à un mètre de lui. Il salua silencieusement l'absence de mouvement de recul du brun tout en tâchant de calmer son cheval qui, agacé par les changements d'avis, ruait en tournant sur lui-même.

- Ton projet est fou et de conduira à la mort. Dit-il en fixant son regard dans les yeux sombre de Sirius. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je te conseil d'abandonner.

Puis sans laisser le temps à son époux de répondre, il fit demi-tour et talonna, forçant son cheval à galoper de sa plus vive allure pour reprendre le chemin du manoir. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à réfléchir et raisonner son mari, il se sentait d'ailleurs étrange de vouloir agir ainsi, ne serait-il pas mieux, veuf une seconde fois ? Il chassa de son esprit toute réflexion, tout en cravachant pour accélérer encore, s'excusant silencieusement auprès de l'étalon qui, sans broncher, obéissait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps : le Maitre l'appelait.

A suivre…

* * *

Heu... ce chapitre était peut-être un peu ennuyeux, surtout la partie ou il mange et celle ou il est à cheval... Pour le premier, s'était pour souligner l'amélioration dans son comportement, suite à sa sieste auprès de Draco, le second, parce que l'image de Lulu à cheval, en tenue d'équitation, une cravache à la main est juste... miam quoi !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il en est !

A+  
BD


	32. Chapitre 30 : Le revers de la chance

Ha la la, mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, comme vous êtes gâtés... Non seulement, je tiens mes résolutions mais en plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ^^. En me relisant, j'ai bien eut envie de couper plus tôt mais bon, finalement, je me suis dit : "rho, c'est bon, c'est noël"... Quoi ? c'est pas noël ? Heu... Hé, hé... Trop tard pour se rétracté, tant pis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente : Le revers de la chance**

**« Les Elfes de Maison comptent parmi les créatures magiques les plus puissante du monde. Nombreux sont les historiens qui essayent de comprendre la raison de leur esclavagisme car il est évident que ces créatures sont suffisament puissante pour briser d'elles-mêmes leurs chaines. Si jamais un vent de révolution venait à souffler chez les Elfes de Maison, aucun sorcier ne pourrait s'y opposer et le rapport de force serait alors inverser. Une chance, il est de notoriété public qu'ils ne sont pas rancuniers ! »**

**Histoire des Créatures de ce monde, André Gida.**

James pleurait. Il était toujours dans sa cellule sombre, il n'en était plus sortit depuis sa dernière visite aussi surprenante qu'inattendu. Il avait reçu un repas, mangeable, presque bon, comme pour le remercier de quelque chose, et les tortures n'avaient pas reprises. On le laissait tranquille.

Mais cette tranquillité ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Oui, bien sur, il pouvait se cacher derrière la pensée qu'il n'était qu'un homme comme tous les autres, qu'il était affaibli par les sévices et l'enfermement, que personne ne pouvait résister à l'attraction d'un Veela. Oui, il aurait put.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Pas alors qu'il ressentait toujours la présence de Lucius dans son esprit. Lorsque le blond l'avait laissé, cela avait été pire que la fin du monde. Il avait pleuré, prié, crié, ordonné, supplié pour qu'il revienne sans plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui, son esprit obscurcit par son désir aussi violent que coupable.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait complètement oublié Lily-jolie en cédant à cette attraction, il s'en était terriblement voulu, et avait pleuré encore. Ses pleurs s'étaient intensifiés lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que malgré tout, l'image de sa tendre épouse ne suffisait pas à faire taire le feu de ses reins et que tout son désir n'était tourné que vers Lucius.

James avait trompé Lily. Et il la trompait encore. La culpabilité le rendait malade, il avait envi de vomir. Mais même à présent que la créature était loin, que sans doute des heures s'étaient écoulées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir près de lui, de revoir sa beauté glacé, de toucher ses longues mèches lumineuse, d'embrasser ses lèvres douces. Et tellement plus encore.

- Pardonne-moi, Lily.

Le jeune homme essayait de se consoler en se disant que ce mal qu'il avait fait, jamais son épouse ne le saurait car il n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant de cette prison. S'était une bien maigre consolation. Le mal était là, que Lily ne le sache pas n'y changeait rien. Il l'avait trahit. Trahit son serment de mariage.

Trahis l'Ordre aussi. Dans l'obscurité de ses pensées rendu trouble par l'aura du Veela, il se rappelait avoir donné un nom. Rien que cela suffit pour qu'un nouveau pique de culpabilité lui transperce le cœur. Difficilement, il s'était souvenu du quel et l'effroi l'avait glacé.

Bien sur, même si Severus était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'il montrait un courage exemplaire en faisant cela, jamais James ne l'avait compté parmi ses amis. Tout juste une connaissance, qu'il aimait taquiner de temps en temps en se rappelant de Poudlard. Mais jamais des amis.

Il savait cependant qu'il devait beaucoup au potioniste. Outre sa participation active à la résistance –les informations qu'il recevait du Mangemort permettaient toujours de mettre les projets de Voldemort en échec-, il lui devait surtout la vie de sa femme et de son fils.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce terrible matin où Lily avait été reconduite au bloc, se débattant dans le vide sans qu'aucun appel de sa part ne réussisse à la calmer. Il entendrait toujours les hurlements déchirant d'Harry, lui-même en proie à un mal inconnu qui le laissait impuissant. Et toute sa vie, il se souviendrait de l'arrivé miraculeuse du potioniste, alors que les médecins allaient abandonner, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait exactement. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bloc, une infirmière s'était interposé, lui ordonnant de sortir. Severus n'avait même pas daigné baisser les yeux sur elle. Il l'avait juste poussé pour se rapprochée de Lily.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, James l'avait supplié de sauver sa femme et son fils, les yeux noyer de larmes. Les médecins autour n'avait pas su comment réagir, mais puisque lui semblait faire confiance au nouveau venu, ils s'étaient juste reculé, les gardant à l'œil.

Par la suite, le Gryffondore ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce que Severus avait fait. Il n'y avait rien compris. La magie employée était assurément ancienne. Et interdite. Les médecins avaient protesté, tenté de s'interposer mais James les en avait empêché. S'il y avait la moindre chance de sauver sa famille, il aurait lui-même invoqué Belzébuth pour ça !

James sentait encore au fond de son cœur la joie profonde qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Lily, tout comme Harry, avait cessé de crier, et celle indescriptible de la voir rouvrir ces beaux yeux vert. Il ne se rappelait pas s'il avait remercié Severus, noyé dans son bonheur, il avait à peine réalisé qu'on les avait fait sortir du bloque pour les ramener à la chambre de son épouse.

Mais même s'il n'avait pas remercié Severus, James serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauver la vie de sa femme et de son fils. Comment avait-il put le trahir ainsi ? Pourquoi, de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, c'était le sien qui lui était venu à l'esprit ? S'était injuste ! Il n'était pas digne de l'Ordre, ni de son épouse. Il aurait du être plus fort, tenir face à l'attraction de Lucius. Son amour pour sa femme et sa soif de justice n'était finalement pas aussi puissant qu'il le pensait.

James se recroquevilla dans un coin en entendant un bruit de pas au loin. L'idée que, peut-être, s'était Lucius, qu'il revenait pour lui extirper un autre nom, lui chauffa le cœur une seconde avant que sa culpabilité décuplée par cette pensée ne lui glace la poitrine. Il se roula en boule, pleurant silencieusement et priant le ciel pour que la fin arrive vite, alors qu'à l'extérieur de sa prison, les pas se rapprochaient.

ooOoo

Severus et Sirius se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis le départ de Lucius. Si le Gryffondore avait été surprit d'apprendre le statu d'espion de son ennemi, il était plus surprit encore par la réaction disproportionnée de son époux.

Bien sur, il était connu de tous que Lucius, malgré son flegme très aristocratique, avait par moment des excès de colère peu glorieux. Mais tous savaient aussi qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour les déclencher, le blond étant, en parfais petit Malfoy qu'il était, parfaitement maitre de lui-même en quasiment toute circonstance.

Alors, de le voir crier puis pleurer pour Severus remuait quelque chose dans le ventre de Sirius, qui ressemblait désagréablement à de la jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux de le voir si passionner pour un autre que lui. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait plus qu'une amitié entre les deux Serpentards ?

Pas qu'il puisse vraiment en vouloir au blond, leur mariage n'était qu'arrangé et il semblait le seul à croire encore aux serments sacrés semblait-il, mais le brun ne pouvait empêcher une voix désagréable grincer dans son esprit que son époux était une catin passant de lit en lit. Voldemort, Severus… Qui d'autre encore ?

De plus, Sirius se sentait blessé du manque évident d'intérêt de son époux pour lui. Evoquer le simple statu d'espion de Severus avait suffit à le mettre en rage, mais parler d'infiltré le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait laissé indifférent.

Sirius trouvait cela profondément injuste, bien que la pensé soit ridicule. Il ne pouvait comparer son mariage arrangé de moins de deux mois, avec l'amitié de longue date que partageaient les deux Serpentards. S'était puéril comme réflexion.

Mais même s'il en avait conscience, le Gryffondore ne pouvait empêcher une seconde pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur. Il soupira. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il allait être jaloux de Snivellus, il aurait éclaté de rire avant d'appeler à psycho-mage pour son interlocuteur.

Enfin, de toute façon, si on lui avait un jour qu'il allait tomber amoureux de Lucius Malfoy, il se serait… Qu'avait-il pensé ? Lui ? Amoureux ? De Lucius ? S'était encore plus ridicule que la jalousie qu'il ressentait pour Severus, ce qui était déjà parfaitement absurde !

Mais pourtant, Sirius ne pouvait oublier la joie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant arrivé Lucius, l'éblouissement qui l'avait saisit lorsqu'il était descendu de son cheval, sa peine de le voir si emporter pour un autre que lui et son désarroi de le voir l'abandonner. Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour ?

Le Gryffondore tourna la tête vers le bosquet où avait disparu son époux, avec l'espoir vain d'y voir apparaitre la réponse à ces questions ou au moins, Lucius. Qu'il soit partit sans lui apporté d'aide était logique, il s'y attendait. Mais il n'en restait pas moins déçu. Outre les sentiments étranges qui lui remuaient les entrailles lorsqu'il le voyait ou pensait simplement à lui, il avait eut tellement d'espoir de réussir à sauver James avec l'aide de Lucius.

Mais Lucius avait refusé. Il lui avait rit à la face avant de l'abandonner, étrangement pressé de partir. Bien sur, Sirius pouvait se réjouir qu'il ait au moins prit la peine de venir mais de le voir fuir aussi vite qu'il était venu lui broyait le cœur. Il se consolait en songeant qu'au moins, le blond avait fait mine de s'inquiéter pour lui en lui demandant de laisser tomber son plan.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le bord de sa charrette, la tête basse, oubliant qu'il restait toujours près de lui Severus. Maintenant que Lucius était parti, il n'avait plus aucune chance d'infiltrer le manoir du Lord. Il avait été bien sot de croire que le Serpentard pouvait l'aider.

- Black ! Aboya une voix près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Avale ça.

Severus était toujours là et s'était approché, lui tendant une petite fiole que Sirius prit avec précaution. Se fichant de vexer le professeur de potion, il lu l'étiquette avant de jeter quelques sort dessus afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas du poison. Près de lui, Severus soupira, agacé, avant de croiser les bras.

- Merci, murmura-t-il après avoir avalé la potion de soin qui lui fit un bien fou.

Le Serpentard grogna, mécontent ou gêné de l'avoir aidé, mais ne dit mot, lui tournant le dos, lui aussi le regard fixé sur le bosquet comme si soudainement, Lucius allait leur revenir. Mais le blond devait être loin à présent, sans doute déjà au manoir. Ou ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-il été si pressé ?

- Tu peux partir aussi, soupira Sirius en baissant à nouveau les yeux. Je sais bien que mon projet est fou.

Comme il avait été fou de croire que Lucius puisse accepter de l'aider. C'était ridicule. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, deux larmes avaient perler au bord de ses yeux bleus. Des larmes chargées de colère, de jalousie, de déception, de résignation… Il n'allait pas pouvoir sauver James.

Lily allait le détester, elle qui déjà n'était plus revenu le voir depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux et informer qu'il ne savait rien sur ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Elle ne lui laisserait sans doute même pas voir son filleul. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Sirius ne trainait avec lui que des ennuis de toute façon.

- Quand t'aura finit de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, on pourra peut-être reparler de ton plan, fit Severus, moqueur, en se tournant vers lui.

- Quel plan ? Répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, un triste sourie sur les lèvres. T'as entendu Lucius, non ? C'est complètement stupide.

- Stupide, venant de toi, c'est certain. Ironisa le potioniste. Mais pas irréalisable.

Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Sirius releva la tête pour fixé son regard brillant d'espoir dans les yeux sombre de son ennemi. Son cœur s'était remit à battre d'excitation à l'idée d'une chance, infime, de sauver James.

- Avec ça, reprit Severus en tirant de sa robe de sorcier une autre potion, d'un jaune d'or. Ca a sans doute des chances de marcher.

Sirius n'était pas un idiot, loin de là. Il avait validé tous ses diplômes avec facilité. Alors, même si les arts de la potion n'avaient jamais été sa matière favorite, il reconnu sans problème l'élixir que lui tendait le brun, n'osant croire que s'était vrai.

- Où est-ce que… demanda-t-il en prenant le flacon de verre avec une infinie précaution.

- D'un ami que nous avons en commun, répondit évasivement Severus en le regardant faire, un sourire un brun amusé aux bords des lèvres.

Une seconde, Sirius eut la pensée que s'était injuste. Combien de sorcier, d'homme de bien, avait disparu pour finir leurs jours dans les geôles des Mangemorts ? Combien de mères, sœurs ou épouses avaient pleuré leur proche avec l'espoir de le revoir un jour ? Combien d'enfants avaient priés le Père Noel et toutes autres divinités de leur rendre leur parent sans que jamais personne ne puisse les exhausser ?

Utiliser cette potion aujourd'hui, pour sauver un seul homme, était injuste. Sirius sentit une pointe de culpabilité en y songeant mais il la railla immédiatement. Maintenant qu'il avait cette potion à porté de main, il avait une chance de pouvoir sauver James. S'était miraculeux.

- Et donc, ton plan ? Demanda Severus, coupant ainsi la contemplation rêveuse de Sirius.

- Infiltré le manoir de Voldemort. Répondit simplement le jeune homme en débouchant le flacon.

Il allait boire mais Severus l'arrêta en posant sa main sur le goulot du flacon. Sirius s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas son geste et l'interrogeant du regard.

- Les effets pourraient se dissiper trop tôt. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre d'être aux abords du manoir.

- Tu vas m'y conduire ? Demanda le Gryffondore en refermant doucement le flacon.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de répondre :

- Au prochain appel.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Si tu attends plus longtemps, fit Severus avec un sourire mauvais, Potter sera mort ou fou.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait bien conscience que le temps était compter pour son ami, et que ce dernier n'avait déjà que passer trop de temps à la merci de Voldemort. Il était de son devoir de le libérer au plus vite de l'enfer qu'il devait vivre jour après jour.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius et Severus n'étaient pas amis. Même si le potioniste était un espion de l'Ordre, même s'il faisait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire en faisant cela, il restait aux yeux de Sirius le misérable Snivellus, comme lui devait rester le crétin égocentrique et cruel qu'il devait être pour Severus. Pourquoi prenait-il d'aider une seconde fois celui qu'il disait détester depuis sa première année à Poudlard ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Nous avons un ami en commun.

- Dumbledore ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un grognement de douleur échappa à Severus qui porta la main à son bras gauche, dans l'encoignure du coude. La Marque s'était réveiller et l'appel du Maitre semblait être impérieux. Plus que de coutume au regard de la souffrance qui passait sur les traits habituellement stoïque du brun.

Sans laisser le temps à Sirius de réfléchir, il posa une main sur son épaule et transplana. Les deux hommes réapparurent dans un bois peuplé d'arbres morts, au pied d'une colline. Severus lâcha Sirius avant de lui indiquer le sommet de la colline, visible à travers les arbres. S'y dressait une vieille demeure en ruine, dévorée par la végétation.

Une illusion compris Sirius en faisant un pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas être là. Tous son corps tremblait d'une peur inconnue. Lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais tremblé sur un champ de bataille, même devant Voldemort lui-même, sentit ses instincts lui crier de fuir, au plus vite, au plus loin, cette piteuse maison.

- Les sorts de répulsion sont l'œuvre de Voldemort lui-même. Expliqua lentement Severus en lui saisissant le visage d'une main pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu arrive à aller contre, l'illusion se brisera et tu verras le manoir.

- Pourquoi… Gardien… Gémit Sirius en essayant de se libérer de la poigne forte du potioniste pour reculer encore.

- Un Gardien du Secret exige de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Répondit Severus, ayant compris la question. Et Voldemort ne fait confiance à personne.

Sirius déglutit puis acquiesça, retrouvant lentement son calme, même si sa peur panique restait là, près de lui, prête à lui bondir dessus à la moindre excuse. Le bois autour d'eux, la ruine là-haut, étaient imprégner d'une menace silencieuse et inquiétante contre laquelle le brun avait du mal à lutter.

Mais il devait sauver James. C'était sa seule chance d'y parvenir. Il inspira en fermant les yeux, parvenant à retrouver un semblant de calme. Severus le lâcha et il ne tenta pas de fuir, même si tout son être voulait être à des années-lumière de cet endroit.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Sirius grogna. Oui, bon, Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas de Gardien du Secret, mais il était évident qu'il avait plus d'un tour pour protéger sa tanière et empêcher ses serviteurs de lâcher le morceau. Sinon, voilà bien longtemps que l'Ordre serait parti à l'assaut du repère.

- A partir de maintenant, tu es seul. Fit Severus en lui tournant le dos pour prendre le chemin de la ruine.

Sirius le regarda s'éloigner en sentant la nausée le prendre. Il se rendait droit sur la ruine, ne semblant pas réaliser toute l'horreur qui en suintait. Ou alors, il parvenait à outrepasser son dégout. S'était peut-être ça, songea le Gryffondore.

- Sev' ! l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs mètres de lui. Merci !

Le Serpentard n'eut pas un geste, pas un mot, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu –ce qui n'était pas le cas, Sirius en était sur-, et disparu entre les arbres, abandonnant le jeune homme à sa peur morbide.

Mais Sirius refusait de céder à ces instincts. La magie noire l'entourait comme un manteau glaciale mais il refusait d'en prendre plus peur que ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Il était là pour sauver James. C'était sa seule chance et il allait y parvenir. Le plus dure était fais. Maintenant qu'il avait le manoir en vu, il n'avait plus qu'à s'y infiltrer pour en sortir son ami.

Son courage reprenant le pas sur sa peur, sur de lui et de la justesse de son action, Sirius ignora la panique qui lui serrait la gorge et fit un premier pas en direction du manoir de Lord Voldemort… pour se heurter de plein fouet à une barrière magique aussi puissante qu'invisible.

ooOoo

Frankie ne s'était pas toujours appeler Frankie. C'était son ancien maitre, après qu'elle se soit elle-même tellement puni qu'il avait fallu faire quelques points de suture sur son crâne, laissant une cicatrice toute autour de sa tête, qui l'avait renommé ainsi, faisant référence à une œuvre littéraire (*) Moldu qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Heureusement pour Frankie, son nouveau maitre ignorait l'origine du surnom, sinon, il l'aurait tuer à coup sur. L'Elfe de Maison qu'elle était tremblait de peur à l'idée de croiser un jour son maitre car elle était sur que Voldemort mettrait fin à sa vie s'il avait vent de cela. Certes, elle n'était qu'une esclave, mais elle souillait la demeure de ce nom ignoble.

Alors Frankie s'attelait aux tâches les plus répugnées, même pour les autres Elfes, et qui la laissait loin de toute agitation. Même si elle tremblait toujours de peur à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un, elle se sentait rassuré en parcourant les catacombes qui parcourait la colline, sous les geôles même du manoir.

L'endroit effrayait ses camarades. Comme leurs très lointains cousins des forêts, les Elfes de maison répugnaient à entrer sous terre, même lorsqu'il était question de servir son maitre. Mais, de l'avis de Frankie, les catacombes étaient bien moins effrayantes que ne l'était Voldemort.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Frankie tournait en rond dans les minuscules couloirs de pierre aux parois peuplé d'innombrable crânes humain –ou non-, sans trouver la sortie. Le labyrinthe qui formait les catacombes était aussi pour beaucoup dans la peur des Elfes à s'y aventurer.

Petit à petit, Frankie se sentait paniquer, courant au travers des couloires, sa misérable bougie à la main, dans l'espoir de reconnaitre une intersection, un ossement, une poussière, quelque chose qui puisse lui indiquer le chemin de la sortie.

Si elle avait put, elle aurait transplané directement dans les cuisines mais les catacombes, en sinistres et sournois pièges qu'elles étaient, était muni d'une barrière anti-transplannage si puissante que même sa magie d'Elfe ne pouvait la percer.

A détour d'un couloir, elle crut voir une lueur. Son cœur battant d'espoir, elle se précipité à sa poursuite. Au pas de course, elle grimpa un escalier qui bordait un gouffre sans fond, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, et déboucha dans une petite pièce vide au centre de laquelle, cinq petits cristaux empilés irradiaient d'une douce lumière, semblable à celle d'un soleil printanier.

Hypnotisé, Frankie oublia qu'elle était perdue sous terre. Sa peur disparue au profit d'une fascination béate pour les petites pierres. Elles étaient remplie de magie blanche, ce qui en ce lieu était inattendu et exceptionnel. Avec le maitre qu'elle servait après tout…

Doucement, elle tendit la main pour en prendre un. Mais à peine l'eut-elle touché que la lumière vacilla, comme la flamme d'une bougie prise dans le vent. Sous le regard écarquillé de l'Elfe, la pierre se replie de fumée noir, perdant de la lumière.

Comme un mal qui se répand, la fumée commença à remplir une seconde pierre. Paniqué, Frankie saisit les deux cristaux pour les éloigner des trois autres mais il était trop tard, eux aussi étaient en train d'être corrompu. Lorsque la fumée eut remplis le dernier, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Dans ses mains ne restaient plus que quelques morceaux de cristaux. Les cinq pierres s'étaient toutes brisées, laissant filer au loin leurs magies pures et abandonnant Frankie à la noirceur des catacombes.

Frankie avait conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible. Sur sa conscience pesait son serment d'allégeance qui lui ordonnait d'aller trouver son maitre pour l'en informer avant de se punir pour son crime. Mais toutes les fibres de son petit corps se rebellaient à cette idée.

Voldemort n'allait pas simplement la tuer. Il allait la torturer, longtemps, lentement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Parmi les tâches ingrates qui repoussaient ces camarades, il y avait celle de débarrasser régulièrement les geôles des cadavres en putréfaction qui y pourrissait. Elle savait, elle avait vu, ce qu'un monstre comme son maitre était capable de faire. Et elle ne voulait pas passer par là.

Frankie lâcha les fragments de cristaux qu'elle tenait encore, reprit sa bougie et quitta lentement la petite pièce. Au seuil de cette dernière, elle vit l'escalier, et le gouffre que le bordait. Non, elle n'irait pas se jeter dans les tortures de Voldemort. Malgré son serment, elle n'irait jamais avouer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le petit Elfe de Maison posa sa bougie, minuscule, dont la mèche allait bientôt se noyer dans la cire fondue, sur le bord de l'escalier, hésita encore une seconde puis se laissa tomber dans le précipice qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite flamme de la bougie s'éteignit dans un gémissement de souffrance.

ooOoo

Sirius s'était assis dans le creux d'un arbre pour réfléchir. Il faisait nuit à présent et la ruine en face de lui n'était plus qu'une ombre se découpant dans la noirceur du ciel vide d'étoile. Elle en restait cependant effrayante et il prenait beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas fuir.

Il avait tout tenté, tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour réussir à passer la barrière, mais ça avait été un échec. En désespoir de cause, il s'était transformé en chien, espérant pouvoir ainsi passer plus facilement. Mais il n'en était rien. La barrière l'avait repoussé avec autant de force si ce n'était plus.

Sirius quitta une seconde la ruine des yeux pour baisser les mains sur le flacon que lui avait donné Severus plus tôt. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Cette potion était sa seule chance de réussir. Sa rareté n'avait d'égale que son efficacité alors, pourquoi n'osait-il pas la boire ?

Le brun soupira. Il était effrayé. Effrayé à l'idée que malgré tout, elle ne fonctionne pas, que la magie noir qui coulait de la ruine vienne à bout de sa puissance et que lui, aveuglé par la potion, ne réalise pas et se retrouve piéger dans le repère de Lord Voldemort.

Pourtant, Sirius devait se reprendre. S'était son unique chance de sauver James. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer en restant planté là, dans ce bois perdu, à réfléchir jusqu'au matin. Il devait libérer James. Ou mourir.

Allait-on le pleurer ? Lucius allait-il le pleurer ? Bien sur que non. Il serait même ravi d'être à nouveau veuf. Ainsi, lui et Severus pourraient être ensemble et sans doute heureux. Sirius secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas être si pessimiste, ça n'allait pas lui porter chance.

Retrouvant une seconde le courage qui faisait de lui un Gryffondore, Sirius se releva, ouvrit le flacon et avala en deux grande gorgée le liquide doré, avant de le jeter dans les feuilles mortes. Soudain sur de lui, il inspira un grand coup, comme un coureur à une minute du départ, puis fit un pas en avant… et passa sans soucis la barrière qui sembla s'être volatilisé.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir et James lui était à présent ouvert et c'est sans plus aucune hésitation que Sirius, entouré de la magie de la potion Felix Felicis qu'il venait de boire, s'y engagea.

A suivre…

* * *

(*) Frankenstein

Une petite review ? Bon, ok, j'ai dit que le chapitre était plus long que les autres mais bon, c'étais pas non plus un roman... Il vous a plus quand même, dites ? N'hésitez pas à commenter !

A plus !

BD


	33. Chapitre 31 : Un début et une fin (faux)

******! Attention ! Ce chapitre est un canular publié le premier jour du mois d'avril. La fic n'est pas finie et tous ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ne s'inscrit pas dans l'histoire de cette dernière. ! Attention !**  


* * *

Alors, comment ça va en ce **1er avril 2013 **? Joyeuse Pâques à tous. Beaucoup de chocolat ? Attention à la crise de foie, hein ^^

On m'a dit que l'histoire traînait. Je suis assez d'accord. Alors, j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Tellement, que ce chapitre est le dernier. Ouais, cette fic traîne depuis plusieurs années quand même. Alors, j'en finit aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un : Une fin et un début.**

**Paix : (du latin pax) _n.m_ : désigne habituellement un état de calme ou de tranquillité comme une absence de perturbation, d'agitation ou de conflit. Elle est parfois considérée comme un idéal social et politique.**

Arrivé aux écuries du manoir, Lucius avait laissé son cheval tremblant de fatigue pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, sur son lit était poser un énorme paquet contenant une robe de sorcier d'un blanc pure, brillant, qui brulait presque les yeux.

Plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le jeune homme gagna la salle de bain pour s'y laver puis revint dans la chambre en se démêlant les cheveux. Tâche ardue car s'il avait savouré de sentir le vent dans sa chevelure, il appréciait beaucoup moins les nœuds qui s'étaient formé entre les mèches libres.

Après une lutte acharnée avec sa brosse, il parvint cependant à se coiffer correctement puis alla saisir la robe que lui avait fait porter son Maitre. Il eut une grimace en la sortant de sa boite. Outre la blancheur éclatante, le vêtement était coupé de sorte à laisser visible sa nuque et ses épaules, affiner ses hanches avant de s'évaser sur le bas.

Bien trop féminin à son goût. Mais qui était-il, petit Veela esclave, pour oser contredire son Maitre ? Il s'en vêtu, notant au passage qu'elle était bien trop légère pour la saison, mais n'osa rajouter d'autre accessoire, telle qu'une cape. Si le Lord ne lui avait fait porté que cette robe, c'est qu'il ne voulait qu'il ne porte que cela.

Il craignait déjà la rencontre. Après le Doloris qu'il s'était prit ce matin, il avait pensé ne plus être convoqué avant plusieurs jours, le temps que la colère du Maitre à son égard ne s'apaise. Mais il n'en était rien et une fois prêt, il fit taire ses pensées avant de quitter sa chambre pour gagner le salon principal.

Il croisa son père au passage, qui lui jeta un regard dégouté sans lui dire un mot. Lucius fronça les sourcils, énervé. Devait-il lui rappeler que s'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cette situation ? Qui l'avait offert à Voldemort au lendemain même de son quinzième anniversaire juste après lui avoir volé toute chance de bonheur avec son âme sœur ?

Mais il ne dit rien, ce contentant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de se disputer avec Abraxas. Le Lord n'avait indiqué aucune heure, cependant, dans ces cas là, il était préférable de se présenter devant lui le plus tôt possible.

Arrivé dans le salon, qui ne sentait plus le loup, une chance, Lucius saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans l'âtre avant d'annoncer sa destination, à savoir le manoir Riddle. Vêtu comme il l'était, il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait que Voldemort dans le bureau.

Il inspira pour se calmer puis entra dans la cheminée. C'était toujours délicat de voyager ainsi en portant du blanc, et surtout avec des tenue aussi ample que la robe qu'il avait, mais le blond avait prit l'habitude et s'extirpa sans aucune tâche de l'autre coté.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en satisfaire. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le manoir Riddle, qu'une explosion ébranla la demeure sur ses fondations, faisant tomber le jeune homme qui se recroquevilla de terreur en sentant du plâtre le heurter.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que le plafond ne s'effondrait pas. Craintivement, il se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. D'autre explosion se faisait entendre, moins violente mais tout aussi proche. Il y avait une bataille dans le manoir, sans doute au rez-de-chaussée.

Le bureau était vide et Lucius hésita à le quitter. Il n'était pas un familier des champs de bataille. SA position auprès du Lord ne lui offrait qu'un seul avantage : il ne trempait pas dans le sang des combats et ne risquait pas sa vie ou son âme en allant tuer d'autre sorcier ou des Moldus.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à volé, laissant entré deux Mangemorts. Les deux hommes portaient le masque sombre qui faisait parti de leur uniforme mais même s'il ne voyait pas leurs visages, le jeune homme vit très clairement leurs regards s'illuminer.

La magie résiduelle de son aura, qu'il avait libérée la veille, planait toujours sur le manoir. De plus, les cheveux lâcher et si peu vêtu qu'il était, Lucius savait que même en retenant totalement son pouvoir de séduction, il n'avait aucune chance de laisser indifférent les sorciers qu'il croisait.

Toujours par terre, les jambes pliés sous lui, Lucius saisi sa longue chevelure d'une main dans la tentative vaine de la noué avant de croiser les bras sur sa gorge découverte. Il avait le sentiment d'être totalement nu sous le regard noyé de désir des deux hommes. Il avait encore en mémoire la sensation du corps étranger du matin même, le surplombant de toute sa force, et il déglutit, effrayé, en baissant les yeux.

- Le jouet du Maitre… fit l'un des hommes en approchant.

L'autre posa une main sur son avant bras, pour le retenir, et lui signala, très intelligemment, qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas y toucher s'il ne voulait pas subir la colère de leur Maitre.

- Le Maitre est occupé. Puis un p'tit coup ne fera pas de mal. Rétorqua le premier en se dégageant.

Lucius, se rappelant qu'il était un haut membre de l'aristocratie britannique sorcière, se releva avant de toisé d'une œil mauvais les deux Mangemort. Il s'attira ainsi la moquerie du plus entreprenant et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, celui ci tendis la main pour lui attraper le cou et le tiré à lui.

La poigne sur sa gorge était forte, l'étouffant presque. Il chercha à s'en défaire mais l'homme l'avait retourné de sorte à pouvoir se coller à son dos et éviter ses coups. La main qui ne le tenait pas entreprenait de lui arracher ses vêtements alors même qu'il sentait dans son dos une dureté très identifiable.

L'envie de pleurer était forte. Etait-il maudit pour être ainsi agressé tout les quatre matins ? Il avait vraiment du être un monstre, du genre de Voldemort, dans une vie antérieur pour avoir hérité d'un pareil destin.

- Arrêtez… Je vous en prie… Se résigna-t-il à supplier, alors que les larmes finissaient par s'échapper de ses yeux.

Un nouveau claquement de porte suivi d'un _Expelliarmus _ fit sursauter Lucius et son agresseur. De secondes plus tard, ce dernier allait lui aussi heurter violement le mur d'en face, libérant ainsi le blond qui se serait effondré si une poigne puissante ne l'avait pas retenue.

Ca n'était pas Voldemort. Celui qui le tenait, qui replaçait délicatement ses vêtements pour couvrir son corps était trop tendre, ses bras trop chaud pour que se soit le Mage Sombre. Mais Lucius était trop soulager d'échapper à une nouvelle humiliation pour y prêter attention pour l'instant.

Mais finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était dans les bras de nul autre que Severus Snape. Le potioniste le gardait contre lui tout en caressant doucement sa longue chevelure, replaçant derrière son oreille quelques mèches évadées.

- Severus… Murmura Lucius, entre gène d'avoir encore été faible devant son ami, et joie d'être près de lui.

- Le manoir est attaqué, coupa le brun. J'ignore comment, mais Black à fait tomber toutes les défenses. Quelqu'un à du prévenir l'Ordre. Dumbledore et Voldemort s'affrontent en bas.

Ah, alors c'était cela les explosions qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était arrivé. La guerre avait envahis le manoir Riddle. Il espérait que la bataille qui se jouait actuellement serait la dernière, et qu'elle verrait la victoire du Phénix sur les Ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas sur ici pour toi. Poursuivi Severus en se reculant, lâchant Lucius qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné.

- Tu me laisse ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, effrayé de croiser d'autre Mangemort.

Ou même membre de l'Ordre. Aucun mortel ne pouvait résister à l'aura d'un Veela et la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre actuellement n'allait pas aider Lucius à se maitriser. Severus fit à pas vers lui pour lui prendre les mains et lui dit, le regardant dans les yeux :

- Non ! Bien sur que non. Lucius…

Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, à Lucius. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour les grandes déclarations dégoulinante de mièvrerie. Une nouvelle explosion, plus violente que les autres, ébranla encore le manoir qui trembla et un pan de mur s'effondra, détruisant la cheminée.

Severus, qui avait tiré Lucius contre lui pour le protéger, grogna à se constat avant de reprendre la parole :

- Nous allons devoir traverser le champ de bataille pour atteindre les limites du sortilège anti-transplannage que Dumbledore à posé.

De quoi ? Ils allaient devoir sortir ? Maintenant ? Dehors ? Mais, il était fou ! Ils allaient se faire tuer ! Et si Voldemort les voyait, il allait les tuer encore plus ! Mais Severus du voir sa panique puisqu'il lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de reprendre la parole :

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est le chaos dehors. Personne ne prendra garde à nous. Et je veillerais sur toi.

- Severus…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, le potioniste tourna les talons et quitta le bureau au pas de course, tenant fermement une des mains du blond pour le forcer à le suivre. Lucius eut à peine le temps de relever rapidement sa robe pour le suivre sans risquer de se prendre les pieds dedans.

Dehors, effectivement, s'était le chaos et effectivement, ils parvinrent miraculeusement à se faufiler sans que personne ne prenne garde à eux. Lucius suivait Severus sans protester. Il faisait confiance à son ami pour le conduire hors du carnage sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Concentrer qu'il était à suivre Severus pour ne pas voir les morts, la douleur et la violence qui les entourait, Lucius ne remarqua pas le rayon vert qui fusait vers lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas du potioniste qui tira le blond à lui pour lui faire éviter l'_Avada_.

Bellatrix hurla de rage avant de brandir une nouvelle fois sa baguette, crachant sa haine du blond, de son statu auprès du Lord et de ce qu'il était en un flot interminable de paroles ordurière. Severus s'était placé entre elle et Lucius pour le protéger, mais ils étaient au milieu du hall, ou d'autre combat faisait rage. Rester ici était trop dangereux.

Le potioniste cherchait une solution sans la trouver, évitant régulièrement les sorts perdu et ceux que leur envoyait la cousine de Sirius, lui répondant avec tout autant de violence. Mais alors qu'il parait un _Doloris _venant de sa droite, Bellatrix y vit l'occasion de prendre l'avantage et jeta l'_Avada_ sur Lucius, à présent à découvert.

Mais le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Juste avant que le rayon vert ne le frappe, un corps lourd vint les heurter tout les deux, lui et Severus, poussant les deux hommes par terre alors que Bellatrix elle-même était au prise avec un nouveau venu. La sorcière fut vite mit hors d'état de nuire par un coup violent porté sur sa nuque et Potter, car s'était lui, se redressa, fier de lui.

Le sorcier avait visiblement but une potion de soin car il semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois que Lucius l'avait vu. Le regard de l'homme s'illumina, de la même façon que celui des deux Mangemort qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt, et le blond, gêné, hésita à se relever, préférant rester cacher derrière Severus.

Celui qui les avait poussés par terre n'était autre que Sirius. Le brun se remit debout avant de tendre la main à son époux pour l'aider à se relever. Lucius hésita mais accepta l'offre, sentant une chaleur dérangeante se répandre dans sa poitrine en constatant que son mari était en bonne santé.

Sirius ne lâcha pas sa main et resta immobile, un petit sourire vague sur les lèvres, à contempler son époux réellement magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Severus, qui s'était relevé lui aussi, saisit l'autre main de Lucius avant de grogner qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'attarder.

Potter, qui les avait rejoins, acquiesça et les quatre hommes se remirent en marche. Lucius était gêné : ni Sirius, ni Severus n'avait lâché sa main et les deux hommes semblaient près à donner leur vie pour le protéger. Tout comme Potter qui fermait la marche, s'assurant que personne ne les suive.

C'est sans encombre qu'ils gagnèrent le jardin puis lauré des bois ou s'achevait la barrière anti-transplannage. Sans se soucier d'emporter avec lui les deux Gryffondore, Severus transplana des qu'il le put, afin de pouvoir enfin mettre Lucius à l'abri.

Les quatre hommes atterrirent dans le salon d'une belle maison de Godric Hollow. Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant en silence puis éclatèrent de rire en constatant qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir et qu'en plus, ils étaient tous sain et sauf.

Aucun n'arrivait à le croire. Ils étaient libres. Certes, ils avaient fuit une bataille qui les concernait tous, et où leurs puissances au combat auraient put être utile, mais pour l'instant, ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient libres.

- Draco ?! S'écria Lucius, pour qui l'idée de liberté était trop abstraite pour y croire.

Si le Maitre apprenait qu'il avait fuit ainsi, ils allaient passer leurs colère sur son fils ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que son unique enfant était en danger ! Mais Severus lui saisit le bras pour le retenir, posant son autre main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire :

- Chut, Draco va bien. Regarde.

Suivant le signe que lui fit le potioniste, Lucius tourna la tête pour voir, à l'entré du salon, Dobby tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet de tissu qui remuait. Il ne fallu pas deux secondes au jeune père pour se précipiter à la rencontre de l'Elfe, tombant à genoux devant lui pour lui arracher des mains son enfant.

En constant qu'il allait bien, qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que tout était peut-être finit, le blond ne put retenir ses larmes et explosa en sanglot. C'était trop d'émotion d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas resté de marbre face à l'idée folle de peut-être être libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Il n'y fit pas attention mais James, qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, toujours attiré par la puissance de son aura, fit un pas vers lui avant de se figer. Lily venait d'entrer, tenant dans ses bras le jeune Harry. Aussitôt, dans le cœur du Gryffondore, son épouse reprit ses droits et il oublia complètement Lucius, se précipitant à son tour à la rencontre de sa famille.

Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard ou se mêlait défi, colère et soulagement, avant de s'approché de Lucius pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux hommes entourait le blond tout en le consolant, lui murmurant qu'il était libre, que c'était finit, que tout allait bien et qu'il en serait ainsi pour le reste de l'éternité.

Finalement, les larmes du jeune Veela s'asséchèrent et il releva les yeux sur les deux bruns. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse ou ne cherche à se retenir, il attrapa le col de Severus pour le forcer à se pencher et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Dans son dos, Sirius retint une protestation. Même si ça lui faisait mal, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Lucius soit heureux. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Pour le Veela, il était près à taire sa douleur et à s'effacer de sa vie. Il ne réalisait pas encore totalement la place qu'avait prit le jeune homme dans sa vie.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Severus se redressa, visiblement choqué. Il n'avait jamais espérer pouvoir un jour goûté aux lèvres du blond. C'était merveilleux ! Il s'était tellement retenu depuis tellement longtemps que son plaisir en était décuplé. Et il en voulait encore plus.

Mais Lucius, après l'avoir lâché, s'était tourné vers Sirius pour l'embrasser à son tour, prenant le Gryffondore par surprise car, après avoir assisté à l'embrassade des deux Serpentards, il pensait ne plus avoir sa place près de Lucius.

Severus sentit un instant la jalousie lui brûler le cœur mais il se força au calme. Il aimait Lucius. Il l'aimait de tout son être et si, pour qu'il soit heureux, il devait accepter de partager l'amour du Veela avec un autre homme, alors il ferait ainsi. Lucius était tout pour lui et il était près à tout pour lui.

Dehors, un feu d'artifice éclata, suivi d'un autre et d'une centaine d'autre. Il ne leur fallu rien de plus pour confirmer la mort de Lord Voldemort et la fin des temps sombres. Severus passa une main dans le dos de Lucius, tout comme Sirius. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard une seconde avant de baisser les yeux sur le blond, qui entre eux, son fils dans ses bras, irradiait de joie.

Ils étaient libres. Ils étaient en paix. Et ils avaient l'éternité pour la savourer ensemble. L'avenir s'annonçait heureux pour tout les trois.

Fin !

* * *

Alors, c'était bien ? Ca vous à plus ? J'espère que oui ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ et à me dire si vous voulez un épilogue. Un épilogue, ça devrait être jouable. Peut-être sur le treesome. Ou sur Harry et Draco, plus tard... Ou sur autre chose ! Hésitez pas à me demander !

A+

BD

* * *

**! Attention ! Ce chapitre est un canular publié le premier jour du mois d'avril. La fic n'est pas finie et tous ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ne s'inscrit pas dans l'histoire de cette dernière. ! Attention !**


	34. Chapitre 31 : Mad Men (vrai)

Le chapitre publié hier... était un faux. Un fake. Une blague. Un poisson d'avril. Désolée à ceux qui ont pas apprécié. Pas de panique. Pour ceux qui aime la fin, qui ne la trouve pas bâclée et trop heureuse pour s'inscrire dans la continuité de cette fic assez dark, libre à vous de prendre le chapitre précédent comme argent comptant et ne plus lire la suite. Mais ça serait dommage. Cette fic n'est pas finie, elle est même loin d'être finit.

On m'a demander si je prévoyais une partie plus tard, à l'époque de Harry et tout.

Alors oui, une seconde partie est prévue mais elle ne verra le jour qu'à la condition que le lectorat soit là et fasse savoir qu'il est là. Si j'ai affaire à des lecteurs aussi placides que des vaches dans un près, le chapitre publié hier pourrait bien être une réalité et la suite, l'histoire de Draco, de Harry, de toute la seconde génération pourrait finir aux oubliettes.

Le chapitre d'hier, que je laisse publier parce que tout faux qu'il est je l'aime bien quand même et que j'ai mit une après-midi à taper (quoi, tu ralentis ton rythme de publication à un chapitre par mois et tu prends la peine de faire des blagues comme ça ? Rembourser !) donc, je le laisse publier parce que outre le fait qu'il soit, trop neuneu mais pas mauvais, il démontre aussi à quel point j'arrive pas à me décider.

Oui, le couple principal, c'est Sirius et Lucius. Mais sérieusement, de Sirius ou de Severus, j'arrive pas à me décider. Je veux dire, Sev et Lulu, ils seraient tout mimi tout les deux, ensemble, d'abord effrayé à l'idée que l'amitié devienne plus puis ensuite, à vivre un amour interdis. Ca serait choupi comme tout.

Mais d'un autre coté, je me dis aussi que je vais pas me rabaisser à écrir un remake de "Moulin Rouge". Nan, nan, j'adore ce film, c'est pas le soucis. C'est juste que je pense qu'en tant qu'auteur, je peux faire mieux que copier une historie existante. Je pense que j'ai une imagination assez fonctionnelle pour ça.

Bref, de Severus ou de Sirius, pour l'instant, j'avoue, je sais pas. Je me suis pas assez pencher sur le cas de Sirius pour l'instant pour déterminer de toute façon. Et vous verrez, plus dans les prochains chapitre, que c'est une chose que j'ai l'intention de corriger. En attendant, voici le véritable chapitre d'avril.

Bonne lecture !

PS : je tiens toujours mes résolutions et mon régime m'a fait perdre pour l'instant 10 kilos ! I love Dukan !

* * *

**Warning : **Lemon dans le chapitre ci-dessous.

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un : Mad Mmen**

**Selon plusieurs écris, les Veela seraient dotés d'ailes, semblables à celles des anges, dont l'envergure pourrait varier de un à trois mètres. Source du pouvoir de séduction de la créature, elles renfermeraient également un pouvoir de guérison extraordinaire dont le but unique est de préserver la compagne de la créature. Cependant, ce sont là des allégations qui n'ont encore trouvé aucun témoignage pour les infirmer ou confirmer. Les ailes des Veela, si elles existent, serait leur partie la plus intime. **

**« Des Veelas et des Hommes », Guillaume Tand**

Lucius s'inclina devant Voldemort et attendit silencieusement qu'il lui donne son premier ordre. Il avait fallu moins d'une heure au jeune homme pour retourner au manoir Malfoy, se laver et se changer avant de se rendre chez son Maitre.

Installer devant son bureau, Nagini sur les épaules, Voldemort détaillait, d'un œil pétillant de joie malsaine, la tenue de son serviteur. Une fois de plus, il lui avait fait porter une robe sorcière d'un joli blanc crème, se doutant qu'autrement, il se serait présenté vêtu de gris.

La dépression du blond l'agaçait sans qu'il ne veuille faire quoi que se soit pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas son genre et même s'il avait voulu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fallu faire. Lucius devait s'en sortir seul, et vite, car sa patiente avait des limites et elles étaient bientôt atintent.

La robe était un chef d'œuvre de haute couture qui avait couté une fortune. Le jeune homme avait mit plus d'un quart d'heure à l'enfiler. Pas qu'elle soit réellement difficile à mettre mais la robe s'ouvrait par presque une centaine de bouton doré, sur l'avant, qui formait une ligne de ses pieds à sa mâchoire. Le blond avait été surpris de la voir monter si haut, son Maitre aimant bien qu'il ait les épaules et le cou dégagé.

Après un long moment d'observation muette, Voldemort fit signe à son serviteur d'approcher. Avec hésitation, le jeune homme contourna le bureau jusqu'à se retrouver derrière. Là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui prit la main pour le tirer jusqu'à lui, le forçant à s'installer sur ses genoux.

Nagini siffla, visiblement mécontente, et quitta les épaules de son Maitre sans cesser de cracher. Bien sur, seul Voldemort la comprenait mais il ne prit pas garde à ce qu'elle disait, trop occuper à défaire un à un les boutons qui masquait la gorge délicate de Lucius pour y déposer mille et un baiser.

Le blond gémit. De plaisir ou de dégout, c'était difficile à dire. Le matin même, l'homme qui l'embrassait actuellement l'avait soumit au Doloris. Au vu de la colère du sorcier, le blond s'était attendu à être tenu à l'écart pendant quelques jours.

Mais il n'en était rien. Voldemort le déshabillait lentement, avec une douceur et une passion que le jeune homme ne lui avait que très rarement vu, comme si de rien était. Son corps bien éduqué répondait aux attentions du Maitre, ses hanches se mouvaient lentement alors qu'il creusait les reins en gémissant, en quête de plus de contacte.

Lucius s'écœurait de réagir ainsi à quelques caresses, surtout venant de Voldemort, comme une chienne en chaleur. Mais il ne pouvait aller contre des années de conditionnement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien fait les choses lorsqu'Abraxas lui avait offert son fils, au lendemain même de ces quinze ans.

L'adolescent qu'il était alors tremblait de peur, ne réalisant pas encore toute l'horreur du sortilège auquel son père l'avait soumit. Ces premiers émois amoureux était diriger vers le sexe opposer et bien qu'il soit un parti fort intéressant, il n'avait encore eut l'occasion de croquer la pomme.

Comme tout jeune homme, ses hormones en folies lui indiquaient tout et son contraire et la chose titillait sa curiosité sans qu'il n'ose aller plus loin que la consultation de quelques livres un peu oser. Sur les choses de l'Amour, Lucius avait été, et était toujours, un grand timide.

Lorsque le vieux Abraxas lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui, alors même que son fils se remettait difficilement du Prohibere Tempus, tout l'intérêt qu'il avait put avoir pour l'acte s'était changer en un dégout permanant qu'aujourd'hui encore, le blond ressentait.

Pourtant, Voldemort avait été d'une patiente remarquable. Lucius qui avait craint de se retrouver le soir même dans le lit de son nouveau Maitre, avait été surprit d'être laissé de coté, un livre à porté de main s'il s'ennuyait tandis que le Mage Sombre travaillait à ses papiers.

Surprit, mais ravi. Et l'adolescent avait prié le ciel pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Le Maitre le faisait quérir, l'installait dans un coin de son bureau, comme un chien à son panier, et le laissait en paix, même si par moment, il sentait le regard insistant de l'homme sur lui. C'était rabaissant d'être traité en animal de compagnie, mais il en aurait bien fait son affaire.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, au fil des semaines, Voldemort s'était fait plus entreprenant. Il ne demandait encore rien au jeune homme mais bien souvent, ces mains se perdaient sur la silhouette gracile de son petit serviteur et bien souvent, ces attouchements laissaient Lucius tendu et gêner.

Oui, Voldemort avait bien fait les choses. Il s'était servit de l'ébullition des hormones que vivait tout adolescent du monde pour apprendre à sa poupée le plaisir du sexe avant de lui en montrer toute l'horreur.

Et à présent, après des années à son contacte, Lucius ne pouvait empêcher son corps de répondre aux touchés expert de son Maitre, aussi dégouté qu'il puisse en être. La réponse physique était inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit, un conditionnement minutieux de Voldemort qui avait prit le temps de sculpter sa poupée à être exactement ce qu'il voulait.

A présent, Lucius était assis sur le bureau, sa robe entièrement ouverte, ses jambes entourant le torse de Voldemort pendant que ce dernier embrassait son ventre en caressant sa peau pâle et douce. Ses joues rouges, son souffle erratique, son regard bleu ciel voilé ainsi que ses gémissements ne laissaient plus de doute possible sur le plaisir qu'il en tirait.

Son regard croisa les pupilles rougeoyantes de Voldemort alors que ce dernier se redressait, faisant gémir le jeune homme de frustration. Le sourire pervers qui ornait les lèvres de son Maitre lui hurlait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer mais le jeune homme était trop perdu dans les plaisir de la chair pour y prêter attention.

Lorsque Voldemort glissa une main dans la longue chevelure blonde de son jouet pour tirer dessus, rapprochant leurs visages pour qu'ils s'embrassent, Lucius ne se débattit pas, bien évidement, et alla de lui-même se réinstaller sur les genoux de son Maitre, frottant ainsi leurs deux virilités dressées.

Voldemort grogna, mais c'était de plaisir et non de mécontentement, puis mit fin au baiser en poussant Lucius pour qu'il tombe à genoux entre ses jambes, sous le bureau. Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'instruction pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire et à peine fut-il sur le sol que ces mains glissèrent sur les robes de son Maitre pour les ouvrir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gémit lourdement lorsque son serviteur le prit en bouche. Ho, il connaissait assez Lucius pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il aurait jouis, il s'en voudrait horriblement d'avoir agit ainsi mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme était trop affamé de contacte pour s'en préoccuper. Il l'avait réellement bien dressé.

Le rythme de Lucius était lent, sensuel. Ses beaux yeux étaient ouverts mais plusieurs mèches blondes les masquaient. D'une main, Voldemort les repoussa pour avoir une meilleure vu et savoura la vision autant que la caresse. Sa poupée parfaite était toujours plus belle pendant l'acte.

Lucius sursauta lorsque trois coups à la porte se firent entendre et se figea lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort inviter à entrer celui qui venait de frappé. Sans réfléchir, il se recroquevilla sous le bureau alors que Voldemort, après lui avoir jeté un sourire cruellement amusé, rapprochait son siège du meuble pour masqué sa nudité.

- Severus, mon ami, l'accueillis le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant mine de reposer un parchemin comme s'il venait de travailler dessus. Justement, je t'attendais.

- Maitre, salua le potioniste.

Lucius était glacé d'horreur en réalisant que son meilleurs ami, et accessoirement parrain de son fils, se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'une seconde avant il était _occupé_ avec son Maitre. Une seconde, il craignit une nouvelle leçon, plus humiliante encore que la dernière.

Puis il se rappela que Severus était aussi espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Etait-ce pour cela que Voldemort avait orchestré cette mise en scène ? Pour punir –tuer- le potioniste sans que lui, coincé sous le bureau, ne puisse rien faire d'autre que s'humilier en révélant sa présence ?

Voldemort bougea un pied, trouvant habilement le contacte avec la virilité toujours dressé de son serviteur, et Lucius du poser ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qu'il poussa, autant par surprise que par plaisir. Ciel, faîtes que Severus n'ai rien entendu !

Le blond retint son souffle en tendant l'oreille, attendant d'entendre une remarque qui le pousserait à quitter l'abri du bureau ou pire, que Voldemort ne l'en tire pour montrer encore une fois qu'il n'était qu'une catin tout juste bonne à ouvrir les cuisses.

- Donne-moi des nouvelles de l'Ordre, commanda Voldemort en se laissant aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, les bras sur les accoudoirs, les mains croisées devant lui.

Ainsi installer, il n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir sa chère poupée agenouillé à ses pieds, toujours tendue par leurs étreintes précédentes. Il eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'une nouvelle fois, son pied allait flatter le désir du blond, le forçant une nouvelle fois à étouffer un gémissement.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Lucius sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine si fort tellement il était apeuré, qu'il n'analysa pas la question de son Maitre, trop effrayé à l'idée d'être découvert. Mais finalement, Severus répondit, de sa voix froide et distante :

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau, Maitre. L'Ordre est concentré sur _Potter_, expliqua-t-il en crachant le nom, dégouté. Toutes leurs opérations sont en attente.

- Tss… Combien des leurs ai-je anéantis, se moqua Voldemort, amusé par la nouvelle, et ils ne s'inquiètent que d'un seul ? La Lumière est déjà terni. Peu s'en faut pour qu'elle s'écroule.

- Sous votre direction, c'est une chose qui arrivera bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent, flatta Severus avec une petite révérence.

Voldemort perdit un instant son sourire. S'il aimait les flatteries, en dictateur mégalomane qu'il voulait être, il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas se laisser bercer par les onctueuses paroles de ses serviteurs. Et les plus intelligents de ses Mangemorts savaient qu'il était même préférable de s'abstenir. Severus faisait parti de ceux-là.

- Le vieux fou ne se doute de rien ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Non, Maitre. Il croit toujours que je suis un espion infiltré au service de l'Ordre.

Petit à petit, Lucius comprenait le contenue de la conversation et il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ainsi, aux yeux de Dumbledore, Severus espionnait les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre, et pour Voldemort, c'était l'inverse, il espionnait l'Ordre pour le compte des Mangemorts ?

Mais au final, pour qui travaillait-il vraiment ? A qui allait sa fidélité ? A Dumbledore ? A Voldemort ? Si l'un ou l'autre découvrait la réalité sur les agissements du brun, sa fin était assurée. Severus était-il donc si fou pour croire qu'il pouvait se jouer ainsi des deux plus grands mages de leur siècle ?

Puis il réalisa : Severus lui avait affirmé plus tôt dans la journée que le Maitre n'allait pas le tuer et perdu dans sa crise de nerf, Lucius n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui demander d'où lui venait une telle assurance. Mais à présent, il comprenait. Voldemort n'allait pas tuer l'un de ses espions.

Mais s'il apprenait que Severus se jouait de lui, dans l'hypothèse où la fidélité du potioniste était pour l'Ordre et Dumbledore, la punition allait être encore plus terrible que s'il n'avait été qu'un petit espion pensant pouvoir infiltrer les Mangemorts.

- Bien, fit Voldemort. Très bien. Il y eut un silence puis il reprit : demain, tu recevras un hibou en provenance de Salem te proposant de participer à un échange inter-école. Je veux que tu l'accepte.

- Salem, Maitre ? reprit Severus, ne cachant ni sa surprise, ni son méprit. Les Etats-Unis ?

Severus avait cette patrie en horreur, la trouvant trop imbue d'elle-même pour être attrayante et jugeant tous ces habitants comme des fous trouvant toujours prétexte à se battre en duel –cette pratique n'avait pas été interdite là-bas, ou au moins à se chercher querelle.

- Oui, les Etats-Unis. Tu y porteras ma parole, ordonna Voldemort.

Sous le bureau, Lucius retint une exclamation en réalisant l'ordre de leur Maitre. Il comprenait bien, en vu des derniers évènements, qu'il voulait juste écarté Severus qu'il jugeait trop proche de sa poupée et qu'en entendant les révélations récentes sur le statut d'espion du potioniste, il ne pouvait pas juste le tuer, mais… Salem ?

Vraiment, Voldemort envoyait Severus en exil pour une accusation qui n'avait aucun fondement car jamais le brun n'avait fait montre d'être plus que son ami pour le blond. Quoi que, il n'avait pas encore eut le courage de lui demander pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenu à rappeler la règle d'or au professeur.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, Lucius ne voulait pas savoir. Severus était la seule personne sur Terre à qui il pouvait faire confiance, qui n'avait jamais fait mine de vouloir le tirer dans son lit, quand bien même il souffrait comme les autres de l'aura Veelane.

Et maintenant… Voldemort l'éloignait de lui, sciemment ? Mais c'était injuste ! Il n'y avait rien entre Severus et lui ! Ils n'étaient qu'ami ! Le blond ressentait l'envie folle de supplier son Maitre de le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne servait que lui mais ses mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge, l'humiliation d'être découvert quasi-nu, à genoux devant le sorcier étant trop grande.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Severus allait partir et Lucius allait être totalement seul, démuni face à Voldemort. Il n'aurait plus personne à qui se confier, avec qui faire semblant que sa vie n'était pas un drame pathétique. Il allait être seul. C'était… injuste. Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer et il se retenait avec difficulté de pleurer.

Mais il ne devait surtout pas céder. Pleurer maintenant finirait de convaincre Voldemort qu'il avait raison de craindre une liaison entre Severus et sa poupée. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'une telle chose arrive, sinon, il ne reverrait plus jamais son ami. Une pique de douleur lui traversa le cœur à l'idée d'être à jamais séparé du potioniste.

- Te voilà bien pensif, Lucius. Siffla la voix de son Maitre, le tirant de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

Le blond réalisa tardivement que l'entretien avec Severus s'était achevé et que le brun avait prit congé, les laissant à nouveau seul dans le bureau. Le jeune homme déglutit, craignant une punition pour avoir manqué d'attention pour son Maitre, mais Voldemort se contenta de tirer sur ses cheveux pour lui faire quitter l'abri du bureau et l'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il en le pénétrant rudement. Tu ne te préoccupe de rien d'autre que moi. Tu ne vis que pour moi.

Lucius gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêler. L'une des mains de Voldemort avait trouvé son aine et s'évertuait à lui redonner toute sa vigueur par de savante caresse tandis que l'autre appuyait sur ses hanches pour imprimer un mouvement de va et vient à son bassin, le faisant monté et descendre sur la hampe dressé du Mage noir.

Perdu dans ses sensations aussi antithétiques qu'entêtante, il eut du mal à se rappeler qu'il devait acquiescer aux paroles possessives de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, nouant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule tout en agrippant les vêtements de son Maitre, ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire, il accéléra son rythme et les gémissements devinrent des cris.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps de se traitement à Lucius pour éclater, son corps se tendant subitement en arrière, les reins et le cou pliés à l'extrême. Voldemort le suivi de peu, savourant la vision exquise que lui donnait Lucius, ainsi offert, ses vêtements ouverts révélant sa peau d'albâtre trempée de sueur.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment immobiles, reprenant lentement leurs souffles puis Voldemort se redressa, repoussant Lucius qui retomba une nouvelle fois par terre, sous le bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa, réajusta ses vêtements avant de se pencher sur son serviteur, resté sans mouvement à ses pieds.

Presque avec tendresse, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux blondes qui s'étaient collé à son visage pour caresser doucement la joue de Lucius. Le blond, qui avait fermé les yeux de fatigue, les rouvrit pour croiser une nouvelle fois le regard incandescent de son Maitre.

- Tu es à moi, Lucius, redis encore Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme compris ce que lui disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il acquiesça mollement, sa voix pâteuse se perdant dans un murmure presque inaudible. Ses yeux se refermaient d'eux-mêmes. Entre le Doloris ce matin, sa promenade à cheval, sa crise de nerf et l'étreinte qu'il venait d'avoir, ça en faisait trop pour lui et il n'avait qu'une envi, se coucher.

- Avale une potion énergisante, ordonna cependant Voldemort. Rhabille-toi puis suis Nagini. J'organise une petite fête pour le départ de ce cher Severus. Tout le monde est convié et je veux que tu me fasses honneur.

ooOoo

Prit de nausées, Lucius s'excusa auprès de son Maitre et quitta la salle de bal, qui servait généralement aux intronisations de nouveau Mangemort, sous quelques regards moqueur, pour gagner l'un des balcons qui donnait sur le jardin mort et vide.

Il ferma les yeux, se retenant autant de vomir que de pleurer en entendant les cris du pauvre Moldu soumis à la torture. Un enfant, d'environ six ans, blond aux yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, Lucius n'avait s'empêcher de penser à Draco, se disant que plus tard, il ressemblerait sans doute à ce petit garçon.

Ca avait été trop pour le jeune homme qui avait préférer partir avant de faire une bêtise. Il haïssait les Moldus et les traitres à leurs sangs, comme lui avait si bien appris Abraxas, mais comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à torturer un enfant ?

Voldemort avait vidé quasiment toutes ses cellules pour que ces Mangemorts aient matières à s'amuser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une étrange conception du mot « fête » mais cela plaisait à bon nombre de serviteur qui prenait un plaisir pervers à faire souffrir les victimes malchanceuses.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue pâle lorsqu'à l'intérieur, les cris de l'enfant se turent. Sans doute était-il mort. Sans doute était-ce mieux. Il ne souffrirait plus comme ça. Mais d'autres cris raisonnaient encore. De femmes. D'hommes. De vieillards. D'adolescents. De tant de gens qui avaient eut le malheur de croiser un jour la route d'un Mangemort.

Lucius inspira pour se calmer, se forçant à occulter tout les sons qui venaient de l'intérieur du manoir. Son regard se posa sur le jardin peuplé d'arbres morts à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait accaparer son esprit et lui faire oublier le cauchemar qui se déroulait dans son dos.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcilles en voyant quelque chose bouger, dans l'une des allées. La chose allait d'ombre en ombre d'un pas boitillant, s'éloignant lentement mais surement du manoir. Il du froncer les yeux pour distinguer ce que s'était et retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il comprit.

Là, au pied du manoir, cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible sans être remarqué, avançaient nul autre que Sirius Black, soutenant tant bien que mal son ami et frère James Potter. Les deux hommes cherchaient à se fondre dans le décor sans que ça ne soit un franc succès.

Pour preuve, juste sous le balcon ou se tenait Lucius, le blond entendit une voix s'élever, ordonnant aux fuyards de s'arrêter alors qu'un rayon lumineux rouge volait dans leur direction. Le sort frappa l'arbre au dessus des deux Gryffondores, et la peur leur donna des ailes, leurs pas s'accélérèrent pour devenir une course folle.

Comment Sirius avait-il réussi à entrer dans le manoir, à trouver son ami et à en sortir sans être vu ? C'était impossible ! Les protections de Voldemort était si puissante, que même en étant inviter à entrer, le visiteur n'avait qu'une envi, fuir au plus loin !

Etait-ce là le plan de son époux ? A part vouloir pénétrer le repère principal des Mangemorts pour en sortir son ami, il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui expliquer son idée plus en détail, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu à la grange, cette après-midi. Il ne lui en avait surtout pas donné l'occasion non plus.

Le souffle de Lucius se coupa lorsqu'il songea que Severus était très certainement lié à l'infiltration de Sirius. Si le Maitre l'apprenait, espion ou non, il allait le tuer. Son ami potioniste était fou. Son époux aussi d'ailleurs. Dans l'état lamentable dans lequel sa sortie prématurée de l'hôpital l'avait laissé, oser pénétrer la tanière de l'ennemi pour en sortir un homme tout aussi mal en point… s'était complètement fou !

Lucius n'était entouré que par des fous ! Son meilleur ami pensait pouvoir se jouer des deux mages reconnu comme les plus puissants alors que son époux croyait pouvoir jouer les héros en libérant un crétin de Gryffondore quasi-mort !

D'ailleurs, le Mangemort qui les poursuivait allait les rattraper dans quelques secondes. Les deux hommes couraient trop lentement pour réussir à s'échapper. Et même si c'était le cas, les cris du serviteur des Ténèbres allaient bien finir par alerter quelqu'un.

Lucius se tourna une seconde pour regarder par la porte vitrée. Dans la salle de bal, tout les Mangemorts du manoir étaient réunis pour la fête. La coïncidence était troublante. C'était le bon moment pour agir. Sirius avait-il su cela ? Ou était-ce simplement du à une chance insolente ?

Le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers le jardin, cherchant du regard son époux et son ami. Il ne les trouva pas, craignant un instant qu'ils aient été capturé. Mais le Mangemort, plus bas, couraient toujours, à l'opposé du manoir, après… un cerf ? Et un chien ?

Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que ces animaux faisaient là ? Ou était son époux ? Ou était Potter ? se demanda Lucius en fouillant du regard le jardin en contrebas. Puis il se souvint des surnoms que s'étaient donné les deux hommes à Poudlard.

Prongs et Padfoot.

Non… Prongs… le cerf et Padfoot… le chien ?! Non ! Sérieusement ? Son époux était un animagus ? C'était impossible ! Mais même si l'idée semblait folle, Lucius savait son époux bien assez fort et rebelle pour que ce soit le cas.

Et de toute façon, en humain ou en animal, les deux hommes n'allaient pas assez vite et le Mangemort allait les rattraper. De même que dans son dos, les cris des Moldus s'étaient arrêté, sans doute pour que le Maitre et ses serviteurs puissent mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Les deux Gryffondore étaient fait comme des rats. Ils allaient être capturé, torturé et tué. Ils étaient fous de croire qu'ils pouvaient s'échapper si facilement à Lord Voldemort. Lucius, mieux que personne, savait qu'une fois prisonnier de ces griffes, c'était à vie.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans son dos. Sans doute les derniers Moldus avaient-ils été tué pour que leurs geignements ne couvrent pas les cris du Mangemort, dans le jardin du manoir. Dans quelques secondes, les portes-vitrées allaient s'ouvrir, la foule s'amasser sur les balcons, curieuse, avant de tourner les talons pour partir en chasse.

Lucius le savait parfaitement. Sirius et James n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper. Aucune. Alors, sans raison apparente, sans avoir réfléchis une seconde, sans songer aux conséquences de son acte et la punition qu'il allait avoir, le jeune homme mima un malaise et libéra totalement son aura de séduction, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous.

A suivre…

* * *

N'oubliez pas, vous n'êtes pas des vaches dans un prés ! Ne restez pas placide et donnez moi votre avis !

A+

BD


	35. Chapitre 32 : Le regard des Black

Hello les gens ! Comment allez-vous en ce 1er mai ? Fête du travail mais personne ne bosse, comme c'est cocasse. Mais pratique ^^. Du coup, je peux publié sans soucis ^^.

Pour info, je tiens toujours mes résolutions : je suis et je reste au régime (et je maigri !) et je publie régulièrement.

Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux : Le regard des Black**

**Il est supposé que si les Veelas ont des ailes, ces dernières sont protégées par un puissant charme d'amnésie naturel afin que quiconque les verraient, et il en va de même pour le compagnon de la créature que pour tout autre personne, les oublis. Pourtant, tout au long des siècles et depuis la naissance de l'écriture, on retrouve des références aux ailes des Veelas. Si jamais personne ne les a vu, ou ne s'en souvient, comment cela est-il possible ?**

**« Des Veelas et des Hommes », Guillaume Tand**

Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que Sirius parvint à entrer dans le manoir Riddle. La bâtisse l'effrayait toujours, il avait toujours envi de fuir à toute jambe, mais il luttait contre tout ses instincts pour traverser le jardin d'arbre mort et entrer dans ce qui semblait être un salon dont la porte-fenêtre aux vitres brisées le laisser libre d'aller et venir.

Dans le salon aux meubles couverts de draps blanc poussiéreux, il s'était arrêté, prenant le temps de tendre l'oreille pour prévenir de la venue de tout Mangemort qu'il pourrait croisé. Très vite, la tête appuyé contre le battant de bois de la porte, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que ses sens humains étaient trop faible alors, il s'était changé en chien.

Immédiatement, son ouïs affinée lui avait fait parvenir tout un brouhaha, concentré à l'étage. Des rires, des cris, des bruits de pas… Comme si tout ce que le manoir abritait de vivant s'était réunis dans une seule pièce, bien à l'opposé de l'entrer des sous-sols.

L'avantage des vieilles demeures comme le manoir Riddle, c'était qu'elles étaient toutes construites sur le même schéma. Et Sirius connaissait par cœur le manoir Black et le manoir Potter. Il n'allait donc pas se perdre. Comme dans le manoir Malfoy ? Le charia une petite voix interne. Il grogna doucement. La résidence des Malfoy, elle, était bien plus importante, donc plus difficile à connaitre.

D'un pas lent, hésitant, Sirius quitta l'abris du salon abandonné pour s'engager dans le couloir, les oreilles tendues à l'affut du moindre bruit, près à prendre la fuite à toute vitesse au moindre danger. Son odorat surdéveloppé le guida jusqu'à l'entrer des caves, d'où s'élevait l'odeur dérangeante du sang et de la mort.

Une fois de plus, il du lutter contre l'envie forte de faire demi-tour et de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Il avait réussi à entrer dans l'antre de l'ennemi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver James et à partir. Pas le plus facile ni le moins dangereux mais il pouvait le faire. Il le devait même !

D'un pas plus lent encore, il descendit les marches de pierre humide. A intervalle régulier, des torches accrochées aux murs de part et d'autre de l'escalier, jetaient sur le sol inégal une lueur vacillante, comme si les ténèbres parvenaient à étouffer les flammes.

C'était oppressant, dérangeant et Sirius, tout Gryffondore qu'il était, même avec l'appui de la potion Felix Felicis qui le guidait dans son esprit, le rassurant d'un murmure doux, du retenir un couinement peu rassuré, se forçant à oublier où il était et ce qu'il risquait s'il était attrapé.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il marqua une pause. Autant pour se calmer que pour réfléchir au chemin à emprunter. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour réussir à apaiser les battements de son cœur rendu erratique et douloureux par la peur. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il baissa la truffe sur le sol, le temps de chercher une piste.

La terreur qu'il ressentait fut percée par une étincelle de joie lorsqu'il capta la piste faible mais bien présente, de l'odeur de James. Il était sur le bon chemin ! Là, en suivant le couloir de droite ! Il était sur de trouver son frère d'arme !

Pourtant, dans son esprit, Felix Felicis désapprouva doucement. Rien de brutal, juste un blâme gênant qui ternissait sa joie. La potion ne voulait pas qu'il aille par là. Pas de suite en tout cas. C'était étrange. Comme si Felix Felicis était un être vivant. Non pas qu'il lui parlait clairement, c'était plus un ressentit, une communication basé sur les sentiments, que la potion déversait dans son esprit sans limite. Un instinct supplémentaire qui lui donnait plus d'assurance.

Sirius avait conscience qu'il devait l'écouter aussi se résigna-t-il à partir à gauche comme lui indiquait Felix Felicis. Le couloir qu'il longea n'était bordé d'aucune cellule et faiblement éclairé par quelques torches elles-mêmes étouffé par l'obscurité.

Tout au fond, une porte était entrouverte. Sirius devait y aller. Il le savait. Mais l'obscurité qui semblait découler de la pièce devant lui n'avait rien de rassurant. Pourtant, une fois encore, il fit taire sa peur et avança d'un pas toujours plus lent jusqu'à la porte. Sur le seuil, il hésita puis, comme un pansement qu'on arrache d'un coup, il bondit à l'intérieur et…

...Découvrit une pièce complètement vide, si ce n'était une paillasse dans un coin, une chaise et une table dans une autre. Seule une petite bougie éclairait l'endroit mais la lumière était bien assez grande pour qu'il puisse voir, accroché au mur du fond, une dizaine de trousseau de clé. Celle de toutes les cellules.

Sirius retint un jappement de joie. Il allait trouver James et allait pouvoir le libérer sans avoir recours à la magie, ce qui réduirait les risques d'être découvert ! C'était fabuleux ! Pourtant, son bonheur fut de courte duré lorsqu'il avisa l'unique crochet vide : les clés qu'il lui fallait, lui souffla Felix Felicis.

A ce constat, l'ancien Black fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'avoir conduit ici s'il n'y avait pas ce dont il avait besoin ? Se demanda-t-il. La seconde suivante, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse, des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir.

On venait. Deux Mangemorts à priori. Paniqué, Sirius tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une issue mais il fut forcé de constater que le seul chemin pour sortir était le couloir sans porte par lequel il était venu et d'où provenaient les voix des deux hommes.

Il était perdu ! C'était idiot ! Comment pouvait-il échoué en étant si près du but ?! C'était injuste ! Est-ce que Felix Felicis n'agissait plus ? Si, il sentait toujours la présence de la potion au seuil de son esprit. Alors, qu'était-ce ? N'était-elle pas assez puissante pour contrer l'aura de ténèbres qui planait sur cette demeure ? Avait-il été trop confient ?

Il allait être découvert, capturé, torturé et finalement tué ! James n'allait jamais retrouver la liberté par sa faute ! Leur groupe d'ami allait être délesté de deux d'entre eux du fait de son idiotie… Lucius allait être veuf une seconde fois.

Sirius se figea en ressentant une peine immense à l'idée d'être séparé de son époux. Il avait admit l'aimer mais n'avait pas songé que cela puisse aller aussi loin : là, dans cette pièce sans fenêtre du manoir Riddle, il sentait son cœur saigner de ne plus voir Lucius. Plus qu'à la pensée de perdre ses amis et sa vie.

S'en était effrayant. Comment avait-il put s'attacher ainsi à Lucius ? En si peu de temps ? Depuis leur mariage, les deux hommes s'étaient à peine vus, s'évitant la plupart du temps, ne se regardant pas lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Comment pouvait-il être aussi amoureux de lui ?

Sirius ferma les yeux en se rappelant du petit corps froid de son époux collé contre lui, de la douceur de sa chevelure à la longueur démesuré qu'il aimait caresser lentement du bout des doigts, craignant de le réveiller tout en espérant que cela arrive pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser.

Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, l'attirance n'était pas que charnelle. Il voulait Lucius. Corps et âme. Il voulait le faire sourire, gagner sa confiance, peut-être son amour, lui apporter le bonheur et vivre heureux avec lui.

C'était idiot. Insensé. Niais. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, réalisa-t-il. Et il fallait qu'il en prenne conscience là, coincé dans un cul-de-sac, à quelques secondes d'être découvert par des Mangemorts. Vraiment, le destin avait un humour dérangeant.

Les voix étaient proches. Si proche, que sur le pan de bois venait d'apparaitre une main tenant un trousseau de clé. De toute évidence, le Mangemort le plus près tournait le dos à la porte pour s'adresser à l'autre, plus éloigné. Sirius reprit forme humaine, autant pour pouvoir se défendre avec sa baguette magique que parce que c'était ce que Felix Felicis lui soufflait.

Il se força au calme tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'entré, près à envoyer le premier sort lorsqu'il serait découvert. Pourtant, Felix Felicis lui disait de baisser son arme, de ne rien faire, ce qui était en total contradiction avec la peur panique qu'il ressentait.

Que devait-il faire ? Ecouter son instinct de survit qui lui hurlait d'attaquer avant d'être attaquer et de tout faire pour fuir, atteindre les limites des barrières anti-transplannage et fuir encore plus loin ? Ou écouter l'instinct étranger qui l'avait guidé jusque là, dans cette pièce sans issue, à la merci des Mangemorts, là-dehors ?

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire et lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant entrer l'homme masqué qui servait Voldemort, il ne baissa pas sa baguette mais ne jeta aucun sortilège. Le Mangemort en face de lui se figea lui aussi, sans pour autant faire mine d'attaquer, comme s'il était surprit de le trouver là.

Ce qui était possible. Après tout, ils étaient au manoir Riddle, l'antre de Voldemort lui-même. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'y étaient pas les bienvenus, ou alors enchainé, torturé et affaiblis. Mais pas libre et consentant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! fit la seconde voix masculine, dans le couloir. De là ou il était, il ne pouvait voir l'intérieur de la pièce et donc Sirius, ce qui était une petite chance pour l'aurore. La fête va commencer ! Range ces clés qu'on en finisse.

Le Mangemort quitta des yeux Sirius pour regarder son compagnon. Le Gryffondore sentit son cœur raté un battement : il allait prévenir son compagnon de sa présence ! Il devait l'arrêter et un instant, il songea à user de l'Imperium. Mais il n'en fit rien, bien conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de réussir un sortilège interdit.

- Ouais, attend, répondit le premier Mangemort. On a vidé toute les cellules, t'es sur ?

Sirius déglutit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne le dénonçait pas. Dans son esprit, Felix Felicis rigolait, se moquant de son incompréhension. C'était agaçant mais il n'osait faire un bruit ou un geste, par crainte que l'instant étrange ne s'interrompe et qu'on ne l'attaque.

- Mais ouais ! Magne-toi j'en ai marre !

- Mais y'a encore Potter, nan ? Insista le premier Mangemort.

Dans sa main, sur le pan de bois, il fit tourner les clés pour en saisir une précisément, parvenant à la détacher de l'anneau de métal qui les reliaient toute. Sirius le regarda faire, ne comprenant toujours pas. Que faisait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Son ignorance stressait plus encore le brun qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Nan, lui, il a droit à un traitement de faveur. Avec la p'tite poupée du Maitre ! Rajouta le sorcier, dans le couloir, d'une voix moqueuse.

Un traitement de faveur ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Sirius sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac en s'interrogeant sur l'état dans lequel était James. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était refusé à croire que son ami était mort, ou mourant. Mais après une semaine passée dans les geôles de Voldemort, il ne devait pas être en bonne santé. Et lui n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une potion de soin ! Ou même la cape d'invisibilité de Prongs ! Mais quel crétin il était parfois ! se fustigea-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que personne ne devait toucher à Malfoy.

Sirius sursauta en entendant le nom de son époux. Etait-ce de lui dont parlait l'autre lorsqu'il avait fait référence à « la p'tite poupée du Maitre » ? Immédiatement, il se remémora les paroles d'Arthur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Lucius était l'amant de Voldemort. Lui aussi avait usé du terme « poupée ».

S'en devenait agaçant et effrayant. D'abord parce que tout le monde semblait savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait sur son époux, mais aussi parce qu'on faisait référence à Lucius comme à un objet, un jouet sans âme juste créer pour s'amuser. Bon sang, mais quelle vie avait donc le blond ? Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui lorsque toute cette histoire allait être finit !

L'envi de le retrouver, de le garder près de lui et de le protéger se fit soudainement ressentir chez Sirius qui du se forcer à se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Il était toujours en compagnie d'un Mangemort, à attendre que ce dernier ne révèle sa présence à son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser allé à divaguer sur Lucius.

- J'ai pas dis qu'il le toucherait. Ricana le Mangemort, à l'extérieur. J'ai juste dit qu'il avait un traitement de faveur. Enfin, c'est sans doute plus cruel qu'un Doloris mais bon, c'est qu'une pourriture de l'Ordre, on va pas le plaindre.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Soudain, un cri déchirant de douleur, si puissant qu'il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme ou de femme se fit entendre, et Sirius leva les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il allait pouvoir voir à travers la pierre ce qu'il se passait.

- Allé, magne-toi ! La fête a commencée ! Râla l'homme, dehors.

- Vas-y, je t'y rejoins. Juste le temps de ranger les clés.

Sirius entendis grommeler mais finalement, des pas s'éloignèrent et rapidement, il ne resta plus que les cris étouffé à l'étage pour raisonner entre les murs de pierres sombres, froides et humides. Le Gryffondore, qui avait baissé les yeux pour les fixer à nouveau sur le Mangemort restant, eut un mouvement de recul lorsque ce dernier entra complètement dans la pièce.

Distraitement, comme s'il ne voyait pas la baguette qui le menaçait ou l'ennemi qui avait osé infiltrer l'antre de son maitre, il alla jusqu'à mur du fond pour y suspendre le trousseau. Immédiatement après, une barrière de lumière apparue, bloquant quiconque aurait voulu s'en saisir d'un.

Puis il tourna les talons, posant au passage la clé qu'il avait retiré de l'anneau de métal, plus tôt, sur la table de bois. Sirius le regarda faire, toujours sans comprendre mais sans oser dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Il comprenait bien que le Mangemort l'aidait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. S'agissait-il d'un espion de l'Ordre ?

Ca expliquerait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dénoncé, pourquoi il lui avait indiqué quel était la clé de la cellule de James et pourquoi il la lui laissait. Mais si Sirius n'avait pas la prétention de connaitre tout les espions de Dumbledore, il avait l'intime conviction, peut-être à cause de Felix Felicis qui chantait de joie dans son esprit, que ce n'était pas ça.

Sur le seuil de la porte, le Mangemort se figea, tourna la tête pour croiser une dernière fois le regard du Gryffondore. Malgré le masque noir qui lui cachait le visage, Sirius fut certain qu'il souriait. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux bleus.

Bleus nuit, réalisa-t-il.

Merde ! C'était les mêmes yeux que lui ! Ceux des Black ! Le Mangemort devant lui n'était autre que Regulus ! Son petit frère ! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ! Pourquoi il l'avait même aidé ! Son cœur se chauffa à la pensé que malgré toute les différences qu'il y avait entre eux, l'amour fraternel qu'ils avaient ressentit l'un pour l'autre, et que lui ressentait toujours, était toujours là, vivant, n'attendant qu'un signe pour pouvoir s'exprimer !

Pour peu, il se serrait jeter sur lui de joie pour le serrer dans ses bras, oubliant que s'il était là, s'il était Mangemort, s'était que Regulus portait la Marque et servait Voldemort, mais son petit frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, le laissant seul dans les donjons, la clé de la prison de James à porté de main.

Lorsque tout cela est finit, se dit-il en s'emparant de cette dernière avant de reprendre son apparence de chien pour flairer la piste de son ami, il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Regulus. En plus de celle avec Lucius.

Il soupira, dépité, puis se décida à ranger ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de méditer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur sa tâche et baissa la truffe sur le sol dans l'espoir de retrouver la piste de James.

D'un pas plus rassuré par les petites victoires de son infiltration, il parcourut les couloirs silencieux, repassant devant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage pour rejoindre une autre aile, cette fois faite de cellules plus vides les unes que les autres.

Où étaient les prisonniers ? se demanda-t-il en cherchant la moindre trace de vie. Les cris étouffés qu'il entendait, provenant de l'étage, était un début de réponse. Etait-ce ainsi que Voldemort concevait le mot « fête » ? C'était écœurant.

Mais affreusement bien tomber. Face à des cellules vides, Sirius n'avait pas la tentation de vouloir libérer tout le monde, comme il ne courait pas le risque d'être découvert et dénoncé par un prisonnier trop désespéré, près à le vendre pour alléger sa peine.

Finalement, il atteignit un dernier couloir et su que James était là, tout au fond, derrière l'unique geôle dont la porte était d'un bois épais, ne laissant rien filtrer, ni air ni lumière. Un cachot presque une oubliette.

Son cœur se serra à la pensé que son ami avait passé une semaine là-dedans, et il reprit forme humaine pour se précipiter sur la porte et l'ouvrir, ne prenant pas garde aux pièges éventuel. Pourquoi y en aurait-il de toute façon ? Voldemort était paranoïaque, c'était un fait connu de tous, mais tout de même pas au point de piéger sa propre demeure, non ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

Puis Felix Felicis ne l'avait alerté de rien, preuve qu'il ne risquait rien. Ou que l'effet de la potion arrivait à son terme. Sirius ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était entré dans le manoir Riddle, mais savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder trop longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule –qui n'était pas piégée- et invoqua un Lumos pour éclairer l'intérieur de la geôle, craignant ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une forme recroquevillé dans un coin. James.

La peine lui serra le cœur lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami ne l'avait pas reconnu, qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé, qu'il se contentait de trembler silencieusement, sans doute dans l'espoir de se faire oublié. Lentement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage acculé, Sirius alla s'accroupir devant lui.

- James ? Vieux frère, l'appela-t-il doucement. C'est moi, Sirius.

Le jeune homme, en entendant la voix de son ami, releva la tête, les yeux écarquillé, avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sirius se retint de rire en lui rendant l'accolade. Il aurait été idiot d'être prit maintenant parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit.

- Sirius ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir ! S'exclama le cerf en se serrant contre lui.

Puis, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, il se recula pour pouvoir l'observer. La crainte et la peine passa sur son visage sal et ensanglanté et avant même que Sirius ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, James reprit, d'une voix paniqué :

- Non ! Je ne devais plus te revoir ! Si tu es là… c'est qu'ils t'ont eut toi aussi !

- Non ! Non ! Démentit l'ancien Black. Non, t'en fais pas. Ils m'ont cru mort ! Je suis là pour te libérer !

- Me lib… Mais t'es complètement fou ! Si jamais Voldemort…

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pas le moment pour ça, on doit se barrer d'ici fiça !

Ne laissant pas le temps à James de répondre, Sirius lui saisit la main pour le forcer à se relever et le tira hors de la cellule. James du se couvrir le visage de sa main libre, la lumière des torches, même étouffé par l'obscurité, étant encore trop vive pour lui, mais il suivi d'un pas boiteux la course de son ami.

Sirius savait quel chemin prendre pour sortir et maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son frère d'arme, il faisait fi de toute prudence pour fuir au plus vite l'affreuse demeure. Mal lui en prit car dans son esprit, Felix Felicis, dont la voix faiblissait à mesure que le temps passait, grognait de mécontentement.

Finalement, les deux hommes atteignirent l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et l'empruntèrent. Sirius du se rendre à l'évidence que James était plus mal en point qu'il ne le croyait et lui prêta une épaule pour l'aider à avancer, même si cela les ralentissait.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à l'étage, Sirius passa la tête par la porte le temps de s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis les deux Gryffondores prirent le chemin du salon abandonné par lequel Sirius était entré plus tôt.

- Hey ! Fit une voix dans leur dos à l'instant où ils en passaient la porte.

Merde ! Ils étaient repéré ! Sirius accéléra le pas, se forçant d'ignorer le gémissement de douleur de son ami face au rythme plus soutenu et le poussa hors du salon, jusqu'à un marre d'ombre qu'il espérait assez intense pour les masquer à la vu du Mangemort.

Dans son esprit, Felix Felicis n'était plus qu'un lointain murmure, encore présent mais plus pour très longtemps. Ils devaient faire vite et passer les barrières anti-transplannage avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent totalement !

- Hey ! Arrêtez-vous ! Cria encore le Mangemort qui les avait repérés.

Un rai de lumière rouge les frôla et la peur leur donna des ailes, autant à James malgré ses blessures, qu'à Sirius. Mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite ! L'homme dans leur dos se rapprochait, continuant à crier. Il allait donner l'alerte ! D'autre allaient venir ! Ils étaient perdus !

- Transforme-toi ! ordonna-t-il en désespoir de cause à son ami avant de lui-même prendre l'apparence d'un chien.

James ne discuta pas et se transforma lui aussi. Le cerf qu'il était devenu, même s'il était toujours blessé, semblait avoir plus de force, plus d'équilibre et courait plus vite. Avec l'aide de Sirius, ils purent tout deux reprendre un peu d'avance, même si les cris et les sortilèges continuaient de pleuvoir dans leur dos.

Mais où était donc la limite des barrières de protection ?! Le domaine de Voldemort devait bien s'arrêter quelque part non ?! L'avance qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre était en train de se réduire, James étant trop blessé pour tenir un rythme de cours trop soutenu et le Mangemort, sans doute effrayé par la colère potentielle de Voldemort, ayant repris un second souffle.

Ils étaient perdus ! Le Mangemort criait trop fort, il allait finir par alerter ses collègues, son maitre même ! Et il courrait trop vite, il allait les rattraper, les capturer, et les tortures reprendraient. James pensa à Lucius, allait-il le revoir ? L'embrasser encore ?

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais même ! Qu'il meurt dans dix minutes ou dans dix ans, il ne devait plus jamais avoir ce genre de penséeer pour le blond, il ne devait plus trahir l'amour de Lily et son serment de mariage ! Plus jamais !

Mais soudainement, les cris de l'homme dans leurs dos s'arrêtèrent et les deux animagi se retournèrent, leur regard soudain attiré par une silhouette lumineuse, sur l'un des balcons de l'étage. Leurs vus affuté d'animaux leur permirent de reconnaitre sans peine Lucius.

Le blond se tenait au bord du balcon, les yeux levé vers le ciel, toute son aura libéré par l'intermédiaire des deux petites ailes, à peine plus longue qu'un mètre, recouvertes de plumes d'un blanc éclatant. Malgré leurs tailles ridicules, elles s'accordaient merveilleusement bien à la silhouette frêle et fragile du jeune homme. L'envi de le rejoindre était si grande, qu'aucun des Gryffondore ne songea plus à fuir.

Fuir ? Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non, il n'y avait plus que Lucius, plus que son aura de lumière, que ses ailes trop petite, trop pure, plus que l'envi furieuse de le posséder, de l'avoir, juste pour soit. D'avoir son corps. D'avoir son cœur. D'avoir son âme.

Lily.

James se força à baisser les yeux en pensant soudainement à Lily. Sa femme. Celle qui lui avait donné un fils. Celle avec qui il avait juré de passer toute sa vie. Non, il ne pouvait pas la trahir encore. Pas comme ça. Pas avec Lucius.

Il avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur en faisant cela, mais James tourna le dos à l'apparition angélique sur le balcon, et donna un coup de ses bois dans les cotes du chien, près de lui, autant pour attiré son attention que pour le forcer à avancer.

Sirius grogna, près à mordre celui qui le dérangeait dans sa contemplation, mais James n'en fut pas effrayé. Il avait appris à devenir un cerf pour pouvoir maitriser un loup-garou alors, ce n'était pas la morsure d'un cabot, même aussi gros que celui qu'était son ami, qui allait l'effrayer.

Il le poussa encore, et encore, lui coupant la route lorsque le chien faisait mine de le contourner pour rejoindre Lucius et finalement, après un long chemin, ils rejoignirent tout deux le couvert des arbres morts, passant la limite de la barrière anti-transplannage.

Mais pour fuir définitivement cet endroit, au moins l'un des deux se devait de reprendre forme humaine. Sirius n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits, ils ne pouvaient donc pas compter sur lui, mais James craignait de le faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, leurs formes d'animagi les préservaient de l'aura de Lucius. Enfin, lui en tout cas.

Ou alors s'était parce qu'il avait déjà été soumit à l'aura Veelane du blond, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il parvenait à lutter contre l'envie irrésistible de faire demi-tour pour aller s'approprier la divine créature qui les appelait là-bas.

Puis, aussi soudainement que l'aura s'était faite sentir, elle disparue, comme une bougie dans la nuit que le vent soufflait. Et le besoin de rejoindre Lucius s'effaça avec elle, ne laissant dans leurs esprit que l'empreinte d'une envie aussi démesuré que contre-nature. James frémit une seconde, se demandant ce qui avait put se passer pour cela mais ne perdit pas une seconde, reprenant forme humaine. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami, savourant la douceur du pelage de l'animal qu'il était encore, et se concentra pour réunir ses dernières forces, les transplannant aussi loin que possible de cet endroit.

A suivre…

* * *

Review ?


	36. Chapitre 33 : Black Out

Bonjour les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va ^^ Toujours au régime, toujours à tenir mes bonnes résolutions. Je m'épate, je m'épate... Nan, ça va mes chevilles, pourquoi ?

Bref, passons.

Ce chapitre est près depuis au moins deux semaines. Oui, oui. Je fais de la rétention chapitrial. C'est cruel. C'est sadique. C'est tout ce que j'aime XD ! Nan, plus sérieusement, si j'ai pas publié plus tôt, c'était parce que j'étais pas sûre d'avoir le suivant pour le mois de juin. Ca a pas loupé, le prochain chapitre est bien avancé mais ne sera livré qu'en juillet. Donc, j'ai joué la sécurité pour avoir un chapitre en juin et tenir mes résolutions, toujours ^^

Voilà, sinon, que dire à part bonne lecture ?... Hum, si, je sais. Vous attendez tous l'explication entre Sirius et Lucius... Lisez puis... pas taper, hein ?

Allé, j'arrête mes bêtises là ! N'oubliez pas la review en fin de page et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois : Black Out**

**« Aime ce qu'Ils veulent que tu aime. Dis ce qu'Ils veulent que tu dises. Fais ce qu'Ils veulent que tu fasses. Deviens ce qu'Ils veulent que tu sois. Vis. N'espère rien, car il n'y a plus rien à espéré. Obéis. Arrache-toi le cœur et offre-Leur. Meurt. Souris, subis, oublie… et disparait. »**

**Extrait « Mémoire d'une Veelane esclave », auteur inconnue.**

Un père normal se serait inquiété de voir son fils rentrer en boitant, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux défait, les yeux rouges et les joues encore humide de larmes. Un père normal se serait précipité à la rencontre de son enfant, l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aurait serré contre lui pour le consoler et le rassurer. Un père normal aurait été effrayé de voir sa progéniture blessée et aurait ressentit de la colère envers les responsables.

Mais Abraxas n'étais pas un père normal. Et lorsqu'il vit Lucius arrivé en piteuse état et s'effondrer après quelques pas, le corps tremblant autant de sanglots que de douleurs, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant avant de lui ordonné, d'un ton colérique :

- Cesse donc de pleurnicher ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Disparait dans tes appartements, te voir ainsi me répugne !

Puis il tourna les talons pour partir, sans plus se soucié de son fils, qui avait cessé de pleurer et tentait de se relever, comme le lui avait commandé son père. Abraxas étouffa une quinte de toux à la sortie du salon et grogna en voyant sa main maculée de sang. Le temps pressait. Lucius était de moins en moins digne de diriger la famille Malfoy. Il devait contacter Bellatrix pour accélérer les choses. La première tentative avait été un échec. Elle avait aussi manquée de subtilité et avait averti le Maître. La seconde devait être la dernière.

Lucius devait mourir.

ooOoo

James n'était resté qu'une semaine à l'hôpital, souhaitant passer le reste de sa convalescence chez lui, ce que les médecins pouvaient parfaitement comprendre après l'épreuve qu'il avait subit. Lily avait un peu râlé, inquiète de le voir rentrer si tôt, mais ne s'en était pas plainte non plus, trop heureuse de retrouver son époux.

Sirius était resté avec lui durant toute cette semaine. D'abord parce qu'il avait été ré-hospitalisé, les docteurs n'ayant que très moyennement apprécié qu'il leur fausse ainsi compagnie, quand bien même s'était pour une bonne cause, mais aussi parce qu'il avait eut besoin de ce délais pour réaliser que oui, James était sauvé, qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien.

L'ancien Black avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance. Et pas seulement à cause de Félix Felicis. Il n'y avait, après tout, pas de précédent : personne ne s'était jamais échappé de l'antre de Voldemort. Mais lui avait put, non seulement l'infiltrer, mais aussi s'en enfuir en emmenant avec lui son ami et frère. Plus que de la chance, s'était même un miracle.

Un miracle qui ne s'était concrétisé que grâce à l'intervention finale de son époux. S'il fermait les yeux, Sirius pouvait encore le voir, irradiant de lumière dont la blancheur était accrue par la magie noire environnante, il pouvait encore sentir le désir violent et absolu de le rejoindre et de le faire sien.

Il se souvenait aussi de ses ailes, petites et fragiles, à l'image même de Lucius. Un long moment, il s'était demandé s'il ne les avait pas rêvés, mais James lui avait bien confirmé la chose. Qu'était-ce donc que ces ailes ?

Depuis la nuit de noce, Sirius se doutait que Lucius n'était pas aussi humain qu'il voulait le faire croire, ce qui était un comble pour une personne vantant la pureté de sa lignée. Mais qu'était-il alors ? Des créatures aussi belles, aussi attirantes, d'apparence humaine et doté d'aile, il n'y en avait pas trente-six. Il n'y en avait même que deux.

Les Anges et les Veelas.

Lucius faisait forcément parti de la première catégorie. Il avait déjà été marié une première fois et son épouse lui avait donné un héritier avant de mourir. S'il avait été un Veela, il en serait mort lui aussi. Ou alors, Draco n'était pas de son sang. Mais Lucius aimait trop l'enfant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Donc il était forcément un Ange.

Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de la verve énergique qu'avait eut le blond, peu de temps avant leur mariage, face à un petit employé du ministère qui l'avait accusé d'être un Veela, dans le hall même du bâtiment. A ce moment là, Lucius était entouré d'une aura de puissance et d'assurance, qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis, et semblait plus grand, sa carrure, plus large, qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Ses arguments avaient été indiscutables et finalement, le petit employé avait été contraint de retirer ses accusations. Aujourd'hui encore, alors même qu'il le côtoyait depuis quelques mois, Sirius était dans l'incapacité de trouver la moindre preuve pour contester les dires de son époux.

Puis, s'il avait été un Veela, ni Sirius, ni James ne se souviendrait de ses ailes. Il était connu que si les Veelas étaient doté d'ailes, ce qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de preuve, elles étaient très certainement masquées par un sort d'amnésie naturel.

Lucius ne pouvait donc être qu'un Ange.

Sirius trouvait que cela sied bien à son époux. Les Anges étaient des créatures rares, qui se jugeaient supérieur à tout autre être vivant, ce qui les rendait hautain et agaçant. Mais c'était une vérité : les Anges avaient une compréhension du monde qui dépassait de loin celle des plus grands génies sorciers. Ces créatures étaient à part.

Oui, cela allait bien à Lucius.

Il avait soumit son hypothèse à James mais le jeune homme, sans doute encore gêné par le désir contre-nature qu'il avait ressentit, avait éludé la question et changé de sujet. Sirius n'avait pas insisté, étant encore lui-même soumit à des bouffés d'envie pour Lucius fort gênantes.

Une semaine, cela avait aussi été le délai nécessaire au brun pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions et calmer le désir violent de prendre Lucius pour le faire sien. S'il l'avait vu plus tôt, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il aurait put faire. Et cela aurait sans doute mal finit pour le blond.

Mais Sirius ne voulait plus jamais faire de mal à son époux. Par trois fois déjà, en comptant la nuit de noce, il avait levé la main sur lui. C'était trois fois de trop. Plus jamais il ne voulait le blesser. Parce qu'il était une personne de bien mais aussi parce qu'il aimait Lucius, et qu'il voulait le laisser libre.

Bien sur, l'ancien Black se souvenait de l'information d'Arthur. Cette dernière avait même été confirmée par la présence de son époux dans l'antre de Voldemort, tout vêtu de blanc quand le reste des Mangemort étaient en noir. La notion de liberté, dés lors qu'on connaissait la position du blond auprès du Mage Sombre, devenait très subjective. Mais lui, Sirius Malfoy, né Black, ne voulait pas être responsable de l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Jamais. Quand bien même, le blond ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments, il préfèrerait le laisser partir. Il l'aimait bien trop pour faire le contraire.

Sirius aurait put quitté l'hôpital bien plus tôt, ayant déjà séjourné à Sainte-Mangouste avant sa petite escapade dans l'antre du démon, mais cette semaine passé au calme, à avoir la visite quotidienne des deux autres maraudeurs, lui avait fait du bien. Elle lui avait semblé hors du temps, comme s'il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus de douleur. Cela avait été… apaisant.

D'un commun accord, personne n'avait posé de question à James sur son emprisonnement. Dumbledore et Scrimgeour, au cours d'un entretien auquel ils n'avaient put assister, s'en étaient chargé. A la fin de l'interrogatoire, ils avaient retrouvé James en pleur et il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Lily, soutenu par les trois autres maraudeurs, pour réussir à le calmer.

Alors, il n'y avait eut aucun mot sur la guerre, l'Ordre, les disparations inquiétantes, les attaques des Mangemorts… Rien. Il n'y avait eut qu'une semaine de paix, de rire et de joie d'être ensemble. Une semaine merveilleuse, au cours de laquelle Sirius se serait cru de retour à Poudlard, coincé à l'infirmerie après une blague qui avait mal tourné.

Il aurait bien passé le reste de sa vie ainsi mais James avait émit le souhait de retrouver sa petite vie de famille. On pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir alors, lorsqu'il avait enfin quitté l'hôpital au coté de Lily, Sirius avait décliné l'invitation à les accompagner pour laisser les Potter savourer leurs retrouvailles. Il avait prit son parti de retourner au manoir Malfoy et d'y chercher son époux pour le remercier de son aide.

Il espérait aussi pouvoir ainsi nouer quelques liens, d'amitié voire peut-être plus, en agissant ainsi. Effectivement, voilà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient marié, mais, même s'ils dormaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais prit la peine de faire connaissance. Lorsqu'il y pensait, Sirius trouvait cela déprimant. En vérité, il ne savait rien de Lucius, comme Lucius ne savait rien de lui.

Mais c'était une chose qu'il voulait changer. Après tout, ils étaient mariés, autant faire que leur vie maritale soit la plus douce possible. Puis, il était amoureux. Et l'avait admis. Et quand bien même l'union entre eux était déjà consommé, Sirius voulait faire les choses en bonne et due forme.

Bien sur, il n'avait jamais séduis d'homme avant, n'avait même jamais éprouvé de désir pour l'un d'entre eux, mais le brun était confiant. Il avait toujours sut parvenir à ses fins et était persuader qu'avait Lucius, il y arriverait aussi. Il serait patient, lui laisserait le temps de voir qu'il n'était pas qu'un crétin de Gryffondore. Oui, tôt ou tard, Sirius trouverait le chemin du cœur de son époux.

C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses que le brun prit le chemin du manoir Malfoy au sortir de Sainte-Mangouste. Il fit le voyage en cheminette, l'automne tirant sur l'hiver déversant un flot continu de pluie glacée à l'extérieur. Comme de bien entendu, il n'y eut personne pour l'accueillir dans le salon principal, mais cela ne gêna pas le brun. Il en avait prit l'habitude.

Le manoir était grand, suffisament pour qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré son beau-père ou qu'il n'ai jamais eut à mettre les pieds dans la chambre de son beau-fils. Ce dernier point devait être travaillé : Lucius était fou de son enfant, Sirius était curieux de le rencontrer, quand bien même il n'était qu'un bébé. Et sans doute s'attirerait-il une bonne opinion du blond s'il s'intéressait au petit, ce qui n'était pas dans les coutumes sorcières de faire.

Il quitta rapidement le salon pour prendre le chemin de leur chambre commune. Bien qu'il soit le milieu de l'après-midi, les couloirs du manoir étaient sombres du fait du mauvais temps à l'extérieur. Cela rappela l'antre de Voldemort à Sirius qui ne put se retenir de presser le pas, gagnant sa chambre précipitamment, comme s'il s'agissait d'un refuge salutaire.

Il en claqua la porte et resta un temps appuyé contre le battant de bois, autant pour calmer la panique qui l'avait saisit que pour essayé de comprendre sa réaction. Il faisait encore des cauchemars de l'antre de Voldemort, l'endroit était tellement baigné de magie noire qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Mais cela n'était qu'une impression. Sirius devait s'en convaincre pour ne plus avoir ce genre de réaction. Il eut une triste pensée : si lui réagissait ainsi en parcourant un couloir peu lumineux, comment devait se sentir James, lui qui avait passé une semaine aux mains des Mangemorts ?

Sirius inspira, pour ce calmé, puis se redressa. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la chambre, et elle était elle-même plongé dans la pénombre, aussi pensa-t-il que son époux n'était pas là. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la pièce, il le vit immédiatement et l'horreur lui glaça le sang.

Lucius était là, assis sur le bord du lit, son regard perdu devant lui, sans réaction à la venue de Sirius. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient défaits, emmêlé, salis. La robe qu'il portait, qui avait sans doute été somptueuse, était en lambeau, tâché de poussière et sang séché, laissant voir à mains endroit la peau diaphane du jeune homme elle-même noircit de bleus.

- Merde… Lucius ?!

Sirius se précipita au devant de son époux, sans pour autant oser le toucher. Il fut terrifier de ne voir aucune réaction chez le blond. Bon sang, qu'il était idiot ! Si lui et James avait été soumit à l'aura de désir du jeune homme alors même qu'ils étaient loin de lui, il devait en être de même pour les Mangemorts qui peuplaient le manoir. Voir même pire.

Immédiatement, de terribles images, fruit unique de son imagination, mais nourrit de la vision d'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux, naquirent dans son esprit et sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

- Merde… Lucius….

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Pendant sa semaine de paix à Sainte-Mangouste, auprès de ses amis, sa véritable famille, il n'avait songé à ce qu'il s'était passé pour Lucius. Lorsqu'il avait repensé au blond, ça n'avait été que pour repousser le désir qu'il avait eut pour lui. Comment les choses s'étaient-elles soldées pour lui, il ne s'en était pas inquiété.

- Lucius… Pardon…

Toujours aucune réaction. Le blond fixait un point devant lui sans faire le moindre geste ou le moindre bruit. Il était comme en état de choc. Sirius, qui côtoyait régulièrement les champs de batailles, avait déjà vu des hommes ou femme ainsi, choqué par quelque chose, généralement une mort ou une torture, au point de ne plus avoir la moindre réaction.

Lentement, il passa une main devant les yeux de son époux. Lucius ne silla même pas du regard. C'en était effrayant. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Ne lui dites pas qu'il avait passé la semaine assis là, en état de choc, plus immobile qu'une statue de pierre ?

- Lucius… il faut… Tu peux pas resté là. Hésita Sirius, qui ne savait quoi faire. Lève-toi.

A sa surprise et horreur, le blond se releva, et resté debout, immobile, dans l'attente d'un autre ordre. Sirius fit un pas en arrière, terrifié par la réaction, avant de comprendre rapidement. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé pour que son époux soit ainsi ?

Il essuya ses yeux, décidé à laissé de cotés ses pensées pour l'instant, afin de pouvoir soigner au mieux le blond. Dire qu'il avait été heureux quelques minutes plus tôt… L'ironie du destin le faisait grincer des dents.

- Lucius… Viens, fit le brun en tendant amicalement une main, il faut te laver et te changer.

Le blond lui prit la main –Sirius constata alors à se moment là, que la peau de son mari était glacé, comme après sa tentative de suicide- et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain que l'ancien Black illumina d'un geste de sa baguette magique. Là, le brun hésita puis entreprit de déshabiller le Serpentard qui se laissa totalement faire.

Il découvrit avec horreur le reste du corps maltraité de son époux. Dans les marques bleues qui marbraient sa peau, on distinguait aisément les formes de mains, qui avaient du le serrer au point de laisser des traces immondes. Morsures et griffures venaient s'ajouter aux marques et, horreur, plusieurs coulées de sang mêlé _d'autre chose_, avaient séché sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Lucius.

Sirius déglutit en détournant le regard. Il allait vomir. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui était arrivé à son époux. Rien que d'y penser, ça le rendait malade. Mais il se reprit, chassant une nouvelle fois les images terribles qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit. Lucius avait besoin de lui.

Il alla régler la température de la douche puis tira le blond sous l'eau sans qu'il ne face le moindre geste pour se débattre. Puis il ferma la porte de verre avant de constater encore une fois l'immobilité inquiétante de Lucius. Sirius serra les dents puis lui demanda de se laver avant de se détourné, ne supportant pas de le voir obéir.

Il quitta la salle de bain d'un pas rapide puis s'effondra sur le sol de la chambre, en pleur. Ce qui était arrivé à Lucius était horrible. Il ne pouvait que faire des conjectures mais ces dernières, alimentées par les réactions, ou absence de réaction, du blond ainsi que par les marques sur lui, étaient si terrible, qu'il n'osait les formuler.

- C'est ma faute…

Sirius ne pouvait empêcher une boule acide de culpabilité lui brûler l'estomac. Si Lucius était ainsi, c'était parce qu'il les avait aidé. Qu'il avait usé de son pouvoir. Et que lui, trop idiot pour comprendre, trop faible pour résisté, avait laissé passé une semaine -une semaine !- avant d'avoir le courage de venir le trouver.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, la nausée lui broya l'estomac et il vomit, là, au milieu de la chambre, jusqu'à ne plus avoir que de la bile à recracher. Mais même la brûlure dans sa gorge n'était rien comparer à la douleur de sa culpabilité.

C'était sa faute. Parce qu'il s'était cru meilleurs, plus malin, plus chanceux, que les autres. Au point de penser pouvoir pénétrer l'antre de Voldemort et en réchapper sans en payer le prix. Effectivement, lui n'avait rien donné… Mais Lucius, Lucius, lui, avait tout subit. Pour lui. A cause de lui.

- S… Sony ! Appela Sirius en reculant à quatre pattes, s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche. Sony !

L'Elfe de maison apparut de suite, se tordant nerveusement les oreilles. Lorsqu'il vit la flaque de vomissures, il la fit immédiatement disparaitre sans en avoir reçu l'ordre avant de faire apparaitre, d'un claquement de doigt, une bassine et un verre d'eau devant Sirius.

- Merci… murmura le brun en se rinçant la bouche dans le maigre espoir de faire disparaitre le goût horrible.

- Monsieur est malade ? Sony doit-il faire venir un docteur ? Demanda l'Elfe, serviable.

- Non… non, je vais bien. Lucius… Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Depuis quand est-il… comme ça ?

L'Elfe se mit à trembler avant de se recroqueviller. Il tourna la tête vers l'entré de la chambre, comme s'il craignait de voir venir un démon, puis répondit, d'une petite voix couinante noyée de peur :

- Maitre Lucius est rentré, il y a deux jours. Il pleurait. Beaucoup. Maitre Abraxas l'a grondé et maitre Lucius est venu là et il n'a plus pleuré. Maitre Lucius n'a plus rien fait. Ni manger ni rien. Sony voulais l'aider mais maitre Abraxas a ordonné de ne rien faire.

Deux jours ? Un nouveau poids de culpabilité vint s'ajouter au premier avant d'être effacé un instant par une colère profonde envers son beau-père. Le salaud ! Pourquoi avait-il interdit aux Elfes de prendre soin de son fils ? Le détestait-il à se point ? Etait-il aveugle à sa souffrance ?

Mais Sirius retint sa colère et serra les dents : il avait plus important à faire que d'aller hurler ses quatre vérités à ce vieux fou. Dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours, sans doute Lucius n'en était-il pas sortit, attendant qu'on le lui dise.

- Tu peux partir. Je vais m'occupé de Lucius. Fit le brun en se relevant. Sony, rappela-t-il rapidement, va… va chercher Severus Snape.

Sirius savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour soigner Lucius et, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, celui qui était le plus à même de lui en apporté était le maitre des potions. Il était sans doute celui qui connaissait le mieux Lucius et en qui le blond avait le plus confience.

Le regard de l'Elfe s'illumina, heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à son maitre, puis il disparu dans le clac sonore qui caractérisait les transplannages. Sirius inspira, pour se calmer, hésita puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Lucius avait besoin de lui et il n'allait pas fuir. Pas cette fois.

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond n'avait pas bougé de sous l'eau. Il ne bougeait même plus, sans doute avait-il finit de se laver. Sirius hésita puis ouvrit la porte de verre. Il fut heureux de sentir le parfum des produits de toilettes à la place de celui du sang. Effectivement, Lucius avait finit et il ne restait sur lui plus que les bleus, les morsures et les griffures.

- Viens… Sort de là. Demanda Sirius en éteignant l'eau.

Une fois encore, le blond obéis et se laissa emmailloté dans un large drap de bain. Sirius le conduisit hors de la salle d'eau pour le faire s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. D'un geste de baguette magique, il alluma toutes les chandelles de la chambre ainsi qu'un feu dans la cheminé, puis alla chercher dans la salle d'eau une seconde serviette.

Avec des gestes délicats, il entreprit de sécher la longue chevelure blonde, déglutissant de la sentir si douce sous ses doigts. L'envi d'y plongé la tête était forte mais il se retint. Lucius n'avait pas besoin de cela. Quoique, s'il voulait céder, il n'était pas sur que le jeune homme se débatte. Ca plus que le reste, retint Sirius.

Une fois les cheveux sec et démêlé, il les tressa maladroitement avant d'aller chercher dans le dressing de quoi vêtir son époux. Il choisit une robe sorcière à col haut, d'un vert sombre, suffisament épaisse pour le réchauffer et ayant assez de tissu pour masquer les marques.

Avant de l'en revêtir, il le fit se lever afin d'essuyer les dernières gouttes d'eau qui perlaient encore sur sa peau pâle. Il en profita pour étudier les blessures qui la parcouraient, et se rassura en constatant qu'aucune n'était vraiment profonde et nécessitant des soins particuliers.

Une fois Lucius habillé et de nouveau assis sur le lit, parfaitement immobile, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Le blond n'avait rien dit, rien fait sans en avoir le commandement. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il avait beau être son époux et en être amoureux, il ne savait pas comment tiré Lucius de la dérangeante torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il avait besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'on pense au loup… Un clac de transplannage se fit entendre et Sony réapparu au milieu de la chambre, se tordant les oreilles si fort que cela devait en être douloureux. Sirius perdit le sourire qu'il avait eut en pensant que la cavalerie était enfin là, lorsqu'il constata que l'Elfe était seul.

- Monsieur… Monsieur Snape n'était pas chez lui. Pas à Poudlard non plus. Un Elfe de maison à dit à Sony que Monsieur Snape est parti.

- Chut, calme-toi, fit doucement Sirius en voyant la créature paniqué. Lui-même sentit son cœur s'emballer en songeant qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide. C'est bon, je… je vais me débrouiller. Je vais m'occuper de Lucius.

Même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, songea-t-il. L'Elfe acquiesça, s'excusa de son inutilité, lui assurant qu'il allait se punir pour cela, et disparu, laissant à nouveau Sirius seul face à son époux. Le brun hésita. Durant l'échange, le blond n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Sirius inspira puis prit une décision. Il ne savait pas comment aider Lucius. Il ne savait pas si lui, tout seul, allait y parvenir. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils ne devaient pas rester au manoir Malfoy. La demeure était trop austère, trop oppressante. Il devait partir, et emmener son époux avec lui.

Et il devait trouver de l'aide. C'était impératif. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, seul, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Lucius. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire pour le faire revenir à lui.

Décidé, il alla prendre la main du blond dans la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite. Lucius suivi sans rien dire, sans se débattre, comme il s'y attendait. D'un pas rapide, il gagna le salon principal puis saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il regarda un instant le sable brillant dans sa main avant de le jeter dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes.

Sirius tira Lucius contre lui, sans lâcher sa main, raffermissant même sa prise dessus, puis il fit un pas dans la cheminée, emmenant avec lui son époux, et cria leur destination :

- Résidence Potter, Godric Hollow.

A suivre….

* * *

Nan nan ! Me tapez pas ! Me tapez pas ! J'ai rien fais ! Je suis cruelle et sadique mais je me soigne ! Pas taper !

La suite en juillet !

A+  
BD


	37. Chapitre 34 : S'il suffisait d'aimer

Bonjour ! Alors, ce mois de juin, bien passé ? Pas trop long ? Ceux qui passait un examen, ça allait ? Quand j'ai entendu les sujets de philo du bac S... J'ai remercié le ciel d'avoir déjà validé le mien ! Je plains tous ceux qui ont du le passer. Le bac ou tout autre examen ^^

Vous l'avez attendu, alors le voilà ^^ Le chapitre suivant de cette fic ! Je suis même sur que nombre d'entre vous vont pas lire ce que je dis là pour lire tout de suite le chapitre. J'en serais flatter si c'est le cas ^^

Voyez-vous, je tiens toujours mes résolutions (oui, je suis encore au régime. Là, j'avoue, ça commence à faire long -') et je publie à temps le chapitre demandé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je vais arrêter de blablater pour ne rien dire : si certains sautent le mot de l'auteur, je sais que d'autres prennent le temps de le lire en entier et ce serait cruel et sadique de ma part de vous retarder dans votre lecture

...

Oui, donc, en faite, vous saviez que le temps pourris qu'il fait là me déprime totalement ? Nan mais sérieux c'est...

C'est bon ! J'arrête ! J'ai été assez cruelle et sadique avec le dernier chapitre alors, je vais conclure :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre : S'il suffisait d'aimer**

**L'**_**agonie du Veela**_** désigne la période de recherche puis de séduction de la créature, entre son seizième anniversaire, avec la déclaration de ses pouvoirs et l'obtention de son héritage magique, et le moment où son âme sœur l'accepte comme compagne. On parle d'agonie dans le sens où la créature, en attente de son âme sœur, souffre tous les jours plus de ne pas l'avoir à ces cotés.**

_**Des Veelas et des Hommes,**_** Guillaume Tand**

Severus s'en voulait. Il brûlait de culpabilité au point qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer, pitoyablement écroulé au milieu de son appartement à Poudlard. A peine était-il sorti de la cheminée qu'il s'était effondré en larme, le cœur en miette, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le désir violent qui lui tordait encore les entrailles.

Comme tous les autres Mangemorts, il avait sentit l'aura de séduction de Lucius avant de le voir. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, il s'était détourné, les mains et la tête coller au mur dans l'espoir que la fraicheur de la pierre lui donne la force de garder ses esprits.

Il avait refusé de regarder son ami. Même lorsqu'il avait reprit le contrôle de son aura. Même lorsque la foule, réveillé soudainement de son émerveillement, s'était agitée. Même lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris, ordres puis suppliques de Lucius qu'on tirait à l'intérieur.

Severus avait fermé les yeux, s'était concentré sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, pour oublier son désir brûlant, son envie irrésistible de se retourner pour se mêler à la frénésie causée par Lucius dont le blond était la première victime.

Severus avait tourné le dos à son ami, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu l'appeler à l'aide, pleurant pour qu'on le tire de là. Il avait tourné les talons, ignoré la détresse évidente du blond, et avait fuit. Au plus vite. Au plus loin.

Il n'avait pas vu le regard surprit de Voldemort, qui lui aussi luttait contre le besoin de s'approprier la divine créature qu'était Lucius. Il avait juste sentit, avant de passer par la cheminée, le pouvoir étouffant de son maitre se répandre brutalement, repoussant sans doute qui osait toucher à sa poupée.

Seigneur ! Faites que Lucius comprenne sa réaction et qu'il lui pardonne ! Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, le protéger, le garder près de lui. Mais Severus savait que s'il avait posé les yeux sur Lucius, il aurait perdu la raison, aurait fait comme tous les autres et aurait finit par le blesser.

Qu'il ait put fuir était en soit un miracle. Oh, il n'était pas le seul. Bellatrix et quelques autres, dégoutés par la nature de Lucius, comme par sa position auprès du Lord, avait fait de même. L'écœurement qu'ils ressentaient pour le Veela les avait protégés de l'aura de désir.

Lui, paradoxalement, c'était l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lucius qui lui avait donné la force de se détourner. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, désirer –et prendre- le blond ainsi. Son ami méritait tellement plus que le désir charnel. Tellement, tellement plus, que Severus savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui.

Lui, petit professeur de potion, né d'un père moldu, pouvait le convoiter mais n'était, et ne serait jamais, digne du Lord blond. Severus le savait, il était affreusement terre à terre sur les sentiments et la place de chacun dans le monde. Il s'était juré de travailler dans l'ombre, d'aider au mieux Lucius sans jamais avoir l'orgueil de le désirer.

Alors, il s'était détourné, avait fuit. Mais même à des milliers de kilomètre du Veela, même s'il n'était plus sous l'influence de son aura, Severus souffrait encore de son désir contre-nature comme il entendait encore les appels désespérés du blond qui lui broyaient le cœur de culpabilité.

Pourquoi Lucius avait-il fait cela ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? Ou était-ce du à un autre malaise ? Il savait que son ami ne tenait debout que grâce à l'utilisation excessive de potion énergisante. Etait-là la raison de son acte ? Epuisé, avait-il perdu le contrôle de son aura ?

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus probable. Voldemort était fou ! Complètement ! Il savait que Lucius faisait une dépression ! Qu'il n'avait plus de force, plus d'envi, plus rien pour le pousser à vivre depuis la _leçon _! Pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur le blond ? Ce qui c'était passé ce soir était attendu ! Il était connu de tous que l'aura Veela était difficilement maitrisable et que la moindre faiblesse de la créature pouvait conduire à un drame.

Comme celui qui c'était passé plus tôt.

Comment allait Lucius ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Allait-il survivre ? Si oui, l'humiliation serait alors si grande… La supporterait-il ? Non, assurément. Lucius était fort, Severus n'en doutait pas, mais il avait déjà voulu en finir une fois et il doutait que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne plus recommencer fasse le poids devant les séquelles.

Autant physiques, et il faudra du temps, des soins et de la patiente pour que son corps guérisse, que psychique. Pour ces derniers, le maitre des potions doutait de les voir disparaitre un jour. Quoi qu'il est put arriver après son départ, cela devait avoir détruit l'esprit de Lucius. S'il devait s'en remettre, ça ne serait pas sans aide.

Une aide que Severus n'était plus en mesure de lui donner autant parce que le tiraillement de son bas-ventre l'en rendait indigne que parce que Voldemort le lui interdirait. Le lui interdisait déjà : à sa fenêtre cognait un hibou sans doute porteur de son invitation à participer à l'échange avec Salem.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Lucius ne fasse pas de bêtise et que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui vienne en aide.

ooOoo

Lily Potter, née Evans, ne pouvait pas être traitée de lâche. Surement pas. Gryffondore dans l'âme, elle n'avait jamais hésité à se dresser fièrement devant Lord Voldemort en devenait aurore et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'un point de vu plus personnel, son franc parlé couplé à son manque de timidité faisait qu'elle ne craignait jamais de dire ou faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Du moins, en temps normal.

Lily avait crue mourir en apprenant la disparition de son époux. S'il n'y avait eut Harry, sans doute même se serait-elle laissé allé à pleurer son veuvage précoce, car, sensé qu'elle était, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de revoir James un jour.

La jeune femme en avait voulu à Sirius. Lorsqu'elle était allée le voir à l'hôpital, elle avait cru, espérer follement, qu'il puisse leur donner une piste, un indice, quelque chose pour sauver James. Mais il n'avait rien put dire et elle, elle était partie, dépitée, énervée et désespérée.

Après coup, elle s'en était voulue d'avoir agit ainsi. Sirius n'y était pour rien dans la disparition de son époux et il n'était pas un surhomme : pourquoi lui pourrait-il sauver James quand personne avant n'avait put se tirer des griffes des Mangemorts ?

Pourtant, il lui avait prouvé l'inverse en ramenant son époux vivant. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie avait été ternie par un intense sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Sirius. Elle avait été injuste avec lui mais n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de s'excuser.

Lors de la semaine passée à Sainte-Mangouste, les choses avaient semblées irréelles, baigné d'un bonheur enfantin à l'idée d'être tous réuni. Elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de briser l'atmosphère paisible qui les entourait. Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait fallu quitter l'hôpital, Sirius s'était éclipsé, plaidant qu'il devait aller trouver son époux pour le remercier.

Si elle n'avait pas eut de récit complet du séjour de James chez les Mangemorts, étant à la fois effrayé de savoir et ne voulant pas faire revivre son calvaire à son époux, on lui avait compté leur miraculeuse échappé et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas exactement comment Malfoy avait put les aider, les deux Maraudeurs restant très vague sur le sujet, elle savait qu'ils ne devaient qu'à lui d'avoir put fuir.

Cependant, même si elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'entretenir avec Sirius pour le remercier et s'excuser, elle était aussi heureuse qu'il ait eut la délicatesse, comme tous les autres Maraudeurs, de les laisser seul, pour que James et elle puisse enfin se retrouver.

Ainsi, elle savourait avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'étreinte tranquille de James, tous deux alanguis sur le canapé du salon, leur fils allongé et gazouillant de joie entre eux. Elle avait crut ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre de tel moment de bonheur simple et cette croyance ne faisait que renforcer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Là, près de son mari et de son fils, dans la chaleur rassurante de leur foyer, elle était simplement… heureuse.

Suffisament pour oublier qu'en rentrant, James avait pris soin d'apposer sur leur maison les plus puissant sort de protection, allant jusqu'à lui demander son aide pour certain, qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il avait allumé toutes les lumières, ne laissant pas le moindre coin d'ombre, même dans les pièces inoccupées, qu'il avait fait trois fois le tour de leur demeure avant de venir enfin s'installer près d'elle.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin du monde, et même après, tellement elle était bien. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Alors qu'elle était en passe de s'endormir, le feu de leur cheminée vira au vert et James bondit sur ses pieds, baguette à la main, pour se placer devant sa famille.

Lorsque Lily vit qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Sirius, trainant avec lui son époux, elle se redressa à son tour pour poser une main apaisante sur le bras de James et l'inviter baissé son arme. Mais son époux se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant de pointer sa baguette sur Lucius tout en reculant d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Si la question était hargneuse, la voix de James reflétait plus de la peur qu'autre chose et Lily lui jeta un regard curieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait une telle réaction devant leur « sauveur », à lui et à Sirius. La jeune femme fit ensuite un pas en avant, dépassant son époux pour aller embrasser Padfoot.

Le brun répondit rapidement à son étreinte, passant un bras autour de la rousse, gardant l'autre autour de la taille de Lucius de sorte que le blond soit collé à lui, presque caché dans le creux de son épaule. Puis elle voulu se tourner vers Lucius, après tout, elle lui devait la vie de son époux et du parrain de son fils, elle pouvait bien le saluer et l'en remercier, mais l'ancien Black eut un mouvement de recul en passant son second bras autour du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que… Sirius, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

- James ! S'agaça son épouse en posant ses poings sur ses hanches comme si elle grondait un enfant. Ca suffit ! Lucius est le bienvenu ici puisque vous lui devez d'être libre !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa et fit un pas en arrière, croisant les bras et se détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Lily se retint de grogner devant le comportement qu'elle jugeait puéril de son mari mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas se disputer alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius avait conduit Lucius à l'un des fauteuils et l'y avait assis, sans que la voix du blond ne se fasse entendre. D'ailleurs, songea la jeune femme, Lord Lucius Malfoy était bien trop calme pour un aristocrate partisan des idées de Voldemort présent dans une maison de Gryffondore et en présence d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Lily fronça les sourcilles en observant Sirius, agenouillé devant son époux, qui lui tenait une main tout en lui caressant la joue de l'autre, d'un geste tendre, le regard brillant de larmes. Pourquoi était-il sur le point de pleurer ? Pourquoi Lucius ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ? Le regard bleu et vide de tout la fit frissonner et elle préféra se détourner pour soulever Harry dans ses bras et le bercer.

- James… Finit par appeler Sirius en se relevant. Lucius… Il est… J'ai besoin d'aide. Je sais pas… Je sais pas ce que Voldemort lui a fait mais… S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'aide. Il… il réagit plus… C'est comme si c'était une coquille vide… S'il te plait James, vieux frère, j'ai…

- C'est bon, coupa le brun en se tournant pour prendre Harry des bras de la rousse, Lily-jolie t'as dit qu'il était le bienvenu ici. Alors c'est bon.

Puis il quitta le salon, emportant son fils avec lui, sans donner plus d'explication sur son énervement manifeste. Lily resta un instant surprise, jamais elle n'avait vu James ainsi, puis se dit qu'elle l'interrogerait ce soir, lorsqu'ils seraient au lit. En attendant, elle devait montrer la chambre d'ami à Sirius et son époux.

ooOoo

Lucius était assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur sans le voir. La chambre où il avait été installé, était au troisième étage, sous les combles, et si elle était petite, elle était douillette et chaleureuse.

Mais ça, Lucius ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était assis sur cette chaise parce que Sirius l'y avait installé, plusieurs minutes, peut-être heures, avant. Et depuis, il n'avait pas bougé. Le dos droit, le regard perdu devant lui, il n'avait dit ni fait quoi que se soit.

Sirius, avec l'aide de Lily, avait essayé de le faire réagir, de le faire parler mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait aucune réaction si ce n'était obéir lorsqu'on lui donnait un ordre direct. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs été horrifiée en constatant la chose.

L'ancien Black avait été très discret sur l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Lucius, jugeant que c'était quelque chose de trop intime et qui ne concernait pas Lily, quand bien même, elle était une amie qui lui était chère.

Lorsque Lily avait proposé de conduire le blond à Saint-Mangouste pour qu'il y voit un psycomage, Sirius avait refusé en bloque. Selon lui, Lucius avait trop d'orgueil pour cela, et ça n'aurait été qu'une humiliation de plus. Et, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais un médecin aurait sans doute compris ce qui était arrivé à son époux, et alors, il aurait fallu s'expliquer, tout serait devenu publique –même si Sirius ignorait encore ce que ce « tout » signifiait- et Lucius ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Soit, Lily n'avait pas insisté. Si Sirius pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son époux, qu'ils restent là tous les deux. Les portes de la maison Potter leur était toujours ouverte. Sirius l'en avait encore remercié et la rousse en avait profité pour s'excuser de son comportement. Ils avaient finit tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à pleurer comme des madeleines, et s'était ainsi que James les retrouva.

- Tu me trompe avec lui ? Lança-t-il d'un ton amusé depuis l'entré de la chambre.

Les deux amis se séparèrent dans un sursaut en entendant la voix de James, avant de se tourner vers lui, tous deux se frottant les yeux avec acharnement pour effacer les larmes versées. Lily s'approcha de son époux pour l'embrasser, et le brun la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Pourquoi tu pleure ? Lui demanda-t-il. C'est à cause de Sirius ? J'dois lui casser la gueule, c'est ça ?

- Imbécile, répliqua la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

- Ouais, mais je suis ton imbécile.

- Rien qu'à moi.

Les deux époux se sourirent puis échangèrent un cours baisé avant que se fasse entendre un cri, un étage plus bas. Harry avait finit de dormir et voulait son repas. Lily soupira avant de se défaire des bras de James et d'aller à la recherche de son fils pour s'acquitter joyeusement de son travail de mère.

Les deux hommes resté seul, échangèrent un regard, comme gêné, avant d'éclater nerveusement de rire.

- C'est ridicule ! Fit Sirius en s'approchant de James pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Complètement ! Répondit le brun en entrant dans la chambre. Toi et Lucius êtes les bienvenus sous ce toit. Lily a raison. Mais lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça…

- J'ai entendu ! Coupa la voix de son épouse, en bas de l'escalier. Sirius, tu veux donner son biberon à Harry ?

Sirius se tourna vers James, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. L'ancien attrapeur vedette lui sourit, amusé, avant de lui faire signe d'y aller et aussitôt, Padfoot s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Lily et son filleul.

James, resté seul dans la chambre, se tourna pour regarder Lucius, resté indifférent à tous ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Même s'il n'avait pas été présent lorsque Sirius avait expliqué l'état du blond, il avait tout entendu, s'étant installer dans les marches menant à la chambre.

Le brun déglutit en tournant rapidement le regard vers la porte resté ouverte. De là où il était, on entendait clairement les rires de son épouse, son fils et son frère d'arme. Puis il refit face à Lucius et s'approcha encore, de sorte à être suffisament proche pour le toucher.

Sirius n'avait pas tout dit. Il avait même tu beaucoup de détail sordide pour ne pas choquer Lily. Mais même s'il n'avait rien dit, James savait ce qu'il en était. Après tout, il avait été soumit à l'aura du blond et connaissait les désirs qu'elle provoquait. Il ne pouvait qu'être peiné et horrifié par ce qui lui était arrivé.

Mais une part de lui ressentait encore l'aura du Veela. Le désir violent qu'il s'efforçait de contenir côtoyait une profonde colère à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait put posséder cette divine créature. L'envi de se l'approprier une bonne fois pour toute était aussi forte que contre-nature et le brun luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas y céder.

« J'aime Lily. J'aime Lily. J'aime Lily… » Se répétait-il comme un mantra. Pourtant, le désir restait là, dans ses entrailles et se fut presque sans réfléchir qu'il tendit une main pour saisir une mèche de cheveux auréolé de lumière échappée de sa tresse. Il frissonna sous sa douceur et, n'obtenant aucune réaction, osa poser son autre main sur l'épaule de Lucius.

Toujours rien. L'idée que là, James pouvait lui faire, et lui demander de faire, ce qu'il voulait sans que rien ne s'y oppose était à la fois grisante et effrayante. Lucius était là, enfin, devant lui, sans défense. L'idée le fit gémir alors que déjà, son bas-ventre se réveillait. Sans réfléchir, il défit le col de sa robe sorcière et écarta les pans, ne pouvant que frémir de plaisir en découvrant sa peau blanche et incroyablement douce.

Puis soudain, il se figea. En bas, Lily venait de l'appeler pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Un froid mortel s'était alors abattu sur lui. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comment pouvait-il céder ainsi ? Violenter quelqu'un qui ne l'avait été que trop ? Et ici, sous son propre toit, alors que la femme qu'il s'était juré d'aimé jusqu'à la mort était un étage plus bas ?

Horrifié par ce qu'il allait faire, James, referma rapidement la robe de Lucius et recula d'un pas avant de se détourner et de fuir au pas de course. Il était un homme horrible. Comment pouvait-il seulement se qualifier d'homme après ce qu'il avait pensé faire ?

Arrivé en bas des marches, il s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer devant Lily aussi paniqué, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se douterait de quelque chose, lui poserait des questions et il finirait par lui avouer qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas assez puissant pour le protéger de l'aura d'un Veela et qu'il allait… qu'il voulait…

Non, elle ne devait pas savoir. Jamais.

ooOoo

Sirius soupira en regagnant la chambre d'ami que leur avaient généreusement laissé les Potter. Il s'avait qu'en emmenant Lucius ici, il allait avoir de l'aide et culpabilisait d'abuser ainsi de l'hospitalité de ses amis. Après tout, Lily et James venaient tout juste de se retrouver, il avait voulu les laisser seul mais n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir leur quémander de l'aide.

Il comprenait que James en soit agacé. Même s'il trouvait la réaction que son frère d'arme avait eut leur arrivé un peu excessive, il comprenait qu'après la terrible épreuve qu'il avait subit, et une petite semaine d'hospitalisation sans intimité réelle, il soit encore déranger alors que James n'aspirait qu'au calme de sa famille proche. Sirius le comprenait parfaitement et même si sa colère n'avait été que passagère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de venir perturber leurs retrouvailles.

Mais comment aurait-il put faire autrement ? Il avait besoin d'aide pour soigner Lucius. En venant ici, ça n'était pas tant l'aide de James qu'il venait demander, mais surtout celle de Lily.

Il n'avait tout dit à son amie, autant pour ne pas la choquer que parce qu'il pensait que ce qui était arrivé à son époux était trop intime et ne la regardait pas. Mais il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme l'aide et ne trouve un remède. Lily était la plus intelligente d'eux tous.

C'était un fait admis depuis longtemps, autant par lui, que par James, Peter ou Remus. Sirius ne doutait pas que la jeune femme trouve une solution. Il le lui avait dit, d'ailleurs, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait rougit, gênée qu'il compte tellement sur elle, mais n'avait pas démentit. Puisque Sirius ne voulait pas conduire Lucius à Saint-Mangouste et qu'il ne voulait pas l'intervention d'un psycomage, elle allait trouver une solution. Elle le lui avait promit.

Le brun eut un nouveau soupir en constatant que Lucius n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil où il l'avait installé. Attristé, Sirius s'en approcha avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui prendre les mains. Une fois encore, il ne put que noter qu'elles étaient d'une froideur effrayante. Effrayé, il leva une main jusqu'à son visage pour le toucher. Glacé.

- Lucius… Reviens, s'il te plait… Murmura-t-il en le tirant dans une étreinte à laquelle le blond ne répondit pas.

Le jeune homme était immobile, semblable à une marionnette aux files coupés. S'était affligeant à voir. Plus encore, Sirius se sentait complètement impuissant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider : attendre qu'il revienne de lui-même, le secouer pour le forcer à réagir ? La crainte de mal faire le poussait à ne rien tenter.

Sirius posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour le repousser, avant de se saisir de son visage pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme il s'en doutait, ils étaient toujours aussi vides et ternes, comme si plus aucun sentiment ne pouvait venir les illuminer. Le brun déglutit, la voix serrée par la peine.

Il voudrait tellement que l'étincelle qui les rendait si irrésistible revienne. Qu'un sentiment quelconque, même de la haine à son égard s'il fallait, puisse se lire à nouveau dans les pupilles bleues claires. La peur qu'à jamais ils restent éteints lui broyait le cœur.

- T'en fais pas, lui dit-il en repoussant toute ses tristes pensées en se focalisant sur l'espoir qu'il avait de trouver une solution avec l'aide de Lily, ça va s'arranger. Tu va revenir. Voldemort ne sera pas éternel et bientôt, il tombera. Je sais ta position auprès de lui. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Mais tu verras, ça ne durera pas. Tu seras libre. Même si tu veux me quitter. Je te le promets. Tu seras libre.

Toujours aucune réaction. Lucius le fixait comme s'il ne le voyait pas et absolument aucune émotion ne venait teinter ses pupilles ou son délicat visage. Sirius déglutit encore, caressant du pouce sa joue et repris, la voix à nouveau incertaine :

- Je t'aime, Lucius.

A suivre…

* * *

**Las : **Merci pour ton commentaire ^^

* * *

Bon, pas de cliff hanger pour cette fois... Ca sera pour le chapitre suivant XD ! Il est quasiment écrit et je sais qu'une fois de plus, vous aller vouloir me taper lorsque vous le lirez. MAis bon, ça sera pour aout ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que celui-là vous a tout de même plut ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à poursuivre ^^

Je vous laisse !

A plus !

BD


	38. Chapter 35 : Confession

Bonjour ! Un petit mot pour m'excuser de n'avoir répondu à aucune review. Je suis en vacance et j'ai à peine le temps de publier ce chapitre (qui est près depuis plus de deux semaines...). Bref, juste pour dire que je remercie tout les lecteur/reviewer, 77Hildegard, LusM, Charlymarmotte, Darkmoonlady, Nikky Mikky... Désolée à ceux que j'oublie, vous êtes nombreux et j'en suis très fière ^^

Bref, je vous laisse, on va à EuropaPark ^^

Bon mois d'aout et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-cinq : Confession **

**Parvenir à changer de forme et à devenir un animagi n'est pas un simple amusement. La forme animagi d'un sorcier est généralement plus sensible aux auras magiques ou, inversement, protégé contre certain sort naturel, comme les sorts d'amnésie qui accompagne certain phénomène magique qui, sans l'observation sous l'œil animal d'un sorcier, serait resté inconnu aux hommes. **

**Extrait de « Animagi », Falco Aesalon**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle à mangé, juste dérangé par les rires de Harry, dans sa chaise haute, que Lily nourrissait, toute souriante, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son fils, ne semblant pas constater la gêne qu'il y avait entre James, Sirius et Lucius.

Oh, Lucius n'était pas gêné, non. Sur l'ordre de Sirius, il mangeait doucement, d'un air distingué, son repas, sans rien dire, sans même regarder autour de lui. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas les coups d'œil concupiscent que lui jetait James avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et ne se concentre sur son assiette, les yeux brillant de culpabilité et de honte.

En face de lui, Sirius jouait mollement avec le contenu de son assiette, sa tête lourdement appuyée sur sa main libre, plus déprimé que jamais. Lucius n'avait pas réagis à sa déclaration d'amour. Pas qu'il ait vraiment attendu de réaction de sa part, ça aurait été trop miraculeux, mais tout de même. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime », avait admis à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait et était frustré, et sans doute vexé, que Lucius n'ai rien répondu. L'avait-il au moins entendu ?

L'absence de réaction du blond à sa déclaration renforçait l'idée déprimante qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Bien sur, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose, qu'il ne suffisait pas d'aimer et de se le dire pour que tout aille bien mais, à part l'aimer, que pouvait-il faire ?

Il connaissait la position de son époux auprès de Voldemort, et frémissait de dégout à chaque qu'il y pensait. L'idée que ce monstre pose un doigt sur Lucius le faisait frémir de colère et lui donnait envi de vomir. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qui était-il pour protéger son époux du plus grand mage noir du siècle ?

Sirius se sentait parfaitement incompétent et inutile. Tout courageux et de bonne volonté qu'il était, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour Lucius et ce constat plus que l'état du blond, lui minait le moral au poing qu'il en avait perdu l'appétit et qu'il voulait se noyer dans une bouteille de whisky comme avant son mariage.

- Je pensais que vous aimiez ça, le poulet.

Les deux bruns sursautèrent au commentaire de Lily avant de tourner vers elle un regard penaud, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait cela. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres mais ne rajouta rien, faisant le tour de la table pour ramasser les assiettes pleines de James et Sirius et celle, vide, de Lucius.

- Désolé, ma puce, j'ai…

Il fut coupé par le bruit de flammes ravivées soudainement dans la cheminée, signe que quelqu'un arrivé. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, James se releva, baguette à la main, près à se défendre et défendre sa famille en cas d'attaque.

Lily soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant bien que son mari soit devenu un peu paranoïaque avec ce qu'il avait récemment vécu. Et s'était justement pour l'aider à l'être moins qu'elle avait invité le reste des Maraudeurs à se joindre à eux ce soir.

Initialement, elle aurait préférée attendre quelques jours, voir si son idée était vraiment nécessaire ou si, avec du calme et le recul, elle n'était pas abusive mais la présence de Sirius, et surtout, la réaction de son époux à son arrivé, cette après-midi là, avait finit de convaincre Lily que s'était une bonne idée.

Puis, elle en avait parlé au professeur Dumbledore et ce dernier avait acquiescé, trouvant que c'était sans doute là la meilleure chose à faire pour rassurer James. Il s'était même proposé mais la jeune femme avait décliné, jugeant que le vieil homme avait déjà bien des choses à gérer et que James n'aurait confiance qu'en un Maraudeur.

Ainsi, ignorant totalement la panique visible de James, elle alla à la rencontre de Peter, qui venait de sortir des flammes, et le salua chaleureusement, l'invitant à ce joindre à eux pour le dessert. Le jeune homme, qui avait eut un mouvement de recule face à James, hésita, trépignant sur place nerveusement, avant d'acquiescer et de la suivre.

James, qui avait rangé sa baguette en constatant que s'était son ami et pas une attaque, alla à son tour le saluer, le serrant dans ses bras en s'excusant, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Sirius. Lorsque les deux bruns s'écartèrent, le regard de Peter se posa sur Lucius alors qu'il remarquait seulement sa présence, et il déglutit, n'entendant plus les blablas de ses amis qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là.

Lucius était là, dans une robe sorcière vert sombre qui tranchait avec sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux négligemment lâché dans son dos. Son regard clair, vide, accompagnait affreusement bien le manque d'expression sur son visage. Captivé, Peter ne voyait plus que lui, alors qu'un désir malsain, renforcé par la brûlure constante de sa Marque, naissait au creux de son ventre.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, expliquait Lily en mettant le couvert pour le dessert. Puisque Sirius est là, autant en profiter.

- Tu as mit un couvert de trop, souligna James en regardant faire son épouse.

- Remus va arriver d'ici peu. Fit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

James ne rajouta rien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lily avait invité leurs amis alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés le matin même. Mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas, les Maraudeurs étaient comme des frères pour lui alors, les voir un peu plus n'était pas une gêne, loin de là !

- Tu sais pourquoi elle vous a invité ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Peter.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le petit homme n'écoutait rien de ce que Sirius, heureux de revoir son ami, racontait. Pire, que le regard de son ami était captivé par Lucius. Lui qui connaissait la nature du blond, se doutait de la raison, et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

- Ho, Peter ! T'es là ?

Le rat sursauta mais quitta enfin des yeux le blond pour se tourner à nouveau vers James, le regard perdu. Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Peter agissait ainsi. Bien sur, Lucius était un Veela, mais son aura était complètement retenue. De plus, son ami n'y avait pas été exposé comme Sirius ou lui, alors, pourquoi y était-il si sensible ?

- Je pense que Lucius devrait quitter le salon, sans vouloir vous vexer. Fit remarquer Remus en entrant dans la dite pièce.

Lui était venu à pied et Lily lui avait ouvert en retournant dans la cuisine. Les trois Maraudeurs présent sursautèrent à sa remarque avant de se tourner vers lui pour aller le saluer comme il se devait. James, connaissant la nature de son ami et celle du blond, acquiesça, invitant Sirius à raccompagner son époux à l'étage.

Le brun protesta un peu mais finit par accepter. De toute façon, quoi qui puisse justifier cette réunion improvisé des Maraudeurs, ça ne concernait pas Lucius et il était préférable qu'il n'y assiste pas. Remus, que l'odeur de Lucius indisposait au plus haut point, ne remarqua pas plus que Sirius les regards chagriné de James et Peter et l'ancien Black fit se lever son époux et lui tint le bras pour le mener hors de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, les trois Maraudeurs étaient déjà attablé et Lily, debout en bout de table, les mains sur les hanches, semblait l'attendre. Sous le regard sévère de la jeune femme, il rejoignit rapidement sa place et la rousse prit alors la parole, leur expliquant enfin pourquoi elle avait réunit tout le monde :

- Je souhaiterais que l'un d'entre vous devienne le Gardien de notre maison, dit-elle san préambule, allant rejoindre James pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

ooOoo

James était installé dans son lit, les yeux levés sur le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, en apparence serein. La chambre était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies, qui resteraient allumées jusqu'au matin. Lily, dans la salle de bain attenante, finissait de se préparer pour la nuit en chantonnant le dernier air à la mode chez les Moldus.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira, cherchant à se concentrer sur la voix de son épouse. Il savait sans la voir qu'elle avait déjà enfilé sa robe de nuit et qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait tresser ses cheveux, chose obligatoire si elle souhaitait pouvoir se coiffer le lendemain matin.

Elle, avait des cheveux roux, long et épais, qui s'emmêlaient trop facilement. Pas comme Lucius, dont la chevelure pourtant longue, était trop lisse et trop douce pour que le moindre nœud ne soit réellement dérangeant. Du moins, c'est que James pensait après avoir touché…

Non ! Stop ! se dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Il devait cesser de penser à Lucius. Il était marié et amoureux de son épouse ! Elle était d'ailleurs à quelques mètres de lui. Il était dans la chambre, le lit conjugal. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait plus penser à Lucius ! Plus jamais !

Il frémit en songeant à ce qu'il avait faillis faire plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La culpabilité venait à présent se mêler au désir qu'il ressentait toujours pour Lucius, lui donnant un arrière-gout d'interdit à la fois attirant et repoussant.

- James, ça va ? lui demanda Lily en s'installant sur dans le lit à son tour.

Le brun sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver avant de se tourner vers elle, cachant ses pensées derrière un sourire charmeur.

- Bonsoir, belle demoiselle, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily lui sourit en retour, amusée, mais s'écarta pour pouvoir mieux voir le visage de son époux, ses sourcils froncés. James ne put que remarquer qu'ainsi, avec ces cheveux habituellement fous, retenu en deux tresses serrées, elle faisait très stricte et il déglutit à ce constat.

- James, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle encore, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Mais… oui, pourquoi ?

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et d'un mouvement de hanche, se retrouva à le chevaucher. Même si elle n'avait pas la force de le retenir, elle lui coinça les poignets au dessus de la tête et l'observa encore minutieusement.

- James, finit-elle par dire, est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir invité Sirius et Lucius rester ici ?

Le brun tressaillis en entendant la mention du Veela mais cacha son émoi derrière un autre sourire avant de renverser son épouse pour la coincer sous lui.

- Du tout. Cette maison est la tienne comme la mienne.

Il se pencha dans l'espoir de l'embrasser mais une nouvelle fois, d'un mouvement rapide et habile, elle le fit basculer pour le chevaucher à nouveau. Une seconde, elle eut un sourire amusé, se pencha pour lui donner un court baiser avant de se redresser et de lui demander encore :

- Pourquoi étais-tu si fâché, alors cet après-midi ?

Un poing de glace se referma sur son ventre alors qu'il repensait à sa réaction, et surtout, au pourquoi de sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa Lily-jolie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il en était, qu'il ne voulait pas de Lucius ici parce qu'il était un Veela, qu'il avait cédé à son charme et que la pensée qu'il était là, sans défense et sa merci le faisait frémir de désir mêlé de dégout.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire alors, pour ne pas répondre, il donna un coup de hanche pour faire tomber Lily et inverser leur position et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, l'embrassa avec passion, laissant ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps voluptueux de son épouse, faisant gémir la jeune femme qui en oublia ses questions.

Lily répondit à son baiser en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et en cambrant les reins, de sorte à ce que leur deux corps se touchent au maximum. James gémit à son tour de plaisir avant de remonter la robe de nuit qu'elle portait pour accéder à sa peau.

Une peau douce et blanche comme celle de Lucius.

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, James mit fin au baiser et se redressa brusquement. Surprise, Lily resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis elle se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir la détresse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

- James…

- Excuse-moi Lily… murmura-t-il en la repoussant doucement. Je… J'ai besoin… De réfléchir…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il quitta le lit puis la chambre, saisissant au passage sa robe de chambre, pour gagner le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, où il se servit un verre d'alcool fort avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, en face de la cheminée allumée.

Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'il était avec Lily, qu'il voulait l'aimer, qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, le nom de Lucius était soudainement apparu dans son esprit ? Etait-il maudit pour qu'il pense ainsi à lui ?

De ce qu'il avait lu sur l'aura du Veela, son désir aurait déjà du disparaitre depuis longtemps. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait vu les ailes de la créature et qu'il s'en souvenait? Etait-ce parce qu'il était là, deux étage plus haut, « à disposition » ?

James gémit, frustré. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sirius l'emmène ici ? Pourquoi ? Bien sur, il s'avait qu'il devait se réjouir de la confiance que lui montrait son ami mais il n'y parvenait pas, ne ressentant qu'une profonde colère à son égard pour le soumettre encore une fois à la tentation cruelle d'un Veela.

Mais Sirius ne savait pas quelle était la véritable nature de son époux. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir alors ? Pour son ami, Lucius était un Ange… Tss, la bonne blague. Lucius était la putain de Voldemort. Il n'avait d'angélique que sa beauté. En réalité, il était un démon. Un démon de la tentation.

Et Sirius ne voyait rien. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son ami imbécile d'être aussi aveugle aux preuves évidentes. Bon sang, lui aussi avait vu les ailes ! Et lui aussi s'en souvenait ! Il avait été soumit à l'aura de séduction ! Il connaissait la position de Lucius au près de Voldemort !

Maintenant que James avait eut confirmation, de la bouche même du principal intéressé, que Lucius était bien un Veela Déchu, il trouvait que s'était l'évidence même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agacer en voyant Sirius s'aveugler avec des théories fumeuses comme celle de l'Ange.

- James, vieux frère, ça va ?

Tiens, quand on pense au loup… Sirius venait d'entrer dans le salon et s'était installer dans le fauteuil près du sien, un peu timide, comme s'il craignait de déclencher un accès de colère chez son ami de toujours.

- James ? Tout va bien ? Insista-t-il lorsqu'il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme grogna sans répondre, agacé. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer le visage inquiet de Sirius. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille quelques instant ? Songea-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.

- James, j'étais à la cuisine et je t'ai vu descendre. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Non, toujours rien. Prongs restait calfeutré dans son silence et seuls ses doigts crispés autour de son verre toujours intact montraient la colère qu'il contenait. Mais Sirius n'y prit pas garde et lui demanda encore, toujours inquiet :

- James, est-ce que ça va ?

Devant le silence persistant de son ami, Sirius baissa les yeux sur ses mains et demanda, d'une petite voix, s'il lui en voulait pour avoir refusé d'être leur Gardien. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment refusé, il avait juste souligné que les Mangemorts s'attendaient surement à ce que ça soit lui et qu'il serait plus judicieux de choisir un autre Maraudeur. La décision finale fut pour Peter qui avait été surprit, choqué mais ravi d'avoir ainsi la confiance de ses amis.

Mais James ne lui répondit pas plus, signe que ça n'était pas cette histoire de Gardien qui lui posait problème. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté, concentré qu'il était à essayer de calmer sa colère grandissante à l'égard du brun. Ne pouvait-il pas partir et le laisser tranquille ?

- C'est en rapport avec Lily ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Lily ! Coupa le jeune homme en jetant son verre dans les flammes avant de se relever pour faire les cent pas.

- C'est quoi, alors ? Demanda Sirius en se levant à son tour pour s'approcher de lui, dans le but de le calmer.

Mais James ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa, plus agacé que jamais. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait bien le droit de vouloir être un peu seul, non ? N'avait-il pas à faire avec son époux ? Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace en songeant encore à Lucius. Bon sang, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, ses pensées revenaient toujours au Veela !

- James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis là pour t'aider…

- Pour m'aider ? Répéta-t-il, un sourire cynique lui déformant le visage. En amenant Lucius ici ?

- Lucius ? Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas ! Coupa le brun, se laissant aller à sa colère. Tu refuse de comprendre ! Alors je vais t'aider : Lucius Malfoy, ton mari, est un Veela ! Un putain de Veela déchu ! s'emporta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Même si s'était cruel et méchant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de l'expression d'étonnement mêlée d'horreur qui venait de se poser sur le visage de Sirius. Sans réfléchir, il reprit, pointant du doigt le torse de son ami :

- Et tu veux que je te dise comment je sais ça ? Lorsque toutes les tortures ont échouées, parce que j'avais tenu et rien dit, et que l'autre bâtard a perdu patience, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ce salaud ? Il m'a envoyé sa poupée ! Pour que je la désir et que je craque ! Et tu sais le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que ça a marché ! J'ai craqué ! J'ai parlé ! Et je l'ai désiré ! Bon sang, je la désir toujours… Je veux Lucius… tellement, que j'en oubli que j'aime Lily ! Je le veux et toi… Toi, tu l'as amené ici…

La fin de sa tirade s'était perdue, coincée dans sa gorge. La colère amusé qui l'avait poussé à cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avait laissé place à un désespoir sans borne. Son regard s'était fait suppliant, comme si Sirius pouvait l'aider à corriger ses désirs et à effacer Lucius de ses pensées.

D'ailleurs, l'ancien Black, après un instant de choc muet, voulu parler mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, un sanglot étouffé fit tourner la tête des deux hommes vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait Lily, en pleur, les deux mains sur la bouche.

A suivre…

* * *

Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Pas taper !

Laissez plutôt un commentaire ^^

Au mois prochain !

BD


	39. Chapitre 36 : Combattre le feu par le

Bonjour Bonjour !

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu en retard mais je dirais pour ma défense que mon actualité du moment ne me permet plus d'écrire autant que je le voudrait... Puis, je suis toujours dans les temps puisque, techniquement, j'ai tout un mois pour publier ^^

Je tenais à remercier une fois de plus tout les lecteurs, tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et bien sur, tout ceux qui commentent ^^ Vraiment, merci ^^ Sans vous, cette fic serait déjà morte, enterré et oubliée ! Merci !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-six : Combattre le feu par le feu.**

**Les Veelas n'ont que l'apparence humaine. En vérité, ils sont des animaux et doivent être traité comme tel. A ce titre, leur domestication ne doit en rien choquer le monde, tout comme la domestication du chat ou du cheval. Les Veelas ne sont pas humain. **

**Extrait du « Traité de séparation des Races », première parution en 1045**

Lucius dormait, presque paisible. Sagement allongé sur le dos, les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, au dessus de la couverture, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Ainsi, il ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée, attendant le baiser de son prince charmant pour se réveiller.

Lucius rêvait. Rien de très agréable à priori : par moment, ses sourcilles se fronçaient, alors que ses traits se déformaient, par peur ou colère ? Impossible de le dire. Mais même lorsque cela arrivait, il ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s'il craignait, inconsciemment d'attirer l'attention d'un quelconque monstre tapis non loin de là et près à le dévorer.

Lucius… N'était pas humain. Il n'était pas le sorcier de pure souche qu'il se vantait d'être devant le monde entier. Pas ce digne membre de l'aristocratie, partisan de Voldemort qu'il se disait être. Il n'était pas un Ange non plus.

Lucius était… Un Veela. Un Veela Déchu. Un jouet, séparé à jamais de son âme sœur, qui ne la connaitra même pas. Une poupée de chaire, juste bonne à écarter les cuisses, qui devrait même s'en contenter, heureux de l'attention que pouvait lui porter les sorciers, races bien supérieur à toute autre.

Lucius n'était humain. Il était un animal, aux apparences de l'Homme, qui savait marcher comme un Homme. Mais il n'était qu'un animal, domestiqué et dressé pour amuser la galerie et satisfaire chaque désir de son Maitre.

Etait-ce ces réflexions qui avaient conduit Abraxas Malfoy à soumettre son unique fils, son héritier, au Prohibere Tempus avant de l'offrir au plus terrible Mage Noir que ce monde ait porté ?

Debout dans l'entrée de la chambre, le regard fixé sur son époux endormi, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question alors que les paroles de son grand-père revenaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Sirius était encore enfant lorsque le vieil homme les avait quitté, mais malgré son jeune âge, il se souvenait encore de sa voix rayée et râleuse, critiquant le devenir du monde et vantant les mœurs perdues, comme celle de la séparation sorcier de sang pure et sang-de-bourbe, ou l'esclavages des créatures magiques comme les Veelas.

Ces propos avaient beaucoup marqué Sirius, qui n'avait pas été en mesure de les comprendre à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il regardait son époux dormir, et que les mots de son grand-père lui revenaient, aussi clairs que le jour où il les avait prononcés, le jeune homme les saisissait.

Il les comprenait et ne pouvait retenir une boule de dégout de lui brûler le ventre. Ho non, ça n'était pas à l'égard de Lucius, loin de là, mais du fait de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, de ce à quoi on le destinait, de cette vie qui n'aurait pas du être la sienne, ni celle de personne.

Son père, son propre père, l'avait soumit à un terrible sortilège, le coupant à jamais de son âme sœur, avant de l'offrir en pâture à la perversion d'un fou surpuissant. C'était injuste. Immonde. Révoltant.

En plus du dégout, Sirius retenait difficilement sa colère pour Abraxas Malfoy. Qu'il soit en face de lui, là, à l'instant, et sans doute commettrait-il un meurtre, et ça ne serait alors que justice. Même si cela ne libèrerait pas Lucius de son sort.

Lucius était prisonnier de sa vie. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Derrière le dégout et la colère, Sirius ressentait la peine et la résignation. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un petit sorcier, juste son époux, que pouvait-il faire face à Lord Voldemort en personne ?

Devait-il faire quelque chose ? La pensée soudaine que ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour pour Lucius, ne pouvait être sincère. Sirius n'avait jamais été avec un homme, n'avait jamais été amoureux non plus. Avec Lucius ? Comment savoir que ça n'était pas juste du à l'attraction Veelane ?

L'aimait-il vraiment ? Comme prit d'une peur panique, Sirius voulait tourner les talons et fuir au plus loin, se soustraire à la magie de séduction de la créature qu'était son mari. Lucius était une poupée de chaire, faite pour séduire. Son amour pour lui ne pouvait être sincère !

Pourquoi le serait-il, d'ailleurs ? Qu'aimait-il chez Lucius, hormis sa beauté ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé, jamais échangé sur quoi que se soit. Leurs opinions, leurs idées, leurs buts dans la vie, tous étaient aussi opposés que le jour et la nuit. Il n'y avait rien, entre eux, qu'un mariage arrangé. Comment alors, pourrait-il l'aimer ?

Mais, même s'il était le fruit de l'attraction Veelane, l'amour restait l'amour, non ? Malgré tout, Sirius ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer de peine en pensant à la vie de Lucius, de jalousie en songeant à Voldemort alors qu'une profonde envi de protéger son époux lui nouait le ventre. L'envi de le garder loin du monde, juste pour lui.

Sirius déglutit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prenant un soin extrême à ne pas réveiller Lucius. Avec satisfaction, il vit l'inquiétude qui marquait par moment le visage du blond s'effacer, le laissant paisiblement endormit. Et Sirius avait envi de croire que s'était grâce à lui.

Il ne savait pas si l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lucius était sincère. Il ne voulait pas le savoir non plus. Il aimait Lucius. Il l'avait accepté, depuis un moment déjà. Apprendre la véritable nature du jeune homme n'y changeait rien. Peut-être même sa réaction était la marque d'une certaine sincérité dans ses sentiments, mais en vérité, Sirius s'en fichait.

Lorsque James avait parlé, lui avait avoué la terrible vérité, un sentiment fugace de trahison lui avait brûlé le cœur avant qu'il ne réalise toute l'horreur de la situation. Lucius était Veela. Il n'était pas humain.

Il était une poupée de chaire, dont l'existence se réduisait à obéir à son Maitre, lui qui aurait du être un fier héritier de l'aristocratie sorcière. Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir d'avoir tu sa nature véritable et sa terrible vie ? Pourquoi en aurait-il parlé à Sirius, qui n'était que son époux ?

Mais tout Veela qu'il était, il n'était pas un animal. Que ça soit sincère ou non, Sirius l'aimait. Il voulait le protéger. Et il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Même affronter Voldemort s'il le fallait.

- Je t'aime, Lucius. Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

ooOoo

James était affalé par terre, contre la porte de sa chambre. Lily y était enfermée, et refusait de lui ouvrir. Ou même de lui répondre. Il avait passé la nuit là, sur le sol, tantôt hurlant en cognant le bois, tantôt suppliant de le laisser entrer, ses mains douloureuses immobiles, l'une contre l'autre, comme en prière.

Mais Lily était resté sourde à ses cris comme à ses suppliques. Lorsque Harry s'était réveiller, réclamant son biberon, elle n'avait pas réagit, ou du moins, n'en n'avait rien montré, et s'était James qui avait du aller s'occuper du petit.

Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, comprenant qu'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle ait besoin de calme et de solitude, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas du entendre sa colérique confession. Lorsqu'il y repensait, son sang se glaçait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle entende tout ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sirius vienne le voir, ne l'agace de ses questions ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son chemin croise celui de Lucius ?!

Une pareille injustice lui retournait le ventre mais James savait qu'il ne devait pas resté là, à se morfondre sur son sort. Lily lui en voulait, à juste titre, et il ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi. Alors, après avoir recouché Harry, il était retourné à la porte de sa chambre, et avait appelé sa chère et tendre, la priant de le laisser enter, pour qu'il s'explique.

Il aurait put le faire, là, avec cette porte entre eux. D'ailleurs, il ne le savait pas mais Lily était resté, un long moment, le dos appuyé contre le bois, comme si s'était contre lui qu'elle était, à attendre qu'il ne parle sans rien dire, pleurant silencieusement. Mais James n'avait fait que la supplier.

Et la nuit était passée ainsi. Assommé par la fatigue et le stresse, le jeune homme avait par moment somnolé, se réveillant en sursaut sans savoir où il était, la peur terrible d'être à nouveau dans la cellule sans lumière qui avait été la sienne au manoir Riddle, lui serrant la gorge. Puis il se rappelait, et suppliait à nouveau.

Il ne savait pas où était Sirius. Et en vérité, il s'en fichait complètement. Qu'il soit partit, qu'il ait emmené avec lui son maudit époux, ou qu'il soit resté, errant quelque part dans la maison Potter, choqué par ce qu'il lui avait apprit, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. James ne pensait, ne voulait qu'une chose : Lily.

Il devait lui parler, s'excuser, lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il s'en voudrait toujours, même si rien de licencieux n'avait eut lieu entre le Veela et lui. Sa Lily-Jolie… elle devait lui pardonner parce que sans elle, lui, il deviendrait fou et James ne se donnait que peu de temps avant de faire une bêtise si jamais elle devait…

Non ! il se refusait de penser à l'éventualité où Lily le quitterait, emmenant avec elle leur fils. Non, ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Il l'aimait trop et elle, elle l'aimait aussi. Leur histoire ne pouvait s'achever ainsi, à cause d'un monstre qui l'avait ensorcelé.

- Lily… Je t'aime… Lily, pitié…

James se sentait pitoyable d'être là, affalé par terre, contre la porte de sa propre chambre, à supplier son épouse de lui laisser une chance, mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il le méritait. Il avait cédé au pouvoir de séduction du Veela, l'avait désiré, oublieux de sa femme et il l'avait dit, agacé, sans réfléchir, sans pensé à ce que cette nouvelle, pareille à une bombe, pouvait détruire…

- Lily… Ma Lily…

Pas de réponse, pas de bruit. Peut-être dormait-elle ? Il était tôt. Si tôt, que les rayon du soleil, encore timide, peinaient à éclairer plus que les bougies quasiment entièrement brûlée qui étaient resté allumée toute la nuit.

- Lorsque… Lorsque j'étais là-bas…

Inutile de préciser le « là-bas », tout le monde savait de quoi il parlait et de toute façon, James ne s'adressait plus vraiment à quelqu'un. Perdu dans la fatigue et le désespoir, sa langue se déliait sans qu'il ne tienne vraiment une conversation.

- Lily… je ne pensais qu'à toi. Lily… Au bouquet de lys blanc que j'allais t'offrir pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir inquiété…

James eut un petit rire, qui se perdit en sanglot, avant de reprendre, tristement amusé :

- Je ne te l'ai même pas offert… Pardon Lily… Pardon… Pour les fleurs, pour le reste… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

James se tut, dans l'espoir d'entendre un bruit, une réaction, quelque chose qui puisse lui indiqué qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'écoutait mais rien ne vint et une fois de plus, l'envie de pleurer lui serra la gorge mais il la repoussa pour reprendre la parole :

- J'ai essayé… je te jure que j'ai essayé… Mais il faisait si noir et j'avais si mal… Je ne pensais qu'à toi… Lily… Ma Lily… Puis… Puis…

Puis il était venu, auréolé de lumière, comme une apparition divine au milieu des ténèbres. Il s'était agenouillé devant lui, l'avait lavé, ses gestes empreint de douceur, lui avait parlé, lui avait confessé sa véritable nature. Ca, il ne pouvait lui dire, tout comme il ne pouvait lui avouer que son amour pour elle n'avait pas suffit à le protéger du désir qu'il avait alors ressentit. Qu'il ressentait toujours…

- Lily… Je t'aime…

C'est alors que le déclique de la serrure se fit entendre et que la porte s'ouvrit. James, d'abord incrédule, se releva, faisant mine de s'avancer, pensant qu'enfin, Lily l'avait entendu, mais la jeune femme, parfaitement habillé, les cheveux retenu par un chignon serré, quitta la chambre sans un regard pour lui, gagnant les étages.

D'abord surprit, James ne sut pas quoi faire puis il eut enfin l'idée de lui courir après, l'appelant de toute la force de sa voix. Il la rattrapa au bout de l'escalier, devant la porte de la chambre d'ami alloué à Sirius et Lucius.

- Lily !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, l'incitant ainsi à arrêter de crier, puis toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. James, que la réaction de son épouse avait refroidit, l'y suivi sans plus rien dire, comme un enfant qui vient de se faire grondé suis sa mère.

Dans la chambre, Sirius avait veillé toute la nuit, comme le témoignaient les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux. Lucius, lui, était déjà réveillé et habillé pour la journée, installé sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Lily n'eut pas un regard pour lui et James se força à en faire de même, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son épouse.

- Tiens, voilà comment le réveiller, disait cette dernière en tendant une lettre à leur ami.

Sirius, aussi surprit que James par la venue de Lily, mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de se saisir fébrilement du parchemin. Par endroit, l'encre avait bavé, son auteur trop hâtif –ou trop fatigué, car le courrier avait été rédigé récemment s'était évident- n'ayant pas prit la peine d'attendre qu'elle sèche pour l'enrouler et l'envoyer.

Mais malgré cela, les mots étaient assez clairs pour qu'il puisse les lire et les comprendre. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa lecture, Sirius releva la tête, lui demandant si elle était réellement sûre de ce qui était écrit dans la lettre.

James, laissé à part, avait l'envi de parler, de demander de quoi il en retournait mais il avait l'intime conviction que s'il venait à montrer qu'il était là, toutes les foudres de tous les Dieux de tous les Panthéons allaient s'abattre sur lui.

- Oui, c'est une amie de confiance. Je ne lui ait pas dit de quoi il en retournait réellement, mais les créatures magiques sont sa spécialité. Si elle dit qu'il faut faire ainsi, alors c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de répondre, son regard encré dans les yeux vert de la jeune femme :

- Merci… Puis il se tourna vers James : et désolé.

Sans laissé le temps à James d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son frère d'arme, ce dernier rendit sa lettre à Lily puis alla trouver Lucius, resté comme avant sans réaction. Sans douceur, il lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à se relever puis le tira hors de la chambre, le retenant à peine lorsque le blond trébuchait dans les escaliers.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Lily se tourna enfin vers James, croisa les bras tout en le fixant d'un regard sévère, les lèvres pincées, puis dit en allant s'asseoir sur le lit :

- A nous deux, maintenant.

ooOoo

_Chère Lily,_

_La situation que tu me décris tiens plus de la psychologie que de l'étude des créatures magiques. Cependant, j'espère que mes maigres connaissances dans ce domaine t'aideront. _

_Un traumatisme nécessite une thérapie mais dans le cas que tu me décris, cela prendrait trop de temps et personne ne sais comment réagirait l'esprit d'un Veela à une pareille pratique. D'autant plus que tu me dit que son esprit est complètement éteint, en « pilote automatique », pour reprendre tes mots._

_Je pense donc qu'il serait judicieux de réveiller d'abord l'instinct de la créature pour ensuite atteindre son esprit. Faite-lui ressentir la peur. Un sentiment d'insécurité forcera ses instincts à réagir, plus encore si la peur n'est pas pour elle mais pour un proche, un parent par exemple (je ne t'apprends rien lorsque je te dis qu'un Veela est très attaché à sa famille.)_

_La solution que je te propose est plus rapide mais plus dangereuse. Je te mets en garde : une créature magique ne réagit jamais comme on s'y attend et elles peuvent montrer une sauvagerie et une violence hors du commun. _

_Je n'ai aucune certitude quant au résultat de cette démarche et je te prie mon amie de faire preuve d'une grande prudence. Les Veela sont très dangereux._

_Je reste bien évidement à ta disposition si tu as encore besoin de moi,_

_Tiens-moi au courent et reste prudente !_

_Amicalement,_

_Fanny._

ooOoo

Sirius s'extirpa de la cheminée d'un pas rapide, trainant toujours derrière lui Lucius. Malgré la poigne surement douloureuse sur son bras, et l'absence totale de tendresse de son époux, le blond suivait, trébuchant de temps en temps, sans se plaindre ni émettre le moindre son, ce qui agaçait le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus rude encore avec Lucius.

S'il avait bien compris la lettre que lui avait montrée Lily, il se devait d'agir ainsi. Lucius devait avoir peur –de lui- pour enfin se réveiller. Ca lui serrait le cœur d'être si rude avec son époux, lui qui s'était promit de ne plus levé la main sur le blond, mais il se consolait en se disant que c'était le chemin le plus rapide pour le sauver.

Sans ménagement, il le mena jusqu'à leur chambre d'un pas vif, le visage fermé. Il le poussa sur le lit avant de lui saisir un bras et de le lui tordre dans le dos, le forçant à se cambrer et le recouvrant de toute sa masse.

Mais Lucius gémit à peine de douleur sans se débattre ni parler. Sirius grogna, entre colère et frayeur. Jusqu'où devait-il aller pour enfin faire réagir le Veela ? Avec violence, l'ancien Black utilisa sa main libre pour ouvrir –déchirer- le col de la robe sorcière que le blond portait, révélant sa peau délicate déjà marqué par des abus précédent.

Puis il se figea, déglutit et lâcha Lucius avant de se relever. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas après ce qu'il avait déjà subit. Même si s'était pour son bien, qu'en étant son époux, s'était « légitime » et qu'au fond de son esprit, comme toujours, la flamme du désir brûlait, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Son amour n'aurait-il été que le fruit de l'attraction Veelane que oui, il l'aurait fait, l'aurait marqué comme sien, l'aurait prit sans ménagement, sans se soucier de le faire réagir ou non. Mais de toute évidence, son amour était plus profond et plus sincère que cela et il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lucius.

Sirius aimait Lucius.

Le blond était toujours sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, une épaule découverte, attendant la suite sans bouger. Sirius avait envi de s'excuser mais il avait bien compris que ça n'était pas ça, ni son amour d'ailleurs, qui allait le faire revenir alors il retint ses mots et à la place, appela un Elf de maison.

- Apporte-moi Draco, ordonna Sirius d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Ce qu'il allait faire le répugnait mais il savait que s'était la seule solution pour sauver Lucius. Et si cette « Fanny » ne se trompait pas, il n'aurait pas à jouer la comédie bien longtemps avant que les instincts du Veela ne réagissent.

Lorsque l'Elf réapparu, tenant dans ses bras le corps endormit du petit garçon, Sirius cru voir Lucius sursauter alors que le regard bleu de la créature se posait sur sa progéniture. Le brun saisit l'enfant et la pensée rapide que s'était la première fois qu'il le tenait lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son époux.

Tenant dans un bras Draco, il s'approcha du lit et tendis sa main libre, saisissant la chevelure incroyablement douce de Lucius pour le forcer à se redresser.

- Une poupée cassée n'a plus d'intérêt, grogna-t-il dans son oreille, choisissant bien ses mots et parlant d'une voix grave et menaçante. Une poupée cassé, ça se jette et ça se remplace !

Pour donnée plus de force à ses paroles, il repoussa Lucius, le faisant tomber par terre, serrant les dents en songeant qu'il lui avait sans doute fait mal. Mais il n'était pas temps de rompre son jeu d'acteur. S'il ne réussissait pas maintenant, il savait qu'il ne réussirait jamais.

Sirius attendit que Lucius ne lève les yeux vers lui, sans pour autant chercher à se relever, restant agenouillé sur le sol, pour reprendre, secouant le nourrisson pour qu'il se réveil. Ce qui se fit à grand renfort de cris et de pleur. Dans le regard clair de son époux, le brun cru lire une réaction, quelque chose comme de la peur et de la colère, ce qui lui donna la force de continuer.

- D'ici quelques années, il pourra remplacer son père défaillant. Qu'en penses-tu ? La même vie que toi, plus tôt que toi parce que tu n'as pas été assez fort !

La cruauté de ses paroles le répugnait mais Sirius n'avait pas le choix et il préférait, et de loin, n'avoir qu'à parler au lieu de devoir agir et agresser physiquement Lucius. Et il semblait bien que cela fonctionnait car à présent, Lucius le fixait avec colère, ses sourcils froncé, le regard brûlant. Le blond n'avait qu'à dire un mot, n'importe quoi, pour que Sirius arrête mais malgré l'énervement évident qu'il ressentait, ne semblait pas près à parler encore.

- Mais il faudra lui apprendre à se taire ! Rajouta Sirius en tenant l'enfant à bout de bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal dangereux. Peut-être en le secouant ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'ess…

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase : un coup violent dans le ventre l'envoya heurter le mur du fond alors que l'enfant lui était arraché des mains. Lucius avait été rapide, plus qu'un sorcier normal, pour lui reprendre sa progéniture et l'éloigner, ne laissant aucune chance à l'ancien Black pour réagir assez vite.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la chambre. Draco, dans les bras de son père, avait cessé de pleurer, rassuré, et le blond, accroupi par terre, serrait contre son torse son fils sans quitter des yeux Sirius, alors que des étincelles de magies crépitaient autour de lui.

Puis la magie retomba et Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux alors que son attention se portait sur son fils et qu'enfin, il pleurait.

Le brun avait conscience qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien : énerver une créature magique était un pari risqué mais de toute évidence, il avait réussi. Il faudrait qu'il envoie des fleurs à cette « Fanny » pour la remercier !

Après de longue minute à regarder Lucius pleurer en serrant contre lui son fils, Sirius se releva et s'approcha doucement. Craintivement, il s'installa sur le sol, juste derrière Lucius, et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre du blond, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal… Ni à toi, ni à Draco… Je te le jure sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré…

Lucius ne semblait pas l'entendre, ne plus avoir conscience de sa présence. Il pleurait, tout ce que son corps pouvait pleurer et dans ses sanglots, Sirius cru entendre quelques mots, des promesses à son fils, sur cette vie qu'il n'aurait pas, sur son âme-sœur et son bonheur future.

Sirius déglutit, peiné de voir Lucius ainsi, et le tira dans une étreinte qu'il espérait rassurante en lui promettant encore et encore qu'il ne lui ferait rien, qu'il ferait tout pour lui et qu'un jour, il serait libre et heureux

A suivre.

* * *

Vous aviez tous compris que s'était Draco la solution pour Lulu... Je me sens un peu bête et pas très original pour le coup... Mais j'espère que cette fic et ce chapitre vous plais toujours !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A plus !

BD


	40. Chapitre 37 : La révolte de Lucius

Hello ! Hello ! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Même si techniquement, non, j'ai tout le mois d'octobre pour publier... Enfin, j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse. Avec le boulot et tous, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire et pire, je vois pas le temps passé. Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir publié hier le dernier chapitre, c'est dingue !

Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est là, tout beau tout chaud, finit d'être écrit ce matin ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^ Comme toujours, c'est désiré et très attendu ^^

Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter sur cette fic, qu'il commente ou pas. Merci beaucoup ^^

Bon, assez de blabla, place au chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-sept : La révolte de Lucius**

**Rares sont les créatures à pouvoir se vanter de survivre à la rencontre avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Même un Veela, qui pourtant est l'opposé de ces bêtes, a peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne. S'ils sont immunisé contre la Lycanthropie, rien ne peut les sauver des crocs et griffes de l'animal. Un loup-garou est aussi dangereux pour un Veela qu'il l'est pour un sorcier.**

**Les monstres de la nuit, Abraham Stolker**

Lucius se réveillait toujours tôt, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. Toujours, il avait son fils endormi contre lui alors que pesait sur sa hanche le poids rassurant du bras de son époux. Lucius se réveillait mais ne bougeait jamais. Autant parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller son fils que parce qu'il était bien, là, au chaud contre Sirius. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Ça avait été dure pour le blond d'accepter qu'il puisse avoir besoin de Sirius prêt de lui et s'était une chose qu'il avait d'abord refusé en bloc. Mais, lorsqu'un soir, Sirius n'était pas rentré, il n'avait pu nier l'inquiétude qui lui avait broyé le cœur comme il ne pouvait nier avoir mal dormit cette nuit-là, malgré la présence rassurante de son fils prêt de lui.

Au petit matin, son époux était rentré, il s'était excusé -un dossier long à traité- avant de s'allonger contre lui et de s'endormir épuisé par sa nuit blanche. Lucius l'avait laissé faire et s'était endormi à son tour, rassuré par le corps chaud de son mari dans son dos. Les deux hommes, et même Draco, ne s'étaient pas réveillés avant midi ce jour-là.

Oh bien sûr, la confiance accordée à Sirius n'avait pas été soudaine. Au contraire même. Lorsque Lucius avait "reprit conscience", en larme dans les bras de son époux, il avait même été craintif de lui et bien que le brun ne semblait pas être une menace pour son fils, il s'emblait l'être pour lui, au même titre que tout individu masculin capable de le dominer.

Pourtant, Sirius avait réussi l'exploit de ne plus lui inspirer cette crainte latentes qu'il éprouvait pour tous les mâles.

Sirius était un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge et il arrivait bien souvent qu'il se réveil tendu. Pourtant, au lieu de sauter sur son mari, il s'excusait et quittait le lit pour gagner la salle d'eau.

Lucius ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant loin d'être repoussant et il s'était résigné à ne "servir" qu'à ça alors, pourquoi Sirius n'agissait-il pas comme tout homme l'aurait fait ? Surtout qu'étant marier, il en avait le droit voir même le devoir.

Dans un sens, le blond se sentait vexer d'être rejeté ainsi. Mais plus que ça, il craignait qu'un jour Sirius craque et ne soit plus violent encore avec lui du fait de la frustration accumulée. Alors Lucius avait voulu prendre les choses en main, pour soulager son époux et éviter une étreinte plus douloureuse plus tard.

Dobby était déjà venu chercher Draco pour son biberon ce matin-là. Avant que Sirius ne quitte le lit comme toujours lorsqu'il se réveillait, Lucius l'avait chevauché, l'immobilisant sous son maigre poids. Dans les yeux encore embuer de fatigue de son époux, Lucius n'avait lu que de la surprise alors que contre ses fesses appuyait l'érection matinale de Sirius.

Ecœurant.

Mais malgré son dégoût pour la chose, il ne s'était pas reculé et avait bougé les hanches pour faire comprendre à Sirius ce qu'il devait faire. Dans le regard de son époux, la surprise avait laissé place à la luxure alors que les mains fortes du sorcier venaient se poser sur ses côtés. Mais pas pour le guider, ou l'inciter à faire plus mais pour le stopper.

Ce fut alors au tour de Lucius d'être surprit. Après tout, on ne l'avait jamais repoussé, bien au contraire ! Il n'avait pas compris et en était d'autant plus vexé. Le blond avait voulu parler, proposer d'inverser leurs positions, mais Sirius l'avait pris de court en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Je ne te ferais jamais plus de mal" lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille avant de le repoussé gentiment et de quitter enfin le lit pour gagner la salle d'eau.

Lucius avait hésité à user de son aura pour le retenir mais depuis "l'accident" il n'avait plus usé de son pouvoir de séduction et craignait les conséquences s'il devait le refaire.

Alors il n'avait rien fait. Agenouillé sur le lit, choqué d'avoir été rejeté, il était resté immobile. Lorsque Sirius était revenu dans la chambre, il s'était approché doucement, comme on approche un animal sauvage, et lui avait caressé la joue.

"Je ne te ferai jamais plus de mal" avait-il répété.

Cette phrase, comme un mantra, il l'avait répété souvent, sur tous les tons, pour essayer de convaincre son époux de sa véracité. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience. Au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu -et sur lequel Sirius ne l'interrogeait jamais- Lucius n'était pas prêt à refaire confiance facilement.

Mais son époux avait été patient, tendre et attentionné, lui laissant l'intimité dont il avait besoin, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il ne lui ferait rien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ça avait fini par porter ses fruits. Un climat de confiance s'était lentement installé entre eux. Un sentiment de sécurité rassurant qui réchauffait le cœur brisé de Lucius à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de son époux.  
Pourtant, Lucius détestait se réveiller. Lorsqu'il dormait, Lucius ne rêvait quasiment jamais et s'il rêvait, s'était du temps béni de son enfance, à l'époque où sa mère était encore de ce monde.

Qu'il était bien lorsqu'il dormait...

Chaque réveil était comme un plongeon dans une eau glacé : un cauchemar devenu réalité qui lui sautait à la gorge à la première seconde de conscience. Lucius ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé en panique, immobile de crainte d'attirer l'attention de la bête sur lui, un cri sur le bord des lèvres qu'il retenait aussi surement qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, la nuit était profonde, le silence régnait sur le manoir et tous dormaient. Il lui fallait plusieurs secondes pour qu'il réalise que la respiration dans son cou n'était pas celle du monstre mais celle de Sirius, pour qu'il ne réalise que s'était Draco contre lui, pour que le sentiment de sécurité ne revienne.

Lucius ne se rendormait jamais. Même si la présence de son fils, dans ses bras, était le plus doux et le plus efficace des calmants, même si le bras de son époux sur sa hanche lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il ne se rendormait jamais parce qu'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'illusion, qu'au petit matin, il allait falloir se lever, se séparer de Draco et de Sirius, que tôt ou tard, l'aigle viendrait lui porter une plume de corbeau et qu'il lui faudrait faire face, une nouvelle fois, un jour ou l'autre, au monstre qu'était son maître.

Lucius avait cruellement conscience de cette vérité et chaque jour, il anticipait la venue de l'aigle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque bruit contre les fenêtres.

Mais rien ne venait et Lucius se remettait doucement, difficilement de sa triste expérience. Malgré les mois écoulés, Noël était proche maintenant, il refusait d'en parler, ou même d'y penser. Les choses étaient plus simples s'il se disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et lorsque le poids des souvenirs devenait trop fort pour qu'il l'ignore, il se calmait en se répétant que ça n'était pas si grave, qu'il était né pour servir ainsi et que tout ce qui comptait s'était d'éviter cette vie à Draco.

Tout ce qui comptait, s'était son fils.

Alors Lucius attendait. Il attendait que le soleil se lève et ne réveil Sirius, il attend qu'il soit l'heure de faire une apparition publique, courte car Abraxas avait fait dire que son fils était souffrant et devait se reposer. Bonne chose, il y avait nombre de Mangemort qui travaillaient au Ministère et qu'il ne voulait pas voir de suite.

Il passait ces journées cloitré dans le manoir, à n'avoir d'yeux que pour son fils. Dieu, il aurait pu passer sa vie ainsi, à s'occuper de Draco. L'enfant ne le quittait plus ou presque, pas même pour dormir, au grand déplaisir d'Abraxas qui trouvait cela idiot, trop sentimental et indigne de la famille Malfoy.  
Enfin, ça n'était pas comme si son fils était à une indignité prêt mais tout de même ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Il avait été trop tolérant avec son fils ! D'abord, il perdait grâce aux yeux de leurs Maitre -comment expliquer sinon qu'il n'ait pas été convoqué par ce denier depuis plusieurs mois ?- mais en plus, il se comportait comme un gamin !

S'en était trop pour Abraxas ! Ho, bien sûr, il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que Lucius avait été au manoir Riddle, mais pourquoi cela devrait-il le bouleverser ? Il avait offert son fils à Voldemort en toute connaissance de cause !

Lucius devait retrouver sa place auprès du Lord Sombre ! Et arrêter ces bêtises ! Il était temps pour Abraxas de remettre son fils à sa place !

ooOoo

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, à cette époque de l'année, elle tombait très tôt. Le repas était passé, Lucius n'y avait quasiment rien avalé, mais avait passé son temps à donner à manger à Draco, pour qui les biberons n'étaient pas suffisant.

Sirius avait mangé avec lui, surveillant qu'il avale tout de même de quoi suffire à ces besoins. Si Lucius ne souffrait plus de la dépression qui avait faillis lui coûter la vie après sa tentative de suicide, il n'avait pas retrouvé le désir de vivre qui habitait normalement chaque personne.

Il parlait peu, ne souriait pas plus, si ce n'était pour Draco, et restait en retrait sur tout, que ça soit le choix d'une tenue pour une sortie ou la signature d'un document officiel pour le Ministère. Au grand damne de Sirius qui essayait, vraiment, comme il pouvait, de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Mais son époux ignorait que pour lui, à présent, sa vie n'avait plus d'importance, que seule comptait celle de son fils. Parce qu'il était trop tard pour lui mais que pour Draco, il ferait tout, même l'impossible, pour lui épargner un avenir comme le sien.

Lucius était dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit, Draco debout sur ses petites jambes potelé dans les bras, en équilibre sur ses genoux. Sans son père pour le retenir, l'enfant serait déjà retombé mais à six mois passé, le petit essayait déjà de marcher et Lucius l'encourageait en l'y aidant.

Sirius lui avait gagné la salle d'eau pour se préparer pour la nuit. Le bruit de la douche avait quelque chose de rassurant : ça voulait dire que Sirius était là, que cette nuit encore, il allait pouvoir dormir paisiblement, se voiler la face en se disant que tout allait bien.

Mais s'était sans compter sur son père. Peu avant que Sirius ne le rejoigne pour qu'ils se couchent, un Elfe de Maison se matérialisa dans sa chambre, lui indiquant qu'Abraxas souhaitait lui parler. Tout de suite.

Lucius sentit son cœur rater un battement. Que lui voulait son père ? Depuis qu'il était revenu du manoir, ce triste jour où Abraxas l'avait accueilli de reproche, il ne lui avait plus fait face et ne souhaitait pas le revoir de sitôt. Mais Abraxas ne lui laissait pas le choix. Comme s'il ne lui avait jamais laissé !

Mais si Lucius se résignait à aller voir son père, il ne voulait pas y aller avec Draco. Que faire de l'enfant ? Bien sûr, il pourrait le confier à Dobby, mais même si l'Elfe de Maison était de bonne volonté, il restait un Elfe de Maison, lié par serment au Malfoy. Et si Abraxas lui donnait l'ordre de conduire Draco loin de lui ?

Lucius se sentit paniquer à l'idée d'être séparé de son fils et inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps de son fils. Si Draco devait lui être enlevé, il n'y survivrait pas, il en était persuadé.

Mais que faire du petit ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller voir Abraxas avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le vieil homme voulait le voir, mais il se doutait que ça n'était pas bon pour lui. Ca n'était jamais bon pour lui lorsqu'il voulait le voir.

Lucius en était là de ses réflexions lorsque sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur la tête et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama son époux. L'idée de lui confier Draco lui traversa l'esprit et, avec surpris, il la trouva sensé. Après tout, il faisait confiance à l'aurore. Suffisamment pour partager sa couche avec lui et se sentir en sécurité uniquement dans ses bras.

Sirius, bien qu'étant occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette, remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lucius. Il semblait tendu. Plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Mon père veux me voir, répondit simplement Lucius en se levant.

Il fut tristement amusé de voir Sirius s'étonner qu'il lui réponde mais il devait admettre que ces dernier temps, ses paroles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il hésita une seconde puis lui tendit Draco, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Sirius hésita mais prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec délicatesse et hésitation. Lucius se sentit rassuré en voyant le brun resserrer automatiquement ses bras autours de son fils pour le tenir tout contre lui. Oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Peux-tu veiller sur Draco pendant que j'irais le voir ? J'ai peur que...

Dans un sens, sa crainte était idiote pour qui ne connaissait pas la sombre histoire de la famille Malfoy mais Sirius n'était pas de ceux-là et, bien qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire, il réajusta son emprise sur Draco pour le tenir tout contre lui. Le petit geint un peu mais ne fit rien de plus, comme pour confirmer à son père qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

Lucius hésita encore une seconde. Voir son fils dans les bras d'un autre mettait son instinct en rage, et il n'avait qu'une envie, le reprendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que Sirius était le meilleurs des choix aussi, après un baiser sur le front de Draco, et un autre, plus hésitant, sur la joue toujours hirsute de son époux, il quitta la chambre rapidement.

Plus vite il allait voir son père, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son fils, se disait-il en parcourant les sombres couloirs de manoir Malfoy. Mais pourquoi voulait-il le voir, lui qui l'avait ignoré depuis des mois ?

La pensée qu'Abraxas ne serait peut-être pas seul, qu'il y aurait peut-être même le Maitre le fit frissonner d'effroi mais Lucius se força au calme : il servait à ça, il devait s'en faire une raison et ne plus vivre que pour Draco.

- Tu aurais pu être plus présentable, l'accueil son père lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau.

A son grand soulagement, Abraxas n'était en compagnie de personne. Malgré ses sinistres résolutions, Lucius ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement alors que dans le même temps, il baissait les yeux sur sa tenue, à savoir son pyjama, qu'il avait enfilé plus tôt, pensant pouvoir aller dormir en compagnie de Draco et Sirius.

Face à l'absence de réponse de la part de son fils, Abraxas grogna, agacé, mis ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire. Le vieil homme, jusqu'à présent installé devant la cheminée, un verre d'alcool à la main, se leva pour aller s'installer derrière son bureau qu'il fouilla tout en parlant :

- Les choses ne peuvent rester ainsi, dit-il. Tu dois rentrer dans les faveurs du Lord avant que ta disgrâce ne soit avérée.

Lucius se sentit frissonner en repensant à son Maitre. Il ne voulait pas le voir, plus jamais même. S'était sans doute lâche et indigne d'un Malfoy, mais s'était ce qu'il voulait, même s'il s'était résolu à ne servir qu'ainsi. Faire face à Voldemort était actuellement au-dessus de ses forces.

Puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se rendre au manoir Riddle. Cela aurait été trop dangereux, la demeure restant imprégné de son pouvoir malgré le temps passé. Y retourner s'était risqué d'être à nouveau… Non, ça, s'était une épreuve que Lucius ne pouvait pas envisager de vivre encore une fois.

- Où est… marmonnait son père sans se soucié de la détresse qu'il avait fait naitre chez son fils. Le vieil homme souleva un tas de papier et son visage s'illumina. Il tira d'en dessous un parchemin soigné, retenu par un ruban vert émeraude. Tiens, s'exclama-t-il en le tendant à Lucius, lis-le !

Lucius hésita à s'en saisir, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il contenait, mais, devant le regard de plus en plus empli d'agacement de son père, il fit tout de même un pas en avant pour le prendre. Le parchemin en main, il prit le temps de le regardé sous tous les angles, mais finit par l'ouvrir en entendant son père tiquer, la main sur sa cane dans laquelle était cacher sa baguette.

Son père avait toujours eut l'_Endoloris_ facile, mieux valait ne pas le tenter…

En vérité, le parchemin ne contenait pas une information vitale. Il ne s'agissait que d'une invitation, pour un bal, qu'Abraxas donnait pour la Noel. Rien de bien spectaculaire et Lucius se sentit presque déçu en lisant les quelques lignes écrient en verts d'une calligraphie soignée.

- Toute l'aristocratie digne de ce nom sera présente. Ainsi que le Lord. Précisa Abraxas, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Lors de ce bal, je veux que tu fasses tout pour retrouver les grâces du Maitre. Est-ce claire ?

Lucius, qui avait reposé le parchemin sur le bureau, acquiesça rapidement, plus intéressé à masquer les tremblements de ses mains que de tenir une conversation avec son père. Mais le geste ne sembla pas satisfaire Abraxas qui demanda, d'une voix plus forte, la main crispé sur le pommeau de sa cane :

- Est-ce claire ?!

…Très claire, marmonna Lucius.

Le jeune homme tournait déjà les talons pour sortir de cette pièce qu'il trouvait trop étouffante. Le feu de la cheminée était trop fort, la chaleur trop grande. Il avait besoin d'air, de sortir, de rejoindre sa grande chambre et d'y retrouver Sirius et surtout Draco. Ne pas s'attarder sur ce que lui demandait son père, se noyer encore dans le sentiment de sécurité qui l'habitait chaque soir…

- Lucius ! Rappela son père juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il serait temps pour toi de dormir à nouveau seul.

Seul ? Le jeune homme se retourna lentement pour regarder son père, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait. Sa détresse était évidente dans son regard clair, l'idée d'être séparée de son fils lui était clairement inconcevable, mais cela n'empêcha pas Abraxas de poursuivre d'un ton badin :

- Le Maitre ne voudra pas de Draco dans ses draps. De plus, je compte embaucher une nourrice pour s'occuper de cet enfant. Tu n'en es pas capable. Tu n'as pas la fermeté nécessaire pour…

- Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils !

L'instinct de Lucius s'était réveillé, effaçant soudainement toute peur de son regard. Ses sourcils froncé en une expression dure, il fit plusieurs pas pour se rapprocher du bureau et poser les mains sur ce dernier, se penchant vers son père qui le regardait, de la stupeur dans les yeux.

- Je vous interdis de prendre une quelconque décision concernant mon enfant !

- Retiens tes mos, Lucius, gronda à son tour Abraxas, reprenant contenance en se levant pour se faire plus menaçant.

- Ou quoi ? Vous allez me soumettre à l'_Endoloris ?_ demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Ne me tente pas ! Tu pourrais….

- Il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez me faire qui me face souffrir plus que ce que je souffre à présent, coupa Lucius, la colère et la tristesse se mêlant dans sa voix.

- Lucius….

Abraxas voulait le menacer, mais il ne savait plus comment, décontenancé par les paroles de son fils. Mais Lucius ne lui en laissa pas le temps et repris, plus fort :

- Moi, par contre, j'ai de quoi brisé la si belle réputation de la famille Malfoy. Je n'aurais qu'à révéler ma véritable nature…

- Si tu fais cela, Draco te sera enlevé, de toute façon !

Mais la menace fit sourire Lucius qui corrigea :

- Non, non. L'opinion sorcière a beau être défavorable envers les créatures magiques, moi, pauvre petit Veela Déchu, je leur inspirerais plus de pitié que de haine. Et aucun ne se risquera à séparer un Veela de sa progéniture !

Lucius tendis la main pour saisir le col de la robe sorcière de son père et le tirer près de lui, avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. La voix grondante, il reprit :

- Ne vous approchez pas de Draco. Jamais. Ou vous perdrez tout ce que cette famille à mit des siècles à bâtir.

Puis il le repoussa et Abraxas tomba assit sur le siège, le corps secouer d'une terrible quinte de toux. L'homme s'étouffait, mais ça n'inquiétait pas son fils qui après un instant de ce spectacle, se détourna pour partir.

- Lu… Lucius !

Son père l'appelait, difficilement, souhaitant sans doute répondre à sa menace par une autre mais Lucius avait passé l'âge d'être grondé. Ignorant des appels presque désespéré d'Abraxas, il sortit du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa contre la porte et soupira.

Que venait-il de se passer ?! Lucius était à la fois effrayé et fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco était devenu trop important pour lui et son instinct Veela avait répondu à la menace sans qu'il ne réfléchisse aux conséquences, le tirant de sa torpeur pour défendre son fils. Et passé de celui qui est menacé à celui qui menace avait quelque chose de grisant.

Mais le plaisir retomba bien vite Lucius déglutit. Devait-il retourner dans le bureau et s'excuser ? S'était la première fois qu'il osait agir ainsi avec son père. Un bon fils ne ferait jamais ça…. Mais un bon père ne vendrait jamais son enfant au Diable alors, non, réflexion faites, Lucius n'irait pas s'excuser.

Mais si sa menace ne fonctionnait pas ? Si Abraxas décidait tout de même de lui retirer Draco ? L'ancien Serpentard sentit la panique lui tordre les entrailles. Sans son fils… Non ! Son père était fou et sans pitié, mais il ne risquerait pas la réputation de la famille Malfoy. Surtout pas !

Restait à savoir, dans l'hypothèse où ça arriverais, si Lucius aurait réellement le courage de révéler à la face du monde sa véritable nature et par conséquent, ces relations avec Lord Voldemort. Mais son fils était si important pour lui qu'il semblait bien capable de tout, et même de l'impossible, pour le garder près de lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tenu tête à son père à l'instant ?

Lucius bailla. Son entretien avec son père l'avait épuisé. Puis il voulait retourner auprès de Draco le plus vite possible, autant parce qu'il craignait que son père mette ses menaces à exécution que parce que, bien qu'ayant confiance en Sirius, il ne voulait pas lui laisser son fils trop longtemps.

D'un pas rapide, presque courant, alors que son cerveau s'engourdissait doucement de fatigue, le blond prit le chemin de sa chambre qu'il atteignit rapidement. Il se sentit sourire en passant la porte mais il se figea de terreur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit où étaient Sirius, Draco et les quatre chiens de son époux.

Quatre énormes chiens dont l'un d'entre eux ouvrait sa gueule béante garnie de crocs acérés pour mordre un Draco en pleure…

A suivre...

* * *

Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Je sais, en lisant le titre, vous vous êtes surement dit : "cool ! Lulu va envoyer péter Voldy et son père et il va partir avec Sirius au pays de l'Arc-en-Ciel avec les Bisounours, Candy et un chaton"... Mais non. Désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je vous dis à bientôt !

BD


	41. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour les gens !

Je vous arrête de suite,** il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre.** Désolée de vous décevoir...

Vous l'avez vu, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre en novembre et, hélas pour tous, il n'y en aura pas en décembre non plus. Non, non, pas de panique, **la fic n'est pas abandonnée**. Mon actualité du moment fait que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire mais rassurez-vous,** les publications reprendrons à partir de janvier.**

J'espère que je vous retrouverez à ce moment là ! Merci pour votre soutien sans faille, vos commentaires me donnent la motivation nécessaire pour poursuivre cette histoire !

**Merci à tous !**

Je vous souhaite donc à tous de **joyeuses fêtes**, amusez-vous, profitez, et à l'année prochaine !

A plus !

BD


End file.
